Dragon Force Zeta: Chapter 1
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: This Fanfiction is a Alternate Universe of the Neo Destiny Timeline. The Neo Z-Fighters must enter the battlefield agianst the Forces of Dark Heart, His father Ghaos, Cobra and Many Other Villans in the Neo World.(Update: Goloubus Saga) R&R Please
1. Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Intro

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Intro  
  
  
  
Narrator: Sometime ago back in 1965 an woman named Gilder have set free Ghaos who was oncse a human now a powerful Demon bent of on Takeing contorl of the Planet Neo Earth and all of Space. However thanks to the Bravery of Goku, Alvin Stevenson The Red Dragon, Leon with help of their friends and comrads they were able to defeat Ghaos and Elizabeth sealed Ghaos inside the Star Crystal and the 8 star shards was scattered towards the the corners of Neo Earth. Time as pass since that fateful day and Alvin now Alvin Sr. has found out by his Sensei that his fatehr Samuel is a Saiyan which makes him, his older sister and his 4 Chlidren, Nephews and Niece Half Saiyans.  
  
Now it's the year 2019 A.D and a new Chapter of the Dragon Force Timeline has begun. 


	2. Epsiode 1: The Coming Storm

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Epsiode 1: The Coming Storm  
  
Years later a group of Grave dugger came a cross something into the ground  
  
G. Dugger: Hey would you take a look at this.  
  
G. Dugger II: It's a Crystal. But what's it doing here?  
  
(A pig-like demon came in front of the two)  
  
Pig-Demon: You give my that Crystal.  
  
G. Dugger: Oh my god it's a demon!!  
  
G. Dugger II: Let's run!!!  
  
Pig Demon: Why do these Humans have to do these these?  
  
The Pig-Demon ra after the two Grave Duggers then they ran into a Demon Cyborg)  
  
Demon Cyborg: There's no escaped humans just hand over the Star Shard anmd we'll be on our way.  
  
Grave Dugger: It's another one!  
  
Hardac: Overlord must must get that Crystal for the master.  
  
Overlord: These humans will leave this grave yard! Dark Kaiser Wave!!!!  
  
(Overlord fires a Dark Kaiser wave knocking the two men down into the mud as it rains)  
  
G. Dugger: Who are these guys?  
  
Young Teenager: They work for my and my father Ghaos. You have something I want.  
  
G. Dugger: Here Take it just don't kill us.  
  
Overlord & Hardac: Master Dark Heart.  
  
Dark Heart: So this is the Star Shard.  
  
(Dark Heart smashes the Star Shard into nothing)  
  
G. Dugger: I don't get it why do you wnat only to destroy it?  
  
Dark Heart: These Shards are keeping me from freeing my father Ghaos. Onces all 8 Shards are destoyed I'll be able to free my father! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
(Somewhere in Neo London, England a young Teenagers sense one of the Shard Crystal sattering)  
  
Laiya: The winds are blowing wildly I must fine those who can aide me in perventing Ghaos Return.  
  
(RDZ: The Young Girl who you have met this Laiya Morrison she's the Granddaughter of Richard Morrison. She's also psychiker like her Grandfather)  
  
Los Angeles, California - Neo USA  
  
In a home in a quite Neighborhood a Young man walks out of his house long with his 3 sisters.  
  
Bernice Sr.: Hye wait up you 4 forgot your Lunch Bags.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Thank you Mother.  
  
Bernice Jr.: Thank You Mom.  
  
Raila and Tenya: Thanks mom.  
  
(RDZ: These four are Alvin Stevenson Sr's children they are Alvin Jr, His Tiwn Sister Bernice Jr, and the other who are Raila and Tenya. Raila and Tenya are a year younger then Alvin Jr and Bernice Jr. + Bernice Jr, Raila and Tenya Still have their Saiyan Tails attach to them sicne they were Infants.)  
  
Meanwhile at the anothe part of California a Young Man and his sister was head towards the Bus. There names or Kevin Shawn and Jennifer Shawn they are Aya's Son of Daughter and are both Shigure Ninjas like their 3 Older sister who are now in Collage while Kevin is his High School and Jennifer is in Middle School with Arthur Read's Sister DW  
  
Station Sqaure High  
  
Princpal: Well Mr. Shawn you are Late again I see.  
  
Kevin: Give me a break old man I have to take my sister to the bus stop.  
  
Princpal: Very well then.  
  
Jamal: The old man giving you a hard time?  
  
Kevin: Yep I have told him for the 15th time that i have to take my sister to the bus stop  
  
(RDZ: Another person next to Kevin is Jamal Michales he's Jerome Michales son. Like his Father Jamal is also a Ninja belonging to a clan of Neo African Ninjas called the Hikim.)  
  
Now at in Van heading Towards Station Sqaure  
  
Dale: Hey Boomhauer can you move this van as faster we have to warn that High School in Station Sqaure.  
  
Boomhauer: Hey man I don't want to get no Dang-o speeding ticket you know.  
  
Hank: Boomhauer watch the road!!!  
  
Boomhauer pulled the breaks and Alvin Jr jumsp over the Van  
  
Bill: Oh my god we ran over a Kid with bloinde hair.  
  
Dale (Pointing at Boomhauer): HE DID IT!!!  
  
Boomhauer: Hey what the hell are you dang-o poniting at me for?  
  
Alvin Jr: Did what?  
  
Hank (Looking up): What-what the hell did you jump like that?  
  
Alvin Jr: My father taught me and my sister how to jump real high.  
  
Hank: Your father showed you how to do that?  
  
Dale: Here Kid here's 33.00$ so we can keep this to oursavles.  
  
Alvin Jr: What about going to do with 33.00$?  
  
Bernice Jr: I'll could need a new pair a boots.  
  
Dale: We was never here.  
  
(The Van drove off)  
  
(Meanwhile at the School yard around 12-noon)  
  
Arthur: Hey Alvin what you are reading.  
  
Alvin Jr: The news peper story about a two grave dugger saw a young man with black cape asking them for a crystal. So any up with you?  
  
Arthur: One of the members of the Student Council is missing since peroid 1.  
  
Tenya: What do you think happine to Her?  
  
Arthur: I don't know.  
  
(Girl Screaming)  
  
Alvin Jr: What the Hell?  
  
The gang all she a woman dress in black armor throws a blood covered body at one of the Students)  
  
Trunks: Hey Goten does that Armor lookd familar to you.  
  
Goten: Yeah I think so.  
  
Alvin Jr: You too know that armor?  
  
Jamal: I'll deal with this.  
  
Trunks: Okay then there one thing you have to go for the chest plate that's the weak point on the armor.  
  
Jamal: Right.  
  
(Jamal use Ninja Teleport into stand in fornt of the armored fighter)  
  
Jamal: Hey you do have haave a problem here?  
  
(The armored fighter takes out a Beam saber as Jamal draws out his Kodachi)  
  
Jamal: Come on.  
  
(Weapons Clashing)  
  
(The Armored fighter shoot out some arrows from her hand but Jamal blocks each othe with his Kodachi and fire his Renzoku Missile Wave attack)  
  
Jamal: Renzoku Missile Wave!!!  
  
(Jamal raise his hands and shoots 3 powerful enery blots from his plams)  
  
Armor Fighter: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Trunks: He got her.  
  
Jamal: She'll live.  
  
Bernice (Removing the helment): Hey I know this girl from Gym Glass.  
  
Arhur: That's the missing Student Council Member what is she doing wearing that?  
  
Laiya: It's because she was being contorlled by Dark Heart.  
  
Tenya: Hey you are.  
  
Laiya: I'm Laiya Morrison, Richard Morrison's Granddaughter.  
  
Alvin Jr: You're his Granddaughter?  
  
Laiya: Yes I have come all the way from Neo London to Los Angeles, California - Neo USA to fine you and your friends.  
  
Trunks: Hey why us?  
  
Laiya: Because by myself I'm not strong enought to stop Dark Heart from freeing his father Ghaos.  
  
Goten: Did you say.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Ghaos?  
  
Francine: And just who is this Ghaos guy?  
  
Laiya: It's like my Grandfather have told me. He was a Normal Human being you see years ago during the days of war scientist have capsure a spy from Neo Great Britan. They use him for some demonic Experiment so their side can win the war. but They didn't know by doing this they have curse the Neo World with a power Humanoid Demon ever lived. They named him Ghaos, his real-human name his is Gordan Hall. Gordan now Ghaos have use his Demon Powers to attack armies and anyone who still standing. From there it was revived that he have turn on the very Scientist who turn him into what he is now as well of the side he was force to fight on. Ghoas plan to take over the Neo World and become it's ruler. For many years those who fought him where never heard from agian. it would seem that no one can defeated him until my Grandfather and the Alpha Team bought Ghaos into his knees in defeated. They sealed him into Stone Coffin and hid deep within the mountains of Neo Canada where no one can fine it.  
  
But years ago a woman name Gilder use was being used by Ghaos set him freed however Goku, Alvin and Leon have defeated him and Elizabeth sealed him inside the Star Crystal and the 8 shard Crystals were scatter all over the Neo-World. But his Son Dark Heart have found and destoryed it and he'll do the same thing to the others usless we can stop him and his hanchmen.   
  
Bernice: Who's Dark Heart?  
  
Laiya: I'll tell you more when we get back to my Home in Neo-London  
  
Alvin Jr.: Okay you lead the way.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Epsiode 2: To Neo London

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Epsiode 2: To Neo London  
  
Narrator: Last time Alvin Steveson Jr and his friends are getting ready to go to High School. When Alvin Jr and his 3 Sisters got there Arthur Read told them that a Girl who is part of the Student Council is Missing and then a armored fighter has come and Jamal Quicky defeated him. When Bernice Jr remove the Helment it was the Missing Student Council Member. And Leiya Morrison came and told the heroes about Ghaos and his Son Dark Heart who is after the 8 Shard Crystals. Now they all must go to Neo London with Leiya so she can expian who's Dark Heart is and why he's out to destroy the Shard Crystals.  
  
(On a Plane to Neo London)  
  
Francine: Okay Leiya now could you tell is who's this Dark Heart is?  
  
The Brain: And how can Ghaos have a son if he was seal inside a Crystal.  
  
Kevin: You Ever heard of the S***m Bank Brain?  
  
The Brain: What?  
  
Alvin: Let's not get into that guys.  
  
Leiya: Well as far as I can remember Ghaos has a mistress who is the daughter of a leader of a terrorist group nobody heard off. Ghaos' Spirit came to the leader and asked that his daughter bear a child for him.  
  
Raila: And that Child become Dark Heart right?  
  
Leiya: Yes and his human name is unknown. My Grandfather think that this terrorist group and the demonic forces of Ghaos is helping Dark Heart free him from the Star Crystal. They must have helped him trackdown every single Shard Crystal the Elizabeth's friend have scattered. The 1st he destoryed was at the Grave Yard near my Neighborhood. And the 2nd one is in Neo France.  
  
At the airport  
  
Man: Let me get Overlord.  
  
on top of the London Brige  
  
Overlord: Master Dark Heart we have news for you?  
  
Dark Heart: Report for me.  
  
Overlord: Leiya Morrison and her friends are on there way to Paris. They have left the airport and is on their way right now.  
  
Dark Heart: Very well then Overlord I'll leave you to locate and destroy the 2nd Shard Crystal.  
  
Overlord: Yes master!  
  
  
  
(Overlord teleports away)  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Buster: How far is Paris from England any way?  
  
Trunks: Hey didn't you been to neo Europe with your dad?  
  
Buster: Yeah but it was by plane not car.  
  
Gouria: You shuld have asked me to come with you Buster I mension my father is from Paris while my mother is from Neo China.  
  
(RDZ: This Blonde girl who is rubbing Buster's shoulder is named Gouria "Mei Lin" Galers her father is a Neo France busniess man and her mother is a Martial Arts instructor from Neo-China. And the next guy beisdes her is William "Wilbur" Marks the 3rd of the Neo England, European Style Martial arts School and is Alvin Jr's Rival/Ally.)  
  
(Now in Paris, Neo France)  
  
Eddie Lance: Hey Looks like someone is having something over there?  
  
(RDZ: The Spike hair dude is name Eddie Lance, Howard Lance's son and a heir to the family company Lance Co.)  
  
Gouria: 8th annuel Charity Auction.  
  
Man: All right everyone we now have this rear clear Crystal.  
  
Leiya: That's oen of the 8 Shard Crystals.  
  
Kevin: If someone bid the highest they'll end up buying it.  
  
Eddie: William you go and bid the highes..  
  
William: Why don't you do it I don't feel like bidding anything.  
  
Eddie: Why not?  
  
William: Because I do not want to!  
  
Man #2: I bid 40000,0000 Zeni.  
  
Eddie: Better let we both bid. Hey master we bid 140000,000 Zeni.  
  
Man #3: 180,00000,0000 Zeni!  
  
William: 15,000,0000,0000,0 Zeni!  
  
Man: Sold to the two young men over there.  
  
Demonic Voice: Leiya you and friends have bought yourself in a world of trouble.  
  
Gouria (In Franch): Regardez-dehors l'a obtenu un pistolet ! ! ! (Look out he got a Gun!!)  
  
(People screaming)  
  
Overlord: You fool you have to pull out your gun! All right Shadow Knights destroy that Crystal!!!  
  
Shadow Knight: Come on let's do it!  
  
(Battle Cries)  
  
Alvin Jr: Everyone get ready!  
  
(Alvin, Trunks, Goten, Raila, Tenya, and Bernice transformed into Super Saiyans)  
  
Overlord: So Morrison You have the Saiyans on your side.  
  
Ssj Trunks: Arthur you and others get the people away from here we'll be get to the Crystal.  
  
Arthur: Right We're right on that Trunks.  
  
Ssj Trunks: Finish Buster!!!  
  
(Trunks throws a energy ball towards 8 Shadow Knights and Alvin Jr use his Dragon fang wind kick and knock down 4 more Shadow Knights)  
  
Ssj Raila: Alpha Wave cannon!!!  
  
(Raila holds out her hands and fires off a energy laser blast taking down 9 Shadow Knights)  
  
Overlord: You Saiyans dear stand in my young master's way. For this you all shall pay for your interfearnce.  
  
Ssj. Goten: Oh give me a break you cybernetic mistake.  
  
Overlord: My power is unmatch. I'm program to match anyone in battle wither if my opponets are Saiyans, New Types, Human, Furry, Mutant, Android, and any other Allien Race.  
  
Voice: Okay why don't you porve it Overlord.  
  
Overlord (Turning around): You are one of Koenma's New Detectives Arnold Quintan so the Spiritrealm want to stand in master Dark Hearts way.  
  
Arnold: Reigun Beam!!!  
  
Overlord: Darkside Soul!!  
  
(Overlord fires a black fireball at Arnold's Spirit Gun blast)  
  
Hardac: Overlord; Hold them off I'll get the Crystal!  
  
Arnold: Hey someone should stop him!  
  
Kai: I'm not it Arnold.  
  
(RDZ: The other guy who is go after Hardac is Kai Renard he's the son of Justin Renard and Reiya Renard ann is also one of Arnold's allies)  
  
Kai: Hold it right there you Proky pig wannbe.  
  
Hardac: So the Son of Justin Renard wish to die by my hand.  
  
Kai: Wrong I'm here to stop you. Majin ken!!!  
  
Hardac: Jadou Wave!!!  
  
(Both energy attack crash into each other)  
  
Hardac: Die!!  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
Hardac: No stands in master Dark Hearts way!  
  
Kai: I beg a differ Hardac!  
  
(Kai does a uppercut sword slash knocking him down into a light post)  
  
Voice: Hey Kai look what I have.  
  
Kai: The Crystal!  
  
(Before Kai can get to it the Crystal it broke into nothing)  
  
Kai: Damnit!  
  
Tedozeeco Giraffe: That's two crsytals down 6 to go. I see ya Later Kai!  
  
Kai: Tedozeeco! You shall pay for that.  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey where did that Pig-demon go of to?  
  
Kai: He was a Distracsion to one of Drak Heart's henchmen can seal and destroy the crystal.  
  
Leiya: This is not go now there are 6 Shard crystals left.  
  
Kai: I'm sorry Leiya I failed.  
  
Leiya: No Kai you didn't failed.  
  
Arnold: She's right we still have the other 6 remenining shards left.  
  
Kai: Right so where can we fine the 6th Shard Crystal?  
  
Leiya: We head back to Neo America it's in a town called Dimesdale and the 5th one is in South Park.  
  
Alvin Jr: We split up into 2 groups. Me, Kevin, Jamal, Goten and Trunks we'll go to Dimmesdale while my sisters and the others go to South Park.  
  
Arnold: While you guys do that Kai and I we'll see that we can get the other guys to help out.  
  
Alvin Jr: Thanks Arnold I own you and Kai one.   
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Epsiode 3: Dimmesdale

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Epsiode 3: Dimmesdale  
  
Narrator: While on their way to Neo-London and to Neo France the Neo Z-Fighters were spotted by spies working for Dark Heart. As a Charity Auction both Eddie Lance and Willams Marks bidded the highest on the 7th Crystal Shard however Shadow Knights came in attack them but Arnold and one of allies Kai Renard joined in the fight however the Crystal was destroy before Kai can even get to it.  
  
  
  
While Alvin Jr, Kevin, Jamal, Goten and Trunks took the next plane to Dimmesdale meanwhile back in Goten's home Goku and Chichi have problems of their own.  
  
Goku: Hey Kimi you looked upset over somthing?  
  
Kimi: Where's Goten he forgot that he surppose to meet me and Z at the mall two days ago.  
  
Goku: Hey don't get upset maybe his mother had home studing.  
  
Chichi: Goku what do you mean by that Goten just called and said he and Trunks are heading towards Dimmesdale.  
  
Kimi: Why would he go to Dimmesdale?  
  
Chuckie: Maybe he knows someone there you never know.  
  
Kimi: Well we are going there too.  
  
Goku: It's a long walk to get there you can use the Numbus Cloud.  
  
Tommy: Whoa you still have it?  
  
Goku: Yeah I do.  
  
(Now in Dimmesdale)  
  
Kevin: Hey Alvin why are in the woods?  
  
Alvin Jr.: There's someone I need to see he's one of my dad's student from the Hishoken-Ryuu Dojo.  
  
And he been given the name Crimson Dragon.  
  
Jamal: I wonder who this guy is?  
  
Alvin Jr: Timmy Turner!  
  
(A Brown hair Teenager wearing a red shirt and Hat Turns around)  
  
Alvin Jr: It's been awhile since my dad made you one of his students. You Remember Kevin and Jamal  
  
Timmy: Hey there guys.  
  
Kevin: The other two are Trunks and Goten.  
  
Timmy: So what brings you all to Dimmedale?  
  
  
  
Alvin Jr: There something I have to tell you Timmy do you seen anyone with some kind of Crystal with star ingraved on it?  
  
Timmy: Hmmm a star ingrave crystal?  
  
Girl: You mean the one girl my brother have a crush on have?  
  
Alvin Jr: Yeah that the one.  
  
Jamal: Hey who's the kid?  
  
Timmy: She's my sister Tammy.  
  
Kevin: Say who's the name of the Girl Timmy has a crush on?  
  
Tammy: I think her name is Trixie Tang.  
  
Kevin (Shocked): Is this the same Trixie Tang who is next in line to be the new head of the Shigure Ninja Clan?  
  
Timmy: Trixie is a Ninja under that Popular Status?  
  
Kevin: I guess noone here knows about that.  
  
Jamal: The question why a heirness be doing with that Crystal knowing that Dark Heart would attack her home just to destory it?  
  
Timmy: I don't know what you guys are talking about but her father is the one who found it. And it's her brithday and I got her something.  
  
Kevin: Hey why those this box have holes in it?  
  
Timmy: I wake him up.  
  
Alvin Jr.: I wish you luck with her Timmy.   
  
Timmy: Thanks   
  
  
  
(Meanhwile)  
  
Hank: There you are Dale we been looking for you all day.  
  
Dale: Not now Hank I'm ease dropping on Dark Heart's men.  
  
Hank: Not this Dark Heart thing agian.  
  
Dale: This time I got something Hank.  
  
(Hardac: Hot Streak, Shiv, Ebon, Roderick and Danforth. Master Dark Heart have a assingment for you all. Trixie Tang's father has the 6th crystal shard somewhere in his house we want you all to go to Trixie Tang's Brithday Party can retive the Crystal at all cost)  
  
Boomhauer: Hey Man I think they want it ruin some girl's brithday party.  
  
Hank: Dale we need to call the police.  
  
Dale: You are nuts Hank? These are Meda-Humans here!  
  
(Ebon: Who's over there?)  
  
Dale: Shhhh don't make a sound guys.  
  
(Danforth: Never mind that Ebon. Hadac the Neo Z-Fighters what about them I saw 5 of them just came here ?)  
  
(Dark Heart: Well so Leiya's friends have a group name huh? Hot Streak, Shiv, Ebon, Roderick and Danforth if these Neo Z-Pest try to get in my way destroy them.)  
  
(All 5: Yes sir!)  
  
(Later on that evening)  
  
Kimi: There you are Goten.  
  
Goten: Kimi how did you fine us?  
  
Kimi: You forgot you were to come to meet me and Z at the mall the other da.?  
  
Alvin Jr: Kimi wait don't get upset at him there's a reason why?  
  
Kimi: Huh?  
  
Alvin Jr explain to Kimi and her friends all about Ghaos, Dark Heart and 6 remianing Star Shards  
  
Kimi: Goten I'm sorry I didn't know about all of this.  
  
Goten: It's okay Kimi.  
  
Jamal: We are on our way to Trixie Tang's house so we can tell her father about it.  
  
(At Trixie Tang's home)  
  
Alvin Jr: Trixie Tang lives here?  
  
Jamal: She must be one of those rich broads.  
  
Trunks: May be that's her at the fornt of the house.  
  
everyone sees a Neo-Asian girl wearing a white skirt, pink shirt and white Capsule Crop boots.  
  
Kevin: Okay let's have a talk with Miss Tang.  
  
Alvin Jr: Wait a sec Kevin you can't just barched in there we don't have invites and the guards well not let us in. we should wait for Timmy to get here.  
  
Kevin: Like Hell i'm not.  
  
(Kevin walk towards the front door)  
  
Guard: Name?  
  
Kevin: Kevin Shawn of the Shigure Ninja Clan A**hole.  
  
Guard (Looking at the list): No Kevin Shawn here sorry not tonight.  
  
Kevin: Listen you Dump M*****F*****! If you don't let me in i'll beat the suffings out of you.  
  
Guard: You wish.  
  
Kevin: Don't say I warned you! Dynamic Tackle!!!!!  
  
(Kevin rush in with a Tackle attack knocking down the Guard)  
  
Tad: Hey you can't do that.  
  
Kevin: Says who Goldie Locks? Me and my friends are here to speak to Trixie Tang move out of the way or I'll move you can your friend out of the way.  
  
Alvin Jr: Kevin wait we don't want to start a fight.  
  
Trixie: Excuse but do I know you people?  
  
Kevin: You should know me from another Shigure Ninja woman does the name Aya Shawn rings any bells?  
  
Trixie: huh?  
  
Kevin: I should have known that the heirness to the Shigure Ninja Clan would have memory lost of people names.  
  
Trixie: What did you say?  
  
Kevin: You heard me unless you are deaf as well.  
  
Alvin Jr: clam down Trixie he didn't mean it anyway My name is Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Trixie: Alvin Stevenson Jr? Is your father anme is Alvin Stevenson also?  
  
Alvin Jr: Yes he is.  
  
Tad: You mean your dad is the one who changed Timmy Turner from a loser to what he is now?   
  
Alvin Jr: What do you mean?  
  
Timmy: They blame your dad become I began to use my Martial arts skills to defend myself.  
  
Kevin: Hey it's none of your business if Timmy become a fighter of the School of the flying fist.  
  
Timmy: Trixie I have to give you for your brithday.  
  
Trixie: for me?  
  
(Trixie Opening the box and found a small Puppy inside)  
  
Kevin: A dog? that what was inside the box?  
  
Trixie: Oh how cute of you Timmy.  
  
(Trixie Kisses Timmy)  
  
Tammy: Look fire.  
  
Timmy: Fire where?  
  
Alvin Jr: I thing we are abou to fine out.  
  
Hot Streak: This is some party you have here Tang Not tell you pops to cought off the Crystal and we'll be on our way.  
  
Trixie: You mean that old thing my dad found why do you want it?  
  
Trunks: They plan to destory it just like the other two.  
  
Shiv: That's right Trunks.  
  
Ebon: And no one is leaving until we get what we come here for.  
  
Danforth: Now Miss Tang go tell your father that Master Dark Heart wants that Crystal or eise someone is going to die.  
  
Trunks: Sorry You guys have to get pass us to do it?  
  
Hot Streak: Fine Trunks It's your gill.  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Epsiode 4: Kidnapped Birthday Girl

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Epsiode 4: Kidnapped Birthday Girl.  
  
Narrator: When Alvin Jr, Kevin, Jamal, Goten and Trunks came to Dimmesdale they met one of Alvin Sr. Students Timmy Turner. Later on they came to the home of Trixie Tang however Hot Streak, Shiv, Ebon, Roderick and Danforth were sent by Dark Heart to retrive the shard crystal from Trixie's father.  
  
Danforth: Now Miss Tang go tell your father that Master Dark Heart wants that Crystal or eise someone is going to die.  
  
Trunks: Sorry You guys have to get pass us to do it?  
  
Hot Streak: Fine Trunks It's your gill.  
  
Alvin Jr: Trunks wait we can't fight inside her home.  
  
Trunks: That's right I don't think we want to pay for damages to her house.  
  
Ebon: I see you dudes don't want to fight because her pops will stick you guy with the bill.  
  
(Ebon grabs Trixie)  
  
Trixie: Hey Let me go!  
  
(Trixie Puppy Barks)  
  
Timmy: Let her go!  
  
Hot Streak: Hey Turner of you want you Girl back go let her dad to give us the Shard Crystal.  
  
Okay guys let's get out of here!  
  
(Hot Streak and the others ran off)  
  
Goten: This is just great they have Trixie!  
  
Kimi: Goten we should call the police.  
  
Veronica: I agress let them deal with those Bang-Babies.  
  
Dale (Walking into the door): You are nuts those Meta-Human would make sport out of the Police.  
  
Alvin Jr: You're the guy I met before?  
  
Dale: The name is Dale Grebble and these are my bud Hank Hill, Bill and Boomhauer.  
  
Trunks: Dale what should we do?  
  
Dale: You guys have to recuse Trixie while I speak with her father about the Crystal he has.  
  
Kevin: And just who you know about it?  
  
Dale: I know someone who told me all about it.  
  
Hank: No Dale you drang me, Bill and Boomhauer all the way to Neo-Canada just to see that Fight Goku, Leon and Alvin had with Ghaos.  
  
Goten: You saw the whole thing?  
  
  
  
Dale: From begining to end.  
  
Timmy: Okay Thanks for the info Mr. Grebble but right now Trixie needs my help.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Timmy you should let us come with you.  
  
Timmy: Okay!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Hardac: You were told you retive the crystal but you take a hostage?  
  
Ebon: Relax porker there's a reason way we took the Tang girl from her home.  
  
Trixie: Who are you People? And who's this Dark Heart Character?  
  
Dark Heart: That would be me Trixie Tang.  
  
Trixie (Turning around): You are Dark Heart? What do you want from me?  
  
Dark Heart: It's not what I want from you it's want I want from your father.  
  
Trixie: My father?  
  
Dark Heart: Your father has something that I want destoryed and I attened to do that if he likes it or not.  
  
Trixie: You're Insane!  
  
Shiv: There they are?  
  
Hardac: Everyone get ready!  
  
(Two Boys walked up the hill)  
  
Butthead: Whoa this is cool huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!  
  
Beavis: Hey is there going to be a fight? Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Dark Heart: Hardac get rid of these two Idiots!  
  
Hardac: As you command master.  
  
SSj Trunks: I don't think so Piggy.  
  
Dark Heart: As they have come.  
  
Alvin Jr: So you're Dark Heart let Trixie Tang go!  
  
Timmy: Before I'll force your henchmen to do so.  
  
Hot Streak: Bite me Turner!! Flare Blast!!!  
  
Timmy: Haouken!!  
  
Hot Streak creates a barrier around and 5 fire balls home in on Timmy as he doges each one. Alvin Turns Super Saiyan and fires two Ki shots at two Shadow Knights.  
  
Shiv: Come on Ninja Boy.  
  
Kevin: You really want to fight woth me Shiv okay. Rekko Zan!!!  
  
Kevin swrings his Ninja Katana and a Lightning bolt flies at Shiv knocking him into the ground  
  
Ebon: Spinning Needle Storm!!!  
  
Jama: Typhoon Rage!!  
  
Jamal exstands his fist fowarded and a Typhoon is shot out sending Ebon into the sky. Next Trunks and Goten Double Team Roderick Rat and Danforth Drake.  
  
Kimi: Trixie are you alright?  
  
Trixie: My fine but who are you?  
  
Kimi: My name is Kimi I'm with Goten.  
  
Trixie: You mean the guy with his name on his shirt?  
  
Kimi: That's him.  
  
Mr. Tang: Stop this madness.  
  
Trixie: It's my dad.  
  
Dale: Mr. Tang you shouldn't be here these are dangerous people.  
  
Mr. Tang: You in the cape why have you ruin my youngest daughter's birthday party and have those freaks adduct her.  
  
Hot Streak: Hey oldman just who do you think you're calling us Meta-Humans freaks!!!  
  
Ebon: Ease up Hot Streak let Dark Heart deal with foureyes.  
  
Dark Heart: You have what I want do you have it?  
  
Mr. Tang: You'll not get anything from me.  
  
Dark Heart: I see you're being a subborn human. And I have no time for subborness!  
  
Mr. Tang: What you are doing to me!  
  
(Dark Heart use his Demonic powers to grab him by the neck)  
  
Dark Heart: You don't want to make my upset here Mr. Tang!   
  
Timmy: Let him go!  
  
Dark Heart: Or what? Ebon sreach him.  
  
(Ebon sreaches Mr. Tang and found the Shard Crystal inside  
  
his coat pocket)  
  
Ebon: Here it is Dark Heart the fool have been holding out on us.  
  
Hot Streak: So Tang you think you can just hide the crystal well say bye back to it!  
  
(Hot Streak smashes the crystal by punching it)  
  
Trixie: What was that for?  
  
Dark Heart: Long Ago my father Ghaos was defeated by a two Saiyans and one Human.  
  
They have denied my father of his desire to rule the Neo World. But now I sreach  
  
every inch of the planet in order to fine these Shards. Now with the 6th Shard   
  
destroyed my one step closer in freeing my father from the star crystal. And there's   
  
nothing you or anyone can do about it!  
  
(Just then Mr. Tang pulls out a knife from his pocket)  
  
Mr. Tang: Why you heartness monster!  
  
(After he missed Dark Heart he grabs him by his eyes)  
  
Dark Heart: Z-Fighters watch as I show you all what happine to those who stand in my way!  
  
Trixie: daddy!!!!  
  
Hank (Holding Trixie Back): Young lady you'll get hurt as well?  
  
Dale: Everybody cover your eyes!!!  
  
(A wired light surrounds Dark Heart's hand and it beams right into Mr. Tang's  
  
eyes)  
  
Dark Heart: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha  
  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha!!!  
  
Mr. Tang: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Trixie: Oh my god father!!!  
  
Kimi: What did you do to him?  
  
(Dark Heart let go of Mr. Tang's eyes)  
  
Trixie (Running to her father's side): Daddy!   
  
Alvin Jr (Checking Mr. Tang's eyes): Blood?  
  
Trixie (Sobbing): Oh dear lord why you daddy!  
  
Timmy: Dark Heart what have you done to Trixie's dad Eye slight?   
  
Dark Heart: I took it away. Now until the day he is on his death bed the only thing he'll  
  
see he total darkness. Never agian he'll see his daughter or anyone ever again.  
  
Trixie: No!  
  
Dark Heart: That's what your father get for not crooperateing with my men. He should have   
  
just hand over the crystal but his refusesal has cost him his slight forever!  
  
Timmy: You Bastard!!!  
  
Trunks: You villan!!  
  
(As Dark Heart and his men leave)  
  
Kimi: Poor Trixie this is something Noone shouldn't see on their brithday.  
  
Alvin Jr: Trixie we'll take your father to my grandmother she's a doctor maybe   
  
she can repare his eye slight I hope.  
  
(At the Stevenson's home everyone waited as Dr. Hokuto   
  
Stevenson looked at Mr. Tang's eyes)  
  
Goku: She been quite every since she got here.  
  
Alvin Sr: I know Goku seeing her father loose his eye slight is something no   
  
child should witness.  
  
(Dr. Hokuto walked out of the room)  
  
Trixie: Doctor is my father going to be all right?  
  
Dr. Stevenson: I'm sorry Trixie I did my best I even i ask some of my fnd who are eye  
  
doctors to help but even they can undo whatever Dark Heart have done to your father's eyes.  
  
Trixie (Shocked): You mean he's.  
  
Dr. Stevenson: He's completely bilnd and i think it's premitly.  
  
Trixie (Crying): Daddy!  
  
(As Trixie cries Timmy hold her laying her head on him)  
  
Tad: This is all his fault!  
  
Alvin Jr: My fault?  
  
Chad: That's right Stevenson if you and your friend hadn't come this wouldn't have happine to him!  
  
(Kevin and Jamal both grabs Tad and Chad by their mouths)  
  
Jamal: Chad who the F*** you and Tad think you are blaming my boy for something that   
  
Dark Heart has done! Even if we were not there Dark Heart and those Meta-Human   
  
would still trash her party just to get to the crystal!  
  
Kevin: You two didn't even lift a finger to help your friend when she need   
  
you both the most. With friend like you two who need enemies!!!  
  
(Trixie stop for a moment still ladying her head on Timmy's chest  
  
and listen in on what Kevin and Jamal is saying to Tad and Chad)  
  
Jamal: If you two were Trixie's boys you should have done something about what just happine like   
  
we did instead you both ran out of here the like p****ies you are.  
  
Kevin: And don't try to denie it we saw you two jump out of the window when Hot Streak and Ebon showed up  
  
from the back fo her house.  
  
Jamal: If you don't believe us ask Trunsk and Goten they are the first two who saw you cowardly ran off.  
  
Trunks: And you two have the nerve to blame Alvin for all of this. You two is  
  
just to blame for what has become to Mr. Tang as Dark Heart is.  
  
Tad: How dare i'll not have some half saiyan speak to me that way!!!  
  
(Vegeta grabs Tad's hands)  
  
Tad: Let go of me you mother F****er!!  
  
Vegeta: If you strike my son then you'll have a problem with me boy.  
  
Trixie: Tad, Chad I don't care if it's Alvin Jr's fault or not the point   
  
is that you abanded me when the Meta-Human kidnapped me. I thought you two   
  
where my friends but you have ran off like cowards just like Kevin and Jamal  
  
have said.   
  
Tad: Wait a damn sec.  
  
Trixie (Turning around): NO! Go way the both of you!  
  
(Trixie hold her her right and and fires a energy blast knock both Tad and Chad out the door)  
  
A.J: Chester did you see that?  
  
Chester: Yeah I guess they should have thought of that when they went P***y on  
  
Trixie when those Bang-Babies nabbed her.  
  
Chad: Kevin Shawn, Jamal Micheals This is not over we'll get our revenge of you two ninjas with for this!!!  
  
Just you wait!  
  
(Tad and Chad ran off)  
  
Veronica: I hope you two know that you make thos etwo into your enemies.  
  
Jamal: Girl i been down the road.  
  
Kevin: I big for me.  
  
Timmy: Sensei I should be taken Trixie and her father home.  
  
Alvin Sr: Okay Timmy.  
  
Goku: Trixie if you need someone to call here's everyone's phone number my oldest son Gohan wrote  
  
everything down.  
  
Trixie: Thank Mr. Goku.  
  
Goku: Hey you don't have to call me Mr. Goku. BTW you haven't name you new pup  
  
Timmy give you for your birthday.  
  
Trixie: Oh okay how about Noa?  
  
(Noa Braks happly)  
  
Timmy: Okay We'll see ya Later.  
  
Alvin Jr: Take care Timmy.  
  
To Be Continue 


	6. Epsiode 5: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crys...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 5: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crystal part 1  
  
Narrator: When we last continued Birthday girl Trixie Tang was taken hostage by the Meta-Humans and Alvin and his 4 comrades along with Timmy Turner went after them. During the battle Dark Heart showed his face and demanded that Trixie's father had over the Crystal he has but he refuse to do so. As a result   
  
Dark Heart used his Demonic powers to take away his eye slight costing him to go blind forever. Tad and Chad have blame Alvin Jr for it but Kevin and Jamal stood up against the two tell them that they have banned Trixie when she need her friends the most. After Trixie blast them both out of the door the two boy vow revenge of the male Shigure Ninja Kevin Shawn and the Hakim Ninja Jamal.  
  
(On his way to meet Timmy; Alvin Jr got a call on his Cell Phone)  
  
Alvin Jr: Hello?  
  
(Bernice Jr: Alvin could you and the other guys get here we are having problems here.)  
  
Eddie: What kind of problems?  
  
(Raila: Some fat kid had the crystal and refuses to give back to us. Ed, Edd and Eddy and the Cal-De-Sac Teens came over the other day while you guys where in Dimmesdale)  
  
(Eddy: Hey give me that Crystal Damnit!)  
  
(Fat kid: No it's mine Crystal!)  
  
(Ed: Hand it over!!!)  
  
(Fat kid: No! Get your own!)  
  
Alvin Jr: I see what you mean. Okay we'll be in Neo Colorado as soon as we can sis.  
  
(Bernice Jr: Okay.)  
  
Timmy: You guys are heading to Neo Colorado to get the 5th Crystal before Dark Heart does?  
  
Trunks: Yeah why?  
  
Trixie: We're going as well.  
  
Goten: All five of you?  
  
Veronica: Well you helped save Trixie and she wanted to return the favor.  
  
Tammy: Timmy wait up!  
  
A.J: It's Tammy.  
  
Eddie: Hey no dogs and Cats allowed in my Jet car!  
  
Trixie: I'm Taking Noa with me Eddie Lance.  
  
Chester: And besides why is that other Dog doing there?  
  
Alvin Jr: You mean my dog Blaze?  
  
Eddie: Okay what about the two kittens?  
  
Tammy: Their mine?  
  
Eddie: Okay Blaze I don't want you and Noa here barking at them.  
  
Wanda (V.O): Maybe this is such a good idea Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo (V.O): But Wanda I look cute as a kitty!  
  
Goten: Who said that?  
  
Tammy: Me.  
  
Goten: Oh I see you like doing cartoon voices.  
  
Eddie: Could we get going?  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
Everyone hoped on Eddie Lance's Jet Car and hit the road  
  
Tammy: So where are we going anyway?  
  
Timmy: South Park, Neo-Colorado.  
  
Tammy: What's South Park is it like Six Flags Magic Mountain?  
  
Eddie: South Park is not Theme Park like Paramount's Great Adventure and Six Flags Magic Mountain or Disney Land it's a Small Mountain town in Neo-Colorado.  
  
Veronica: Hey who's that stand in front of the road?  
  
Alien: You Teenagers step out of the car.  
  
Trunks: Who are you?  
  
Gantu: My name is Gantu and I come for Experiment 2000 and Experiment 2001.  
  
A.J: Experiment 2000?  
  
Jamal: And Experiment 2001?  
  
Tammy: But we don't have any Experiments.  
  
Gantu: Yes you do it's those K-9 Torgs Known to you as Blaze and Noa.  
  
Trixie: Wait sec Timmy just give me Noa for my birthday and you want to take him away.  
  
Alvin Jr.: What are you saying here?  
  
Gantu: Blaze is Experiment 2000 and Nao is Experiment 2001 they a part of Dr. Hamsterviel's Experiment 2000-Series.  
  
Eddie: Okay fish face I don't know what you are saying but I think you are Looney Tunes and you have the wrong K-9s. The last thing we need are a drunk harassing us now move.  
  
Gantu: Noone is leaving unit I have retrieved the two Experiments for Dr. Hamsterviel.  
  
(Gantu shoot up the Jet Car's engines)  
  
Eddie: Hey this Jet Car belongs to my family Dkhead!!!  
  
Gantu: Give me those Experiments!!  
  
Alvin Jr: How about I give you my foot instead!  
  
(Alvin Jr jumps out of the car and drive kicks Gantu in the face sending Crashing into the ground)  
  
-On a Hill-  
  
Stitch: Cousins!  
  
Jumba: 626 wait a sec I think the boy is a Half-Saiyan.  
  
Pleakley: A Half-Saiyan that would mean one of his parents is a Saiyan as well. But how can that be weren't the Saiyan race been killed on their home Planet Vegeta by Frieza.  
  
Jumba: I don't think so Pleakley.  
  
Lilo: Who ever he is fixing Gantu's clock.  
  
-Back on the road-  
  
Alvin Jr: You have enough Gantu?  
  
Gantu (Getting back up): What are you? No human can knock down someone of my size.  
  
Jumba: That because you're dealing with Saiyan-Half breed Gantu. You made big mistake picking a fight to take away Experiment 2000 and Experiment 2001.  
  
Gantu: Oh Bitznak! (Running off into his ship)  
  
Dale: Hey he's getting away!  
  
Goten: Mr. Gribble what brings you all here?  
  
Hank: Dale dragged everyone to follow you all to Neo-Colorado.  
  
Boomhauer: Hey man.  
  
Dale: You're Jumba right?  
  
Jumba: Yes?  
  
Dale: What's his problem?  
  
Lilo: Gantu tried to take away Stitch's cousin Blaze and Noa.  
  
Trixie: Blaze and Noa are Experiments?  
  
Timmy: The pet store owner didn't mention this?  
  
Gantu: Pet Store owner didn't know that Timmy Turner. You all see Experiment 2000 and 2001 are part of The Experiment 2000-Series made by me and Hamsterviel. Experiment 2000 known to the Stevenson as Blaze is a fighter type program to fight like a hellhound with razor sharp nails and fangs. While Experiment 2001 can move faster then a normal K-9 does. And has the power to heal himself from any near death worn.  
  
Stitch: Put it there Cousin.  
  
Noa (Raising his paw): Okay!  
  
Trixie: You can talk?  
  
Noa: Hey I can talk like a human does.  
  
Jumba: I forgot to mention each Experiment of 2000-Series can talk in any language  
  
depending on who's speaking the Language.  
  
Blaze: If what you said its ture what is this Hamsterviel want us back?  
  
Jumba: Who knows 2000.  
  
Lilo: At least you and Noa have a home to live in like your other Cousins back in Neo Hawaii.  
  
Noa: That's where the other Experiments are?  
  
Dale: I don't believe my ears do you Hank? Hank?  
  
Hank: Those dogs are talking like human beings Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(Hank Hill passes out)  
  
Peggy: Hank!  
  
Bobby: Dad!  
  
Joseph: Mr. Hill!  
  
Jumba: Dale is your friend going to be okay I know hear 2000 and 2001 talking is a shock to him.  
  
Dale: He'll be fine Jumba.  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Epsiode 6: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crys...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 6: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crystal part 2  
  
Narrator: Last time Alvin Jr and the others head forward to South Park, Neo-Colorado. Tammy Turner thinking that South Park is another Theme Park like Paramount's Great Adventure and Six Flags Magic Mountain or Disney Land but it's really a Small Mountain town. However an Alien named Gantu stopped them Claiming that Blaze and Noa are Genetic Experiment 2000 and Experiment 2001. But Alvin Jr quickly move Gantu away next they met Lilo and her friends from Neo Hawaii. Jumba explain to our heroes that Blaze and Noa are really K-9 Experiments 2000(Blaze) and 2001 (Noa).  
  
(Back on the road Dale pours some water over Hank's face)  
  
(Splash)  
  
Hank: What the hell?  
  
Dale: So Hank you're finally awake.  
  
Hank: I have silly dream that those two dogs were talking.  
  
Noa: No i don't think so Mr. Hill.  
  
Hank (Gasped): Somebody pitch me must be dreaming again!  
  
Peggy (Slapping her husband): Hank snaps out of it!  
  
Hank: I'm sorry Peggy but those dogs can talk.  
  
Pleakley: Hey what about Mr. Lance's jet car?  
  
Lilo: that's right Gantu shot at it.  
  
Bill (Looking at the Engines): Looks like the engines have been shot up. Don't you just hate it when some fire their laser at you car's engines?  
  
Eddie: I should make that Mother Fer pay for damages.  
  
Chester: This is just great how can we get to South Park now?  
  
Wanda (V.O): Hey Tammy may be you can wish everyone to be at South Park?  
  
Cosmo (V.O): Yeah that should do the trick?  
  
Tammy: You think so?  
  
Stitch: Kittens talking?  
  
Tammy: no not really he's only me doing that.  
  
Cosmo (V.O): Meow!  
  
Stitch: id.  
  
Tammy: I wish that we all were in South Park.  
  
Both Fairies: Okay!!  
  
(Flashing)  
  
-Now South Park-  
  
Raila: Cartman you have no business with that Crystal give it back!  
  
Stan: Come on Cartman give these out of towers back their crystal.  
  
Kyle: Yeah it's not yours you Fat Fk!  
  
Cartman: No! It's mine!  
  
(Out of sudden Alvin Jr and the others come out of nowhere)  
  
Sue Ellen: Hey how did you guys get here so fast?  
  
Timmy: Internet?  
  
Jumba: What is littlie fat boy doing up in tree?  
  
Arthur: We're trying to get that Crystal from him.  
  
Lilo: May be Stitch can get it back for you guys.  
  
Cartman: You can tell Stitch to suck my !!  
  
Lilo: You pervert!  
  
(Stitch pulls the tree by the roofs and snake Cartman off)  
  
Cartman: Hey I'll kick you in the nuts.  
  
Eddy: Okay fat boy give us back that crystal before I get angry.  
  
Ed: And you don't want to get him angry Eddy has been trained by Dante from Devil May Cry.  
  
Cartman: Devil May Cry yeah right lumpy.  
  
(Eddy swings down a sword similar to Dante's)  
  
Eddy: You believe Ed now MF?  
  
Chef (Walking by): Hey now there's no need to use that Sword at Cartman.  
  
Pleakley: Your name must be Chef   
  
Chef: You heard of me?  
  
Jumba: You should like blues singer whose name escapes me.  
  
Stan: Hey Cartman got away from your crystal.  
  
Stitch: id.  
  
Noa: Now what are we going to do now?  
  
Kyle: Stan did that pup talked.  
  
Stan: Oh S!  
  
Blaze: Noa you shouldn't expose yourself to any humans but Trixie and her friends.  
  
Noa: Uh Blaze you just spoke too.   
  
Blaze: Ah Crap!  
  
Bernice Jr: Blaze since when you can talk?  
  
Blaze: Just now.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Bernice, Tenya, Raila, guys maybe I should tell explain.  
  
(Alvin Jr. explain about Blaze and Noa learning how to talk and they are also Stitch's cousin)  
  
The Brain: You mean they are Experiments 2000 and 2001?  
  
Buster: They are Aliens like you Alvin?  
  
Alvin Jr: I'm half alien.  
  
Stan: I can't believe Cartman miss all of this.  
  
Kyle: Yeah.  
  
Kenny: mmmm, mmmm!  
  
Jumba: Now that's out of the way let us fine this Eric Cartman boy.  
  
Pleakley: Hey Stan you and your two friends no where Cartman live?  
  
Stan: Come we'll lead you to him.  
  
(The 3 boys lead everyone to Cartman's house)  
  
Stan: He lives in there.  
  
Francine: Okay let's kick that door down.  
  
Muffy: Francine you can't just bust down someone else's door.  
  
Buster: You forgot that you got grounded for kicking down Miss Bulma's door?  
  
Francine: Stop reminding me Buster!  
  
Edd: Excuse me Francine.   
  
(Double D ranged the door bell)  
  
Cartman (Walking out of the door): What the hell do you want?  
  
Edd: Excuses Eric but if you hold on to that crystal a group of evil villains will come and kill you for it.  
  
Cartman: You think I should Believe that Bull Crap!?  
  
(Cartman flips Double D and Slams the door in his face)  
  
Edd (Shocked): He just gave me the figure.  
  
Butthead: Huh, Huh, Huh hey.  
  
Beavis: How's is going?  
  
Timmy: I saw you guys before why are you doing here?  
  
Trixie: Better yet how did you get here?  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh we took the bus. So what's going on here?  
  
Jumba: This Eric Cartman boy is being stubborn pig.  
  
Rolf: Eric come out of there and give is the Shard Crystal!!  
  
(From his window Cartman moons Rolf and the others)  
  
Rolf: You son of Bitch!!!  
  
Trixie (Covering her eyes): Ahhhhhhh!!   
  
Veronica (Covering her eyes): You have lost it!  
  
Cartman: Kiss my ass!!  
  
Kyle: Cartman you can do that in front of girls!!!  
  
Cartman: Oh yeah Kyle what they going to do come in from the back and jump me?  
  
Francine: So you think mooning girls huh?  
  
Cartman: Oh Fk!  
  
(Francine punches Cartman)  
  
Cartman: Mom! The mean teenager girl hit! Me  
  
Mrs. Cartman: Young lady did you hit Eric?  
  
Francine: There's a reason why Madam.  
  
Hank (Coming from the back): Excuse Mrs. Cartman your son showed his rear end at the girl outside.  
  
Mrs. Cartman: Eric is this ture.  
  
Cartman: Yes mom.  
  
Mrs. Cartman: I'll speak to you later young man, now go to your room.  
  
Pleakley: Does your son always do that to people?  
  
Mrs. Cartman: Yes but i have been grounding him most of time he gets in trouble  
  
Dale: Okay Miss Cartman your son has something that very bad people want to destroy in order to set free an Evil and powerful demon from the Star Crystal.  
  
Mrs. Cartman: How bad is this person?  
  
(Before Dale can continue a News Report broke out on the TV set)  
  
News Reporter: This just in a group of Meta-Humans along with the brotherhood  
  
of Mutant are attack down town.  
  
Lilo: Wait did he said the Brotherhood of Mutants?  
  
Trunks: That's Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad and the Blob.  
  
Kimi: Along with those Meta-Humans Hot Streak, Shiv and Ebon.  
  
Stan: This Fk up here.  
  
Eddy: Okay let's kick some Brotherhood ass!  
  
Pleakley: Hey what about Cartman who been sent to his room?  
  
Jumba: We'll stay here to get crystal from the Eric Cartman boy while they deal with Meta-Humans and the Brotherhood.  
  
Alvin Jr: Thanks Jumba we own you and Pleakley one.  
  
(Downtown South Park)  
  
Rubella: Do you think they'll come?  
  
Roderick: It's like what Hot Streak said all they have to do is raise some hell in this Mountain Town and the Neo Z-Fighters shall come.  
  
Alvin Jr: Pietro Maximoff! What is Magneto's connection with Dark Heart?  
  
Avalanche: Sorry Red Dragon That's not for you to know about.  
  
Arnold (On a roof): Oh Really Lance maybe should tell me and my friends.   
  
Toad: It's that Spirit Realm Detective again.  
  
Blob: Get him!!  
  
Harold: Big Crash!!!!  
  
Harold jumps up and slams his fist into the ground causing shock waves to hit both Toad and Blob  
  
Eddy: What took you guys soon long to get here?  
  
Kai: We have to fine all of Arnold friends.  
  
Avalanche: I surprise Urameshi and his 3 looser friends are not here.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey who are you calling looser Lance?  
  
(Avalanche turns around and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama right behind him with Trunks, Goten, Buster, Brain, and the rest.)  
  
Yusuke (Looking around South Park): I see you and the other member of the brotherhood like to trash South park.  
  
Alvin Jr: I'll repeat myself again what do Magneto has to do with Dark Heart and the Meta Humans?  
  
Rubella: So this Saiyan want some answers.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Rat girl we all really know that Dark Heart and Perfecto Prep are pals  
  
Avalanche: Did you think we come alone. Look around you?  
  
Phoebe: These must be Dark Heart's Shadow Knights.  
  
(In from a window of a bar)  
  
Mr. Garrison: Oh may what is going over there it looks like a stand off.  
  
Mr. Slave: I don't know I hope none of these boys don't get hurt.  
  
Mr. Garrison: Hey Mr. Slave they have girlfriends you know.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Kyle: Whoa this like an anime battle coming to life.  
  
Stan: Let duck over there guys.  
  
Butters: Too bad Eric got grounded he's missing some of this action that's going on.  
  
-At the Battle Field-  
  
(Dale (On another roof): Looks like a battle is going to begin Hank.)  
  
(Hank: Oh my god I hope they know what they are getting themselves into.)  
  
(Bill: Don't worry Hank they know how to fight the all know Kung Fu and stuff.)  
  
(Boomhauer: It's like one of Dang-o Video games Bobby playing on his PS2.)  
  
Curly: Hey how many Knights did they bring?  
  
Phoebe: About 88 Shadow Knights.  
  
Lilo: 88?  
  
Stitch: 88?  
  
Jamal: I'll take out a couple of them myself while you gets deal with those guys.  
  
Kai: Okay just be Careful with these guys.  
  
To Be Continue 


	8. Epsiode 7: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crys...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 7: Eric Cartman and the 5th Crystal part 3  
  
Narrator: Last time after waking up Hank Hill whom have fainted the gang all continue to head to South Park when they got there. They saw a tubby size kid named Eric Cartman keeping it to myself. They all try to reclaim it back but the TV news coverage broke out. It was The Meta-Human and the Brotherhood of Mutants.  
  
And now the Battle for the 5th Shard Crystal is about to began.  
  
In Down Town South Park 8 Shadow Knights charged at Jamal   
  
(BGM: Kawasaki Shinobu's Theme from the Japanese PS1 Version of Asuka 120% B.F Excellent)  
  
Jamal: Shining Dragon Attack!!!  
  
(Jamal begun to glow with Energy and does a powerful forearm smash knocking all 8 Shadow Knight into the air. Another Knight swrung his Beam Sword at Jamal but he jumps over him and strike the Knight with with his Kodachi. And throw 4 Ninja Stars at the 3rd knight who was running into him)  
  
Jamal: Who's next?  
  
Shadow Knight: How can this one human fight us off by himself?  
  
Shadow Knight #2: Who in Hades cares how?  
  
The Brain: Hurricane Cannon!!!!  
  
Buster Baxter: Vulcan Heat!!!  
  
(Both Brain and Buster send there attack at the Blob but he was unharmed it the impact)  
  
Buster Baxter: Hey what gives here?  
  
Blob: Your dumb ki attacks can't hurt me! I'M THE BLOB!!!  
  
Hiei (From behind the Blob): Even a Blob can be harmed.  
  
Blob: Who said that?  
  
(Hiei jumps and drop kick blob right into a door of a bar room)  
  
Shiv: Hey he can't do that?  
  
Shadow Knight #3: I say we forget the Hakim Ninja and get him instead.  
  
Hiei (Drawing out his Sword): Try me  
  
(BGM 2: Give Love Its Rightful Time from Seiken Densetsu II/Secret of Mana for the SNES)  
  
(Hiei zoomed in and took out every Shadow Knight with one blow from his Sword)  
  
Shadow Knight: Hey that son of a Bitch didn't even hit us with that Sword of his.  
  
Hiei: Oh really I guess you missed what I did, I slice each and every one of you like you were trees.  
  
(Blood gushed from the chest of each Shadow Knight)  
  
(Kyle: Whoa dude he cut them all in half.)  
  
(Butters: Yeah look at all of the blood gushing out.)  
  
(Cartman: Yeah this is cool.)  
  
(Stan: Cartman what the hell are you going here?)  
  
(Cartman: I'm watching the show Damnit!)  
  
(BGM 3: Castle of the Dhaos a Mix of the Japanese PS1 and SCF Version of Tales of Phantasia)  
  
Toad: Hey the Fat kid has it!  
  
Hot Streak: Get him!  
  
Cartman: Wait Kyle has it!  
  
Kyle: Don't give it to me you Fat F!  
  
Gantu (Jumps in): I'll take that.  
  
Cartman: Stop thief!!!!  
  
Lilo: Now Gantu has the crystal.   
  
Blob: He's getting away!!!  
  
Avalanche: Gave us that Crystal whale face!!!  
  
(The Brotherhood and the Meta Humans Ran after Gantu)  
  
(Battle Music ends)  
  
Timmy: This is just great!  
  
Trixie: Why would that Gantu person want the crystal for?  
  
Noa: Maybe he gave up trying to take me and Blazes away from you guys.  
  
Blaze: Or he has plan of something?  
  
Jumba: 2000 may have a point Gantu never gives up.  
  
Cartman: He took my Crystal.  
  
Nazz: Your Crystal?  
  
Sarah: What do you mean "YOUR CRYSTAL!!!!?"  
  
Kevin: You stole that from us you fat dork!  
  
Kevin Shawn: We would have to deal with this if you have not stolen the crystal from Raila and the others.  
  
Edd: I don't know how Stan, Kyle and Kenny put up with you Eric!  
  
Jumba: I think you should go on home Eric Cartman.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Dr. Hamsterviel (On the monitor screen): GANTU! I asked you to retrieve Experiment 2000 Experiment 2001 but instead you have a useless crystal!!! What the deal here? You're lucky I'm 1,000 light years away from Neo Earth you Son of a Bitch!!  
  
Gantu: Sir there's no need for that word. I have a plan to retrieve at least one of the two Experiments.  
  
Dr. Hamsterviel: Well what are you standing around in the snow of this mountain town hop to it!  
  
(Gantu turns the Monitor screen off)  
  
Gantu: The things i have to do retrieve those K-9 Torgs.  
  
625: So Gantu what are you pain to do with that crystal? It looks like it's  
  
Apart of something bigger then itself?  
  
Gantu: How know 625. What the heck?  
  
(The Crystal begin to glow with some strange light and Gantu get a vision of Ghaos still trap inside the Star Crystal)  
  
Gantu: Where In the Galaxy am I?  
  
(Gantu looked around and see a lager Crystal with a man trapped inside)  
  
Gantu: What is this all about? Looks like that barrier is getting weaker.  
  
Girls' Voice: It's weakling because 3 of the shard Crystal have been destroyed.  
  
Gantu: A teenager who are you Blondie?  
  
Ember: I'm Elizabeth's Granddaughter Ember: Master of the Yellow Spirit Flame.  
  
Gantu: Yellow Spirit Flame, Shard Crystal? I have to get back to South Park.  
  
Ember: We're not really here Mr. Gantu the 5th Crystal is showing you the   
  
Reason Dark Heart the Son of Ghaos wants to destroy all 8 Shard Crystals. It's Because my Grandmother sealed Ghaos inside the Star Crystal after Goku, Alvin Sr and Leon defeated before he can begin his conquest of the Neo World.  
  
Gantu: Ghaos? You mean the man that is trap in that big thing?  
  
(625: Hey Gantu wake up!)  
  
Gantu (Snapping out of his Trans): What the Fk.  
  
625: Hey do you eat with that mouth?  
  
Gantu: My head what's going on here?  
  
625: Beats me some light from that crystal you're holding and you where talking to yourself.  
  
Gantu: Was i? It was that my imagination?  
  
Cartman: Hey!   
  
625 (Turning around): Hey what's up Cartman?  
  
Cartman: Give me back that crystal you butt hole!!  
  
Gantu: Butt hole? Wait a sec I'll gave it back to you when you have completed something for me.  
  
Cartman: What's this ransom?  
  
Gantu: No more like an exchange. You know those two dogs the Z-Fighters are with?  
  
Cartman: You mean the half wolf, half Dog mutts?  
  
Gantu: Yes here's the deal Eric Cartman. Bring me back at least one of them  
  
And I'll give this back to you.   
  
Cartman: Okay But you better not be trying to trick me or I'll kick you in the nuts!  
  
Gantu: Kick me in the nuts sack? Never mind that I'll be waiting for you at that hill to your right.  
  
Cartman: Okay then.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Trunks: If i see that Cartman again I'll make him wish he never took that crystal.  
  
Rahonda: I agree just that Fat Asshole is the Cause of this.  
  
Sid: I can't believe he let that Gantu guy take it.  
  
Kurama: Jumba what do you Gantu's intensions in taking the Shard Crystal?  
  
Jumba: Hmmm Gantu must be holding it for ransom.  
  
Kimi: You mean in older for us to recover the Crystal we have Trixie have to give up Noa and The Stevenson's have to give up Blaze?  
  
Blaze: Bah! What makes Gantu think that the brotherhood and the Meta-Human won't let Gantu get away with it?  
  
Stitch: Me don't know.  
  
Muffy (Looking to her right): It's Cartman.  
  
(BGM: Suspicion from Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Stan: Hey he is acting unlike himself.  
  
Harold: Let's get him!  
  
Kevin: I'm going to break that dork up!  
  
Kyle: And me with out a Camcorder.  
  
Tommy: Kevin, Harold wait a sec what's he have in that bag?  
  
Kuwabara: Hmmm what wonder what he is up to?  
  
(BGM2: A Shot of Crisis from Chrono Trigger)  
  
Trixie: Stop him he has Noa!!!  
  
Lilo: What?  
  
Stitch: Cousin!!!  
  
Pleakley: Help! Kidnapper!!!!  
  
Noa: Help me!!!  
  
Cartman: Shut the hell up!!!!  
  
Timmy: Cartman give Trixie back Noa!!  
  
(Everyone ran after Cartman out of South Park and up the hills)  
  
Cartman: Hey Gantu have one of the dogs! Huh? Mr. Gantu?  
  
(Cartman found Gantu lying in the ground with   
  
Blood on his forehead and 625 all rapped up in T.P)  
  
Cartman (Shocked): What the hell happine!!  
  
625: The Brotherhood and the Meta-Human they broke your crystal and beat the crap out of the big guy.  
  
Cartman: What?  
  
Beavis: Hey there's the Bunghole over there! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Freeze assmunch! Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh.  
  
(Cartman turns around and see Trixie with her Battle aura  
  
Surrounded her as she has her Full Tang Katana on her hand)  
  
Trixie: Where my puppy Cartman.  
  
Cartman: What I can explain everything!  
  
Trixie: What is there to explain?  
  
Kyle: You are gonna get it now Cartman.  
  
Noa: He kidnapped me and was about to hand me over to Gantu but I think he's hurt.  
  
Gantu (Getting back I'm): Oh my head.  
  
(Alvin Jr grabs Gantu)  
  
Alvin Jr: You what happine here?  
  
Gantu: After Cartman left I was ambushed by someone calling himself the blob and other on name Shiv destroyed the boy's crystal.  
  
Bernice Jr: Oh no.  
  
Blaze: I knew it.  
  
Cartman: You mean I did all of that for nothing?  
  
Timmy (Grabbing Cartman by the coat): Not a word out of you! You tried you take Noa away from Trixie.  
  
Blaze: You're lucky you didn't do that with me.  
  
Jumba: You did bad thing my fat friend.  
  
Pleakley: There he is Officers.  
  
Officer: So Eric Cartman you kidnapped this girl's dog and put the whole town in danger over a crystal and you we're taken you back to your mother was it worth it?  
  
Cartman: GD!  
  
Lilo: Now what?  
  
Alvin Jr: Now we're down to 4 Crystal Shards. We have get to the one in Retrovile.  
  
Goten: Let's just hope no one else has it.  
  
Veronica: What about him?  
  
(A.J picks up Gantu and tosses him back into his ship)  
  
Blaze: Go on 625.  
  
625: Okay I'm going Blaze.  
  
To Be Continue 


	9. Epsiode 8: The 4th Crystal: Retrovile

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 8: The 4th Crystal: Retrovile  
  
Narrator: previously Gantu nabbed the Crystal from Eric Cartman and hold it for Ransom. He told Cartman the he would give it back if he retive either Blaze or Noa. However when he came back the crystal was destroyed and he got not only Trixie Tang pissed off and got every last one of our heroes all pissed at him for his actions.  
  
(Meanwhile In Care-a-Lot)  
  
Ture Heart: Looks like the Neo Z-Fighters are losing Noble Heart.  
  
Noble Heart: They would have Recover the 5th Crystal if Cartman wasn't so selfish and thinking about only himself. Now Dark Heart and his henchmen are headed toward Retrovile and the 4th Crystal. They must not destroyed that one.  
  
Ture Heart: That's right the barriers which kept Dark Heart from freeing his father Ghaos are dying.  
  
Noble Heart: Tender heart you and the other Care bears must aide the Neo Z-Fighters and keep Dark Heart's men from getting to that crystal in Retrovile.  
  
Tender heart: We'll do our best Noble Heart.  
  
(Back in South Park)  
  
Butters: Hey where are you guys going?  
  
Bernice Jr: Retrovile.  
  
Stan: You guys are going to recover the 4th Crystal before they do.  
  
Goten: That's right Stan.  
  
Kyle: Then we want to help.  
  
Kenny: MMMM, MMMM!  
  
Butthead: No way butt munch. Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh.  
  
Arnold: Okay you guys can come.  
  
Cartman: So when do we leave?  
  
Hank: Right now and you're not coming.  
  
Cartman: What the hell are you saying!!!  
  
Peggy: Youngman do you kiss your mother with that mouth?  
  
Cartman: No.  
  
Dale: You should have think about that when you stolen the 5th Crystal in the first place.  
  
Yusuke: That's right why do you go back home only Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny are coming.  
  
Cartman: This is unfair!!!  
  
Bill: I'm sorry Eric it's their word against yours.  
  
Cartman: Oh this is not over Jerksuke what ever your name is.  
  
Lilo: What about these two?  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Hank: You mean these two boys here. I thought they are with you guys.  
  
Gerald: I haven't seen them before.  
  
Butthead: Hey Beavis this Hank Hill sounds just like Mr. Anderson back home.  
  
Beavis: Really?  
  
Hank: Well we have a large group here and we have no way to fit everyone.  
  
Dale: Oh I wouldn't be saying that Hank look up in the sky people.  
  
(A Huge air ship lands near South Park)  
  
Stan: Oh S!  
  
Hank: Dale who is in that Ship?  
  
Dale: Dexter how is everything?  
  
Dexter: My new air ship runs perfectly.  
  
Dale: Now we need a name of our baby. Ha, Ha! I got one. Everyone I give you the Dragon Carrier!  
  
Raila: You're calling this big thing the Dragon Carrier?  
  
Dale: Cool huh?  
  
Ed: Let hop on everyone!!!  
  
(Everyone got on the Dragon Carrier and few off)  
  
-Inside the Dragon Carrier-  
  
Beavis: This kicks ass Butthead.  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh,  
  
Dexter: Okay Dale where to.  
  
Dale: Onward to Retrovile my friends! JUSTICE!!!!!!  
  
Hank: dale clam down you're embarrassing yourself.  
  
(The Dragon Carrier few off into the air)  
  
625: Looks like they're leaving.  
  
Gantu: Quickly to the ship we have to follow them. And Recover 2000 and 2001.  
  
Cartman: Well guess I'm to Retrovile after all.  
  
-In Gantu's ship-  
  
Gantu: Hey what the heck are you doing here?  
  
Cartman: Hey shut up a fly this mother!  
  
Gantu: Hey how did you get in here? And get away from those Controls!  
  
(Gantu's ship few off after the Dragon Carrier)  
  
Cartman: YYYYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Now in Retrocity-  
  
Bill: Okay we're in Retrovile.  
  
Hank (Looking at the window): Dang Retrovile looks big.  
  
Peggy: That's because we're Retrocity Hank, Retrovile in on the other side.  
  
Hank: Ah Damnit Bill You forgot your right.  
  
Bill: Opps my mistake Hank.   
  
-Now in Retrocity-  
  
(The Dragon Carrier lands on the roof of the Candy Bar)  
  
Bill: I think I got it right Hank.  
  
(Trunks, Goten, and Alvin Jr jumps out of the Dragon Carrier)  
  
Trunks: Hey I think we're top of some bar.  
  
Goten: You think?  
  
Bar owner: Hey you two who's the pilot of that big Jet.  
  
Both: Bill is.  
  
Bill: I'm sorry about that sir.  
  
Bar owner: You're Sorry oh I'll give you sorry all right.  
  
Bill: Wait a second Hank!!!  
  
Bar Owner: Get back here you S.O.B!!!!!  
  
Bobby: Okay let's see what's inside boys.  
  
(Bobby and Joseph open the doors to the Candy Bar)  
  
Jimmy: Give it back Cindy I saw it first!  
  
Cindy: No way Neutron I saw it!  
  
Jimmy: Finder's keepers Vortex!  
  
Joseph: Bobby ain't that it?  
  
Bobby: Hey you two!  
  
Cindy: Who are you guys?  
  
Bobby: My name is Bobby Hill and this is my friend Joseph Grabble we're with the Neo Z-Fighters.  
  
Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Neutron and this girl who trying to take what I found first is Cindy Vortex.  
  
Libby: So where you guys are from?  
  
Both: Arlen, Texas.  
  
Sheen: Oh you guys from that State?  
  
Bobby: Yep.  
  
Cartman: Hey you two give me that Crystal!!  
  
Joseph: Cartman?  
  
Bobby: You where told not you with us.  
  
Cindy: Hey fat ass this is mine i saw it first.  
  
Jimmy: Did not.  
  
Cindy: Did so.  
  
(Cartman jumps in front of Jimmy and Cindy and grabs the Crystal)  
  
Jimmy: Gem Sealer!!!!  
  
Cindy: Give that back!!!  
  
Bobby: Eric you're not leaving this Bar with that Crystal.  
  
Cartman: Oh Really.  
  
(Cartman kicks Bobby in the groin)  
  
Bobby: Ah my nuts!!!  
  
Cartman: Suckers!!!  
  
(Cartman turns around and saw Hot Streak and the others right in front of him)  
  
Cartman: It's the Bang-Babies.  
  
Ebon: Hand it over Punk.  
  
Cartman: Never!!  
  
Quicksilver: He's getting away!  
  
Chester: Hold it you want that Crystal you have beat us for it.  
  
Avalanche: I had it with you Z-Losers!!  
  
(Avalanche use his Mutant power to cause a earthquake at the Candy Bar)  
  
Ebon: Yeah let that Jet drop on the Bar.  
  
Goten: Hey everyone one get out of there!!!  
  
Carl: It's a cave in!!!  
  
(Everyone ran out of the Candy bar as the Dragon Carrier smashed the roof)  
  
Bar Owner: What have you Bang-Babies done to my shop?  
  
Hot Streak: Oh F yourself! Old man  
  
(Hot Streak fires a fireball from his hand but Nick came and counter with his own fireball)  
  
Hot Streak: Blue Flames?  
  
Nick: Do you have a problem here?  
  
Hot Streak: I heard of you. You're Nick Dean: Master of the Blue Spirit Flames.  
  
Nick: So you heard of me.  
  
Hot Streak: It's time put your flames out Mr. cool Atomic Burner!!!  
  
(Hot Streak shoots a continuous stream of flames)  
  
Nick: Big Burn Attack!!!  
  
Nick holds his hand with his palm straight out, and then fires a powerful Flaming ball of energy. As both attacks cancel one another out  
  
Stan: Hold Cow!   
  
Kyle: Dudes!!  
  
Ebon: Hot Streak forget that fool the Fat kid is getting away with the Crystal!  
  
(Cartman runs towards the Bus stop)  
  
Cartman: Oh yes i made it.  
  
Jimmy: Hold you overstuff beefcake!  
  
Cartman: Hey move your ass Nerdtron.  
  
Cindy: Hey only I can call him that name.  
  
Cartman: You're coming to let your girl fight your battles for you. Ha! PY  
  
(Cindy jumps Cartman)  
  
Cindy: Hand it over! Fatso!  
  
Cartman: It's mine!!!  
  
Cindy: I found it first!!!  
  
Cartman: How cares!!  
  
Jimmy: I do because I'm the one who found it first!!!  
  
(All 3 play tug of war over the crystal)  
  
Jimmy: I pulled it away from Cartman.  
  
(Jimmy turn on his Jet pack on few off)  
  
Cindy: Jimmy Neutron!!  
  
Cartman: You son of a bi----  
  
(Hot Streak and the other Meta-human jumped Cartman and Cindy ran after Jimmy who is in the air)  
  
To Be Continue 


	10. Epsiode 9: The 4th Crystal: Retrovile Pa...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 9: The 4th Crystal: Retrovile Part 2  
  
Back at Jimmy Neutron's House  
  
Jimmy: I made it home and with the Crystal in hand.  
  
(Cindy knocks on the door)  
  
Cindy: Neutron open this door!  
  
Jimmy: No way Cindy Finders Keepers  
  
Edd: Excuse me Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Jimmy (Turning around): Hey how did you get in to my house?  
  
Edd: Your father let me in from the back door.  
  
Huge: Jimbo this young man want to speak with you about that Crystal you found in the park.  
  
Jimmy: Okay Dad.  
  
(As Jimmy's dad leave into the back)  
  
Jimmy: Okay could you tell who are you and why have you come here?  
  
Edd: My name is Edd but my friends call me Double D I want to warn you about that Crystal.  
  
Jimmy: You mean this I found.  
  
(Cindy kicks the door open)  
  
Cindy: You Found it i saw it first! Lair!!  
  
Edd: Excuse miss I'm trying to explain to your boyfriend about the Danger of having this Crystal with him.  
  
Cindy: Hello Double D but Jimmy and I are not an item.  
  
Jimmy: And what do you mean danger?  
  
Edd: Well I was told about what happine to Trixie Tang's father.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
(Mr. Tang from behind Dark Heart pulls out a knife from his pocket)  
  
Mr. Tang: Why you heartless monster!  
  
(After he missed Dark Heart he grabs him by his eyes)  
  
Trixie: Daddy!!!!  
  
Dale: Everybody cover your eyes!!!  
  
(A wired light surrounds Dark Heart's hand and it beams right into Mr. Tang's eyes)  
  
Dark Heart: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha!!!  
  
Mr. Tang: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Cindy: (Gasped)  
  
Jimmy: Oh my god is he all right.  
  
Edd: Dr. Stevenson did all she could but even her medical know how can save his eye slight. Dark Heart said that Mr. Tang shall be forever blind.  
  
Carl: That's why those Bang Babies attack Retrovile.  
  
Sheen: Jimmy what have we dug up from the ground. We must get rid of it!  
  
(Sheen picks up a mallet with the name Acme on it)  
  
Cindy: Don't you even think about it Sheen!  
  
Libby: But Cindy what if this Dark Heart creep came and takes the slight out of your mom or Jimmy's mom and dad?   
  
Sheen: She's Right that Crystal must be destroyed.  
  
(Just before Sheen can hammer the Crystal into nothing Baby Hugs and Tugs stopped him)  
  
Hugs: No don't do it!!!  
  
Tugs: You'll waken the barrier even more.  
  
Tender heart: They're right.  
  
Edd: I heard about you from Ed you're the Care bears.  
  
Sheen: Care bears?  
  
(Just then a Glow from the Crystal shined around everyone)  
  
Jimmy: Hey where are we?  
  
Carl: Jimmy I don't like what's going on here.  
  
Voice: Don't be afraid the crystal is showing the danger the Neo World is in. for you see Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, and Libby Folfax the one Edd spoke about is out to free is father from the Star Crystal.  
  
(BGM: Resurrection from Tales of Phantasia PS1/SCF Version)  
  
His name is Ghaos. He was once a human like you but during a war scientist have Adducted him and use his human body for a demonic Experiment so their side can win that war. But they didn't know by doing this they have curse the Neo World with a powerful Humanoid demon ever lived. Ghaos plan to take over the Neo World and become its ruler. For many years those who fought him where never heard from again. It would seem that no one can defeat him until Richard Morrison and his Teammates the Alpha Team bought Ghaos in his knees and Defeat. They have sealed him inside a Stone Coffin and hid it deep within the mountains of Neo Canada.   
  
Cindy: So we don't have to worry right?  
  
Tender heart: No Cindy year after that something else happine.  
  
Libby: What do you mean?  
  
Years ago a woman named Gilder has killed some of the Alpha Team Members and has taken the 5 Stone keys. Goku, Alvin Stevenson and their friends tried their best but it was too late Ghaos was set free. However before he can begin his conquest of the Neo World. Goku, Alvin and Leon defeated him and Elizabeth sealed Ghaos inside the Star Crystal and Scatter the 8 Shard Crystals to different places no one would think of looking.  
  
Jimmy: Until now.  
  
Cindy: I guess she didn't do a good job doing that.  
  
Ember: I'm sorry my grandmother didn't mean for this to happine.  
  
Grumpy Bear: Don't be hard of yourself Ember.  
  
Tender heart: Ghaos also have a daughter with the same name as his son. But she went off to take over 3rd Earth while her brother stayed here to search and destroyed the Crystal Shards.  
  
(Everyone is transported back to Jimmy's house)  
  
Lilo: Hello you are home?  
  
(Sheen opens his eyes and saw Lilo in front of him)  
  
Sheen: Oh my GOD it's A Angel!!  
  
(Sheen hugs Lilo)  
  
(SLAPS)  
  
Sheen: And she hits like one!  
  
Libby: Sheen what where you doing putting your handS on her ass?  
  
Sheen: Oh was I?  
  
Lilo: Pervert.  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh! You Dumbass.  
  
Eddy: Double D what happine just now?  
  
Edd: I have no idea Eddy looks like this Crystal was telling something.  
  
Jimmy: Hey we're back at my home what going on here was all of that for real?  
  
Ember: Yes every last word.  
  
Nick: Hey Neutron what just happine you guys was zoning out.  
  
Jimmy: I have No freaking idea of what just happine this crystal I found was glowing and.  
  
Cindy: Freeze! I found that first you Bastard!!  
  
Jimmy: Hey my parents were married when they have me.  
  
Cartman: It's mine your bitch!!!  
  
(Cartman tries to jump Cindy but Jimmy stops him)  
  
Jimmy: Freeze you fat ass.  
  
Judy Neutron: James Isaac Neutron what was that word I heard?  
  
Cartman: He called me Fatass Mrs. Neutron.  
  
(Judy pulls Jimmy by the ear)  
  
Judy Neutron: Young we don't not use that word in this house.  
  
Huge: Listen to your mother Jimbo.  
  
Cindy: I'll be taken that and my leave also.  
  
Cartman: Hey get back here!!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Overlord: Master I have news for you.  
  
Dark Heart: Tell me then?  
  
Overlord: your eternal enemies the Care Bear are in Retrovile.  
  
Dark Heart: So Nobel Heart and Ture heart wants to stop me. Hardac is everything ready?  
  
Hardac: Yes Master all of Darcon's weapons have been shipped to us.  
  
Dark Heart: Good it's to settle the score with those furries like I should have done long ago.   
  
To Be Continue 


	11. Epsiode 10: Dark Heart's asssault

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 10: Dark Heart's assault  
  
At Jimmy's House everyone waited for Jimmy to come out  
  
Jimmy: Could someone tell where Cindy ran off to with the Crystal.  
  
Sheen: She went back to her house.  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh Hey let's going over there.  
  
Cartman: No you don't I'll do it.  
  
Trunks: You stay where you are Eric.  
  
Rahonda: You have no business here in the first place.  
  
Bobby: Joseph and I would have told them already if you have no jumped her.  
  
Stan: Yeah thanks alot Cartman.  
  
Kyle: Really.  
  
Kenny: mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmm!  
  
Cartman: Screw you guys.  
  
(Beavis and Butthead walked up to Cindy's House)  
  
Butthead: I'm doing that talking dude.  
  
Beavis: No way Butthead I want to talk to the girl.  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Yes I may I help you boys?  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh is your daughter home?  
  
Mrs. Vortex: I'm sorry but my daughter is in the Shower.  
  
Beavis: That suck she's in the shower Damnit hurry up Damnit!!!  
  
(Beavis and Butthead walked back to Jimmy's house)  
  
Beavis: She's Taken a Shower Damnit!  
  
Butthead: It'll be a while dude.  
  
Cartman: So she's in the shower huh so that means the crystal in mine for the taken.  
  
(As Mrs. Vortex went to the back of the house Cartman jump into an open window)  
  
Kyle (looking at Cartman entering Cindy's house): Red Alert!! Cartman is going inside Cindy's home!!!  
  
Stan: Get out of there you peeking tom!!!  
  
Jimmy: Kyle, Stan don't go in there while she's in the shower! Nah forget it's their faces.  
  
(Inside Cindy's home)  
  
Stan: Cartman don't you dare!  
  
Kyle: What do you think this is Ranma 1/2? Get your Fatass out of the girl's house.  
  
Cartman: Make me guys!  
  
(Cartman pushed Stan and Kyle into the shower room)  
  
(Cindy: Stan, Kyle?)  
  
(Stan: Wait it was Cartman!)  
  
(Kyle: We can explain yourselves!!!)  
  
(Cindy: You Peeking Toms!!!)  
  
(Stan: Wait no!)  
  
(Stan & Kyle: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!)  
  
(Punches)  
  
Cartman: Sucks being your guys.  
  
Libby: I'll give you 3 seconds to put the Crystal back to where you found it.  
  
Cartman: You you'll what you Bl---.  
  
(Before Cartman can say it Libby kicks him in the mouth)  
  
-Back with Jimmy Neutron-   
  
Jimmy: I tried to warn you two.  
  
Stan: Hey Cartman pushed us into the bathroom.  
  
Cartman (Waling down the block): Ow my mouth.  
  
Sheen: That's what you get for tried to dis Libby Cartman?  
  
Cartman: Shut up Ultra boy!  
  
(Just then the alarm System on Garddor sounded off)  
  
(Garddor Barking)  
  
Stitch: Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy: It's Garddor's town alert system.  
  
Alvin Jr (Turning toward his right): Hot Streak!  
  
Hot Streak: Okay where's Cindy Vortex Neutron? Or someone will get buried.  
  
Jimmy: I'll never tell you Hot Streak.  
  
Ebon: One of you fools knows where the girl lives.  
  
Margot Mallard: Quit stalling James tell us where she live?  
  
Jimmy: And if I don't.  
  
(Shiv turns his hand into a Blade)  
  
Shiv: Hey what should we do?  
  
Hot Streak (Watching Jimmy's Mom): I got an idea garb his mom.  
  
(Toad Grabs Judy Neutron)  
  
Huge: Sugar Bogger!  
  
Hank: Let the woman go.  
  
Hot Streak: First tell us where Cindy lives of I'll fry Mrs. Neutron like toast.  
  
Tammy: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Hot Streak: Oh I'll do it kid, Jimmy you have 5 Secs.  
  
Jimmy: You're Bluffing Hot Streak there's a whole Neighborhood full of witnesses.  
  
Raoul Elephant: Oh really? Listen up Humans if anyone of you try to be a hero you shear that fate that awaits all who stand against Lord Ghaos.  
  
Judy: This is madness!  
  
Hot Streak: 4 seconds Nerdtron. 3, 2, 1!  
  
Carl (Yelling): STOP IT! Don't Hurt her Cindy lives right there!!!  
  
Roderick: Oh really Henry Horse. Break the door down.  
  
(Henry smashed the doors as Zingank and Index walked inside)  
  
(Mr. Vortex: What are you Furries doing here? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!)  
  
Jimmy: They are attacking Cindy's dad!!  
  
-Inside Cindy's House-  
  
Cindy: Who are you jerks?  
  
Roderick: We are Dark Heart's Special attack squad Perfecto Prep.  
  
Raoul Elephant: Give us the Crystal or we'll have our friend here pull your father's arm off from the roots.  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
Libby: You would do that to the girl's dad?  
  
Raoul Elephant: Shadow Knights let us go outside.  
  
(Outside everyone watch helplessly as the Shadow Knight drag Cindy's father outside)  
  
Hot Streak: What took you guys so long?  
  
Index Koala: This Human female is being stubborn. Listen up Retrovile watch as we show you all what happine to those who don't cooperate with Dark Heart's Legion. Now Miss Vortex give us the Crystal or your father shall pay for your disobedience.  
  
(Shadow Knight Hold up a Beam Sword to Mr. Vortex's right arm)  
  
Cindy: No not my father!!  
  
Danforth Drake: If you or the Neo Z-Fighters make one move and I'll order the Shadow Knights to Chop off your Father's right arm.  
  
Mr. Vortex: Cindy what ever they want don't give it too them! GO ahead and do your worst you fiends!  
  
Danforth Drake: You really are a foolish Human Mr. Vortex. And for that Shadow Knight  
  
(The Shadow Knight chops off Mr. Vortex's right arm  
  
And Blood gusted out of his body)  
  
Mr. Vortex: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Cindy: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Libby: You monsters!!!  
  
Trixie: Terrorist!!  
  
Jimmy: Mr. Vortex!!!  
  
(Danforth throws Mr. Vortex arm into the sewers)  
  
Danforth Drake: So you want to play hero James Neutron very well then I'll play with you!!!  
  
(Danforth zoomed in and Kick and Punch Jimmy into a light pole. then Two Shadow Knights picks up Jimmy and Danforth Drake rips his Red T Shirt off)  
  
Danforth Drake: Cindy do you know how the man with 7 scars ended up with those 7 scars on his chest? Well it was something like this!!!  
  
(Danforth drove his index fingers into Jimmy's chest and blood drips from the worn in his chest)  
  
Cindy: No! If you kill him and I'll never forgive any of you Villains!!  
  
Goten: Let him go now Jimmy have nothing to do with this!  
  
Trunks: Your fight is with us.  
  
Danforth: If Cindy want to see him with 7 Scars she better give is the Crystal Shard  
  
Jimmy (In Pain): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Cindy (Screams): Neutron!!! (Sobbing) You win I'll give you the crystal.  
  
Lilo: Cindy is crying.  
  
Nick: I never seen her stick up for Neutron like that.  
  
Danforth: Let him go Shadow Knights.  
  
(The Shadow Knights dropped Jimmy into the ground)  
  
Cartman: You Bitch what did you do it? You hate that guy!!  
  
Sheen (Helping Jimmy up): Put a shock in it!  
  
Libby: Seeing Jimmy get killed is something Cindy wants to happine.  
  
(Cindy gives the Crystal to Hot Streak and then us   
  
Breaks it one the ground)   
  
Cartman: You asshole you should have let him to get 7 Scars Marketed on but know you'll have to give them my crystal.  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Leave my daughter alone youngman.  
  
Cartman: Damnit!  
  
Cindy: Trunks is Jimmy going to be okay?  
  
Trunks: I don't know he passed out.  
  
Cindy: Oh Dear god this is my fault if I hadn't took the Crystal from his lab he would have gotten hurt because me. Jimmy I'm So Sorry!  
  
(Just then someone holding a Laser gun pulled the trigger)  
  
(Laser Gunshot)  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!   
  
Cindy: Mother!!!  
  
(Cindy ran to her mother's side as she fell to the ground with a hole in her chest)  
  
Man: Oh my god did you see that someone killed the girl's mother.  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!! Blood, Butthead.  
  
Butthead: Okay who's the wiseass?  
  
Miss Fowl: Don't look at me I just got here.  
  
Alvin Jr: There's the trigger man.  
  
(Everyone see a group of High School students and one holds them holding a gun)  
  
To Be Continue  
  
(This Episode marks the Death of the Following)  
  
1. Mrs. Vortex (Cindy's mom) 


	12. Epsiode 11: Hell have no fury like the w...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 11: Hell have no fury like the wrath of Vortex  
  
Narrator: Last time Dark Heart's henchmen have made a shocked visit to Jimmy's neighborhood and Special attack squad Perfecto Prep broke into Cindy's home and force her to hand over the crystal. They have threatened to give Jimmy 7 Scars. Cindy finally broke into tears and handed over the Crystal but after she did her mother was shooting and killed by an unknown teenager holding a gun.  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!   
  
Cindy: Mother!!!  
  
(Cindy ran to her mother's side as she fell to the ground with a hole in her chest)  
  
Man: Oh my god did you see that someone killed the girl's mother.  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!! Blood, Butthead.  
  
Butthead: Okay who's the wiseass?  
  
Miss Fowl: Don't look at me I just got here.  
  
Alvin Jr: There's the trigger man.  
  
(Everyone see a group of High School students and one holds them holding a gun)  
  
Bernice Jr.: Who are those guys?  
  
Alvin Jr: I know these guys.  
  
Eddie: Me too they are part of the Bayville High football team our Rival.  
  
Alvin Jr: Duncan why have you killed Cindy's mother?  
  
Duncan: You should know why Red Dragon. Two guys name Trent Jupitris and Nero Dias have Targeted this New Type's Mother. Do you know why the Human-Mutant War began 10 years ago?  
  
Eddie: Why are you saying?  
  
Duncan: it's started with the death of someone's mother.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Goten: Gohan told me he, Videl and the Battle Fighter Zero Team have put an end to that War.  
  
Duncan: Yeah the human Race would have won if it wasn't for your older brother and his girlfriend 10 years ago.  
  
Kimi: You act like you know someone who started that meanless war?  
  
Jimmy: You did all of that just to start up a war?  
  
(Everyone sees Cindy cry over her mother)  
  
Hank: Oh dear god.  
  
Peggy: That poor girl had her world shattered right before her.  
  
Alvin Jr: Duncan I don't know who put you and your friends up to this but if you think you're going to get away with this you are wrong.  
  
Duncan: And who's going to stop us Stevenson?  
  
(Just then as tears fell from her eyes Cindy body begun to glow)  
  
Dale: Hank I think these guys just sign their death warrants!!  
  
Hank: Dale what are you talking about (Look right as Cindy) Oh my god what's happine to her?  
  
(BGM: Jared Hudson: The Final Summoning)  
  
Hot Streak: Hey Lance you went to the same High School as that guy what is going on here?  
  
Lance: I don't know what he did but I'm not sticking around to fine out!  
  
Danforth Drake: Very well then we shall leave our mission here have been completed  
  
(As the Villains leave Jimmy as Cindy eyes begin to glow)  
  
Cindy: Mother!!!  
  
Jimmy: Oh my gosh I have to stop her before she lose it.  
  
Trunks: Jimmy wait you're still hurt.  
  
Duncan: What the hell?  
  
Cindy: You Murder her! You killed my mother!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
(A flash of shear energy surrounds Cindy as her hair changed from blonde to sliver white)  
  
-Elsewhere at the LFA Underwater HQ-  
  
Alexander II: What is that Power surge coming from?  
  
Fifi: Alex my love what's wrong?  
  
Alexander II: I don't know.  
  
Rams Malone: It's coming from Retrovile?  
  
Sky: Why in Retrovile?  
  
Alexander II: What ever it is we must find out what it is.  
  
-Now in Retrocity-  
  
Charity: Hey where is that light coming from?  
  
Knuckles: I don't like what I'm seeing here.  
  
Loud: IT'S COMING FROM RETROVILE!! LET'S GO!!  
  
Sonic: Okay but do you have to be so loud. Everyone can hear you know.  
  
-Back in Retrovile-  
  
Stitch: Naga Cindy!  
  
Noa (hiding behind Trixie): I don't like what I'm seeing.  
  
Blaze: Alvin you think Cindy is Saiyan like yourself.  
  
Alvin: I have no clue Blaze.  
  
Jumba: I'm confused of what's happening.  
  
(As Cindy screams echoed the sidewalk begin crack up)  
  
Carl: Make her stop Jimmy!!  
  
Jimmy: I can't Carl she won't let me go near her.  
  
Kai: It's impossible for any body to stop this Arnold and I see this power before Cindy's a Shin Human other wise known as Enhance New Type with powers similar to that of Saiyan. I should know this because me and Arnold are Shin Humans.  
  
Yusuke: And you're just telling us this.  
  
Hiei: Maybe there was no reason to tell any of us that Yusuke.  
  
Jimmy (Shocked): Cindy's a Shin Human?  
  
Kai: Yes.  
  
Eddie: Hey where did she go?  
  
(Cindy jumped in mid air and claw down two Bayville Students)  
  
(BGM2: Dancing mad #1 from FF6)  
  
Student #1: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Student #2: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Blood Splashes)  
  
Libby: Oh my god!  
  
Sheen (Covering Libby's eye): Don't watch it's too horrible to watch.  
  
Student #3: Duncan you shouldn't have shot the girl's mother.  
  
Duncan: Shut up! You cowards!!  
  
(Duncan tried to shoot Cindy but each fire that been fired at her did nothing to her.)  
  
Jimmy: He's going to kill some stop her!  
  
Kai: Cindy must stop this!!  
  
(Cindy knocks Kai right into Trunks and Nick)  
  
Duncan: Damn you don't you know death! You bitch!  
  
Shin Cindy: You killed my mother!!!  
  
Alexander II: Wait you cannot killing him won't bring your mother back.  
  
Alvin Jr: Alex II?  
  
Goten: It is him.  
  
Kimi: You know who he is?   
  
Alvin Jr: His dad Alexander I and my dad were Roommates in collage.  
  
Shin Cindy: Get away from me!!!  
  
(Cindy throws Alexander into Alvin Jr)  
  
Alvin Jr: Nice to see you again Alexander Armington II?  
  
Alexander II: It's been awhile Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Fifi: My love you are all right.  
  
Alexander II: I'm fine but right now we have to her before she kills everyone in Retrovile.  
  
Kai: I know that what happine when someone don't know he or she have that power in them.  
  
Jimmy: You mean her parents knew about this?  
  
Alexander: Back then when my father was young there was hate between Humans and New Types no thanks to someone named Malice.  
  
Alvin Jr: But my dad defeated him.  
  
Alexander: That's ture but it looks like someone is carrying on his will.  
  
Eddie: I hate to interrupt but we have a problem here.  
  
Sheen: Libby don't go near her!  
  
Razor: Libby who's she?  
  
Sheen: She's the black chick whom I love Damnit!  
  
Libby: Cindy are you feeling okay?  
  
(Cindy turned around a swung at her)  
  
Libby: Cindy wait!  
  
(Sky grabs Libby as Cindy drove to hand into the ground)  
  
Toast: Did you see what she just did?  
  
Cho-Cho: That's Nanto Seiken.  
  
Jamal: Hey where did you people come from?  
  
Toast: we were in Retrocity when we saw some light over here.  
  
Kevin Shawn: Hey since when Cindy know Nanto Seiken.  
  
(GUNSHOT)  
  
Edd: Eddy what have you done to her!  
  
Jimmy: If she dead I'll kill you!  
  
Eddy: Don't make the death treats just yet Jimmy I have my laser gun set on stun, she'll be knocked out for a while.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah but what about my mom and dad, mostly everyone in Retrovile know what happine.  
  
Sky: Don't worry Jimmy for Cindy's sneak they won't remember a thing.  
  
(Sky holds out an amulet and a flash of light surrounds both Retrovile and Retrocity erasing everyone's memory of what happine.)  
  
To Be Continue 


	13. Epsiode 12: The 3 Remaining Crystals Par...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 12: The 3 Remaining Crystals Part 1  
  
Narrator: Last time a group Bayville High School Students came to Retrovile with one of the shot and killed Cindy's mother in cold blood. Just then as tears fell from her eyes Cindy body begun to glow At the Mate-Humans and the Brotherhood ran off A flash of sheer energy surrounds Cindy as her hair changed from blonde to sliver white and her eye from green to Blue. This draws the attention of Lightning Force Agency (LFA) Alexander Armington II who has assembled the team. This also got the Historians wondering what is going on here. As Cindy screams echoed and the sidewalk begin crack up it was cleared the Cindy Vortex is in fact a Shin Human (aka Enhance New Type) with powers similar to that of Saiyan. In her Rage Cindy attack 7 Bayville High School Student who was with Duncan when he shot her mother. Libby and the others tried to stop be in her Vengeful State Cindy turned around a swung at Libby but Sky Grabs her before Cindy can harmed her. With no other Choice Eddy set his laser Gun on Stun and the chaos have been taken care of for the time being.  
  
(Now at the LFA Underwater H.Q)  
  
(In a bed Cindy wakes up from her Sleep)  
  
Cindy (Opening her eyes): Wha-where am I? And why i have Blood on my hands?  
  
Angelica: I'll tell you why there's Blood on your hand Vortex! You have to kill 7 of the Bayville jerks.  
  
Cindy (Shocked): I what?!!  
  
Angelica: That's right you Nanto Seiken 7 Bayville High Students.  
  
(Cindy looked at her blood stained hands and began to cry)  
  
(Cindy Crying)  
  
Edd: You have to remind her that Angelica?  
  
Angelica: Hey Shock head she's the one who went Blitzstick.  
  
Dale: Excuse Angelica if you where paying attention when I explain to Alex II instead of flirting with Eddy you would know why she done what she did.  
  
Cartman: Yeah!  
  
Stan: You are in no position to speak Cartman.  
  
Edd: I agreed all you cared about is that Crystal which is dangerous to anyone who holds us.  
  
Cartman: Screw you guys!!!  
  
(Cartman Leaves)  
  
Later on Cindy was in the washroom wiping off the Blood from her hands  
  
Cindy (V.O): What happening to me why did i kill 7 guys just to get to Duncan for killing my mother.   
  
Jimmy (Walking into the wash room): Cindy you are going to be okay?  
  
Cindy: No I'm not I just become a murderer if seven 16 year olds. And Angelica said i tried kill Libby in the process. If I hadn't clammed that I found that damn crystal none of this would have happine! And It also my fault you have 3 Scars on your chest. WHY COULDN'T EDDY JUST KILL ME WHILE HE WAS AT IT!!!  
  
Jimmy (Raising his hand): Stop talking like that!!!  
  
(Jimmy snaps Cindy)  
  
Jimmy (Holding Cindy by the shoulders): Cindy Vortex I don't care if you're a Shin Human or some alien like Trunks, Goten and the Stevensons. You're the only who I call a Rival, regardless of what just happine and for the 3 scars on my chest you're still Cindy Vortex. And I Love you!  
  
(Jimmy kisses Cindy)  
  
(Beavis: Whoa he said it Butthead)  
  
(Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh! This love scene is cool Beavis)  
  
Charity: What are you two doing looking at them?  
  
Beavis: Uhhhh Hmmm I (Sweat drop) heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh what do you mean?  
  
Loud: YOU TWO PEEKING AT THEM YOU PREVERTS!  
  
Beavis: Grrrrrr! Damnit! Son of a Bitch!  
  
(Beavis Grabs Loud by the neck)  
  
Charity: Hey let him go Beavis!  
  
Butthead: Hey let her man go Beavis.  
  
Beavis: No way Butthead he yelled in my ears the Son of a Bitch heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
(Charity does a Flying kick to Beavis's chest as he let go of Loud)  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(At the Control Center of H.Q)  
  
Captain Black: I have pulled from strings and thanks to Sky's amulet no one in Retrovile remembers how Cindy's vortex's mother really got killed.  
  
Hank: Why do all of that?  
  
Captain Black: My superiors back in Neo Washington D.C knew that something like this was going to happine however noone knows just where or when it'll happine.  
  
Miss Fowl: So you made everyone think that some manic broke into the Vortex's home and shoot and killed Cindy's mother.   
  
Captain Black: Hey where did she coming from?  
  
Dale: And why she remember what really happine.  
  
Miss Fowl: I hid in the Basement of Jimmy's lab.  
  
Dale: I see so you're the only one how knows.  
  
Miss Fowl: Don't you lay a hand on me Mr. Grabble.  
  
Dale: I keep my mouth shut in I were you Fowl if you start telling people what really happine then. Its will start an Intentional Panic If you know what I'm saying Miss.  
  
Miss Fowl: Who are you guys a part of some Secret Agent Organization?   
  
Dale: You're in the L.F.A Underwater compound.  
  
Miss Fowl: The Lightning Force Agency? This is their Base?  
  
Everyone: Yes!!!  
  
Captain Black: Since you're the only one who knows. You have to promise not to tell anyone what really happine. What ever the reason Duncan killed Cindy's Mom may or may not have something to do with Ghaos and his so Dark Heart. The safety of the Neo-World depends on you keeping that under your hat.  
  
Miss Fowl: All right I'll not tell anyone about what really happine Mr. Black. BTW what happine to your hair?  
  
Captain Black (Sweat Drop): I went bald.  
  
(At the docking back Scott Armington come back with two Teenagers with him)  
  
Razor Armington: Hey Scott who did you got there?  
  
Scott Armington: Who these two? Their names are Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez and the bought along something Penny found it in her yard.  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey that's a Shard Crystal.  
  
Goten: Where did you guys end up with this?  
  
Penny: Rudy and I found in my back yard we ran into Scott Armington of the LFA and he asks us to come with him to their LFA Underwater Base.  
  
Laiya: At least I have this Crystal Shard safe from Dark Heart's hands.  
  
Rudy: Who's Dark Heart?  
  
Rolf: We explain that later right now we must fine the other 2.  
  
Alexander Armington: As far as I know the 1st is in Nerima, Neo-Japan and the 2nd one is in Springfield U.S.A.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay we just have spit into teams to grab them before Dark Heart's men do.  
  
Sheen: I'll lead the Team into Neo-Japan while you guys head off to Springfield.  
  
Stan: Hey don't forget us Sheen.  
  
Sheen (turning around): What the?  
  
Kai: Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman you look different all anime-like.  
  
Stan: That because Richard Morrison gave us these sweat weapons.  
  
Laiya: Now Stan there's a reason my grandfather give you boys those weapons.  
  
Libby: So they look they are from Japan with these Anime-style slaves?  
  
Laiya: Not really. It's because they may be need if we fail to recover the remaining two Shard Crystals.  
  
Sheen: Okay who want to fly with me to Neo-Japan?  
  
Yusuke: You don't know the way round Neo-Japan Estevez I'll go so you do get lost.  
  
Kuwabara: You better count me in Urameshi.  
  
(So on Sheen's Team is Libby, Carl, Team Urameshi,   
  
The South Park Boys, Nick, Beavis, Butthead, Ed, Edd, Eddy,   
  
Angelica, Suzy, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, Pule, Susanna, Pepper Mills,   
  
Toast, Loud and Charity)  
  
Alexander Armington: Okay Sheen looks like your team is all set here.  
  
Sheen: Okay my comrades let's be off!  
  
To Be Continue 


	14. Epsiode 13: The 3 Remaining Crystals Par...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 13: The 3 Remaining Crystals Part 2  
  
Narrator: In our last Episode the heroes were taken to the LFA Underwater H.Q where Captain Black have told them that Mrs. Vortex's death was planed by two of Malice's followers Trent Jupitris and Nero Dias but no one knows for sure. Meanwhile Scott Armington along with Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez recover the 3rd Crystal Shard. Now Sheen has set up a team retrieve the 2nd Crystal Shard in Neo-Japan while the others head to Springfield.  
  
(In Neo-Japan Sheen, Libby, Carl, Team Urameshi, the South Park Boys, Nick, Beavis, Butthead, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Angelica, Suzy, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, Pule, Susanna, Pepper Mills, Toast, Loud and Charity landed near a Pond somewhere in Neo-Tokyo.)  
  
Sheen: Carl you landed the Air Craft in the wrong area.  
  
Man: Hey you what are you kids doing in my pond?  
  
(All fingers pointed to Carl Wheezer)  
  
Everyone: Talk to him!  
  
Carl: Oh sure blame the guy who was at the controls.   
  
Yusuke: Easy mister we'll be on our away.  
  
-On in the streets of Neo-Tokyo-  
  
Cartman: So where're we going now?  
  
Stan: To fine that 2nd Crystal before the bad guys get to it and destroy it.  
  
Beavis: Hey Butthead look Japan has the PS2 as well! Heh, Heh, Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Don't be an ass Beavis the PS2 was made here just like the Gamecube, Neogeo and the GBA remember?  
  
Beavis: Oh yeah. Well while we're let's picking up some Anime.  
  
Butthead: We can pick up some Anime in both English and Japanese in our town. Now bring your ass over here. We're loosing the others.  
  
Beavis: Damnit! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Angelica: If anyone asked let's say we don't know them okay.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
-Now Nerima-  
  
Pule: Okay we're here Sheen now what?  
  
Sheen: Jimmy gave me his Crystal Tracker.  
  
Libby: Sheen do you even know how to work that thing?  
  
Sheen: Jimmy also gave me Instruction Manual see.  
  
Libby: Sheen you picked up the wrong one that's the Instruction Manual for the PS2 Version of Onimusha I: Warlord.  
  
Sheen: Uh-ho.  
  
Toast: Now what dudes?  
  
Stan: We go into that Cafe next to us.  
  
Edd: Cat Cafe huh? That's a wired name for a restaurant.  
  
Ed (Opening the doors): Hello is everyone here.  
  
Girl: We're not open yet.  
  
Kyle: We're not here to eat anything we came to ask you a question miss.   
  
Suzy: What's your name?  
  
Shampoo: The name is Shampoo.  
  
Suzy: Suzy Carmichael.  
  
Butthead: Hey Baby I notice that you have long hair I love long hair chicks.  
  
(Shampoo throws Butthead out the door)  
  
Kuwabara: No wonder these two never have no girlfriends they show no respect to woman.  
  
Yusuke: Not to mention getting their asses kicked by so many people.  
  
Shampoo: Now what you people want to ask Shampoo?  
  
Kurama: We're look for a Crystal as you can see its part of a barrier keeping an evil demon sealed inside another Crystal called the Star Crystal. 5 of them have been destroyed.  
  
Old woman: Are you talking about the Shard Crystal Young man?  
  
Kurama: Yes I am miss.  
  
Shampoo: Great Grandmother you know what they are talk about?  
  
Cologne: Yes Shampoo those Crystals are the only elements keeping Ghaos' son Dark Heart from setting him free.   
  
Shampoo: Who's Dark Heart?  
  
Cartman: You don't want to know.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo can handle what ever you said fat boy.  
  
Cartman: fat boy!!  
  
Stan: Cartman don't start anything.  
  
Cartman: But she called me fat man!  
  
(Sheen's Team have told Shampoo and her Great Grandmother about Dark Heart and why he's after the 3 remaining Crystals)  
  
Cologne: So that's how Trixie Tang's Father Eye slight was taken away from him. This Dark Heart you speak of has the same dark demonic powers as his father does.  
  
Suzy: So Ghaos can take away somebody eye slight as well?  
  
Cologne: Yes Suzy.  
  
Beavis: So you know where he can find it?  
  
Shampoo: Hmmm last week Shampoo did see a group a School Children carrying thing with them.  
  
Yusuke: Who ever those kid are now their lives are in great danger.  
  
Libby: We don't know where they are but Dark Heart has sent his men to track them down.  
  
Sheen: And these guys will stop at nothing to carry out their master's orders.  
  
Cologne: Shampoo you should go with them.  
  
Stan: Hey we can't let your granddaughter tag along.  
  
Shampoo: You Z-Fighters no know the away round here.  
  
Kyle: She got a point Stan.  
  
Stan: Okay.  
  
Mousse: If Shampoo's tagging along so am I.  
  
Butthead: Hey we're over here.  
  
Hiei: You should put on your glasses.  
  
Mousse (Putting on his Glasses): S you're the Neo Z-Fighters.  
  
Nick: Who's four eyes?  
  
Mousse: The name is Mousse.  
  
Carl: Oh where do we start looking?  
  
Shampoo: We go to Tendo Dojo. Maybe Ranma knows something.  
  
Mousse: Why that guy?  
  
Nick: What you have issues with this Ranma guy?  
  
Mousse: HE TRIED TO SEAL MY SHAMPOO!!!  
  
(Angelica Smacks Mousse in the face)  
  
Mousse: What was that for?  
  
Angelica: The last thing we need is another Loud.  
  
Mousse: What does that suppose to mean?  
  
To Be Continue 


	15. Epsiode 14: The 3 Remaining Crystals Par...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 14: The 3 Remaining Crystals Part 3  
  
Narrator: In our last Episode Sheen and his Team head off to Neo Japan where they met a Chinese Amazon named Shampoo and her Great Grandmother Cologne. They have told the two all about the Crystals and why Dark Heart is after them. Then Cologne asked Shampoo to guide them around Nerima.  
  
And now our story Continues.  
  
At Ucchan's  
  
Lilo: So you don't know anything about the Crystal Stitch and I are looking for?  
  
Ukyo: Nope you're asking the wrong person Lilo.  
  
Lilo: Maybe Sheen and the others have a better job then we are Stitch.  
  
Eddy (walking in to Ucchan's): Lilo and Stitch what are you two doing here?  
  
Stitch: Same as you guys.  
  
Ed: Something smells good Eddy  
  
Lilo: That is Ukyo's Okonomiyaki.  
  
Ed: Japanese Pizza!!!  
  
Edd: Ed don't you have money? You know here in Neo-Japan they use Yen.  
  
Ed: They don't take U.S Dollars?  
  
Lilo: I have some Yen left Ed.  
  
Eddy: You came back airplane?  
  
Lilo: No Sky took us here.  
  
Eddy: Okay while you, Stitch and Lumpy have your lunch we're going to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
-Back on the streets-  
  
Edd: You amazes me Eddy you didn't swear or anything.  
  
Eddy: And get toss out like Butthead by talking fresh to Shampoo?  
  
-Near the Tendo Dojo-  
  
Charity: Just must be it.  
  
(Everyone walked in)  
  
Carl: Hello is everyone home?  
  
Cho-Cho: Carl wait before going to a Japanese home you have to take your shoes off.  
  
Carl: Really?  
  
Sheen: Hey you heard her Carl let remove the shoes.  
  
(After removing their shoes Double D rang the doorbell)  
  
Woman: Hello.  
  
Edd: Good afternoon miss my name is Edd Johnson but my friends call me Double D could we come in.  
  
Woman: Sure you may.  
  
Ed: You're a nice lady Miss---Uh what's your name?  
  
Kasumi: Kasumi Tendo.  
  
Ed: Okay Miss Kasumi Tendo.  
  
Stan: Hey what's burning here?  
  
Kasumi: Oh that's my younger sister Akane Tendo.  
  
(Charity and Libby peeked into the Tendo Kitchen)  
  
Akane: What do you two want?  
  
Libby: Hey girlfriend is that anyway to talk to your guest?  
  
Akane: Sorry I know that we have guest.  
  
Charity: What are you cooking?  
  
Akane: Dinner for everyone.  
  
Stan: But does your older sister Kasumi do the cooking?  
  
Akane: We can't rely on Kasumi forever.  
  
Cartman: I see you're not doing a very good job on that Akane.  
  
Akane: What did you say?  
  
Cartman: You are deaf i said you're not doing a very good job on that Akane!  
  
(Akane slams a Frying pan on Cartman's face)  
  
Cartman: Damnit! You're such a tomboy!  
  
Stan: You should leave her alone Cartman.  
  
-In the leaving room-  
  
Beavis: Whoa Butthead check this chick out.  
  
Butthead: Yeah huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!  
  
Girl-Ranma: What are you guys looking at?  
  
Beavis: Hey Baby.  
  
Butthead: Yeah hey Baby.  
  
(Girl Ranma knock Beavis and Butthead into a pond)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Sorry you two but I'm not the kind of girl you should be laying you hands on.  
  
Beavis and Butthead: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
(Splash)  
  
Sheen: Hey Do you know where we can find Ran----ma.  
  
Girl-Ranma: Yeah who are you?  
  
Sheen: I never had seen a girl that sexy!!  
  
(BGM: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Play)  
  
(Sheen hugs Girl-Ranma)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Hey let me go you Ultra lord loving Baka!  
  
Shampoo: Sheen No she's not what you think!  
  
Girl-Ranma: You know this guy?  
  
Shampoo: Yes but Shampoo must break him off of you.  
  
Akane: I got this!  
  
(Akane Throws Hot water on Sheen and Ranma)  
  
Sheen: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! What the hell did you splash water on me for? That was Fking hot?  
  
Akane: It was not for you Sheen.  
  
Ranma: Thanks Akane I need that.  
  
Sheen (Turning around): Hey where did she ran off to?  
  
Ranma: You scared my cousin off.  
  
Sheen: What but she has the same hair as you only she's a redhead whom i want to kiss and hug all night long.  
  
Kuno (Drawing out his Wooden Sword): You dare come between me and the pigtail girl.  
  
Sheen: Big words for someone with a wooden Sword.  
  
Kuno: You Mock Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High? To me Retrocity High student.  
  
Sheen: Fine with me!  
  
Ranma: Stop! What's going on here?  
  
Kuno: Excuse me Ranma Saotome but I must defend my love from this Retrocity High home wrecker!!!  
  
Libby: Sheen what did you do now?  
  
Kuno: I'll tell you miss he dear to hug the pig tale girl without my saying so!  
  
Sheen: Fk you Kendo butt!  
  
Kasumi: Sheen, Father don't like guest using bad words.  
  
Ranma: Could somebody explain to me what the hell is going on here!!!  
  
Yusuke: Maybe i should tell you before Kuno and Sheen duke it out.  
  
Kuno: You're that Urameshi kid who was said to been killed in a hit and ran while save a young boy.  
  
Yusuke: Never mind that! Could I speak?  
  
Kuno: You may.  
  
(Yusuke told Ranma, Akane and Kuno all about Dark Heart and why they are here)  
  
Soun: What's Trixie Tang's Father has gone blind by this Dark Heart.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah after he refuses to foke over his crystal shard the guy grab him by the eyes and took away his eye slight. Dr. Hokuto Stevenson tried her best to restore his eye but what ever Dark Heart did made is impossible for any doctor not even Dr. Hokuto Stevenson to undo the damage.  
  
Soun (Sobbing): Oh the poor girl!  
  
Ranma: Mr. Tendo you act like you know him.  
  
Soun: Ranma you know how I get when I begun to cry.  
  
Libby: Nabiki does your dad does that all the time?  
  
Nabiki: You don't want to know Libby.  
  
Yusuke: And only that Cindy Vortex's mother was shot and murdered by some Bayville High Student named Duncan. And the LFA and Section #13 is still investigating that as we speak.  
  
Soun: This is sad and tragic news you are telling us Yusuke.  
  
Ranma: So why come to me?  
  
Yusuke: You Amazon friend said you may know where a group of grade school kids took the crystal to?  
  
Voice: Yusuke!!!  
  
Yusuke: That's Lilo, Stitch and Ed.  
  
Akane: And Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo: Ranma a group called Perfecto Prep is looking for those kids.  
  
Eddy: And you let this happine.  
  
Ed: They come out of nowhere Eddy!  
  
Stan: Let's rock people!  
  
-Back in Ucchan's-  
  
Loud: WHOA THEY TRAHSED EVERYTHING!  
  
Genma: Boy don't yell like that.  
  
Soun: I agree with Saotome.  
  
Ukyo: This happine after Eddy and Double D left.  
  
Shampoo: Aiya this Perfecto Prep could after those kid Ranma.  
  
Ranma: I know that Shampoo.  
  
Ryoga: Curse these guys i said we track them down and stop them.  
  
Kuwabara: All of you!  
  
Ukyo: They hit my restaurant. You think I'm going let them get away with this?  
  
Piccolo: Do you all know what kind of danger you're all getting yourselves into?  
  
Soun: Saotome does he look almost like King Piccolo?  
  
Genma: How knows Tendo.  
  
Ranma: Hey if these Perfectos want a fight then I'm giving them all I got.  
  
Butthead: What about is?  
  
Soun: You and Beavis are going to help repair Ukyo's Restaurant.  
  
Genma: That's right so pick a tool belt and let's get started.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Roderick Rat: Have the Shadow Knights found those brats yet?  
  
Rubella Rat: Roderick fining a group of human children is not an easy task.  
  
(Unknown to them the group of School Children were hiding near them)  
  
Roderick Rat: The master is becoming impatient Rubella that Crystal must be found  
  
Ed (V.O): That's a hold lot of Shadow Knights.  
  
Edd: Edd how many are looking for those kids?  
  
Ed: 99  
  
Eddy: 99 huh I'm biggy we can take them.  
  
Ranma: Hey you guys!!!  
  
Danforth Drake: Who are you?  
  
Ranma: The name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome-Anything Goes School of   
  
Martial Arts, I heard you trashed Ukyo's restaurant.  
  
Margot Mallard: what are you talking about that Okonomiyaki restaurant? So what if we did?  
  
Ranma: We also heard that you harassing a group of Kid in older to get your hands on some Crystal.  
  
Raoul Elephant: And who's plan to stop us you're only one Teenagers against  
  
All 13 of us.  
  
Yusuke: I wouldn't think he's one numbered guys look around you.  
  
Sheen, Libby, Carl, Team Urameshi, the South Park Boys,   
  
Nick, Beavis, Butthead, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Angelica, Suzy, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob,   
  
Pule, Susanna, Pepper Mills, Toast, Loud and Charity along with Akane Tendo  
  
Kuno, Mousse, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ryoga.  
  
Kurama: It's would seem that you're all one numbered.  
  
Henry Horse: Damnit!  
  
Roderick Rat: I don't why you are helping these Z-Interferers but you pay for defiance! Shadow Knights kill them!!!  
  
(Battle Cries)  
  
Kuwabara: I got these guys! Reiken!!! (Spirit Sword)  
  
(Kuwabara runs into and slash down 6 Shadow Knights. Mousse pulls a swan out of his sleeve and smashes downward at 3 Shadow Knights.)  
  
Ed: Bloody Sukuraido!!!  
  
Edd: Chouriki Mondohou!!!  
  
Eddy: Sutanejji Chyajiatakku (Stun Edge Charge Attack)!!  
  
(Both Ed's send out their attacks on 18 Shadow Knights)  
  
Ranma: Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!!!!!!  
  
(Ranma raise his fist into the air creating a whirlwind that sucks 8 Shadow Knights into the air and drops them on their head)  
  
Charity: Manji Kiri!!  
  
Kuno: Blue Thunder Attack!!!  
  
(Kuno Rapidly strike one Shadow Knight with his Wooden Sword and Charity crops down with her Lightsaber slice the Shadow Knights in Half)  
  
Angelica: Meteor Smash!!!  
  
(Angelica grabs another Shadow Knight; claw slashes them 15 times and then throws them aside.)  
  
Susie: What with these guys it's everyone some knocks them down the get back up.  
  
Roderick Rat: You powers are weak!  
  
Yusuke: I'll make you eat those words rat face! SHOT GUN!!!!  
  
(Yusuke shot out a burst of energy shots knock down all 99 Shadow Knights)  
  
Danforth Drake: He defeated them all.  
  
Yusuke: Looks like it's just 13 of your guys know.  
  
Loud: YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW!!!  
  
Hiei: Do us all a favor and keep that mouth close.  
  
Roderick Rat: Perfecto Prep will not be beaten by the likes of you!!!  
  
Ryoga: I should give myself up if i were any of you guys.  
  
Index Koala: We'll never surrender to you humans.  
  
Edd: Pardon me but some of us are New Types not all of us are normal humans.  
  
Index Koala (Drawing out his Double blade sword): Human, New Types what ever to me you're all the same.  
  
Eddy: I have this one guy.  
  
(Eddy draws out the Alastor a sword use by Dante)  
  
Eddy: Let's rock!  
  
Index Koala: Die!!!  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
(A Surge of lightning and flames burst all round)  
  
Stan: Whoa dude!  
  
Index Koala: Hell kick!!!  
  
(Eddy Blocks a Inferno filed Drive kick and he counter by  
  
a slide kick and then slashes low with his sword)  
  
Eddy: Sutandippa (Stun Dipper)!!!!  
  
Index Koala: I hate you!!   
  
(Index takes out his Blood Claw but Eddy open fire and shoot   
  
it off his arm)  
  
Eddy: No you don't   
  
Tedozeeco Giraffe: Hallowed Knuckle!!!  
  
(Eddy use his sword to blocks the energy engulfed fist blow from Tedozeeco)  
  
Happosai (Holding the Crystal in his right hand): Hey what's going on here?   
  
Eddy: Hey old man where did you get that from?  
  
Happosai: You mean this old thing I gave 50 Yen to the nice group of kids over there.  
  
Raoul Elephant: Shock wave fist!!!  
  
(Raoul punches the crystal and it cracked in half)  
  
Raoul: I thank you old man for showing it to you now there are only 2 left.  
  
Soon Lord Ghaos Shall be set free!  
  
(Perfecto Prep member all Teleported away)  
  
Happosai: Hey what's with the Disappearing act for?  
  
Ranma (Grabbing Happosai): Did you realize what you had!?  
  
Happosai: Ranma what are you talking about?  
  
Ranma: There were only 3 Shard crystals left but it's down to 2!!  
  
What do you have to say for yourself!!!  
  
Happosai: I don't know what you're talking about!!!!!  
  
Toast: Relax dude there's still the one in Springfield U.S.A.  
  
Ranma: There's another one?  
  
Sheen: Carl go get the air Craft we're going to Springfield.   
  
Carl: Okay Sheen!  
  
To Be Continue 


	16. Epsiode 15: The Neo ZFighters Vs the Spr...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 15: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs the Springfield Mafia  
  
Narrator: In our last Episode Sheen and his Team went to Neo-Japan while in Japan they met with few Teenagers each have there own style of fighting like they do. They eventually join force to do battle with Perfecto Prep it was during that battle that the 3rd Shard Crystal was shattered. And Ranma blames Happosai for having the Crystal. Now Sheen and his team along with Team Ranma are go heading off to Springfield to meet with the others.  
  
-Now the gang is now in Springfield U.S.A-  
  
Stan: So this Springfield.  
  
Mousse: I don't see what so special about this town.  
  
Shampoo: That's because this your first time here.  
  
Mousse: Still I don't why someone would hide the Crystal here?  
  
Cartman: Would someone shut four eyes up!  
  
Mousse: How about you shut your mouth Eric!  
  
Cartman: Don't call by my realname while we're in battle my name is Bulrog.  
  
Mousse: Soooo now you're fighter's name is Bulrog. You Takken 4, Street Fighter Alpha, Samurai Showdown rip off!  
  
Charity: Oh would you two stop arguing and let's go.  
  
Cartman: You heard the lady Moossey.  
  
Mousse: Moossey!  
  
(Libby and Shampoo grabs Mousse by his hair)  
  
-Now in downtown Springfield-  
  
(BGM: Under martial law from FF6)  
  
Kyle: Hey why is there nobody around here?  
  
Carl: Maybe the guys got killed.  
  
Yusuke: No way Carl Alvin Jr, Goten, Trunks, and the others are not that easy to be killed by anyone.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey there's Trunks, Kimi and Goten right now.  
  
Trunks: Oh you guys are back.  
  
Goten: And who are these other guys?  
  
Ranma: The name is Ranma Saotome and this Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Kuno, Kodachi and Ukyo.  
  
Happosai: And I'm Happosai! But you can call me Happy.  
  
Kimi: Excuse me sir could you stop trying to look under my skirt.  
  
Ranma (Punched Happosai in the forehead): Are you trying to start trouble here old man?  
  
Happosai: I just came here to see the ladies!  
  
Yusuke: Trunks what happine around here?  
  
Trunks: They happine!  
  
Mafia Member: There they are!  
  
Pule: Who are these guys?  
  
Trunks: The Springfield Mafia.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey what's your beef with our friends?  
  
Mafia Member #2: These 3 saw something they have should not have seen.  
  
Ranma: Just how do you Sopranos wannbes think are dealing with here this guy here is the younger brother of the Fighter of beaten Cell and the other one is the son of Saiyan Prince.  
  
Mafia Member #1: We don't care!  
  
Stan: Then you have to get past us first pal.  
  
(BGM 2: Let's Fighting Love Song from South park Season 8)  
  
(Eddy whip out his Laser Guns and Sword as Stan get's Tonfa's ready for battle)  
  
Pepper Mills: Saiha!!  
  
(P.M shoot out her Smasher Wave knocking two Mafia member into light Pole and Stan smackdown 3 in the face with his Tonfas and Eddy comes in with a big slash with his Sword)  
  
Mafia Member #1: Hey these guys have Powers real ones Fat Tony is not going to like this.  
  
Mafia Member #2: Let's get out of here!  
  
Beavis: Yeah you better run Bunghole! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Wusses!  
  
Eddy: What the hell you 3 do while we were in Neo-Japan?  
  
Trunks: Are you sure you want to know?  
  
Stan: Butters you were with them what happine?  
  
Butters: Me, Trunks, Goten and Kimi saw someone get dumped into the Springfield lake the guy's feet was filed with clement.  
  
Stan: Oh my god you 4 just witness a murder.  
  
Sheen: That would mean the Springfield Mafia will try to rub you guys out before you can rat on them.  
  
Trunks: Hey we didn't ask for any of this.  
  
Kasumi: Excuse but what about your parents?  
  
Akane: Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki?  
  
Ranma: Pops what are you doing here?  
  
Genma: Never mind that why we're here boy.   
  
Soun: Saotome and I ask what happine to Springfield but everyone seems afraid to tell us.  
  
Trunks: You can blame the Springfield Mafia about that.  
  
Goten: And our parents was at the Police station right now.  
  
Genma: Oh really.  
  
-At the Springfield Police Station-  
  
Chichi (infuriated): What do you mean you can't help us!!   
  
Bulma: Just what kind of Police Stations you are running here?  
  
Our sons just saw some get thrown into the lake and you won't help us why?  
  
Chief Wuggum: The boys and I want to help both your son but we're tied up as of a moment.  
  
Chas: I can coop with these two due to the fact that MY DAUGHTER IS ONE OF THE WITNESSES!!!  
  
Butters' Father: What about our son Butters he also saw what happine!  
  
Butters' Mother: And you are telling us that you can't help us!!!  
  
Chief Wuggum: Unless something happine we can't do a damn thing.  
  
(Steamed Chichi walked out of the door)  
  
Genma: This must be Goku's wife Tendo.  
  
Soun: Excuse us Mrs. Goku do you see your husband?  
  
Chichi: Why do you want Goku?  
  
Genma: My name is Genma Saotome and this is Soun Tendo.  
  
Goku: Hey I heard of you two before you guys have a master who like to seal   
  
Underwear from young Teenage girls.  
  
Soun: What just happine in there?  
  
Chichi: The Police are too lazy to help us protect our youngest son Goten.  
  
Ranma: Goten, Kimi and Trunks can protect themselves.  
  
Butters' Father: Ture but Butters is no Martial Artist.  
  
Hiko: Genma's Son has a point Chichi. Kimi has my Knowledge of   
  
Hiten Mitsurugi style.  
  
Soun: Just like your 1st Student what's his name again Saotome?  
  
Genma: His name is Kenshin Himura, Tendo.  
  
Chas: But those guys have Guns.  
  
Hiko: during my days as a fighter no gun was a match for a Samurai Sword.  
  
Ranma: Goten I didn't know your girlfriend knows Hiten Mitsurugi Style?  
  
Kimi: I was little back then.  
  
Alvin Jr: Plus we have no time to be dealing with the Mafia we have Dark Heart to deal with.  
  
(Ryoga looked at both Alvin and Timmy)  
  
Ryoga (In an angry voice): You two! Thank off your shirts.  
  
Libby: Ryoga?  
  
Timmy: What do you mean?  
  
Alvin Jr: What's with this guy?  
  
(Ryoga Charged at Alvin and Timmy)  
  
Ryoga: Bakusai Tenketsu!!!  
  
(Ryoga strikes the ground with one finger and sends a spray of rocks into the air.)  
  
Chester: In coming!!!  
  
Timmy (Taking out his Aburn Sword): Furetsukai!!!!  
  
(Timmy does both the Aban slash Halo and Brake Slash, by using them at the same time to form a cross. Then Trixie Threw a Shuriken as Ryoga scarring his face)  
  
Trixie: What the hell do you think you attack Timmy for?  
  
Akane: Ryoga what happine back there?  
  
Alvin Jr.: And why you want us to take off our shirts for?  
  
Ryoga: Do you have a Black Dragon symbol on your backs?  
  
Chester: No they don't Alvin has a Red Dragon Symbol and Timmy has a   
  
Crimson Dragon Symbol no Black Dragons.  
  
Ryoga: I'm sorry about that I those one of them is who I'm looking for.  
  
Alvin Sr (V.O): A Black Dragon symbol who is Ryoga is talking about?  
  
Goku (V.O): Who ever this guy with the Black Dragon Symbol must have done something wrong to Ryoga.  
  
Vegeta: Boy do you have explanation about what you tried to do here?  
  
Ryoga: .......  
  
Vegeta: Well we all would like to know why you think Stevenson's Son and Student have a Black dragon Symbol.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga i think you should tell them about this Blood soaked skirt.  
  
Ryoga (Showing everyone the blood covered skirt): This is apart of a dress of a girl I knew her name is Akari Unryuu. She comes from a family that raises sumo wrestling pigs. Her pig, Katsunishiki was the champion sumo wrestling pig until he was defeated by the much more experienced fighting pig, P-chan.  
  
Jumba: Oh where is this P-Chan?  
  
Akane: Yeah that remains me did we left P-Chan back home?  
  
Hiko: Ryoga what happine to her?  
  
(Flash back)  
  
(Akari Unryuu was walking doing the street when 5 hoods jump in front of here)  
  
(BGM: The Darkness Nova from Legend of Mana for the PS1)  
  
Hood #1: Destroy everyone thing!! Nanto Senshu Ryuu Geki (South Star Thousand Dragon Head Attack)  
  
Hood #2: Shadow Lightning!!!  
  
(I was on my way to see here i saw it these people have attack her neighborhood the police tried their best but their fighting skills were no match for them)  
  
Ryoga: Akari!!!  
  
Akari Unryuu: Ryoga!!!  
  
Hood #3 (Grabbing Akari): Beat it weakling! Black Dragon Monsoon!!!  
  
(I was in down by a 1000 energy blots)  
  
Hood #3: I'm taking the girl with us my boss want to but her to work.  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
(BGM: Rosa's Theme from FF4)  
  
Ryoga: When I woke up the police have told me that they kidnapped her and one of them have a Black Dragon symbol on her back.   
  
Soun (Sobbing): Oh how awful for you Ryoga!  
  
Ryoga: I don't know who is this Black Dragon is or why his boss told him to take her away from her family but when i fine him you'll pay for the pain suffering he indented on the Unryuu Family!!  
  
(Ryoga punches the wall of the Springfield Police Station)  
  
Alvin Jr: You should have said something before you attack us Ryoga next you should ask before you act okay.  
  
Ryoga: Okay.  
  
Sheen: What about the Springfield Mafia and the 2nd Crystal Shard.  
  
Edd: That's right we would have the 3rd one no thanks to a curtain Elderly person.  
  
Happosai: Oh will you just drop it!!!  
  
Kurama: I don't think they'll let you live it down sir.  
  
Happosai: Why me!? WHY ME?!  
  
Charity: Oh will you shut up!  
  
Happosai (Hopping on Charity's chest): Oh you're so nice when you yelling at me!  
  
Charity: Get off me your freak!!!  
  
(Smack)  
  
To Be Continue 


	17. Epsiode 16: The Neo ZFighters Vs the Spr...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 16: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs the Springfield Mafia Pt 2  
  
At the Simpson's family household  
  
Bart (Walking into his house): Dad I just saw something you will not believe.  
  
Homer: What you are talking about Bart?  
  
Bart: Well Millhouse and I just some guy with a bandana blast a ground with another one used a sword which begun to glow.  
  
Homer: Boy you have been watching too many cartoons.  
  
Millhouse: No way Mr. Simpson I saw it too.  
  
Homer: You are both are seeing things.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Homer (Opening the door): who is it?  
  
Dale: Hello sir, how are you today? My name is Dale Grabble and this is my bud Hank Hill may we come in?  
  
Homer: Okay. Marge we have Company!  
  
Marge (Walking into the living room): Do we know you two?  
  
Hank: Oh my god how did you get your hair all standing up like that?  
  
Marge: hmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Peggy: Hank we're not here to talk about hair.  
  
Hank: Sorry Peggy.  
  
Marge: Well would you like to come in any way?  
  
Hank: Okay then.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Bart: I'm telling Lisa I know what I saw  
  
Lisa: Bart you're just seeing things and so is Millhouse.  
  
Millhouse: No way Lisa its ture. And there they are right now.  
  
Bart: Look Lis one the in the Red Tank top and White T-Shirt is the one with the glowing sword.  
  
Lisa: Excuse me what's your names?  
  
Timmy: Who us?   
  
Lisa: Yes?  
  
Timmy: Timmy Turner.  
  
Trixie: Trixie Tang.  
  
Lisa: Okay Timmy Turner do you have a glowing Sword on you?  
  
Timmy: Why you asked?  
  
Lisa: I know that Swords can't glow and my brother and his friend think they saw yours glowed.  
  
Ranma: Hey that is not for you to know nerd girl.  
  
Lisa: Nerd girl just how do you think you're talking to pig tale boy?  
  
(Lisa pushes Ranma into the water)  
  
(Splash)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Hey you did have to push.  
  
Lisa: You turned into a Girl in cold water.  
  
Girl-Ranma: Un-ho  
  
Trixie: H-How did you do that?  
  
Girl-Ranma: Let me guess Sheen didn't tell you.  
  
Timmy & Trixie: No he didn't.  
  
Bart: I bet you can turn back to your male self in hot water.  
  
Millhouse: Ummmm Bart I think we have problem here.  
  
Girl-Ranma: What kind?  
  
(Lisa Screams)  
  
-In a Car-  
  
Fat Tony: What is that Noise? Go find out who is a shut it up.  
  
Mafia Member: Okay Fat Tony.  
  
(8 Mafia Members walked out of limo)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Nice going Lisa you scream just bought in the mob.  
  
Mafia Member #2: I hey know you.  
  
Mafia Member #1: Wait this one is a girl.  
  
Girl-Ranma: Oh that other Ranma? He's my cousin.  
  
Mafia Member: You're related to the guy?  
  
Fat Tony: Well Then we have massage for your cousin. Show them boys.  
  
(Weapons drawing out)  
  
Girl-Ranma: What kind of Massage is this?  
  
Mafia Member: You'll know in a sec bitch.  
  
Girl-Ranma: Oh yeah Kachu Tenshin Armaguriken!!!!!  
  
(Punching sounds)  
  
(Ranma does a flurry of punches that hit multiple times and end with an uppercut into the jaw)  
  
Girl-Ranma: This that all the Yakuza have better fighters then you guys.  
  
4 Mafia Members: It's over girly!!!  
  
Girl-Ranma: That's what you think! Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!!  
  
(Girl-Ranma creates a vertical tornado sending two Mafia Members into the sky and back down into the ground hard)  
  
Fat Tony: What the hell!?  
  
Girl-Ranma: You must be the leader of these push overs. I'll spear them if you call off the hit of Trunks Brief, Son Goten, Kimi Wantanabe Finster And Butters.  
  
Fat Tony: Grrrrrr! I don't how you think you and your cousin are but I'm not doing any thing like that.  
  
Vegeta: Maybe if you'll listen to me for one of them is my son Trunks.  
  
Fat Boy: V-Vegeta?  
  
(Vegeta grab and picks up Fat Tony)  
  
Vegeta: called for the hit on my son and his friends and I'll not lay my hands on your men they are not worth beating the daylights out of.  
  
Fat Boy: Okay, Okay I'll call it off.   
  
(Vegeta throws Fat Tony aside and then he ran back into his Limo and drove off)  
  
Bart: Cool you have scared him.  
  
Lisa: Bart! Mr. Vegeta I understand that you are worried about your son Trunks but it's not like Fat Tony give in to someone else's demands.  
  
Vegeta: If he knows what good for him he'll do just about that Lisa.  
  
Bart: Lis guys like Goku and Vegeta can deal with the Mob you know these guys can deal with anyone who gets in their face.  
  
Lisa: I doubt that Bart.  
  
-Meanwhile back at the Simpson's home-  
  
Marge: A Crystal Shard? I don't know what are you people talking about.  
  
Dale: Don't try to cover up Marge this device that looks like a Neogeo  
  
Pocket is called a Crystal Tracker and it says that the Crystal Shard is in  
  
this town.  
  
Marge: I don't like to talk about that.  
  
Homer: Marge he got us.  
  
Marge: Okay, that Crystal you are talking about the reason the Springfield  
  
Mafia. You see during the a Town meeting the Mayor presented to everyone but that were Fat Tony came in out of no where and ask the Mayor to turn over all power to him and the Crystal. For you see that's why nobody want to talk about anything anymore.  
  
Hank: Homer, Marge that Crystal is too dang dangerous to be held by anyone.   
  
Peggy: That's right Trixie Tang's father has his eye slight taken away from   
  
Him by an Evil half-demon named Dark Heart.  
  
Marge (Gasp): Oh my lord is he alright.  
  
Peggy: Dr. Stevenson said that he'll never see again. It'll be the day he's on his death bed.  
  
Homer: Oh Crap!  
  
(Gun shoots)  
  
Dale: Duck!!!  
  
(Outside Springfield Mafia shoots at the windows of the Simpson's Home)  
  
Springfield Mafia: You should keep your mouths shut Simpsons.  
  
Alvin Jr: This has as too far with your game of playing with innocent people lives  
  
Mafia: Who are you?  
  
Alvin Jr: The name is Alvin Stevenson Jr the Red Dragon.  
  
Mafia #2 (Shocked): Red Dragon!!!  
  
Mafia #3: The son of the same Alvin Stevenson who defeated Malice years ago.  
  
Alvin Jr: Yes why?  
  
Mafia Members: Get him!!  
  
Alvin Jr (Taking out his Red Dragon Sakabatou - Red Dragon Reverse Blade Sword): Red Dragon Chaos Slash!!!  
  
(Alvin Jr with his eyes glowing Blue made a gianganitc swing knocking down 5 Mafia Members)  
  
Alvin Jr: Stay away from those people i don't want this thing to result in bloodshed.  
  
Mafia Member: Fk you Goldie lock!!!  
  
(Just then a Tail man with a Dark Blue suit, Red Tank Top grabs the Thug by the head using only two fingers)  
  
Man: This youngman said he doesn't want this to result in Bloodshed.  
  
But if you men are a pack rhino barching into everything you see then we   
  
Don't want you around here.  
  
Mafia Member: Ow! My head what did you do that for Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Mafia thug's head blew right off)  
  
Alvin Jr (V.O): That's Hokuto Shinken.  
  
Ned: Oh my Ahhhhhhh (Passing out)  
  
Man: Put your weapons down and leave this neighborhood now or you want to die too.  
  
Mafia Member: I won't let you get away for doing that to one of our own like that. We'll deal with Goldie Locks later right we'll take this guy out first.  
  
(Mafia Members surrounds the Man with 7 Scars)  
  
Man: Time to die Villains.  
  
Mafia Member: You're history!!!  
  
(The man with 7 Scars punch out each Mafia Member that ran into him and Rapid punch another one who tried to jump him from behind. and Roundhouse kick 6 more into the air)  
  
(North Star Spinning Wheel Explosive Attack!!!)  
  
Mafia Member: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(One by one Mafia Member's heads begun to implode right off there bodies)  
  
Thug: Look what you have you kill all my god brothers when fat Tony hears about this you'll pay for this outrage! You'll never win with Fat Tony I swear to you!!  
  
Man: Talk about in Hades. In 3 Seconds you'll sent to Hades as well.  
  
Thug: What you mean I have only 3 Seconds to live? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Thug tries to get away but his Body begun to imploded into nothing)  
  
Bart: Whoa what happine here?  
  
Alvin Jr: These Thug tried to attack you parents but this guy took care of them i think.  
  
Lisa: OH my god that man is the master of Hokuto Shinken. Wait mister we need you to protect our Homes and Families.  
  
Man: Why asked for my help?  
  
Lisa: And that you defeated all of those Thugs from the Springfield Mafia won't rest until someone brave enough to defeated him and restore the Mayor back to City hall.  
  
Bart: Hey what's your name?  
  
Kenshiro: My name is Kenshiro.  
  
Ranma: Okay we'll help you safeguard your neighborhood.  
  
Lisa: I thank you.   
  
Homer: Ned you get up now.  
  
Ned (waking up): What?  
  
Hank: You fainted Ned.  
  
Ned: What just happine?  
  
Marge: He happine.  
  
Ned (Looking at Kenshiro's Chest): 7 Scars!! (Passing out a 2nd time)  
  
To Be Continue 


	18. Epsiode 17: The Neo ZFighters Vs the Spr...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 17: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs the Springfield Mafia Pt 3  
  
After Kenshiro defeated some of Fat Tony's Henchmen Alvin jr and the others help repair the Simpson's Home.  
  
Beavis: This sucks I didn't came here to repair some dude's house.  
  
Butthead: Shut up Beavis homer is paying 50.00$ each for going this.  
  
Beavis: Really? Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh he's going to pay us 50.00$?  
  
Butthead: Yeah didn't you hear? Now help me patch up the holes on the roof.  
  
Chester: Hey Mr. Flanders why don't the police doing anything about this?  
  
Ned: Well Chester as long as Fat Tony is in power the Police can't do a thing.  
  
Ranma: Well we should keep an eye out Lisa told us that Fat Tony would hire someone to go after Trunks, Goten, Kimi and Butters.  
  
A.J: Worst of all he has the Crystal and we need to retrieve that before Dark Heart does.  
  
(On the roof of the Flanders home a crow with red Glowing eyes few off. Meanwhile that very night it came to Dark Heart who is on top of a building)  
  
Dark Heart: Vulturos what do you have to report.  
  
(The Red eye Crow transformed into a Humanoid demon with wings on his back)  
  
Vulturos: Master I know who has the Crystal. It's in Springfield USA and his name is Fat Tony leader of a local Mafia group.  
  
Dark Heart: Well Hot streak looks like you guys were looking in the wrong town.  
  
Ebon: I told you it's not Shelbyville you fool.  
  
Hot Streak: Springfield, Shelbyville what the differences?  
  
Ebon: The land marks fool.  
  
Hot Streak: All they are doing is copying Springfield.  
  
Ebon: we're lucky we got out of that town before those Battle Fighters found us.  
  
Dark Heart: So the LFA has told the Battle Fighters about my plan.  
  
Hardac: Master I saw them the Battle Fighters are in Springfield.  
  
Hot Streak: Darn it! Why they are doing here?  
  
Hardac: Hot Streak they are heading to a Bar this human called Fat Tony and his men go at have a drink  
  
Hot Streak: I'll set that Bar on fire and recover and destroy that Crystal.  
  
Dark Heart: No we'll wait to see what they are up too. Something tells me that Alvin Servile aka the Red Blazer and his team are helping the Neo Z-Fighter beat is to the Crystal. Vulturos you shall go and say on our furry foes.  
  
Vulturos: Yes Master Dark Heart.  
  
(Vulturos turn back to his Crow from and few off)  
  
-At the Bar room-  
  
Alvin Servile (Opening the door): Okay who's in charge of this bar?   
  
Mafia Member: Who are you guys?  
  
Plucky Duck: Sit down we'll ask the questions here.  
  
Fat Tony: Who allowed these furries into my bar?  
  
Alvin Servile: You're the boss?  
  
Fat Tony: And who want to know.  
  
Alvin Servile: The name is Alvin Servile.  
  
Mafia Member: The same Alvin Servile who have been trained the by Guardian of 3rd Earth a Barger named Virgo?  
  
Alvin Servile: The very same Chipmunk why?  
  
(Laser Gun clicking)  
  
Mafia Member: Shoot him down!!!  
  
(Alvin Servile draw out his two beam Sabers and slice off their weapons)  
  
Mafia Member: Why you son of a Bitch!!!  
  
Buster Bunny: Zero Fury!!!  
  
(Buster charged in with his Heat saw blades chop down his enemies into ribbings)  
  
Fat Tony: Wait a sec here! What do you guys want here?  
  
Alvin Servile: We came looking for that Crystal there?  
  
Fat Tony: I'll give you this old thing for a price.  
  
Alvin Servile: What kind?  
  
-The next day-  
  
Beavis: Okay Homer the holes on the Roof have been patched up.  
  
Butthead: So where's the 50.00$ you said we'll have when we're done with the holes?  
  
Homer: I don't know what happine to the 50.00$ I have in my wallet.  
  
Shampoo: You went to Moe's and sent it baldy.  
  
Homer: Hey! No don't tell them.  
  
Beavis: Butthead he sent up our crash!!  
  
Homer: Heh, heh, heh I can explain that.  
  
Butthead: You dumbass.  
  
(Beavis garbed a spear and begun to poke holes inside the House)  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Kodachi: Butthead what on Neo Earth is he doing!  
  
Beavis: Damnit i do all of that work for nothing!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Mousse: Why you went to get drunk?  
  
Homer: I always go to Moe's you can ask my son.  
  
Bart: Yeah Dad go to Moe to get some beer.  
  
Marge: Beavis No here your Money Homer owe you and your friend.  
  
Beavis: Thanks.  
  
Butthead: Cool.  
  
Beavis: Homer J Simpson you can patch your own holes Bunghole!  
  
heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Let go and get some Nachos Beavis. Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!  
  
Beavis: Yeah Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Cartman: Homer me and my friends patch up those holes Beavis made inside for a small fee of 88.00$  
  
Homer: You want 88.00$ WHY YOU LITTIE Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(Homer ran after Cartman)  
  
Homer: Get back here fat boy!  
  
Cartman: No you're fat I'm big boned.  
  
Homer: It's the other away around boy!!!  
  
Stan: Hey Mrs. Simpson do you think that this Fat Tony would try to get somebody use to do his work for him.  
  
Marge: Stan I don't want to talk about that right now.  
  
Kyle: If Fat Tony does Stan, Vegeta and/or Goku may have a visit to   
  
Where ever Fat Tony is.  
  
Stan: Are you sure Kyle?  
  
Kyle: Yeah I'm sure.  
  
(Gunshots)  
  
Kenny: MM, MMM, MMM!  
  
Shampoo: Not these foolish again.  
  
Alvin Jr: Stan, Kyle, Kenny you 3 stay with Mrs. Simpson.  
  
-At a Community Center-  
  
Mafia Thug: Alright noone move!  
  
Woman: What do you awful men want?  
  
Mafia Thug #2: You're late on your protection money lady.  
  
Woman: I told you before we don't have any money.  
  
Mafia Thug #3: You lie.  
  
(One of the Thugs open fire at some of the Windows)  
  
Mafia Thug: From now on this Community Center is now under new ownership.  
  
Woman: No you can't!  
  
Ed (Outside): Hey you cowards come out of there!  
  
Mafia Thug #4: Who's that?  
  
Mafia Thug #5: Z-Fighters!!!!  
  
(The 5 Thugs ran outside and was shocked to see 18 of their own beaten half to death)  
  
Mafia Thug: You did this? You Z-Fighters attack our boys? You protect these   
  
People?  
  
Arthur: Tell your boss to leave these people alone.  
  
Mafia Thug: We'll never do such a thing attack!!!  
  
(The Thugs ran towards Arthur but he gathers his   
  
Lightning Ki into his fist)  
  
Arthur: Gourai Tenpesuto!!!!! (Roaring Thunder Tempest)   
  
(Arthur slams his fist into the ground and Lightning blots struck all 8 Mafia Thugs down into the ground)  
  
Mafia Thug-A: Die Four eyes!!!  
  
Buster Baxter: Volcano Fist!!!  
  
(Buster extends his fits and a spinning fireball   
  
Hit the Thug in the chest)  
  
Mafia Thug-B: It's pay back time Z-Fighters!!!!  
  
The Brian: Senpu-Bakuhatsu Ken!!!!!!  
  
(50 Rapid punches knock down the big Thug as his body hit  
  
the ground a loud noise was heard across the floor)  
  
Yusuke: Okay who's next? I have a spirit Gun blast with someone's name   
  
Is in.  
  
(Just then The Battle Fighter Zero Team came out of no where)  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey who these guys?  
  
(Alvin Servile walked toward Alvin Jr)  
  
Mafia Thug: Hey Red Head where the hell have you been we been waiting for you guys. The Boss needs you to waste Goten, Trunks, Kimi and Butters for him.  
  
Alvin Servile: Blazing Fury!!!!!  
  
(Slash)  
  
Mafia Thug: Hey they said that you were on our side!!!  
  
(Blood Splash)  
  
Alvin Servile: Sorry but the Battle Fighters and I don't side with mobsters.  
  
Mafia Thug: Hey you Double Crosser!!!   
  
Minerva: Alvin my love behind you!  
  
Alvin Servile (Turning his head around): What the hell?  
  
Kenshiro: Don't bother he's all right dead.  
  
Hamton: What do he mean by that.  
  
(The Thug's stomach began to Blow up)  
  
Alexander II: Hey Alvin Jr. I see that you have met them.  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey Alex who are these guys and the Chipmunk have the same fist name as me and my dad?  
  
Alexander II: His full name is Alvin Servile: The Red Blazer and Leader of the Battle Fighter Zero Team and Fifi is one of them.  
  
Alvin Jr: I see why she's with them Alex.  
  
Mafia Thug: Holy cow!! These guys are their side! And they are unbeatable!  
  
Let's get the heck out of here!!!  
  
(The Remaining Mafia Thugs ran into their van and drive away)  
  
Lisa: Oh my god Bart both the Neo Z-Fighters and the Battle Fighters are in   
  
Our town at the same time.  
  
Bart: So?  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Fat Tony: What you mean they were on the Neo Z-Fighters side? And you left the others at their mercy!!!  
  
Thug #1: It's that or get killed by Kenshiro.  
  
Fat Tony: I don't care who is this Kenshiro, I want those 3 Teenagers and the 8 year old brat rubbed out!! You understand!!!  
  
Thug #2: Yes sir!  
  
Man: It would seem that you have trusted the wrong group of people   
  
Fat Tony.  
  
Right Hand Man #1: Boss it's that Giovanni guy the runs Team Rocket.  
  
Fat Tony: Team What?  
  
Giovanni: I see you to get our more.   
  
Fat Tony: Well Mr. Giovanni your people never came here before. So what bring the leader of Team Rocket to my town?  
  
Giovanni: I heard that 3 High School students named Son Goten, Trunks Brief, Kimi Wantanabe Finster and an 8 Year old named Butter saw your boys threw a Neo Earth Federation Officer into the Springfield Lake.  
  
Fat Tony: Well you see the feddies are trying to help the Mayor so i gave  
  
Them a Massage.  
  
James: But throwing someone into the river?  
  
Giovanni: James I told you don't come in unless i said so.  
  
James: Yes sir!  
  
Right Hand Man #2: Who's that Goof?  
  
Giovanni: Never mind him.  
  
Fat Tony: What do you have in mind?  
  
Giovanni: It's right behind you.  
  
Fat Tony: That's Mew two but didn't he rebelled on you before?  
  
Giovanni: Yes but I have took care of that thanks to Professor Chaos.  
  
Fat Tony: You mean that Kid Butters?  
  
Giovanni: No this other Professor Chaos is like a evil version if Jimmy   
  
Neutron. He gave me the means to Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon.  
  
Right Hang Man #2: I can't wait to see the Z-Fighters and Battle Fighters get theirs boss.  
  
Fat Tony: Neither can I.  
  
To Be Continue 


	19. Epsiode 18: The Neo ZFighters Vs the Spr...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 18: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs the Springfield Mafia Pt 4  
  
Narrator: After realizing that Battle Fighter Zero Team where really heroes the remaining Mafia Thugs ran into their van and drive away. Back in the very same Bar Room Fat Tony was infuriated by the Battle Fighters tricking him into reviving the location of the Crystal Shard. Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket came in and showed Fat Tony Mewtwo thanks to this another Professor Chaos Giovanni has turn Mewtwo into a Shadow Pokemon. and how Know when or where this powerful Pokemon will attack Springfield.  
  
Back with the Neo Z-Fighters  
  
Alvin Jr: Didn't know that there's another group of fighters like us?  
  
Alexander II: My dad and the 3rd Earth Guardian Virgo assembled them together. The Battle Fighters has two teams. These guys here are the Zero Team.  
  
Goten: Okay where are the Double Zero Team?  
  
Alexander II: My dad told them to stay at the LFA Space Station in case we need them. Besides they are in still in training.  
  
Eddie Lance: Hey Alex I have a question?  
  
Alexander II: What kind of Question?  
  
Eddie Lance: It's you and the skunk, how can you two be together she's a furry and you are human being.  
  
(Muffy came and slap Eddie on his back)  
  
Eddie: Muffy what did you do that for?  
  
Muffy: Why did you ask them that question for?  
  
Eddie: And your point is?  
  
Muffy (Pulling Eddie by the Polly Tall): We don't ask people that question you foolish blonde!  
  
Alexander II: Hey Muffy take it easy on him it's not the first time I was asked that.  
  
Muffy: You mean some one else told you that dumb question how rude.  
  
Razor: We get that alot.  
  
Kevin Shawn: Hey where's the other Armington, the one with the Black Mask?  
  
Dot: You mean my boy Sky?  
  
Kevin Shawn: Yes that's the one so why he's not with you guys?  
  
Buster Bunny: He wanted to help some girl named Cindy Vortex control her Shin Human Powers.  
  
Ranma: So he's at the LFA Underwater Base?  
  
Sheen: That's would explain why Jimmy stay behind.  
  
Dexter: Forget that Neutron I'm a better smart guy then him.  
  
Dee-Dee: Hey Dexter he's worried about Cindy you heard her crying.  
  
Beavis: Yeah Bunghole heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Dee-Dee (Turing towards Beavis): Hey don't call my brother a Bunghole  
  
Beavis: Make me baby.  
  
(Dee-Dee Slaps Beavis in the face)  
  
Beavis: Ahhh she slaps me.  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh! Beavis you dumbass, hey Carl, Sheen maybe Jimmy will score with her.  
  
Carl (Frighten): Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Libby (Yelling): What were you thinking!!!!  
  
Sheen (Yelling): You have lost your mind Butthead!!!  
  
Nick: Oh will you 3 chill out you know the odds of that happening?  
  
Sheen (Thinking): A million to one?  
  
Butthead: You paranoid assmuches I was joking around.  
  
Carl: Don't do that Butthead!  
  
Sheen: I'll have nightmares for a year if that came ture.  
  
Beavis: We saw those two kissing remember Butthead heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh?  
  
Butthead: Yeah Jimmy even said he love her.  
  
Carl (Stilling Frighten): Say is ain't so Beavis and Butthead!?  
  
Sheen: It's a nightmare!  
  
(Beavis turn on a tape from a tape recorder)  
  
Jimmy (On the Tape): Jimmy (Holding Cindy by the shoulders): Cindy Vortex I don't care if you're a Shin Human or some alien likes Trunks, Goten and the Stevensons. You're the only who I call a Rival, regardless of what just happine and for the 3 scars on my chest you're still Cindy Vortex. And I Love you!  
  
(Jimmy kisses Cindy)  
  
(Tape stops)  
  
Sheen (Screaming): Oh the horror of it all!  
  
Man: That's nothing compared with what is going on in the Pokemon Center.  
  
Alvin Servile: What's going on at the Center?  
  
Man: Nurse Joy has lost control of all of the Pokemon.  
  
Sheen: What Nurse Joy is in great danger? What we are yelling around her for! She needs the help of the Neo Z-Fighters!!!!!  
  
(BGM: Locke Theme Music from FF6)  
  
(Sheen, Ranma, Yusuke, Alvin Jr, Timmy. Chester and A,J along with Battle Fighters members Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley The Loon , Fifi La Few, The LFA and the Histarians head towards the Springfield Pokemon Center)  
  
-At the Pokemon Center-  
  
Alvin Jr: What the heck is going on here?  
  
Timmy: Where is all of this smoke coming from?  
  
A.J: It's coming from inside the Center.  
  
Stitch: Look!  
  
(A Shadow Magmar came out of the center)  
  
Libby: It's a Magmar?  
  
Rolf (V.O): Wait a sec I seen Pokemon with Red eyes before. (Aloud) Libby do not approached it!  
  
Libby: Why not?  
  
(Shadow Pokemon BGM: Splendid Evil from the King of Fighters 2003)  
  
Shadow Magmar: Magmar!  
  
Yusuke: Whoa everyone watch for it's fire punch!!!  
  
Nick: Oh yeah then here's mine! Caizer Strike!!!!!  
  
(As Nick Charges in with a flaming fist attack the Shadow Magmar counters with it's fire punch a burst a Blue Spirit Flames and Normal Flames formed a wall as both Nick and the Shadow Magmar try to over power one another)  
  
Pokemon Trainer: Hey what are you doing?  
  
Trunks: Hey behind you!  
  
(A shadow Scyther came from behind but Trunks knocks it down with its Finnish Buster)  
  
Nick: Damnit this Magmar should have been knocked down to the ground.  
  
Pokemon Trainer: Hey you can harm a Pokemon what are you trying to do to it?  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
  
Sheen: Hey I know you you're Ash Crimson!  
  
Libby: Wrong Sheen you're confusing Ash Katchum with that Ash Crimson guy from the KOF 2003 Tournament.  
  
Alvin Jr: I knew i saw your face Ash.  
  
Ash: Never mind me what is he trying to do.  
  
Man (Holding an injured Nurse Joy): Ash this Magmar have been turning a Shadow Pokemon.  
  
Kenshiro: Rei is that you?  
  
Rei: So the rumor is ture Ken you're here as well?  
  
May (Confused): Hey you two know each other?  
  
Kenshiro: We can talk later but right now we have this to deal with.  
  
Stitch: Nage.  
  
May: Hey what is that?  
  
Lilo: That's my dog Stitch.  
  
Ash: That's a Dog?  
  
Brock: I don't think that's a dog Ash.  
  
Fat Tony: Well look who came for the Final Battle.  
  
Goten: You again.  
  
Stan: Hey leave Butters alone you crook!  
  
Ranma: We heard who you drop into the lake and when the Councilwoman of the Intergalactic Federation hears about this your rule over this town is over big time.  
  
Beavis: You're going down assmunch.  
  
Kenshiro: Your life ends here.  
  
Ash: He has an officer of the Federation killed?  
  
Scott Armington: That's right and Trunks, Goten, Kimi and Butter saw everything.  
  
Fat Tony: But first you'll have to beat this Shadow Pokemon to turn me over the Feddies.  
  
Brock: Ash look!  
  
Ash (Looking upward): No it can't be  
  
To Be Continue 


	20. Epsiode 19: The Neo ZFighters Vs Mewtwo ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 19: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs Mew two Part 1  
  
(Now an armored Pokemon Stands next to Fat Tony)  
  
Brock: Ash look!  
  
Ash (Looking upward): No it can't be Mewtwo?  
  
Edd: You know this Monster?  
  
Ash: Long Story.  
  
Fat Tony: Now Mewtwo destroy Trunks, Goten, Kimi and Butters.  
  
(Mewtwo began to walk toward everyone)  
  
Stitch: Naga!  
  
(Before Stitch and jump he Mewtwo aimed his psychic Energy attack to knocks Stitch into Yusuke and Ryoga)  
  
Yusuke: Damnit! Hey furball you're okay?  
  
Stitch: I'm okay, I'm fuffy?  
  
Kuwabara: You won't be for long.  
  
Kurama: Looks like we have no choice but to defend ourselves.  
  
Ryoga: Okay he's mine!!   
  
Ash: No wait don't!!  
  
Ryoga: Bakusai Tenketsu!!!!  
  
(Not listening Ryoga does a powerful blow to the ground and spray of rocks hit Mewtwo from all corners of his body)  
  
Ryoga: He's done.  
  
Fat Tony: Guess again boy.  
  
Ryoga (Shocked): What? No way he shouldn't be standing!  
  
(Mewtwo fires and energy wave shocked Ryoga into the window of the Comic book store)  
  
(Glass breaks)  
  
Akane: Ryoga!!!  
  
Aka Pella: Okay you're history!!!!  
  
Ash & Brock: Whoa wait a sec.  
  
(Not paying attention to Ash or Brock, Aka fires her Rekko-Ha - Flash Wave)  
  
Jamal: Typhoon Rage!!  
  
(After Aka made her attack on Mewtwo Jamal jumps in and aimed a Typhoon sending Mewtwo up into the air)  
  
Alvin Servile: What the hell?  
  
Kevin Shawn: He managed to escape Jamal's attack?  
  
Jamal: FK! Is there no way to take him down?  
  
Brock: You guys should let our Pokemon deal with him.  
  
Hiei: forget it Brock we don't need your Pokemon.  
  
Loud: HEY MAYBE WE SHOULD LET THEM HELP?  
  
Alvin Jr: No it's too risky.  
  
Arthur: Alvin has a point who ever turn Mewtwo into a Shadow Pokemon may turn to do the same with yours. Ash, May, Brock you should hold on to them.  
  
Simon Servile: I agree with Arthur.  
  
Loud: HEY HE'S GETTING READY TO ATTACK!!!  
  
(Mewtwo zoomed into from the sky and took Trunks into the air)  
  
Rahonda: Trunks!!!  
  
-In the air-  
  
Trunks (Transformed to Super Saiyan): I see what you're doing you want to take us out one by one.  
  
Eddie Lance (Came behind Mewtwo): Well it's not happening you have me to attend with also. Kamehame Ha!!!  
  
Ssj Trunks: Buster Cannon!!!  
  
(Both fighters shot their energy attacks right at Mewtwo from both sides)  
  
S.Mewtwo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Ssj Trunks: Hey someone give a hand here!  
  
A.J: I got 'ya! Meteodrive!!!!  
  
Tammy Turner: Baku-Raijin!!!!  
  
Sue Ellen: Taiyou-Kamehame ha!!!!! (Solar Wave Attack of the Turtle School)  
  
Timmy: Rairyuu Haouken!!!! (Lightning Dragon Champion Fist or Supreme King Fist)  
  
Alvin Servile: Gottsui Vulcan Bazooka!!!!  
  
Alexander II: KAMEHAME HA!!!!!  
  
(A Loud bang was heard all over Springfield)  
  
Fat Tony (Shocked): What the hell?  
  
Buster Bunny: Looks like your plan with up in smoke.  
  
Fat Tony (V.O): What the deal here Giovanni told me that Mewtwo is the most powerful Pokemon why have he let himself be destroyed!!!  
  
Carl: Hey is he dead?  
  
Ash: I would count him out just yet.  
  
Charity (Turning to her right): Hey Look!  
  
Stan: What the Fk?  
  
Razor Armington: He's still alive!?  
  
Fat Tony: Ha, Ha, Ha! I knew it!!  
  
(Mewtwo Hold out his figures and fire and energy Beam at Kenny's forehead)  
  
Kenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Kenny's head to blow right off his body)  
  
Ranma: Oh my god he killed Kenny!  
  
Yusuke: You Bastard!!!  
  
Butters: No! Not Kenny!!  
  
Cartman (Pointing at Mewtwo): Hey I'll kick you in the nuts!!!  
  
Ash: Hey are you insane you'll be killed too if you try to insult him as well?  
  
Cartman: Shut the hell up! If you, the Pikachu and Brock here should have killed him yourselves.  
  
Kyle: Ash is not a Pokemon killer!!!  
  
Cartman: Why it's because of the rules?  
  
(Another Energy Beam hit Cartman in the knees)  
  
Cartman (Winning): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! My Knees!!!  
  
Kenshiro: He getting ready to fire again but whom?  
  
Fat Tony: Why are you waste time with those other guys end this now!!!!  
  
S. Mewtwo: Don't not order me human!   
  
Fat Tony: He can talk?  
  
(Mewtwo shoot out two energy blots)  
  
Ukyo: Hey Loud look out!!  
  
Kurama: Sheen behind you!  
  
(The two energy shots his both Sheen and Loud knocking them both into the ground)  
  
Libby: Sheen!!!  
  
Charity: Loud!!!  
  
Yusuke: That's it!! SPIRIT GUN!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun but Mewtwo formed and forced field around him and block his attack)  
  
Yusuke: Oh Damnit!  
  
(Mewtwo's eye begun to glow and a Gravity push knocks down Alvin Jr, Goten and the others on to the ground as well as Libby and Charity.)  
  
Loud (Trying to get up): CHARITY!!!  
  
Sheen: Oh my man what would Ultra lord do if he was in this mass.  
  
Charity (Bleeding from the lips and forehead): This is a nightmare that is 99 time worst then the 9/11 attack in New York City Years ago. What madman would turn a Pokemon Evil?  
  
S. Mewtwo: Good bye young lady.  
  
(Mewtwo discharged another energy blast right and Charity)  
  
Loud: CHARITY!!  
  
Yusuke: That blast will kill her.  
  
Carl: Noooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Pule: Don't hurt her!!!!  
  
(The blast hits both Carl and Pule instead of Charity)  
  
Carl & Pule: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(Both bodies of Carl Wheezer and Pule have fall to the ground)  
  
Sheen: Carl!!!  
  
Susanna (As Tears fall from her eyes): Pule? Pule NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
-At the LFA Underwater Base-  
  
Cindy (Sensing something): What the hell?  
  
Jimmy: Cindy what's wrong?  
  
Cindy: It's Carl I can Sense his pain and Kenny I don't sense him or Pule anymore.  
  
Sky: Something must have happine in Springfield.  
  
-Back in Springfield-  
  
Kimi: Carl-San!  
  
Beavis: First Kenny and now those two!  
  
Susanna (Turning towards Mewtwo): Why Mewtwo? Why take Pule away! I'll forgive you!!!  
  
S.Mewtwo: I have no choice.  
  
Fat Tony: Save the tears guys you 4 are next.  
  
Voice: No!! Fat Tony, Vegeta told you once to call off the hits but now you left me with no choice!!!!  
  
Goten: It's Dad.  
  
Bernice Jr.: And our Dad also.   
  
Alvin Sr: Fat Tony Section 13 has arrested all of your men and you're by yourself.  
  
Fat Tony: What no! It's can't be I own this town!! (Running away)  
  
Goku: No you don't! As for you Mewtwo I'll not let you get away from killing Carl, Pule and Kenny. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
(Goku Transformed into Super Saiyan 3)  
  
Ssj3 Goku: Goten Listen well Son you and the others must go after Fat Tony while I deal with Mewtwo.  
  
Goten: Okay Dad.  
  
Ssj3 Goku: Miss Information, Father Time Take the Bodies of Kenny, Carl and Pule away from here.  
  
Miss Info: Okay Mr. Goku.  
  
Charity: Goku give him one for Pule and Carl.  
  
Ssj Goku: I will now go.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Note this Episode Marks the End of the Following  
  
1. Kenny  
  
2. Carl Wheezer  
  
3. Pule Houser  
  
And those who have been injured are  
  
1. Sheen  
  
2. Cartman  
  
3. Ryoga Hibiki  
  
4. Loud Kiddington  
  
5. Charity Bazaar 


	21. Epsiode 20: The Neo ZFighters Vs Mewtwo ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 20: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs Mewtwo Part 2  
  
While Goku in Super Saiyan 3 get ready to battle Mewtwo we cut to Fat Tony's Tower where he is on the top floor.  
  
Fat Tony: How can this happine all of my men arrested! If the Intergalactic Federation thinks they can stop me! I'll destroy myself and everyone here before I let that happine!  
  
(While typing something on a Laptop Computer Trunks, Goten and the other burst into the door and saw Fat Tony ran up the roof of the tower.)  
  
On the roof  
  
Ranma: Hold it right there Fat Tony!!!  
  
Fat Tony (Turning around): You Z-Meddlers ruined everything!! I had this town under my control until you heroes came and interfered in my plans!!!  
  
Trunks: You have no right to speak about that what about Kenny, Carl and Pule?  
  
Charity: Thanks to you Pule is dead he didn't deserve to die.  
  
Fat Tony: Grrrrrr! you act like I pulled the trigger; Mewtwo is the one you should be taking revenge on!  
  
Kenshiro: You coward, without your men you're nothing.  
  
Rei: So what are you going to do now?  
  
Fat Tony: You think you have won!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Is that your final words Villain?  
  
(Kenshiro aura surrounds him and be rapidly punch Fat Tony from all sides of his body)  
  
Kenshiro: Hokuto Shinken Secret Technique: Zankai Sekiho Ken!!!! (Burden of Remorse/Regret Walk Punch)  
  
Fat Tony: My legs I can't stop them!  
  
Kenshiro: I hit a Power Point on you called Shitsugen it'll cause you to walk backwards with you being able to stop them. They won't stop until they walk you right to Hell.  
  
Fat Tony: But we're 100 floors up!!  
  
Susanna: Serves you right because of you my boyfriend is dead!!  
  
Fat Tony: No I beg of you stop my legs!!!  
  
Susanna: No! It's your fault that my Pule have been murder by a Shadow Pokemon I'll not help you (Turning her back on Fat Tony)  
  
-Near the Edge-  
  
Fat Tony: Have mercy on me if you kill me! You'll never fine out who turn Mewtwo into a Shadow Pokemon! Don't care about that!!!  
  
Cho-Cho: Why don't you just shut the FK up and fall already someone like you could never bring a Pokemon like Mewtwo under your control.  
  
Fat Tony (Just a few inches from the edge): No wait listen I can tell you who he is can tell you where to fine him you can't do this to me I own this Town!!!!  
  
(Fat Tony Right leg began to drop)  
  
Fat Tony: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Say good bye to Springfield!!!!!  
  
(Fat Tony's body fell on his limo all blood and )  
  
Susanna: Pule my daring Mr. Kenshiro has avenged your death my love! When this is over I'll use the Dragon Balls to wish you and Carl back.  
  
Beavis (Looking at a Laptop): Oh god!  
  
Lilo: What are you looking at?  
  
Butthead: That.  
  
Rei: Damn he set the all Springfield to Self-Destruct.  
  
Kenshiro: So that why he ran to this tower. He had this planned all this time.  
  
Hank: Oh my god he would kill everyone here!  
  
Homer: Oh my god! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Marge: Homer clam down!!  
  
Homer: Clam down that Goku guy is still fighting Mewtwo. And the whole Town is going to blow up in 59 Minutes!!!  
  
Lilo: You mean we have only 59 minutes! To get everyone out of Springfield?  
  
Goku's Voice: Everyone can you heard me!  
  
Lilo: It's Goku.  
  
Goten: Dad?  
  
Goku's Voice: Listen carefully everyone you have to get word to everyone in Springfield. Tell them what Fat Tony has done while I deal with Mewtwo and pay him back form and he done to Kenny, Carl and Pule.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay Goku but what about you, Vegeta and my dad?  
  
Goku: Don't worry Alvin Jr we'll get out as soon as we can.  
  
Kuwabara: Just don't get yourselves blown to bits Goku.  
  
Pleakley: Hey looks a speaker Phone (using the Speaker) Excuse me people of Springfield this is an Emergency so you'll have to listen to what i have to say. Fat Tony has set the Town to Self Destruct and the town is going to blow up unless in 59 Minutes and Counting!   
  
-On the streets people when into a panic-  
  
Jumba: Looks like they are Panicking!  
  
Ranma: This is just great.  
  
To Be Continue 


	22. Epsiode 21: The Neo ZFighters Vs Mewtwo ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 21: The Neo Z-Fighters Vs Mewtwo Part 3  
  
Narrator: Last time Fat Tony sent Mewtwo after the Neo Z-Fighters and their allies. Due to being under the Control of Team Rocket Mewtwo seem to an uneasy Task. As an Insult to injury Kenny, Carl Wheezer, and Pule Houser have been killed. enraged by this Goku Transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and the other ran after Fat Tony to a 100 Floor Tower at the heart of Springfield. There Kenshiro struck a Power Point on him called Shitsugen making him walk backwards sending him off the Roof. And Then after Fat Tony met his end everyone just found out that Fat Tony has set the whole Town to Self-Destruct and they have only 59 Minutes.  
  
(In the sky thunder Clashes and winds picking up at blots of Energy pop up from the ground)  
  
Ssj3 Goku: Okay Mewtwo it's your move.  
  
(Mewtwo Charged right at Goku as he blocks Mewtwo's attack as Goku drop kick him into another window. As Mewtwo was down Goku shot a energy blast and Mewtwo open his eyes and counters Goku's attack with his on Psychic Energy attack)  
  
S.Mewtwo (V.O): It would seem that we're evenly matched Saiyan Warrior?  
  
Ssj3 Goku: Hey how can he talk about moving his mouth?  
  
(Mewtwo use his Psychic Ki to send Car right at Goku dodges each one and aimed 3 Ki shots at the 3rd one and Mewtwo threw a Trunk at Goku and Blew it up)  
  
(A Loud Boom)  
  
S.Mewtwo: It's Over (Turning around) what he's still alive?  
  
(Goku jumped out of the flaming Trunk and Drive kicks Mewtwo into the ground and began to punch him from both sides of his face 50 times. Mewtwo got up and Tale whip Goku but Goku Grabs his Tale and begun to Swing him around and slammed him into the roof of every Building)  
  
-Meanwhile with the others-  
  
Captain Black: Okay men I want everyone from Springfield to be transported away from this area.  
  
Agents: Yes sir!  
  
Alvin Jr.: That's should be all of them.  
  
Homer: That right.  
  
Captain Black: Homer why are you doing here?  
  
Homer (Holding a rifle): I'm going to kill that Mewtwo with this gun.  
  
Susanna: No he killed my love if anyone going to kill it should be me Mr. Simpson.  
  
Homer: Back off you it's not your home town that is about to be blown into nothing!! You move out of the way.  
  
Susanna: No I won't.  
  
Moe: Hey back off this is not your town.  
  
Susanna: I don't care!  
  
Alvin Sr: I don't think that Goku want any one to go into Springfield.  
  
Homer: Says you Goldie locks. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Lightning blots stopped Homer from going into Springfield)  
  
-Back with Goku-  
  
S. Mewtwo: It's time to end this game!!!  
  
(Mewtwo hands begun to glow)  
  
Ssj3 Goku (Gathering Ki): Kame!!! Hame!!!!! Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Goku fires the Kamehameha Wave as Mewtwo fires off a Big Energy wave. The Impact of each attack turn the Building surrounds them into rubble and cracking begun to spread all across the Streets. But then A Black Shadow step behind Mewtwo.)  
  
(Slash)  
  
S.Mewtwo: (Gasped)  
  
Ssj3 Goku: Dark Heart?  
  
Dark Heart: So you're Goku. I should have known you would be here. As for this useless Pokemon who have let some human take control of him.  
  
(Dark Heart Mewtwo was sent into the hole in the ground)  
  
Goku: Mewtwo! Dark Heart why did you do that? It's wasn't his fault all of this happine.  
  
Dark Heart: Oh really Goku If you and the Neo Z-Fighters and the Battle Fighters have forgotten i have destroyed the 2nd Shard Crystal.  
  
Goku (Shocked): What?  
  
Dark Heart: That's right Goku while your son and his pals have been playing around with the Mob. I had Hot Streak break into that bar and destroyed the Crystal.   
  
Goku: This is not good.  
  
Dark Heart: That's right Goku you and your friends and Allies have failed. And soon I'll free my Father Ghaos from his imprisonment inside the Star Crystal.  
  
Mewtwo: You're not human!  
  
Goku (V.O): Hey Mewtwo eyes have turned to Normal. Has he broken himself free from Team Rocket's control?  
  
Dark Heart: I have no time to be dealing with a Shadow Pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo: Wrong I'm no longer a Shadow Pokemon for you see I'm too powerful to be control by any human on this Planet.  
  
Dark Heart: So the humans have temporally Control over you so what? You're powers are nothing compare to mine and my father's. And Sense I'm done here I'll give this boring town 20 Minutes to live.  
  
Goku (Shocked): 20!  
  
Mewtwo: Saiyan Warrior you must leave here I sense that the People of this Town have taken away from here.  
  
Goku: Captain Black made it in time that's good but what about you?  
  
Mewtwo: I must fine the one who tried to bend me to his will. I know that I'll not be forgiven by the Girl whose boyfriend I have killed. All that I Can do is to take atonement for the 3 lives I have taken away.  
  
(Mewtwo teleports away)  
  
Homer: Hey get back here!  
  
Goku: Homer why are you still going here this Town is going to Blow up unless in 20 Minutes.  
  
Homer: 20 Minutes Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Goku grabs Homer and few up into the air)  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Goku: Homer hold on to my back  
  
(As Goku use Instant transmission to Teleport both him and Homer away a Bright light surrounds all of Springfield)  
  
Meanwhile back at the LFA Underwater Base  
  
Beavis: Hey he's back Heh, Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Lisa: Dad, Goku are you two okay?  
  
Goku: We're fine Lisa.  
  
Homer: Hey what the hell is this Sealab?  
  
Sky: Not really you're in the LFA Underwater Base.  
  
Buster Baxter: Now what Dark Heart has destroyed all of the Crystals?  
  
Brain: No he hasn't as long as we hold on this the last Crystal he can't free Ghaos from his imprisonment.  
  
Alex II: Let's up Hope that he does fine out where we're at.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Dark Heart invades the LFA HQ 


	23. Epsiode 22: Dark Heart invades the LFA H...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 22: Dark Heart invades the LFA HQ  
  
Meanwhile back at the LFA Underwater Base  
  
Beavis: Hey he's back Heh, Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Lisa: Dad, Goku are you two okay?  
  
Goku: We're fine Lisa.  
  
Homer: Hey what the hell is this Sealab?  
  
Sky: Not really you're in the LFA Underwater Base.  
  
Buster Baxter: Now what Dark Heart has destroyed all of the Crystals.  
  
Brain: No he hasn't as long as we hold on this the last Crystal he can't free Ghaos from his imprisonment.  
  
Alex II: Let's up Hope that he does fine out where we're at.  
  
-Now at the top part of the base-  
  
Kevin Shawn: Hey does anyone know why Susanna is sad.  
  
Raila: She misses Pule, Carl and Kenny but mostly Pule.  
  
Cindy: What happine to Carl?  
  
Tenya: You sense his pain right? Both Carl and Pule use themselves to shield Charity from Mewtwo's attack.  
  
Kenshiro: But we have avenged the deaths of Carl, Pule and Kenny. And Susanna says they she'll wish them back.  
  
Butters: But what about Springfield? Thanks to that Fat Tony who fell to his death turned the town into a Smoking critter.  
  
Kenshiro: Sky told about another set of Ords that are like the Dragon Balls but you get 3 wishes instead of just 2. They called the Wishing Orbs you can use them to Restore Springfield back to its normal state.  
  
Stan: And we'll use the 7 Dragon Balls to wish back Kenny, Carl and Pule.  
  
Cartman: Do you hear that Susanna when we get the Dragon Balls we can bring back Pule.  
  
(Cartman lad his hand on Susanna)  
  
Cartman: Hey you shoulders are smooth and nice you could just.  
  
Toast: Hey dude she's taken.  
  
Cartman: Who gives an Fk Toast!  
  
Beavis: You're muzzling on some guy's girl go fine your own. When we wish Pule back I'm going to tell him what you are trying to do with his woman.  
  
Cartman: Well fining those Dragon Balls won't be that easy if you think they are Beavis.  
  
Susanna: You got to the count of 3 before I'll do something I'll regret later on.  
  
Cartman: Like what Bitch?  
  
Susanna: Shouki Hatsudou (Miasma Demon Invoke)!!!!  
  
(Susanna turned around and aims a huge energy blast sending Cartman into the wall)  
  
Cartman: Oh my back!  
  
Stan: Serves you right Cartman.  
  
(Alarm went off)  
  
Kyle: Oh ST it's the Alarm.  
  
(Everyone ran into the control room)  
  
Alvin Jr: Alex what's going on?  
  
Alex II: Someone has broken into the base and is trying to come inside from the bottom floor.  
  
Fifi: My love who do you think it is?  
  
Alex II: I don't know but something telling me that Dark Heart figured out where our base is located.  
  
Stan (Look at the Screen): I think you're right Alex.  
  
Lisa (Looking at the Screen): What are those things?  
  
(The Monitors shows Shadow Knights jumping out of a Hole in the Bottom Floor of the Base)  
  
Kenshiro: They must be after the last Crystal.  
  
Rudy: Well we can't let him have it.  
  
Cartman (Running into the Control room): So what are you As standing around for? Stop that Son of a BH  
  
Kevin: Hey you don't go and order me around!  
  
Ranma: Okay Kevin we get the point.  
  
-At the First Floor-  
  
Hardac: Hmmm I sense the Crystal is near by. Alright men go search this whole base and destroy Crystal.  
  
Shadow Knight: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(POW)  
  
Blob: Hey that's one of your guys.  
  
Shadow Knight: It's Him it! The Man with 7777777777777777777!!!  
  
(Just then the Shadow Knights head exploded)  
  
Avalanche: It's the guy the one who has 7 Scars on his Chest! Show yourself Kenshiro!!!  
  
Kenshiro: You guys must be the Brother of the Mutants? What's Magneto's part in this?  
  
Hardac: So you're Kenshiro the Master of Hokuto Shinken. I'm Hardac; Master Dark Heart has told me fine the LFA base and destroyed the last Crystal.  
  
Kenshiro: Forget it you're not getting near that Crystal.  
  
Cartman: Yeah so what are you guys plan to do about it?  
  
Hardac: So you really want to know? Already my troops attack!!!  
  
(50 Shadow Knights charged at Kenshiro with Swords and Spears and other weapons)  
  
(Battle Cries)  
  
(Kenshiro punches down 14 Shadow Knights and Rei jumps in and cuts 8 other Shadow Knights using his Nanto Suichoken technique)  
  
Toad: Hey the Rei a fighter of Nanto Seiken what's he doing here?  
  
Hardac: You 8 don't just stand there attack!   
  
(8 other Shadow Knights jumped into the air and Alex II transformed into his Shin Human formed)  
  
SH Alex II: Fire Dragon Punch!!!!!!!  
  
(As Alex does his Uppercut a burst of Flames surrounds his arms as the 8 Knights were knocked down)  
  
Ssj Alvin Jr: Hyakuretsu ryu Mouken!!!!!!  
  
(Alvin Jr does 100 Dragon fist blows knocking down 5 Shadow Knights)  
  
(Slicing sounds)  
  
Rei: Shooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Shadow Knight-A: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Avalanche: That's it! I had all I can take from you guys!!!  
  
(Lance slams his fist into the ground and the Base has begun to shake)  
  
SH Alex II: Lance are you insane! You'll cause a flood.  
  
Hardac: Stop you fool!!!  
  
Bart (Looking at the Cracks on the sealing): Whoa!  
  
Timmy: Damnit! He's trying to take everyone down with him.  
  
Rei: He's Suicidal.  
  
Cartman: Save the Crystal!!!  
  
(Everyone turned around and a saw the very last Crystal begun to crack up)  
  
Cartman (Sobbing): Oh no!!!!  
  
(Rei slaps Cartman)  
  
Rei: Forget the Crystal Eric.  
  
Jumba: Looks like this Lance is not stopping.  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! We're gonna die!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	24. Epsiode 23: Dark Heart invades the LFA H...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 23: Dark Heart invades the LFA HQ II  
  
(Everyone turned around and a saw the very last Crystal begun to crack up)  
  
Cartman (Sobbing): Oh no!!!!  
  
(Rei slaps Cartman)  
  
Rei: Forget the Crystal Eric.  
  
Jumba: Looks like the Lance boy is not stopping.  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! We're gonna die!!!  
  
(Lilo turned around and water gushed from the floor)  
  
Lilo: Is this not good.  
  
Alvin Jr: I never knew Lance would to any lengths just to defeated his enemies.  
  
Eddie Lance: Well Alvin we have no one to blame but Magneto and what's her face.  
  
Kevin Shawn: Who Mystique?  
  
Raila: Hey Alex Do you guys have Escaped Pods?  
  
Alex II: We do but they are surrounded by Shadow Knights.  
  
Kyle: Wait we almost forgot one thing.  
  
Eddy: Like what?  
  
Kyle: The Dragon Carrier.  
  
Stan: That's right  
  
Jumba: Dexter we be needing your help!!  
  
Dexter: Hold on Jumba I'm on my way.  
  
(The Dragon Carrier busted into the LFA Underwater Base)  
  
Hardac: What is that?  
  
-Inside the Carrier-  
  
Dexter: Okay I'm going to beam everyone on board.  
  
(Dexter transported everyone on board the carrier)  
  
Cartman: Dexter Now that everyone is on board who about you use what every energy cannons you have and blow those Sons of Britches up.  
  
Dee-Dee: But we're near the Ruins of the Titanic.  
  
Kyle: You would have Dexter Destroy a part of Human History?  
  
Cartman: Yes why not?  
  
Everyone: YOU BETTER NOT ERIC!!!  
  
Dexter: And Besides that Cartman they ran off in the Escaped Pods.  
  
Cartman: GDIT!  
  
Alvin Servile: Okay next we have Go to Neo Antarctica.  
  
Lilo: Why Antarctica?  
  
Goku: Because Elizabeth has hops that noone can find the Star Crystal.  
  
Kuno: So it's off to the Ice Continent of the Neo World then. Dexter set seal for Neo Antarctica.  
  
Dexter: This not a Boat you fool!!  
  
(Kuno Smacks Dexter with his Wooden Sword)  
  
Kuno: I know that you fool!  
  
-Now in Neo Antarctica-  
  
Beavis: Whoa there's a lot of Ice and Snow Butthead.  
  
Goku: We're not here to play in the Snow.  
  
Homer: We can't go out there we'll freezes to death.  
  
Goku: Not if we are wearing these.  
  
Homer: Ohhhh Anti-Ice Strom Suits.  
  
Kuno: Now that we're suited up let's be off to that Cave.  
  
(Kuno open the door and fell)  
  
Kuno: What the hell? Is this!  
  
Dexter: You should have Now that the Icy condensing could make the Carrier slippery.  
  
Kuno (Sweat Drop): Slippery!!! Why have you not mention anything?  
  
Bart: He did mention it.  
  
Bobby Hill: But you were too busy looking at Pictures of Akane and Ranma's Cousin.  
  
Kuno (Getting back up): My love for the Pig tail Girl and Akane Tendo is none of your business Bobby Hill.   
  
-On top of the Carrier-  
  
Eddie Lance: Laiya where you think the cave is?  
  
Laiya: It's in the eastern part from here.  
  
(Just then Ice monster surrounded the Dragon Carrier)  
  
Ranma: This is just great now they are sending Ice Demons at us.  
  
Akane: Ranma Dark Heart is trying to keep us from getting near the cave.  
  
(BGM: Troublesome Visitor from Melty Blood)  
  
Goten (Transformed into Super Saiyan): But first we have crush some Ice Demons.  
  
(3 Ice Demons jump on top of the Carriers and Alvin Jr drawn out his Red Dragon Sakabatou and Slice then both in half. Yusuke and Ranma double team 5 of them and rammed their fist into their chest)  
  
Kenshiro: Woahhhhhhattttttttttt!!!  
  
(Kenshiro spin kicks one in the neck and begun to rapid punch it into ice cubes. 8 ran with Ice Swords at Rei but he runs and Slice them all into ice Sushi.)  
  
SH Arnold: Kamehame Ha, Reigun Beam Combination!!!!  
  
(Arnold combine his Kamehame Ha with his Reigun Beam and blast away all of the other Ice Demons)  
  
Sid: There's one more left.  
  
Timmy: And he's alot bigger then the others.  
  
Kenshiro: Tell us who send you at us and I'll let you leave?  
  
Ice Demon: I'm much powerful then the others you have beaten I'll tell you who send us here if you can beat me in battle.  
  
(BGM 2: 17-G-Akiha from Melty Blood)  
  
Goku: How about a 2 on 1 then. (Transforming to Super Saiyan)  
  
Kenshiro (Cracking his Knuckles): You're move demon.  
  
(The Ice Demon slams his Fist but Goku and Kenshiro doges away. Then Goku jumps up and drop kicks his off the Carrier and on top a floating Glacier)  
  
Ssj Goku: I see what you mean by you being much stronger then the other ones we defeated.  
  
(The Ice Demon swings a axe but Goku stops it axe by punching it into pieces)  
  
Kenshiro: North Star!! Twin Dragon Wave  
  
(Kenshiro jumps and Punches the Ice Demon in the chest)  
  
Ice Demon: But how?  
  
Kenshiro: You're beaten now tell us who send you here?  
  
Ice Demon: It was Master Dark Heart.  
  
Goku: And where is he now?  
  
Ice Demon: He's just about at the cave with Lord Ghaos have Imprisoned.  
  
Kenshiro: The attack I just did will give you 4 seconds to live.  
  
Ice Demon: 4 Seconds? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Then the Ice Demon body begun to crack up and fall apart)   
  
To Be Continue 


	25. Epsiode 24: The Ice cave

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga  
  
Episode 24: The Ice cave  
  
After the heroes defeated the Ice Demons they all headed towards the entrance to the Ice Cave.  
  
Sue Ellen (looking at a couple of Footprints): Someone been here before us?  
  
Aka: Like who?  
  
Sue Ellen: It could be Dark Heart.  
  
Stitch: Nakata Crista!!  
  
(A man came and grabs Stitch before he jumped inside the cave)  
  
Man: Wait my friend a mistake like the one you was about to do could be Fatal.  
  
Stitch: Fatal?  
  
Lilo: Who are you?  
  
Commander Clash: I'm Commander Eile Clash and I'm the one who help Ember's Grandmother transport the Star Crystal into this Cave from there I have set up Traps that is so dangerous and fatal which no one could enter.  
  
Ranma: Until Dark Heart came.  
  
Commander Clash: Ture BTW this Entrance to the cave is all trapped that's why I stop Stitch from going into from this way.  
  
Lilo: So what about that Entrance?  
  
Commander Clash: Miss Tang allow me to use one of your Shurikens.  
  
Trixie (Going to her right side): Okay then.  
  
(Commander Clash throws a Shuriken at the Cave Entrance and then Spike pop out of no where)  
  
Lilo: Oh my god!  
  
Stitch: Naga Pita!!  
  
Kuno: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Commander Clash: If anyone tries to enter from this cave Entrance will become you know.  
  
Lilo: Spiked to death.  
  
Ukyo: We can't go into there unless we want to get killed.  
  
Toast: Dudes what now?  
  
Alvin Jr: Commander you know an away around the traps you set up?  
  
Commander Clash: Yes everyone allow me I'll show you another inside to stop Dark Heart from freeing his father.  
  
Stitch: Thank you.  
  
Commander Clash: You're welcome my friend.  
  
-Inside another part of the Ice Cave-  
  
Commander Clash: Now watch you step the floor here is very treacherous.  
  
Happosai: How so?  
  
(Happosai hoping causes Cracks)  
  
Stitch (Looking down at the bottom of a Pit): More Spikes.  
  
Jumba: We should be careful one mistake would have everyone fall right into the pit.  
  
Happosai: Well in that cause I'll hold on to Lilo for awhile.  
  
(Happosai jumps on Lilo's Chest)  
  
Pleakley: Hey why is he holding to Lilo's Beast?  
  
Lilo: Get off me you old pervert!  
  
Happosai: I'm too scared to part from your Hawaiian boobs.  
  
Lilo: How about I give you a Hawaiian Punch in the face.  
  
(Punch)  
  
Happosai: Ow!!  
  
(After Happosai fall to the floor Stitch ties him up)  
  
Happosai: Hey No far!   
  
Kuwabara: You should have thought about before you hopped on Lilo's Chest.  
  
Arthur: Let's hurry we're wasting time all ready.  
  
-On the other side of the cave the heroes enter a big room-  
  
Sheen: Hey this is the same room we saw before.  
  
Stan: You're right it is the same room we saw in one of the Shard Crystals.  
  
Mousse: That must be Ghaos inside the Star Crystal.  
  
Ryoga: Okay let's destroy it!  
  
Ember: Stop! If you try to destroy it you'll set free Ghaos.  
  
Ranma: Oh Ryoga would think doing just that huh?  
  
Akane: If we can't destroy it how can we stop Dark Heart from going near the Star Crystal?  
  
Cartman: I say we throw this bitch into the spike pit.  
  
Akane: A pit a spikes won't kill this demon Cartman?  
  
Kenshiro: Looks like we have company.  
  
Hardac: Neo Z-Fighters!  
  
Overlord: I knew I sense everyone of your power levers here.  
  
Dark Heart: Out of my way I'm going to destroy that Crystal and free my father.  
  
Alvin Jr: We're not allow you to do so Dark Heart.  
  
Commander Clash: Everyone get ready for Battle we must let allow him to go near the Star Crystal we make are stand here and Now.  
  
Stitch: Jakata Crista!!!  
  
Voice: There he is the one whose woman has it! He knows who she is. She stole it from us my precious.  
  
Lilo: Ken behind you!  
  
Kenshiro (Turning around): what the hell is that?  
  
Voice: Give us the precious!!!  
  
(The Creature swings a club at Kenshiro and he doges it)  
  
Kenshiro: What do you mean by "your Precious"?  
  
Creature: Give it back to us!!!  
  
(The Creature throws the Club but he Miss Kenshiro but he hit the Crystal instead)  
  
Lilo: No!!  
  
(Crystal begins to Shatter)  
  
Happosai: Oh no what have this Creature done? He has freed the demon Ghaos from his imprisonment!  
  
Ghaos: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: So this is the Demon my grandmother told me and my sister about?  
  
(Man with Blondie hair, wearing black with red lines get begun to move)  
  
Ryoga: Quickly before he gets up on his feet!  
  
Kai: No wait don't!!  
  
Ryoga: Shishi Hokoudan!!!  
  
(Ryoga fires a Ki energy blast but Ghaos was unharmed from this attack)  
  
Ghaos: Is that your best boy?  
  
(Ghaos hold his hand and Ryoga was blown away into the wall)  
  
(Watching from the Corner)  
  
Gantu: So he's Ghaos.  
  
625: And that Ryoga fella just got wracked.  
  
Dark Heart: Welcome back father.  
  
Ghaos: You done well in destroying the 8 Shard Crystals my son.  
  
Alvin Jr: I say he did Ghaos.  
  
Ghaos: I have no time to be dealing you Neo Z-fools. I have a Planet to takeover but first my Fortress of Darkness must be Resurrect! Until we meet again Neo Z-Warriors.  
  
(Both Ghaos and his Son teleported away)  
  
Lilo: He got away.  
  
Sheen: Oh this bites.  
  
Akane (Frighten): That guy is monster how can we defeated that madman.  
  
Ryoga (Getting back up): We can't just stand here and let them get away (Passing out)  
  
Commander Clash (Checking Ryoga for a Heart Beat): He'll live but he's one of a few lucky ones if Ryoga have not block that attack he would be dead by now.  
  
(Kenshiro grabs the Creature who is try to get away)  
  
Kenshiro: I think you may want to explain yourself to everyone here.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Next: Chapter 1 Part 2: The Cobra Saga 


	26. Epsiode 25: The Fortress of Darkness

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 25: The Fortress of Darkness.  
  
Narrator: Last time from Part 1 of Chapter 1 Laiya Morrison the 15 year old   
  
Granddaughter of Richard Morrison came to Alvin Stevenson Jr and his friend   
  
telling them all about the Danger that the Neo World is in. During their   
  
Journey the Neo Z-Fighters has gain many friends and Allies who acompany   
  
them. However The Neo Z-Fighter tired their best to keep the Crystal from   
  
being destoryed with the sudden interfearance of a small creature. the Star   
  
Crystal has been destoryed and Ghaos was onces freed to begun his conquest   
  
of the Neo World.  
  
-Now at the Lookout-  
  
Dale: Hey what everyone is down in the dumps for.  
  
Alvin Jr: We failed Ghaos is freed.  
  
Richard: Just as I feared but you all should not give up hope.  
  
Jimmy: Hope? What hope? Old man you have your head in the could for so   
  
many years you don't even know what are saying!   
  
Cindy (Shocked): Neutorn?  
  
Shampoo: Boy with big hair do shouldn't talk like Mr. Morrison has point.  
  
We all should never give up hope.  
  
Mousse: I agree with Shampoo.   
  
Jimmy: You only saying that because you like her you she didn't even   
  
realize it yet.  
  
Happosai: Hey what's up with him?  
  
Sheen (Picking Happosai): Don't you all get it they won we lost it's F***king   
  
over baby!   
  
(Goten slaps Sheen in the face)  
  
Goten: Clam yourself down this battle with Ghaos and Dark Heart   
  
is far from over.  
  
Jimmy: Then why did that freak broke the Star Crystal trying to swring at   
  
Kenshiro?  
  
Creature (Pulling up off the Dragon Carrier by Akane): It's burns it burns us!!  
  
  
  
Akane: Come here you!!  
  
Kasumi: Akane you're hurting him.  
  
Akane: Kasumi this creature is the reason Ghaos has been set freed.  
  
(BGM: Rosa's Theme from FF4)  
  
Carl: Hey what's all the noise for guy?  
  
Kenny: MMMMM, MMMM!  
  
Pule: You guys are back?  
  
Sheen: Carl you're alive!  
  
Kyle & Stan: Kenny you're back!  
  
Susanna: My Pule is alive agian!!!  
  
(Susanna ran to Pule and hugged him)  
  
Beavis: Hey get a room you two. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Yeah noone want to see that.  
  
Cartman: Pule what the hell are you doing back? I saw you and Carl get   
  
killed by Mewtwo!!!  
  
Carl: Chichi, Gohan, and Videl gather the Dragon Balls and wish us   
  
back while you guys where at the LFA Underwater base.  
  
Cartman: I don't believe this I was to have Susanna all to myself but no  
  
Goten's Mother, older brother Gohan and his sister in law Videl has to   
  
bring Pule back to life with the Dragon Balls!!!  
  
Loud: SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU GIRLFRIEND SEALER.  
  
Cartman: Shut the F**k up you Loud a**hole!!  
  
(Charity turned around and punches Cartman into the ground)  
  
Kenny: MMMM?  
  
Stan: Cartman tied to take Susanna away from Pule.  
  
Pule: He what?  
  
Kyle: Don't worry Pule. Just in case you should hold on to her and   
  
don't allow Cartman anywhere near Susanna.  
  
Cartman: Hey!  
  
Jimmy: Well It looks like you 3 came back only to die agian.  
  
Carl: Jimmy why are talking like that?  
  
Jimmy: Becaus eof that Son fo a Bitch Ghaos have been set freed.  
  
Carl: What?  
  
Creature: We're sorry we ment no harm!  
  
Kenshiro: Why you have tried to attack me back at the cave?  
  
Creature: Your woman has the Percious.  
  
Cindy & Jimmy: What Percious?  
  
Creature: They stolen it and give it to her.  
  
Stan: The the hell is he talking about.  
  
Ranma: You know what?  
  
Eddie Lance: I give up what?  
  
Ranma: This guy here looks, talk and Acts like Gollum from the   
  
Lord of the rings movie.  
  
Akane: In other words you saying he's a look alike.  
  
Kenshiro: Tell us what do you mean by "They" and this "Percious" You speak   
  
off.   
  
Gollum look alike: Long ago i show a blue shining fragment it called to us.  
  
but year later they came.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Soldier #1: Lord King I found this inside a cave.  
  
Shin: Good I will give this to Julia.   
  
Gollum look alike: It's Gone!!! My Percious has been stolen!!!  
  
Shin: what the hell is that?  
  
Gollum look alike: Give us the Percious.  
  
Shin: Wait you freak I'll give this back to if you like Kenshiro for me.  
  
I know he's stil alive if you can kill him for me i'lll give you this back.  
  
Gollum look alike: You want us to kill you Ex-Friend?  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Kenshiro: I hate to tell you this but Shin lied to you even if   
  
you were to kill me. There's no way Shin would return your   
  
percious back to you.  
  
Gollum look alike: Shin has Betrayed us. Hate him, we hate him!  
  
  
  
Alvin Jr: Ken who's this Shin?  
  
Willam Marks: I heard about him he's the Fist of the South Star and   
  
master of Nanto Seiken like Rei and ruler of a city called Southren Cross.  
  
Francine: And who's Julia?  
  
Kenshiro: I use to call that man my friend. For you all see he's the reason   
  
I have 7 scars on my chest. Plus he has taken Julia away from me.  
  
Carl: Kne where are you going?  
  
  
  
Kenshiro: I have to continue my quest to fine Julia and Defeat Shin.  
  
Goku: If that what you want to do then we'll not stop you.  
  
Lilo: But will we see you agian?  
  
Kenshiro: Maybe Lilo so take care of yoursaves all of you.  
  
Lilo: Okay Ken We have you get back you Juila and defeat Shin.  
  
(Kenshiro leaves the Look Out)  
  
Gollum look alike: He's leaving with out us!  
  
Stitch: Naga!  
  
(Stitch pins down the Gollum look alike)  
  
Ranma: There's no need for you to follow Kenshiro.  
  
Gollum look alike: What will you do with us?  
  
Ranma: You're stay with us until we know who you really are.  
  
To Be Continue 


	27. Epsiode 26: The Fortress of Darkness par...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 26: The Fortress of Darkness part 2  
  
Narrator: When we last left off Kenshiro has told everyone about his life story and the reason we bears 7 scars on his chest afterward he left he look out to continue his quest to fine Julia and defeat his Former Friend Shin.  
  
-Deep when in the Rocky Mountains at the Neo Z-Fighters H.Q-  
  
Alvin Jr: Eddie how much money did you father put into builting this base?  
  
Eddie: Not much most of the money came from Muffy's and Willams's fathers.  
  
Millhouse: I hate to be a drag but what about Springfield? You guys remember what Fat Tony did before he fell to his death.  
  
Bart: Millhouse the Dragon Balls have used to wish Carl, Kenny and Pule back remember?  
  
Simon Servile: Wait a sec I remember something Sky told Kenshiro about the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Alvin Jr.: What are these Wishing Orbs?  
  
Simon Servile: They are like the 7 Dragon Balls but they are different from them they are in Blue color instead of Orange. You see when you gather all 7 together a Wishing Star will come and grant three wishes instead of two or one. There are no limits so killing anyone, making someone fell in love with   
  
you, bringing someone repeatedly back to life, etc. is allowed.  
  
Rei: I see so we know that kami the pervious Guardian of the Neo World is the one who made the Dragon Balls. Then who created the Wishing Orbs?  
  
Care Bears: We did Mr. Rei.  
  
Alvin Servile: Ture heart and Noble Heart.   
  
Cartman: So you guys are the one who made these So Called Wishing Orbs. What the Hell you think you Bears doing Copying the Namcks?  
  
(Double D smacks Cartman in the head)  
  
Edd: That's no way to talk to the founders of Care-a-Lot.  
  
Richard: So what brings you all here?  
  
Ture Heart: There's something we think your should know.  
  
Akane: Would it be Ghaos setting his Fortress of Darkness.  
  
Tenderheart: How did you know? are you Pyschic?  
  
Akane: No see for yourself.  
  
News Reporter: This just in the Elwood City the institute of Scholars have been taken over by unknown forces. Noone is sure that is the work of Terroriest. Someone say this is something that is not human.  
  
Richard: He's right no Terroriest group in the world has the power to do that only Ghaos.  
  
Lilo: Why Ghaos is doing this for?  
  
Goten: Gohan you go to have your meetings there what do you think?  
  
Gohan: I think he want to turn the Institute of Scholars into his Fortress of Darkness  
  
Richard: This is not the First time he have done this. Years ago when he first reared his face he use his Demonic powers to turn different buildings into his Fortress of Darkness. The Alpha Team and I manage to destory his fortress but he retreated to his Space Station.  
  
Sheen: How can we stop that guy?  
  
Richard: Alvin Jr you know about the Sword Your father pass on to you.  
  
Alvin Jr: You mean the Red Dragon Sakabatou?  
  
Richard: When you were young I ask your father to pass on to you the Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi.  
  
Bernice Jr.: Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi?  
  
Richard: It's like your father's Sword but it was forged from metal found in a meteortie. A friend of mine who is a Chife of the Village in Neo Brazil told his Carthmen to forged it. He also told me that the Sword can be use to harm Ghaos.  
  
Tenya: Like Link's Master Sword can be use to harm Ganon.  
  
  
  
Richard: Yes.  
  
Jimmy: We had away to defeated Ghaos we you didn't tell us!!  
  
Richard: There's a reason for me not telling you anything about that Jimmy Neutorn. If Dark Heart were to know about it we would destory the Red Dragon Sakabatou. Alvin, Arnold, Kai, Leiya, Chester and Veronica you I have a favor to ask only to you 6.  
  
Timmy: Why Chester and Veronica?  
  
Richard: Well Timmy their Grandparents were Alpha Team members as well Samuel Stevenson, Leo Lilly, Joah Renard, And Arnold's Grandmother.  
  
Chester: You mean?  
  
Richard: Yes your Grandfather Chase was a Demon Salyer and Veronica's Grandmother Maria was a Red Mage. I can tell because Veronica now bears the Life Force Pendent and Chester now has his Grandfather's Sword Grandcross.  
  
Kuwabara: So what do you want them to do sir?  
  
Richard: They have to go to Neo South America and go to the village where the Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi was forged. The Chife will tell them more about the meteorite that falll near the village.  
  
Kai: Okay then we'll leave at once.  
  
Alvin Servile: And we Battle Fighters shall go and sreach for the Wishing Orbs to restore Springfield  
  
To Be Continue 


	28. Epsiode 27: The Zeta Sword

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 27: The Zeta Sword  
  
Now Alvin Jr, Arnold, Kai, Leiya, Chester and Veronica have been sent to Neo South America to speak with the Chife a Small Neo Brazilian Village. While the Battle Fighters ahead off to sreach for the Wishing Orbs.  
  
-In Neo Brazil-  
  
Village: Chife we have vistors who are friends of Morrison.  
  
Village Chife: Ahhh I been told that you all be coming here.  
  
Kai: I thank you My name is Kai Renard.  
  
Alvin Jr: Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Chester: Chester.  
  
Veronica: Veronica.  
  
Leiya: And I'm Leiya Morrison.  
  
Village Chife: Yes your grandfather told me about you Miss Morrison.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Sir, Richard has told us that the Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi was forge from a metal found in a meteorite that fell from space along time ago.  
  
Village Chife: Yes the Star Metal. Come with us Young warriors.  
  
-In a Cave-  
  
Village Chife: This is the Meteorite fell have fell from the sky.   
  
Arnold: But where did it come from?  
  
Village Chife: 55 Years ago back when my Grandfather was the Village Chife this glowing meteorite fell from the sky. We took it into this cave there we found huge bits of metal inside it. None of us know what it was or why it fell from the sky. Before we Forge the Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi my grandfather also had one of his best crathsmen forge another powerful blade one what can seal the fate of the evil one who treated to clam the Neo World as his own his named is Ghaos. My Grandfather give it to Leo Lilly and also give him a warning about the sword. The Sword's master must have a strong mind and will.  
  
Arnold Jr: Where is Leo Lilly now?   
  
Village Chife: Last i heard Leo went back to a town called Halzenut USA there he reaise a family.  
  
Kai: No he's still alive that's good.  
  
Villager: Wait young Kai there's more you should know. Leo use that Sword to scar Ghaos's chest during the Final Battle. Now that Ghaos have been set freed it won't be long until he track him down and destroy's the Zeta Sword.  
  
Leiya: If that's ture we must warned both him and his family Before Ghoas fines out where he is.  
  
Villager: I'll go with you.  
  
Arnold: But arean't you needed here?  
  
Village Chife: No really he'll be your guide.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay Sir.  
  
-On another part of the Galaxay on Planet Jurai now under the Contorl of Cobra-  
  
Serpentor: It have been 10 years since we left Neo Earth to take contorl of this useless planetand you all just standing there not thinking about what's going on back on out own planet!  
  
Cobra Commander: Serpentor why do you think we chooes to take over this Planet. I have talked a few of the King's commanders to rebel agianst him so we acn take over planet Jurai. The Juraian Royal army is the 2nd powerful army is the histroy of space and you just want to give all of this up?  
  
Destro: Serpentor doesn't see things in the away you do Commander.  
  
Barnoess: Why would Serpentor talk about the Neo World now?  
  
Serpentor: The Wishing Orbs Baroness.  
  
Destro: Wishing Orbs?  
  
Cobra Commander: What are you talking about?  
  
Serpentior: I was told that these orbs are like the Dragon Balls only they are diffrent from them.  
  
Ghoas: And what are your plan for these Whising Orbs.  
  
Serpentior: Ghaos what are you doing I was told by Pythona that you have been killed.  
  
Ghaos: Killed? Looks like Pythona should know that no human can harm me.  
  
Serpentior: Until Leo Liiy came and scared your chest.  
  
Ghaos: Don't speak that man's name!!! If you want to gather these Wishing Orbs before the Battle Fighters do then you have to do something for me.  
  
Serpentior: Like what?  
  
Ghaos: Cobra Commander.  
  
Cobra Commander: What do you from me?  
  
  
  
Ghaos: I want Zartan and his dreadnoks to go to halzenut and destory the Zeta Sword for me.  
  
Zartan: And what's in it for us?  
  
Ghaos: Black Storm show Zartan what he'll have if he and his men are sucesseful.  
  
Black Strom: Zartan You men will be rewarded 123,0000 Zeni if you can pass Lord Ghaos' tesk?  
  
Zartan: 123,0000 Zeni then you have a deal. Buzzer, Torch, Ripper! We are going back to Neo Earth.  
  
Buzzer: It's abut time Zartan.  
  
Torch: Yeah these Juraians are no fun anymore.  
  
Ripper: And those two Princess who are escapeing in her Ship Ryo-oh.  
  
Cobra Commander: What!!! Major Bludd go after that Ship!!! Princess Ayeka and her sister must not reason Neo Earth.  
  
Major Bludd: COBRA!!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	29. Epsiode 28: The Zeta Sword Part 2

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 28: The Zeta Sword Part 2  
  
Narrator: After meeting the Village Chife he have told them they also use the star metal to create another powerful sword called the Zeta Sword and they acompany by a guide Alvin Jr and the other head back to the Neo Z-Fighters H.Q in the Rocky Mountains.  
  
-At the Neo Z-Fighters H.Q in the Rocky Mountains Alvin Jr, Arnold, Kai, Leiya, Chester and Veronica comes in-  
  
Ranma: Hey you guys are back.  
  
Akane: Who's this guy?  
  
Kai: He's one of the Villagers who have been ask to join us as off right now we have to go to halzenut.  
  
Jumba: Why this Halzenut?   
  
Villager: Leo Llliy and his family must be warned about the evil one Ghaos. I sense that he have sent his forces into Hazelnut to track him down and destroy's the Zeta Sword.   
  
Ranma: Okay I get the Picture.  
  
Kuno: Dexter perpear the Dragon Carrier for departure to Halzenut.  
  
-Inside the Carrier-  
  
Dexter: Okay Everyone ready?  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
Dexter: Then let's be off then  
  
(The Dragon Carrier Flies out of the Neo Z-Fighters H.Q and into the sky)  
  
-Now in Halzenut USA-  
  
Beavis: Cool so what part are we in?  
  
Edd: We have to hide the Carrier in the lake in case Ghaos and his men shows up.  
  
Butthead: Okay.  
  
(In top of the Dragon Carrier)  
  
Alvin Jr (Looking up): Hey what's is that?  
  
Bernice Jr.: Looks like a ship be shot at by Cobra Vipers.  
  
  
  
Goten: What do Cobra want with that Ship?  
  
(The Ship Crash landed on the other side of the lake)  
  
Trunks: It crashed.  
  
Alvin Jr: Rei and I are going to check it out.  
  
-Now with Major Bludd-  
  
Major Bludd: Good work men that crash should do the trick now let's pay the princess a vist it.  
  
Rei: I heard of you guys you work for Cobra.  
  
Major Bludd (Turning around): Who in the Bloody hell are you?  
  
Rei: My name is Rei, Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken School.  
  
Cobra Soldier: You of Nanto Suicho Ken? Get Real!  
  
  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: Give me a break!  
  
Major Bludd: Get back here!  
  
Rei: Too late.  
  
(Rei swrings his hand and the Cobra Soldier's head was sliced up 4 times)  
  
(Bloody Splashes)  
  
Major Bludd: You really are of Nanto Suicho Ken.  
  
Alvin Jr: You are you the leader of these guys? What busniess you have with these people.  
  
Major Bludd: A 15 year old Teenager too. Open fire men!  
  
(BGM: Honda Asuka's theme from ASUKA 120% B. F Excellent for the Japanese PS1)  
  
Alvin Jr: Ryubikyaku sen!!!   
  
  
  
(Alvin Jr use his Dragon Fang wing Kick to knock down 8 Cobra Soldiers into the lake)   
  
Rei: Hishou Hakurei!!!!  
  
(In mid air Rei slice 3 Cobra Soldiers in the face and kick them off the ship)  
  
Major Bludd: How can this be? Beaten by two people.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay Mister If you want i'll spear the remaining one if you leave.  
  
Major Bludd: You'll not get away with this you Bloody Bastards!!  
  
-Now inside Ryu-oh-  
  
Rei: There's alot of trees inside this ship.  
  
Arnold: Alvin what do you this Cobra shot do this ship for?  
  
Alvin Jr: I don't know but maybe we can fine out.  
  
(Alvin founded a woman laying on the floor)  
  
Rei: She must have fell trying to escaped Cobra  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey wake up?  
  
Ayeka (Opening her eyes): Huh who are you?  
  
Alvin Jr: My name is Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Ayeka: Alvin Stevenson? That name sounds familar.  
  
Rei: It should, he's the son of the man who defeated Malice years ago.  
  
Ayeka: You mena that's his son.  
  
Alvin Jr: So tell us your name and what brings you to Neo Earth?  
  
Ayeka: My name is Ayeka Princess of Planet Jurai. And 10 years ago my planet have been taken over by Cobra.  
  
Arnold: Impossible! Your planet's is known to have the strongest army like our planet.  
  
Ayeka: Ture but Cobra Commander and Destro has talked some of my father's commanders to turn agianst him. My mother have told me and my sister Sasami to come to your planet and find my half brother Yosho.  
  
who disappered during the Ghaos Wars.  
  
Rei: You think he's still alive.  
  
Ayeka: I know that my brother is still alive Mr. Rei.  
  
Sasami: What what we do Ayeka our ship have been torn apart.  
  
Alvin Jr: You can come with us. No doubt that Major Bludd would came back for you and your sister.  
  
Ayeka: Thank you sir Alvin.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Buzzer: So this is Hazlenut.  
  
Torch: Zartan where do you think this old man lives at?  
  
Zartan: Who knows Hazelnut maybe a small town but finding Leo here will be easy.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Zartan: What the hell is that noise?  
  
Zarana: Hye looks what we have here?  
  
Ripper: It's one of those Experiments  
  
Torch: What's a Experiment doing around here?  
  
Zartan: what's your name?  
  
Experiment 2002: My name? I have no name. I'm know as Experiment 2002: A Shape Shifter type  
  
Zartan: A Shape Shifter huh? And he can talk well then 2002 since you have no name how about we name you Xion.  
  
Xion: I can live with that name Zartan.  
  
Zartan: Well it looks like we have ourslaves a new ally boys.  
  
Torch: But Zartan won't that Gantu fella would try to follow us.  
  
Zartan: If he does he'll regreat he ever cross paths with us Torch. Now let's go into Town. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Stitch: Hi!  
  
Ayeka: What is that thing?  
  
Lilo: It's my dog Stitch.  
  
Ayeka: I seen dogs before and that is not one of them.  
  
Edd: That's because he's a Experiment.  
  
Ayeka: You mean he's one of Jumba works.  
  
Jumba: I'm touch that you know of my work your highness.  
  
Ayeka: Who would of though that these Experiment would be running around on this planet.  
  
Blaze: Most of my couins are in Neo Hawaii.  
  
Ayeka: Well At least you and Noa are dogs but not 626 here.  
  
Beavis: Hey Check it out Butthead this chick has long her.  
  
Butthead: Cool. huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh.  
  
Ayeka: May I help you two?  
  
Ranma: Come on you two let's leave the Princess be.  
  
Beavis: Hey this must the the old dude's home.  
  
Trunks: No this is his daughter's home.  
  
Butthead: Which one?  
  
Trunks: I think her name is Janie Diggety.  
  
Beavis: Ahh Damnit she's married.  
  
Butthead: This sucks let get out of here Beavis!  
  
Cartman: Fine get the F**** out of here.  
  
Ayeka: Do you mother know you use such language?  
  
Cartman: Yeah my mother knows.  
  
Stan: No she don't Cartman you're lying.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Woman: Coming!  
  
(A Short hair woman open the door)  
  
Woman: May I help you?  
  
Alvin Jr: Mrs. Diggety my name is Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Janie: Huh? Did you say your name is Alvin Stevenson Jr?  
  
Alvin Jr: Yes you mey my father Alvin Sr. remember.  
  
(Flash from Dragon Force Origins)  
  
Howard: Let me get this straight you believe the same people to who killed your friend and her family is the same people who been attacking small communities on order to get only a square shape stone key?   
  
Janie: That's right I can show you what that key looks like.  
  
  
  
Alvin: This must unlock something.  
  
Janie: I father told me to take to you guys. Because Your dad, my dad and Mr. Morrison once fought side by side and this woman want to open someone name Ghaos from a stone coffin.  
  
Samuel: Wait young lady did you say Ghaos?  
  
Janie: You're Samuel Stevenson one of my father's allies from the alpha Team.  
  
Krillin: Alvin you dad is a Alpha Team member.  
  
Samuel: Was a Alpha Team member Krillin. We went our spearated ways after we help Richard Morrison defeat Ghaos.  
  
(Flash Back ends)  
  
Janie: I remember now I came to your father and your aunt. But why come here?  
  
Rei: Janie your father, Mother, Older Sister, You, and your whole family is in grave danger.  
  
Ghaos have been set free from the star Crystal.  
  
Janie (Shocked): Is this ture but how?  
  
Goten: His son Dark Heart have destroy all 8 shard Crystals.  
  
Ranma: We did all we could to stop him be we failed.  
  
Janie: I knew something has was happine when I felt a strong winds blow by.  
  
Rei: Janie have you told your sister?  
  
Janie: I told Lyida but she didn't believe me.  
  
Alvin Jr: Tommy, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Chuckie and Dil go fine Beavis and Butthead  
  
they last thing we need is them causing tourble around here.  
  
Arnold: Me, Gerald, Kai and Phoebe will go to Leo Lilly's home.  
  
Edd: And we'll go to Mrs. Pearson's home.  
  
To Be Continue 


	30. Epsiode 29: The Zeta Sword Part 3

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 29: The Zeta Sword Part 3  
  
While Tommy, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Chuckie and Dil went off to fine Beavis and Butthead Arnold, Gerald, Kai and Phoebe went right to Leo Lilly's home. When they got there Leo was standing near his home.  
  
Kai: Are you Leo Lilly?  
  
Leo: Who are you?  
  
Kai: My name is Kai Renard my grandfather told me about you.  
  
Leo: I see you're Kai and thow are they.  
  
Kai: This is Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe. We came to ask you about the Zeta Sword.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Kai: Mr. Lilly Ghaos has been set free we hope that you can.  
  
Leo: Use the Sword on him like before? I'm Sorry Kai I can't.  
  
Justin: And why not?  
  
Kai: father?  
  
Justin: Leo, My father has told me that out of all of the Alpha Team Members you were the only one who was able to use the Zeta Sword.  
  
Leo: Ture but I was unable to witstand it's power I only scared his chest it wasn't enough to kill him. So after Ghaos was defeated I bury it in the back in hope that one would never find it.  
  
Cartman: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Phoebe: Eric!  
  
Arnold: But Mr. Lilly as of now your family is in danger Ghaos still Remember how you give him that Scar and plans to destroy the Zeta Sword.  
  
Leo: But who would he send here?  
  
Zartan: that would be us old man.  
  
Kai: You're Zartan: Cobra's Master of Disguise.  
  
Zartan: And my Dreadnoks and I have a Guest. Meet Experiment 2002 A.K.A. Xion Cobra's New ally.  
  
Stitch: Cousin!  
  
Xion: So he's the one who has this Zeta Sword.  
  
Buzzer: Hey Leo how about you hand that Sword over so we can smash it.  
  
Ripper: Yeah Ghaos has a big reward for us for doing this.  
  
Torch: So dig it up from where you bury it mate.  
  
Leo: Never you don't know how dangerous that Sword is.  
  
Justin (V.O): Why Leo fears the Zeta Sword?  
  
Zartan: I have no intension on using it we plan to break that sword so had it over Leo or this bad is going to happine to you home. Torch set the roof on fire!  
  
Torch aimed his blowtorch on the roof  
  
Leo: No my wife is in there!  
  
Torch: Start Digging or i'll start torching!  
  
Leo: You'll win.  
  
Arnold: No Leo you must not let them destory without that Sword we would be able to defeated Ghaos.  
  
Cartman: Lucky for us we brough you along Finder now go find the Sword and hurry Move it asshole!.  
  
Stitch: BAKITA!  
  
Cartman: You shut your mouth!  
  
Zartan: You have 3 Seconds of we'll turn you home into ashes.  
  
(Finder came back with a box and Xion spots him)  
  
Xion: Zartan the Box! 158 has the Sword!!!  
  
Buzzer: Get it!!!  
  
(Finder jump over Buzzer, Ripper and Torch and throws the Sword to Cartman)  
  
Cartman: Well! Guess what I have!  
  
Leo: Youngman you don't know what you getting yourself into.  
  
Cartman: Like what your old f**t!  
  
(A lightning Blot struck Cartman)  
  
Cartman: What the hell.  
  
Zartan (Angry Voice): Leo Lilly I want that Sword!!!!  
  
Arnold: You want the Sword You can have it Blade fist!  
  
(When Arnold grabs the Sword it begun to glow as it lift it out of the box)  
  
Leo: What but how?  
  
Villager: It would seemed that the Sword has been pass down from Leo Lilly to Arnold Quinton now.  
  
Zartan: No Spirit Detective is going to stop me!! Attack him!!!   
  
(Buzzer, Ripper, and Torch jumps Arnold but he knocks them all down use the Zeta Sword)  
  
Arnold: Shuosouraizan (Raising Thunder Blade)   
  
(Arnold Slashes downward followed by a lightning strike)  
  
all 3 Dreadnoks: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Zartan: You are going to pay!!!  
  
Arnold: No I won't If you want try taking it from me.  
  
Zartan: You're history!!!  
  
Arnold: Senkuuretsuha!!!! (Thousand Sky Bursting Flame)  
  
(Arnold Turst forward and the burst of flames knocks Zartan into the ground)  
  
Cartman: Oh my god what kind for Sword is that?  
  
  
  
Phoebe: It's not the Sword both Kai's father and his father Trained him, his twin Sister and Kai how to use techniques like that.  
  
-From a Hill The Baroness watches as she sees Arnold with the Zeta Sword-  
  
Baroness: This Boy have manages to defeat Zartan and his band of Idiots.  
  
Major Bludd: Baroness i didn't know you and Destro were here as well?  
  
Destro: I should be telling you that Question Major. Your fleet where ordered  
  
to presue and Capture the Princess and her sister!  
  
Major Bludd: For your Blood Informantion Destro THE PRINCESS AND HER SISTER IS  
  
IN THE SAME TOWN AS THE ZETA SWORD!!!!  
  
Destro: You don't have to rasue you god forsaken voice. I would sepect that from   
  
that Histerian Loud Kiddington.  
  
Major Bludd: The boy talk like everytime he speaks.  
  
Baroness: Since Zartan and the Dreadnoks has failed. It's time we move in.  
  
All units go into Hazlenut Capture Princess Ayeka and Sasami and destroy   
  
the Zeta Sword! And if anyone of the townspeople get in your way finnsh   
  
them off.  
  
Cobra Soldiers: Yes Baroness!  
  
-Meanwhile with Tommy, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Chuckie and Dil-  
  
Stan: Beavis! Butthead!  
  
Kyle: Where are those two lambbrains?  
  
Kenny: MMMM, MMMM ,MMMMM, MMMM!  
  
Tommy: You any get what he's saying?  
  
Charity (Looking towards her right): Cobra Soldiers.  
  
Butters: Oh my what are they doing here?  
  
Stan: They must being sreaching for the Princess.  
  
Tommy: We should hide Sasami they may try to kidnap her into get to Ayeka.  
  
Dil: We can hide in that Pizza Shop T.  
  
Toast: Wait a sec 3 of them are in there?  
  
Stan: The Mall!  
  
Cartman: They don't look so tough.  
  
Kyle: What are you dong here you fat Ass?  
  
Cartman: Never my mind Kyle. (Yelling) Hey snakes why don't you just make like   
  
trees and leaf!  
  
Stan & Kyle: CARTMAN!!!!  
  
Cobra Soldier: You said that?  
  
Cartman: Yeah I said that you buttholes.  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: You got a mouth on you kid.  
  
(Guns clicking)  
  
Stan: Oh geez thanks alot Cartman.  
  
(Gun firing)  
  
Tommy: Scatter!!!  
  
(Everyone doges away from the Gun shots)  
  
Toast: Hikon Nagejutsu!!!! [Boomerang Toss]  
  
(Toast toss his Boomerang striking down 3 Cobra Soldiers)  
  
Tommy: Inazuma Cannon!!! (Lightning Cannon)  
  
(Tommy swings his forearm let down a ground spark to move toward)  
  
Cartman: You call that a a energy wave Pickles? I see Terry Bogard do a better   
  
one.  
  
Kyle: Oh shut up Cartman.  
  
Dil (Drawing out his Bokken): Ougi – Mujinken!!!  
  
(Dil takes his Zeta Sword swings vertically releasing a Short range   
  
Ground energy wave)  
  
Destro (Hold out his hand as he blocks Dil's attack): So you have Princess Sasami.  
  
Loud: WHO ARE YOU MATTEL HEAD.  
  
Destro: I'm Destro and I come to capture the two Princess Ayeka & Sasami who  
  
has escaped to Neo Earth.  
  
Chuckie: You're with Cobra.  
  
Tommy: Forget it we're not going to hand Sasami over to you Destro.  
  
Destro: You regret that boy. You may have defeated of our men but i'm no   
  
push over. Behold!  
  
(Destro holds out his hand knocking Cartman into a Van)  
  
Cartman: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(Crash)  
  
Woman: What the hell?  
  
Man: Hey he is all right?  
  
Cartman: Owww is this punnishment from God? (Passing out)  
  
Stan: Hey noone desrve that not even Cartman.  
  
Froggo: (Gulp)  
  
Aka Pella: You tyhink your hot stuff just because you can do that   
  
Starwars thing.  
  
  
  
Destro: Just bring me Princess Sasami and I'll let you all go.  
  
Ranma: You want her come her her yourself tin head! everyone stand back.   
  
I'll deal with him.  
  
Destro: Brave word for someone who about to die.  
  
Ranma: I been told that before it's not the first I had a death treat.  
  
Destro: Only this time it's real!!!  
  
Ranma (Aura flareing up): Kachu Tenshin Armaguriken!!!!!   
  
(Imperial Broiled Sweet Chestnuts Fist)  
  
(Ranma begun with a rapid punch to Destro's chest. He steps away and   
  
slams his fist into the ground Ranma jumps into the air)  
  
Ranma (Hold on his hand): Destructo Disc!!!!  
  
(P.M That's one of)  
  
(Trunks: Krillin's moves)  
  
(Ash: Krillin? He's one of the Orignal Z-Fighters right?)  
  
(Pikachu: Pikachu.)  
  
(Ranma throw 4 Destructo Disc downward Destro knocks one of them  
  
into the Van Cartman was thrown into)  
  
Man: In coming!!!!  
  
Cartman (Getting up): Cr******!  
  
(Everyone including Cartman jump out of the van and the Destructo Disc sliced the Van in Half)  
  
Man: My Van!!!  
  
Ranma: Cho Moko Takabisha!!!!  
  
(Ranma discharged and huge energy blast right at Destro   
  
knocking him into a Pizza Shop)  
  
Destro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Glass breaks)  
  
Cobra Soldier: He Defeated Destro!  
  
Ranma: Okay the next man who want to get hurt step forward.  
  
Man: Hey you with the Pigtale  
  
Akane: Ranma I think that man is angry at you.  
  
Ranma: What for?  
  
Man: Your trick just sliced my Van in half.  
  
Kyle: Excuse Mister it's destro who you should be yelling at he's   
  
the one who knocked his Destructo Disc into your van.  
  
Peter Griffin: Hey kid the name is Peter Griffin and i don't care   
  
I hope you have Auto insureance buddy!   
  
Ranma: Don't you?  
  
Cartman: Hey it's your falut for parking your van there Peter!  
  
Peter Griffin: Hey You have a smart mouth on you.  
  
Kyle: Cartman always talk like that.  
  
Sasami: We should and fine Ayeka and tell her that Cobra is after us.  
  
Peter Griffin: Yeah let's go.  
  
Lois Griffin: Peter we can't follow them.  
  
Peter Griffin: But he trash our van.  
  
Lois Griffin: You're the one who parked there.  
  
Butters: So Mr and Mrs. Griffin where do you come from?  
  
Both: Quahog, Rhode Island.  
  
Butters: Oh I heard of Quahog nice town.  
  
Brian: Peter I don't think it's wise to follow them.  
  
Stitch: Naka?  
  
Brain: What you never seen a Talking dog before?  
  
Stitch: Cousins Talk.  
  
Brain (Looking at Blaze and Noa): They don't look like you.  
  
To Be Continue 


	31. Epsiode 30: The Zeta Sword Part 4

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 30: The Zeta Sword Part 4  
  
Narrator: Last time Tommy, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Chuckie and Dil head to look for Beavis and Butthead who wonder off from eth group only to fine themself locked in battle with a bunch of Cobra Soldiers. Toast, Tommy and Dil quicklt took care of them until Destro showed up knocking Cartman into a Van owned by the Griffin family. After Ranma defeated Destro the gang all head off to warn Ayeka about Cobra's arrval in Hazelnut.  
  
-At the Pearson's home-  
  
Alvin Jr: This must be the Address.  
  
Beavis: Hey who's is going?  
  
Butthead: So is anyone home?  
  
Trunks: We're going to find out.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Woman: Coming! (opening the door) May I help you?  
  
Goten: Hi my name is Goten and these are my friends.  
  
Beavis (Pulling Goten away): My name is Beavis heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Mine is Butthead.  
  
Alvin Jr: Nevermind them Mrs. Pearson. We come to tell you about the danger your family is in since Ghaos has been set free agian.  
  
Lydia: Not the tall tale of my father's.  
  
Arthur: You don't believe your father?  
  
Lydia: No I don't his story he told janie and I when we were kids about Demons and any of that nonsense.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Foureyes that's not nonsense!!! We seen it for oursalves before coming to this town!!  
  
Lydia: Hey don't get loud with me young man.  
  
Kuawbara (Covering Yusuke's mouth): You have to forgive Urameshi here Miss but you father is teling the truth about Ghaos and the Alpha in fact Alvin Jr's grandfather is Samuel Stevenson one of your father's allies.  
  
Lyida: Ture but My father never show me any prove. Exceltp that Key stone which Janie lost years ago.  
  
Alvin Jr: That because it was stolen.  
  
Arnold (Coming into door the house): May be this can show you that your father wasn't not lying about Ghaos.  
  
(Arnold showed Lyida the Zeta Sword)  
  
Lydia: Oh my that's the same Sword I saw in my father photo book.  
  
Rei: Well it looks like we have more company.  
  
Tommy: Guys Cobra is in Halzenut.  
  
Ayeka: Oh no they must have tracked you all down.  
  
Lydia: What would Cobra being doing in our town? GI Joe is not here.  
  
Peter Griffin: Are you kidding lady it's not GI Joe there's after it's the Princess and her sister.  
  
Shampoo: Aiya!  
  
Mousse: Somehow Cobra trackled us all to this town. and who are those people.  
  
Peter Girffin: The name is Peter Griffin.  
  
(on the TV set)  
  
TV News Reporter: This just in Cobra has taken the inteir Halzenut Mall Hostage.  
  
Baroness: Out of my way you.  
  
TV News Reporter: Hey!  
  
Baroness: Listen up People of Halzenut we have the mall and the people inside there held hostages. We demand that Neo Z-Fighters Show themsalves and bring us the Zeta Sword and I'll order the B.A.T's to attack the people inside the Mall.  
  
(Rei slices the TV set in half)  
  
Rei: Bastards!  
  
Lydia: My daughters are in the mall.  
  
Trunks: We'll save them and stop Cobra!  
  
Sheen: YO JOE!!!!!  
  
Carl: Sheen that's Their line.  
  
Sheen: So?  
  
-Everyone headed towards the mall-  
  
Stinky: Looks like the have the Mall surround just as that Baroness woman said.  
  
Kai: There's a open door and two Guards and standing next to it.  
  
Rei: Leave them to me.  
  
(Rei jumps down and Slashes both Guards)  
  
Rei: Suzaku Tensho!!!  
  
Guards: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Blood Splash)  
  
-Inside the mall-  
  
Cobra Soldier: Who's there?  
  
Trunks: Buster Cannon!!!  
  
(Trunks fires his Buster Cannon forward and blow 3 Cobra Soldiers away)  
  
(Laser Gun shots)  
  
Rei: Your turn Ash.  
  
Ash: Okay Pikachu Thunder Shock!!!  
  
(Pikachu jump in mid air)  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Zapping noise)  
  
Cobra Soldiers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Brock: Go Onix!!  
  
(Onix Roars)  
  
Cobra Soldier #1: Hey you're not allow to use your pokemon at people!  
  
Brock: The rules didn't say anything about Cobra. Onix Slam attack!!!  
  
(Onix Slams cause the Cobra Soldiers)  
  
(Goofy-like screems)  
  
Major Bludd: Stone Carve that Onix!!!!  
  
Cobra Soldiers: COBRA!!!!!!  
  
(Rei zoomed in and and arm out and spin into the tornado)  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: What was that you bearly lay a hand on us.  
  
Rei: Really?  
  
(The 10 Cobra Soldiers were cut up into bits)  
  
Major Bludd (contacting the Baroness): Baroness my men are being turn to   
  
fish sticks need back up from the B.A.T's!  
  
(Baroness: I'm busy Major Bludd! The Joes are trying to get inside.)  
  
Major Bludd: But that same Nanto Seiken fighter is with the Neo Z-Fighters!  
  
(Baroness: You'll have to deal with this Nanto Seiken fighter yourself.)  
  
(Rei destorys Major Bludd's Radio link)  
  
Rei: Looks like you're on your own.  
  
Major Bludd: All units to the top floor!!  
  
(Major Bludd and what's left of his troops ran up  
  
to the Top Floor of the Mall)  
  
Stan: He's getting away!!  
  
Kyle: After them!!  
  
-The Top Floor-  
  
Major Bludd: Storm Shadow active the mist!!!  
  
(when the Z-Fighters got up to the top floor fog covered the   
  
whole floor)  
  
Cartman: What the hell is this?  
  
Alvin Jr: It must have some kind of Mist use by Ninjas.  
  
Kevin Shawn: Yeah we should be care walk around in this Fog.  
  
(Just then some thing his Ed in the back of his head)  
  
Ed: Ow what hit me!!   
  
Aka Pella: Show Yoursevles!!  
  
Voice: Flash Beam Blitz!!!!!  
  
(Alvin Jr stops the energy wave with his Red Dragon  
  
Sakabatou)  
  
Cho-Cho: Houshin Renha!!!!  
  
(Cho-Cho fires her Cannon Wave knocking the girl into the wall)  
  
Voice #2: Wait don't hurt her!!  
  
Eddy (Drawing out his Gun): Okay come out if your dear!!!  
  
Alvin Jr: Eddy you don't have to draw those out I think know who this is.  
  
Jennifer Ann Pearson.  
  
Voice #3: Jennifer Ann?  
  
P.A: It's Pepper Ann! and who are you you looks familar.  
  
Cartman: Wait a Sec Jennifer you can't have a name like Pepper Ann because we  
  
already have a Pepper in this Fanfic her name is Pepper Mills.  
  
P.A: So what? at leats I don't go confusing World History and Hollywood.  
  
Alvin Jr: Pepper Ann My name is Alvin Stevenson Jr. your grandfather and   
  
mine grandfather were on the same team with Richard Morrison.  
  
P.A: I heard Aunt Janie told me and my sister all about it.  
  
Alvin Jr: So you know why Cobra has taken the mall and the people inside it  
  
hosltage. They out to destory the Zeta Sword which Arnold have gotten from   
  
your Grandfather.  
  
P.A: Why is what?  
  
Arnold: ghaos has been set freed and Cobra is try to destory this Sword because it's   
  
the same Sword your grandfather use to scar Ghaos's chest with.  
  
Nicky: You mean the stories Pepper Ann's Grandfather said it all ture.  
  
Sheen: Yeah what do you think it was all fake?  
  
Nicky: I thought they were all made up.  
  
Sheen: NO IT'S NOT!!! YOU FOOL!!  
  
Carl: Sheen don't yell!  
  
Sheen: Why not?  
  
(Cobra Soldiers Surrounds them)  
  
Carl: Take a guess.  
  
Sheen: You're coward Major Bludd.  
  
Major Bludd: Well what do we have here it would seem that 3 of the Hostages  
  
has escaped.  
  
Milo: They got guns!  
  
Lilo: You won't get away with this Major Bludd!  
  
Stitch: Tooike Naga Cheapo!  
  
Cobra Soldier: Hey did you just call Major Bludd Cheap? (Holding a Bat)  
  
I'll teach you some manners!!!  
  
(Just then two Tumbs press the Cobra Soldier's head)  
  
Lilo: It's Ken!  
  
Stitch: Ken's back!  
  
Pepper Ann: Nicky you seen this guy?  
  
Nicky: Nope.  
  
Cobra Soldier: Hey what the big idea driveing your Tumbs into my head for.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Cobra Soldier's head was blowen off his body)  
  
Pepper Ann: What was that?  
  
Milo: His head just blew right off.  
  
Kenshiro: Take you men and leave this mall or you want them to die too.  
  
Cobra Soldier #2: You are going to pay!!  
  
Kenshiro: Waaaaaaaattttttt!!!  
  
(Kenshiro kick the Cobra Soldier in the jaw and Elbows another   
  
one in the chest)  
  
Kenshiro: North Star Chest truts Death fist!  
  
(Each Cobra Soldier's chest begin to blow up)  
  
Cobra Soldier #3: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Cobra Soldier #4: Oh no my Chest! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Kenshiro: You feel the pain of my Scars? Now where's the other hostages?  
  
Cobra Soldier #5: We don't know only Major Bludd knows. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(Chest Blowing up)  
  
Major Bludd: You'll not take me to hades!!!  
  
Stitch: Jakata Crista!!!  
  
(Stitch jumps on Major Bludd's back pinning him on the floor)  
  
Major Bludd: Get off of me you Blood blue furball!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Tell where are they?  
  
Major Bludd: I'll never tell you Hokuto Fighter!  
  
Stitch: Sipatta!!!  
  
(Stitch throws Major Bludd right into the bottom floor of the Mall)  
  
To Be Continue 


	32. Epsiode 31: The Zeta Sword Part 5

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 31: The Zeta Sword Part 5  
  
Narrator: Last time in a attemp to destory the Zeta Sword Cobra has took a inteir Mall hostage. The Neo Z-Fighter quickly head over to the mall and and Rei took care of half of Major Bludd's troops. And Kenshiro sudden came back and join them team once again. Now it's off to save the other hostages.  
  
(While the Neo Z-Fighter are up on the top floor the Joes manage to get in side the mall)  
  
Roadblock: Man the lights are out how can anyone see in here?  
  
Duke: Keep your eyes peeled team Cobra could be anywhere. Gun-ho you, Scarlett, and Snake Eyes come with me we're going to the top floor while the rest of remain here to see if any Cobra Soldiers wondering around.   
  
-In the meantime on the top floor-  
  
Nazz: Hey I think I hear somebody coming to the top floor.  
  
Bernice Jr: There's 4 of them.  
  
Tenya: Are they from Cobra?  
  
Ranma: Only one way to fine out, Hey you show yoursalves!!!  
  
Gun-ho: Duke who's that?  
  
Duke: I don't can't see in this Blasted fog.  
  
Ranma: Who are you guys surpose to be?  
  
(Kuno smacks Ranma with his Wooden Sword)  
  
Kuno: Ranma Saotome you never heard of GI JOE?  
  
Ranma: GI JOE? Why should I surpose to about them?  
  
Ayeka: Okay which one of you is the leader of this GI JOE?  
  
Duke: That would be me your highness. Captain Black told me that the Neo Z-Fighter are helping you find your missing half brother.  
  
Gun-Ho: And we all know what you're going to say. Why did we let Cobra take over your home planet.  
  
Ayeka: Well aren't you going to tell me?  
  
Scarlett: We're sorry that we could not fine out about Cobra's take over of Planet before it was too late.  
  
Duke: Cobra left Neo Earth without anyone knowing about it I can understand why you are upset Princess but al least you and Sasami are safe with these guys.  
  
Beavis: Hey Butthead I found them.  
  
Butthead: Like what Beavis?  
  
(Beavis open the door and some wracked him on the head)  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Boy: Take that you Fiends!!!  
  
Beavis: Get away from me F**tk***ker!!  
  
P.A: Hey that's Dieter Liederhosen he goes to the same school as we do.  
  
Butthead: Then tell him to back off before I kick his fat ass!  
  
(Gunshot)  
  
  
  
Eddy: Hold it fats we're you side.  
  
Dieter: Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo are guys are all right!  
  
Kenshiro: Dieter where are the others?  
  
Dieter: They are on the roof but I manages to escaped.  
  
Kuno: And you left the other behind.  
  
Dieter: Those Cobras have gun and everything.  
  
-On the roof-  
  
Destro: You two have allow one of the hostages escaped! You fools he could have warned the JOES and the Z-warriors by now!  
  
Trunks: You agian!  
  
Ranma; Back for round 2 Destro?  
  
Destro: Grrrr! So they come!  
  
Baroness: Arnold Quintan Hand over the sword or eise we open fire.  
  
Arnold: Forget Baroness it's not happining!  
  
Baroness: You'll regret that Open fire!!  
  
(Before they could attack Kenshiro and Rei wipe them all out)  
  
Cobra Soldiers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Baroness: What the devil!!!  
  
Scarlett: Duke did you see that?  
  
Duke: I saw it Scarlett.  
  
Gun-Ho: What was that?  
  
Quick Kick: It's called Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Suicho Ken.  
  
Gun-Ho: Transnate I don't know much about Japanese.  
  
Quick Kick: Hokuto Shinken mean The Divine Fist of the North Start and Nanto Suicho Ken means South Star Waterfowl Fist.  
  
Rei: Well Miss looks like your plans has gone up to ribbons.  
  
Kenshiro: Set these people free now or you want to die.  
  
Baroness: You'll pay for you interfeance!!! COBRA!!!  
  
(Cobra Ninjas jumps from the sky)  
  
Baroness: Attack them all!!!  
  
Ranma: No you guys don't! (While Jumping up) Zujoukuushuukyaku!!!  
  
(Ranma drops down and slightly forward with both feet knocking down 8 Cobra Ninjas. Arnold charged in with useing his Shinkuuhazan attack striking down 4 Ninjas)  
  
Alvin Jr: Kevin, Tommy set the hostages free while we deal these guys!  
  
Kevin Shawn: Okay.  
  
(As Kevin and Tommy head towards to Hostages Strom Shadow stand in fornt them)  
  
Strom Shadow: Hold you'll have to get pass me Shigure Ninja.  
  
Kevin Shawn: So you heard of my mother's clan. Okay then Tommy stand back. (Drawing out his Sword)  
  
Reppu Zan!!!!  
  
(As Kevin swring his Energy slash attack Strom Shadow jump over it and then both Ninja begun a clash of Ninja Swords)  
  
Tommy: While he deal with him I'll have to free the Hostages.  
  
Scrap-Iorn: Not so fast Tommy boy!  
  
Tommy: Out of the way Scarp-Iorn Kamehame ha!!!!  
  
(As Tommy fires the Kamehame Ha Scrap-Iorn holds up his two hand trying to push back the energy wave)  
  
Charity: Tommy need help let's go.  
  
Yusuke: Let see how Scrap Iorn liek top push back this SPIRIT GUN!!!  
  
P.M: Destructo Cannon!!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke and Pepper Mills Combine their own attacks with Tommy's Kamehame Ha casusing Scrap Iorn to be send right into the Wall)  
  
Scrap Iorn: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Scrap Iorn was knocked inside the Mall)  
  
Yusuke: That should care care of him.  
  
Loud: PEOPLE YOU ARE NOW FREE!!!!  
  
Man: We're save!!!  
  
(Cheers)  
  
Gun-Ho: Man they done better then we did Duke.  
  
Duke: Well they are picking up where the Alpha Team and the Dragon Force left off from.  
  
Baroness: I would be cheering just yet!  
  
(Beeping sound)  
  
Stitch: Beeping?  
  
Lilo: It's a bomb!!!  
  
Baroness: You guess right Miss Pelekai in 2 mintues this mall was go up in smoke and you all with it!  
  
Strom Shadow: It would seem that it's time for me to make my leave.  
  
Eddy: Get back here you Bastards!  
  
Kevin Shawn: Never mind them we have to disarmed the bomb.  
  
Stitch: Chibu-Chiba!  
  
(Stitch grabs the bomb and throws it up into the air and Goten fires his Kamehame ha!)  
  
-A loud bang-  
  
Duke: That was Quick thinking guys.  
  
Kyle: Yeah but the Baroness is getting away!  
  
Arnold: You're right they try another attack on this town we can'r risk that.  
  
Milo: You're planing on leaving?  
  
Kurama: We must for you see we don't not wish to danger anyone here.  
  
Kuwabara: And we agreed to help the Princess fine her missing brother Yosho.  
  
_At the Dragon carrier_  
  
Peter Griffin: So you guys are heading out.  
  
Hank: Yep we're guy waiting for the others to get back so we can be off.  
  
Peter Griffin: Hey Hnak since our van got smashed do you think we can catch a ride with you guys Hehehehe.  
  
Dale: Hey this is not a taxi!  
  
Lois Griffin: Come on Peter we'll take a bus back to Quahog, Rhode Island.  
  
To Be Continue 


	33. Epsiode 32: Serpentor's Viper Force

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 32: Serpentor's Viper Force  
  
_We now cut to the Serpentor as he summon his Viper force_  
  
Slyeve Viper: You summon is Serpentor.  
  
Serpentor: While Cobra Commander and his force deal with the Neo Z-Fighters I want you my Viper Force to gather the Wishing Orbs for me and if the Battle Fighter has them my commands are to take it from them by force.  
  
Stegou: Your will is ours to command master!  
  
Slyeve Viper: Viper Force we leave to Neo Earth at once.  
  
-Now back on Neo Earth-  
  
Ranma: Okay everyone let's head off back to HQ!  
  
(The Dragon carrier start to fly off to Halzenut)  
  
-Onbroad the Dragon Carrier-  
  
Butters: Hey where did this box come from.  
  
Stewie Griffin (pop out of the box): Ha! I'm free from that Woman.  
  
Butters: Hey I know you you're that talking baby.  
  
Stewie Griffin (Claping his hands): Well looks like we have a comedian.  
  
Akane (Picking Stewie): Stewie what are you doing here?  
  
  
  
Stewie Griffin: What do you think and hand on me you tomboy brat! Un hand me I say!  
  
Akane: Stewie does you mother know you stolaway onboard the Dragon Carrier?  
  
Stewie Griffin: No she don't.  
  
-And in Helznut-  
  
Lois (Holding her hold): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Mag: Mom what's wrong?  
  
Lois: Mag your brother is on the Dragon Carrier!  
  
Peter (Shocked): Stewie is where!  
  
  
  
Brain (Yelling): Hey! Stop the Ship!!!  
  
Peter: They can't here you. We have to follow that Ship.  
  
Lois: But we don't have a van anymore.  
  
Peter: Don't worry I rented on.  
  
-On the Dragon Carrier-  
  
Soun: Saotome I think i heard the boy's dog telling is to stop.  
  
Genma: Well Stewie looks like you are going to to your family.  
  
Stewie: Blast!  
  
(As the Carrier lands)  
  
Lois: I'm sorry that my son cause you guys any trouble.  
  
Butthead: No that's okay.  
  
Beavis: Yeah your son is okay.  
  
Ryoga: Get off that Button!  
  
Beavis: What button?  
  
(Door closing)  
  
Chris Griffin: Hey we're inside the ship!  
  
Lois: You Idiots! I should rang both of your necka!  
  
Beavis: Hey back off your married!  
  
Butthead: Yeah Really.  
  
Peter: Never mind them what about these guys?  
  
P.A: Hi.  
  
Kurama: Like her mother she too doesn't believe anything about your grandfather's story and Ghaos.  
  
Chris Griffin: So she want to see for herself.  
  
Ranma: Okay but why are they doing here.  
  
Dieter: I smell ramen noodies.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo told you Ramen is not free.  
  
Dieter: Not free how much you are chargeing?  
  
Milo: Nicky and I are with P.A.  
  
Pink-Eye Pete: Hey Mr. Griffin you want to look at read my Comic book.  
  
Peter (truning around): Oh my god what's with the Pink eye!?  
  
Meg: Stay away!  
  
Butthead: Hey Baby.  
  
(Meg Slaps Butthead in the face)  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Lois: Hello.  
  
(Nani: Hello is my sister Lilo there?)  
  
Lois: Is anyone here name Lilo?  
  
Lilo: It's me Mrs. Griffin.  
  
(Nani: Lilo where have you behind lately)  
  
Lilo: It's a long stroy Nani.  
  
Cartman: Hey don't forget to tell her about us and where you, Stitch, Jumba and one eye been.  
  
Ranma: I think we should head to Lilo's home before we go back to HQ.  
  
Stewie: Yes let is all head to the land of plam trees and hula skrits!  
  
Ranma: Who the hell invited you any away!  
  
Lois: Don't you yell at my baby in that matter.  
  
(Splash)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Hey Lady you didn't have to throw water on me!  
  
Meg: What the hell?  
  
Brian: He turned into a girl.  
  
Lois: How did you do that?  
  
Girl-Ranma: While pops and I were traning in Neo China we fell into a crused spring in Jusenkyo. And we're not the only ones. Ryoga turn into a pig, Shampoo turn into a Cat and Mousse turn into a duck.  
  
Chris Griffin: And what do your dad turn into.  
  
Goten: A Panda.  
  
Sheen: Carl it's Ranma's Cousin the one I told you about!!  
  
Kuno: My love you return!  
  
Meg: Wait a Sec she's not what you two think.  
  
Lois: She a he.  
  
Kuno: Mrs Griffin what are you talking about?  
  
Kodachi: Are you saying that this girl is a man?  
  
  
  
Sheen: What trick are you trying to pull here?  
  
Meg: You guys don't----  
  
Girl-Ranma (Covering Meg's Mouth): Meg shut up if Either Sheen, Kuno or his sister Kodachi knows about my crused form.  
  
Libby: Sheen would end up jumping out of the window.  
  
Cindy: And it's not the first time he did that. Some guy dress up as a girl and when we found out he jump out of Jimmy's bedroom window  
  
Lois: We didn't mean to truamatize any of them.  
  
-Now we cut to the Battle Fighters and LFA in the desert regeons of Neo Earth-  
  
Alvin Servile: Hey any since of the 1st Wishing Orb Simon?  
  
Simon: Let's head up north.  
  
Alexander II: I wonder what Alvin Jr and the others are doing while we are looking for the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Sky: We got a massage from Goku. They have met Princess Ayeka from Planet Jurai and is going to help her sreach for her long lost brother Prince Yosho.  
  
Rikki Malone: Yosho? Didn't he disappered along time ago?  
  
Alexander II: Yeah but there were no comfimation of his death.  
  
Fieval: So he's still alive   
  
Alvin Servile: That's right.  
  
Alexandra: The tracking is picking up something.  
  
John Armington: It must be it.  
  
Alvin Servile: Okay let's start digging.  
  
Slyeve Viper: Stop right where you are!  
  
Alvin Servile: Who are you guys?  
  
Slyeve Viper: We are the Viper force I'm Syeve Viper leader of the Viper Force.  
  
Stegou: The Cobra Emperor has send us to gather the Wishing Orbs for him.  
  
Razor Armington: What do he want with the Wishing Orbs? He a;ready has contorl over Planet Jurai.  
  
Tricera: Serpentor plans to Restore Cobra-La and bring back our master Goloubus from the grave now we shall take that Orb.  
  
Alvin Servile: In your dreams!! Vulcan Bazooka!!!!!  
  
Slyeve Viper (Blocking Alvin's attack): We also behind order to take them by force if needed! Viper cannon!!!  
  
(Slyeve hold out both hand and aimmed a power ki shot from his hand)  
  
Buster Bunny: Duck!!!  
  
Alexander II: I'll take deal with their leader.  
  
Alvin Servile: Okay then we'll take care of the rest!  
  
(Alex II transformed to his Shin Human form and he and Slyeve begun a fist fight. while Admiar pull out his eye and send a stock wave towards Sky and Simon.)  
  
Admiar: COBRA!!!!!!  
  
Sky: I hate that Name! Spiral Disk!!!!!!  
  
Simon: Particle strike!!!!  
  
(After Sky's Spiral Disk knocks out Admiar's axe Simon shoots a big energy blot toward him knocking him right into a Sand dude)  
  
Vandor (Drawing out his Sword): Vemon Slash!!!!  
  
Rikki Malone: Senkuuretsuha!!!! (Thousand Sky Bursting Flame)  
  
  
  
(Rikki sends out a jet sream of flames at Vandor sending up into the sky)  
  
Adam Frank: I have the Wishing Orb!  
  
Stegou: And I have you Human!!!  
  
(Stegou swrings his blood stained Blade Staff around like a Wild man trying to chop up Adam but he doege away from each blow.)  
  
Charles Flemish: Begone cold-blood Reptalie!! Neo European Fire Cannon!!!!!!!!  
  
(Charles Flemish fire his Energy Cannon blowing Stego and the other Vper force members away)  
  
Slyeve Viper: What in Cobra-La?  
  
SH Alexander II: Your forces have been defeated Slyeve Viper tell Serpentor he's not getting his hand on these Orbs.  
  
Slyeve Viper: You think it's over? you fool this is only the beinging you may have that wishing Orb but we'll recover the 2nd one! So perpear yoursalves all of you!  
  
To Be Continue 


	34. Epsiode 33: Lilo's hometown

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 33: Lilo's hometown  
  
Narrator: Last time While Sreaching for the Wishing Orbs Battle Fighters and LFA came across a group a man-like Reptiles known as the Viper Force send by Serpentor to retive the Orbs for him however the Battle Fighters has easly take care of them but they are not out. In the meantime Lilo got a call from her older sister Nani who wanted to know where she been all this time. And now the Neo Z-Fighters are making a stop in Neo Hawaii.  
  
(Now the Dragon Carrier lands near Lilo and Stitch's home)  
  
Hank: So this is where Lilo and Stitch live.  
  
Peggy: It's a nice home you have her Lilo.  
  
Lilo: Thank you Mrs. Hill.  
  
Ranma: Okay where is your sister Nani?  
  
Beavis: Hey behind you! heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Shampoo (Turning around): Aiya!  
  
(A Tidal Wave land on Ranma)  
  
(Big Splash)  
  
Girl-Ranma: Okay who did that?  
  
Stitch: Cousin.  
  
Neko-Shampoo: Meow!  
  
Jumba: Ha! I see you encounter Experiment 520.  
  
Girl-Ranma: You mean that oversuff Experiment made that big Tidal wave?  
  
Stewie: I say you done good for yourself Jumba. You know what Ranma it would be funny if Sheen were to fine out that you can turn into a girl in cold water.  
  
Girl-Ranma: Hey if he does he can leave me alone.  
  
Cindy: And he'll end up jumping out of a window.  
  
Brian: So Cannonball is one of Blaze and Noa's cousins.  
  
Blaze: I can see his size inables him to make that Tidal wave.  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Beavis: Hey open the damn door Nani!  
  
Butthead: Yeah Really!  
  
Lilo: Beavis Nani doesn't allow guest to use the D-word.  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: She said D huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!  
  
Nani: Lilo who are these two?  
  
Butthead: We're Beavis and Butthead baby!  
  
Beavis: Yeah Baby.  
  
(Slaps)  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Akane: Never mind them Nani you don't mind if we come in?  
  
Nani: Sure.  
  
(Inside)  
  
Cartman: Well guy Lilo was telling the thurth about her sister having a big ass on her.  
  
Nani: What was that word?  
  
Pleakley: No curseing!  
  
Cartman: Hey I can say what ever i F***ing like!  
  
(Nani open the door and throws Cartman out)  
  
Lois: Stan your friend kiss his mother with that mouth?  
  
Stan: I don't know all that me, Kyle and Kenny know that Cartman talks like that all of the time  
  
Peter: Serves him right for being a fresh mouth.  
  
Cartman: Hey open this damn door!!!  
  
Everyone: You shut up!  
  
Eddy: Why don't you go some where!  
  
Cartman: Screw you guys!! (Walking away)  
  
Nani: Lilo who are all of these people?  
  
Timmy: Nani may be we should expain.   
  
(Timmy and the other expain to Nani about the events from Part 1 up to now)  
  
Nani (Shocked): Lilo you mean Carl, Kenny and Pule got killed by a Pokemon?  
  
Carl: We was dead   
  
Nani: But how can the dead come back to life?  
  
Trunks: Gohan and Videl along with his mother use the Dragon balls to wish them back to life.  
  
Nani: And Blaze and Noa are Stitch's Cousin from Los Angels and Dimmesdale, California.  
  
  
  
Alvin Jr: Yeah at first I didn't know that Blaze is a K-9 wolf Experiment 2000 and Trixie's pup is Experiment 2001.  
  
Trixie: Until Gantu came a harassing us for them. But Timmy gave Noa to me for my brithday 3 weeks ago.  
  
Beavis: Where did you think Cartman ran off to?  
  
Peter: Last time I saw him he went down the street with Brain.  
  
-Walking down the street-  
  
Cartman: I can't believe that Bitch Nani just because i said the D-word she have to tell me to leave.  
  
Brain: You don't go and say a curse word when you are in somebody's home.  
  
Cartman: I does that in Stan's home, Kyle's home, Kenny's home anmd even in my home!  
  
Brain: Hey Nani doesn't know what your mother let you get away with in South Park but you are not in South Park you are in Nauai and the Locals doesn't like to hear out of towers curse them out.  
  
  
  
Cartman: But what curseing at Nani.  
  
Brain: You're hopeless Eric.  
  
Cartman: Hey don't call me hopeless!  
  
(BGM: New Edition - If It Isn't Love)  
  
Myrtle: That Talking dog has a ponit no one like i heard someone trash mouth.  
  
Girl: Yeah!  
  
Cartman (turning around): Why do you mind your own da--------   
  
Myrtle: Mind my own what?  
  
Cartman (Blashing): Oh god I have seen a Angel   
  
Brain: Hey Eric? Neo earth to Eric  
  
Stan (Walking to the block): Oh geez Cartman snap out if it!  
  
Cartman (Wakeing up): Hey where did that girl went off to?   
  
Lilo: You mean Myrtle?  
  
Chris Griffin: That girl have been mis treating Lilo since they were kids and you like her?  
  
Cartman: Not like Chris.  
  
Meg: Oh no but she's 14 years old you are 8 years old.  
  
Cartman: I don't care Meg. If Stan can et together with Wandy I can get together with that Myrtle chick.  
  
Butthead (Holding Cartman): Hey Cartman she's a Teenager.  
  
Cartman: Damnit! let go of me beavis and Butthead!  
  
Kyle: You're too young for her Cartman.  
  
Cartman: I told you I DON'T CARE!!!!!NOW LET GO!  
  
Lilo: Akane may I borrow your mettle.  
  
Akane: Sure.  
  
(Lilo wracks Cartman on the head)  
  
To Be Continue 


	35. Epsiode 34: Aqua teen Hunger Force

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 34: Aqua teen Hunger Force  
  
After getting hit on the head by Lilo Cartman found hismelf back on the Dragon Carrier.  
  
Cartman (Getting up): Hey where that Myrtle girl go!  
  
Brain: Let it go Eric you're 8 years old.  
  
Cartman: Age don't mean a thing to me!  
  
Brain: Don't you stop an think that she has a boyfriend? And besides we're heading back to Z-Fighter HQ soon.  
  
Cartman: Already? Could I bring Myrtle?  
  
Brain: No you can't.  
  
Cartman: And why not Brain?  
  
Brain 1). You're too young for her, 2). Myrtle and the Hula girls don't get along with Lilo and 3). what makes you think she want to come along.  
  
Cartman (Walking out of the Dragon Carrier): G***DAMNIT!!  
  
Voice: Hey you!  
  
Cartman: Who's there?  
  
Voice: I did.  
  
Cartman (Shocked): Whoa a talking Milk Shake?  
  
Shake: I know how you can lure Myrtle into this ship?  
  
Cartman: You do then tell me!!!  
  
Shake: Whoa clam down kid!  
  
Frylock: Shake what are you telling that kid?  
  
Shake: I'm helping this poor boy fine his lover,  
  
Frylock: His so called lover is a 14 year teenager.  
  
Cartman: Who cares!? I want some love!!!  
  
Shake: Myrtle has a dog name Gigi aka Experiment 007 bring Gigi put on the ship that will lure her and her friend into the ship.  
  
Cartman: Why I wnat her friends i just want her.  
  
Shake: Well what about Stan, Kyle and Kenny?  
  
Cartman: Stan is with Wendy, and I don't know about Kyle and Kenny.  
  
Frylock: Don't listen to him Eric you're just making a fool out of herself!  
  
Cartman: Oh you can s***k my b***s!  
  
Frylock: What!!!  
  
(later that day)  
  
Brain: Okay everyone all set?  
  
Peter: Sure Brain everyone here.  
  
Brain: Okay let's head out!  
  
Myrtle: Hold it!  
  
Cindy: What are you doing four eyes?  
  
Lilo: Myrtle is something wrong?  
  
Myrtle: One of your friends took my Gigi!  
  
Cindy: Hold it Myrtle I have my own dog and so does Trixie.  
  
Myrtle: Who asked you bondie?  
  
Cindy: No one seen you f***king mutt now you and your friends get out before me, Libby, Akane and Shampoo throw you and the Hula girls out of the Dragon Carrier!  
  
Myrtle: We're leaving until I have Gigi back Cindy.  
  
(Heart Beating)  
  
Jimmy: Ladies there's no need for a fight!  
  
Cindy: She and her firends started it Neutorn.  
  
Brain: Hey what's going on here?  
  
Chris: Myrtle and her friend are here.  
  
Shake (Turning on the Auto Ploit): And we're off!!!  
  
Frylock: Shake no!  
  
Brain (Turning around): Hey get out on there!!  
  
(The Engines starting up)  
  
(BGM: Asuka 120% Opening Theme)  
  
Beavis: Whoa we are flying.  
  
Brain: Okay who are you guys?  
  
Frylock: My name is Frylock and this Meatwad and that Shake.  
  
Shake: Matser Shake to you Brain.  
  
Lilo: Wow talking Milk Shake and Fries.  
  
Myrtle (Grabbing Lilo by her dress): I want my dog Lilo!  
  
Chris Griffin (Grabbing Myrtle by the shirt): get your hands off of Lilo!!!  
  
Cartman: Hey get off of my Myrtle, Chris or i'll kick you in the nuts!  
  
Akane: Wait a sec this has your name writen on it!  
  
Cartman (Sweat drop): What ever do you mean?  
  
Akane: Don't play dump I would have suepect this from Ranma but you! This is unbelievable you're 8 years old!  
  
Ranma: Hey don't compire me with fats here!  
  
Cartman: I don't care if i'm 8 years old.  
  
Myrtle: You mean he has Gigi?  
  
Stan: Yep I found him in his room.  
  
Cartman: Hey!  
  
Myrtle: Why did you aduct Gigi and almost got me beat up by Lilo's overgrown boyfriend?  
  
Chris: She think that I'm her boyfriend?  
  
Lilo (Blushing): Me and Chris?  
  
Meg Griffin: Lilo and my Brother?  
  
Stitch: Nuwaga!  
  
Stewie: Ewwww how horrable.  
  
Ranma: We're deal with you later Cartman.  
  
Cartman: Lame!  
  
To Be Continue 


	36. Epsiode 35: Back to HQ

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 35: Back to HQ  
  
Narrator: Last time Cartman has this useless crush on Lilo's classmate Myrtle Edmonds. Brain and the other told Cartman to get over it due to the fact that she's older then he is. Suddenly Master Shake of the Aquateen Hunger Force give Cartman and idea to lure Myrtle to him by adducting her dog Gigi aka Experiment 007 and it worked and The Neo Z-Fighters are stuck with Myrtle and the Hula girls.  
  
-Now back at Z-Fighter HQ Deep when in the Rocky Mountains-  
  
Shake: So this is Z-fighter HQ I must say i'm Impressed with what you guys done where.  
  
Meatwad: Yeah and you have AC too.  
  
Eddie Lance: Hey you get back on the ship you too Shake we don't if Chichi and the other would freak out if they se you guys.  
  
Frylock: He has a point.  
  
Shake: I don't care about some old lady let her freak out! I'm going to check this Pad out!  
  
Eddie Lance: You get back here!  
  
Girl: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Shake: Hey who let the poor girl in here?  
  
Kenshiro: Shake.  
  
Shake: Hey littie girl who said you can walk in here.  
  
Goku: She and her friend are with Kenshiro Idiot!!  
  
Shake: What?  
  
Kenshiro: It's ture?  
  
Shake: What are their names?  
  
Goku: The boy name is Bat and the girl you been questioning is Lynn.  
  
Shake (Laughing): What kind of name is Bat?  
  
Bat: That's what they call me.  
  
Akane: Kenshiro told us about you two I'm Akane Tendo.  
  
Ranma: Ranma Saotome.  
  
Stitch: Stitch.  
  
Lynn: Hello everyone.  
  
Stan: Cartman I don't think Myrtle want to talk to you.  
  
Kyle: She, Yuki, Ellen and Teresa have spoken since you lure them into the Dragon Carrier.  
  
Cartman: Shut the hell up Kyle!!! Oh Myrtle!  
  
Myrtle: Leave me alone you pest!  
  
(Slaps)  
  
Cartman (with a mark on Myrtle's hand on the right side of his face): I'll never wash this face agian.  
  
Bat: In't he's a littie young for her?  
  
Rei: He don't care.  
  
Brain: She's still pissed off at for because she blame him for dragging her in to the Carrier.   
  
Frylock: And Shake has a part in it.  
  
Shake: I have no idea what are you thinking about Frylock.  
  
Frylock: You know damn well because half of this is your fault! You talked him into this goofy idea in the first palace.  
  
Shake: The fat kid said that he's in live so i helped him if that a crime?  
  
Frylock: She is too older for him.  
  
Stan: Cartman won't listen Frylock.  
  
Happosai: they you're back! And i see you have some new faces inside there. Came to happy!!  
  
Myrtle: What the hell is that!!  
  
Lilo: His name is Happosai he's the founder of the Anything-goes School of Martial arts.  
  
Myrtle: What kind of Fighting style is that Lilo must be a losser Martial art.  
  
Akane (Slapping Myrtle in the left side of her face): Hey that mine and Ranma's family fightng style you're making fun of.  
  
Nabiki: Akane there no need for that.  
  
Myrtle: What was that for?  
  
  
  
Akane: For being a Smart mouth.  
  
Goku: Hey let's not get into a fight.  
  
Happosai: Wait Goku let them have a girly fight I want to see them in the underwear as they rip each other dresses off.  
  
Yuki: You're sick Mister.  
  
Goku: Where did he go?  
  
Happosai: Well looks at this Pikachu Panties wow!  
  
(May hits Happosai off of Yuki)  
  
May: You should be a shame of yourself looking under a girl's sirkt.  
  
Happosai: I just leave Young Girls.  
  
Ranma: He has no shame May.  
  
  
  
Lilo: He likes them for their Bras and panties that the real reason.  
  
Happosai: Well I know you Garmets a cuter then your Classmates.  
  
(Lilo punches Happosai out the window)  
  
Happosai: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Ellen: Huh?  
  
Yuki: How did you do that?  
  
Myrtle: How did you do that?  
  
Akane: Take a wild guess how Lilo did that?   
  
Shake: It's that Anything-goes Martial arts suff. You girls sould becareful around Lilo because the next smart ass remark would end you all up into the sky and then into space!  
  
Girls: What?  
  
Frylock: Shake don't you tell them that.  
  
Shake: And there is also Hokuto Shinken a 2,000 year old killing art and Kenshiro is the master of this Fighting style.  
  
Myrtle: What do you mean by a 2,000 year old killing art?  
  
Shake: I have video proof!  
  
Lilo (Grabbing the DVD with the name "Hokuto no Ken" On it): Myrtle and the others don't need to know about why Hokuto Shinken and a 2,000 year old killing art.  
  
Shake: You saw it he blow Cobra Commander's men up just by punching them. and Nanto Seiken that is also a killing art. Rei here and cut a person up just by waving his hand around.  
  
Rei: If you don't shut up I'll rip you a part!  
  
Shake: What? I'm only giving them details on Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken.  
  
Frylock: He's means it Shake.  
  
Myrtle: I don't believe you.  
  
Lilo (getting pissed off): Stitch you play the DVD.  
  
(Playing the DVD on the TV Screen)  
  
(Just then a Tail man with a Dark Blue suit, Red Tank Top grab the Thung by the  
  
head using only two fingers)  
  
Man: This youngman said he doesn't want this to resault in Bloodshed.  
  
but if you men are a pack rhinos barching into everything you see then we   
  
don't want you around here.  
  
Mafia Member: Ow! My head what did you do that for ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Mafia thung's head blew right off)  
  
Alvin Jr (V.O): That's Hokuto Shinken.  
  
Ned: Oh my ahhhhhhhh (Passing out)  
  
Minerva: Alvin my love behind you!  
  
Alvin Servile (Turning his head around): What the hell?  
  
Kenshiro: Don't borther he's all right dead.  
  
Hamton: What do he mean by that.  
  
(The Thug's stomach began to Blow up)  
  
(Cindy jumped in mid air and claw down two Bayvile Students)  
  
(BGM2: Dancing mad #1 from FF6)  
  
Student #1: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Student #2: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Blood Slpashes)  
  
Libby: Oh my god!  
  
Sheen (Covering Libby's eye): Don't watch it's too horrable to watch.  
  
Blob: Hey that's one of your guys.  
  
Shadow Knight: It's Him it! The Man with 7777777777777777777!!!  
  
(Just then the Shadow Knights head exploded)  
  
Avalanche: It's the guy the one who has 7 Scars on his Chest! Show yourself Kenshiro!!!  
  
Kenshiro: You guys must be the Brother of the Mutants? What's Magneto's part in this?  
  
Hardac: So you're Kenshiro the Master of Hokuto Shinken. I'm Hardac, Master Dark Heart has told me fine the LFA base and destroyed the last Crystal.  
  
Kenshiro: Forget it you're not getting near that Crystal.  
  
Cartman: Yeah so what are you guys plan to do about it?  
  
Hardac: So you really want to know? Already my troops attack!!!  
  
(50 Shadow Knights charged at Kenshiro with Swords and Spears and other weapons)  
  
(Battle Cries)  
  
(Kenshiro punches down 14 Shadow Knights and Rei jumps in and cuts 8 other Shadow Knights using his Nanto Suicho Ken technique)  
  
(Shake's Stop the DVD)  
  
Shake: Now you believe?  
  
Myrtie: He blew that guy's stomach up. (Passing out)  
  
Yuki: Don't hurt it we didn't mean to be mean to Lilo it was all Myrtie's idea.  
  
Rei: Just be lucky we're on their side ladies.  
  
Ukyo: I'll take Myrtie into one of the rooms.  
  
Alvin Jr: You may need the keys because some of the doors are locked.  
  
To Be Continue 


	37. Epsiode 36: Wilzard City

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 36: Wilzard City  
  
At Z-Fighter HQ Myrtie find herself in a bed with cloth on her forehead.  
  
Myrtie: Gettting up?  
  
Kasumi: I see you're finally awake.  
  
Myrtie: And you are?  
  
Kasumi: I'm Akane older sister Kasumi Tendo.  
  
Myrtie: Myrtie Edmond.  
  
Kasumi: Yes I heard about you from Eric.  
  
Myrtie: Don't remine me Miss Tendo.  
  
Kasumi: I heard he has a crush on you but it'll pass.  
  
Myrtie: Adn if it don't what then I can't be dealing with that S.O.B.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my?  
  
Myrtie: What are you doing?  
  
Cartman: You are soooooo! Cute when you call me a S.O.B!  
  
(Punch, Smack)  
  
Myrtie (Throwing Cartman out the room): Hug this you f****king creep!!  
  
Stan: He'll never break his habit.  
  
Kyle: She's going to end up killing him if he don't knock it off.  
  
Kenny: Yeah really.  
  
Butters: Hey you took you hood off?  
  
Kenny: It was getting hot so I took it off.  
  
Shake: Good because no one can understand what are you saying with that on.  
  
-At the docking bay-  
  
Frylock: Hey Hank what are you up to?  
  
Hank: Well my Boss Mr. Strickland says we have a order and I'll have to take to the some Snack factory.  
  
Frylock: Oh you're a Propeane Salesman.  
  
Hank: Yep I work at Strickland Propeane at on Allen.  
  
Shake: What's the name of this factory who are devilering your propeane to Hank?  
  
Hank: The Name of the Palce is called Proud Snacks.  
  
Trunks: What?  
  
Kimi: Proud Snacks?  
  
Ash: proud Snacks?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!?  
  
Hank: What the hell are you people getting so jumpy about?  
  
Dale: Oh you never try any of Proud Snacks.  
  
Hank: No I have not why?  
  
Dale (Holding a bag): Try some of this previous Proud Snack.  
  
Hank: Beef Jerky huh? Okay (taking a bite) bah! Oh my god what kind of ingerdients he use in this?  
  
Boomhauer: It doesn't say on here man.  
  
Bill: Hey they teats good Hank.  
  
Shake: You like that crap?  
  
Bill: It's not crap.  
  
Dale: Shake Bill here is the only one in Arlen who likes this S***t.  
  
Hank: Well may using Propeane may help the Proud Snacks people.  
  
Ranma: Or make it worst.  
  
Hank: I'm going to pretent that I didn't heard that remark from Ranma.  
  
-Now in Wilzard City-  
  
Hank: Well heard we're Wilzard City home to Wilzard Kelly Y'all. Well i'm going to make this Deliever now so i'll be seeing yeah guys later.  
  
Shake: Yeah you go ahead Hank.  
  
Beavis: Hey Butthead let check this town out heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Butthead: Cool we're there dude.  
  
-At the Proud Snacks Factory-  
  
Hank: Hello is anyone here? I have a order for a Oscar Proud?  
  
Oscar Proud: I'm Oscar Proud.  
  
Hank: Hank Hill sir i have your Order 8 tanks of Propeane.  
  
(Door opening up)  
  
Peter: So you're the man behind the Proud Snacks.  
  
Hank: Peter Griffin? What the hell are you doing.  
  
Peter: Move it Hank i'm going to shock this guy in the face.  
  
Oscar Proud: Wait a sec don't hit me i'm marrried with 3 kids!  
  
Peter: Same here at least i don't make crap like this! (Holding a Proud Snack bag)  
  
Oscar Proud: I can expian that.  
  
Peter: Expian to my fist!  
  
Hank (Pulling Peter Back): Danmit Peter! If you don't leave the man alone i'm going to get your ass.  
  
Oscar Proud: Peter sec a wait. I know you are upset of one of my verious failers. Why do you think i'm order 8 Propeane Tanks. I'm working on a new Proud Snack idea Grill Jerky.  
  
Hank: And you're using Propeane good choice there Oscar.  
  
_Meanwhile At the Mall-  
  
(Punching noise)  
  
Boy: Ahhh my stomach!  
  
Man: Come on! You Mother F***kers, I'm deadman alway I won't be here until   
  
when midnight come around. Get up fatboy i'm gonna kick ya'll ass.  
  
Boy: leave me alone you Luantic!  
  
Man: No you don't get back here!  
  
Boy #1: Oh no he's back here agian.  
  
Boy #2: Come on guys like's get him!  
  
Alvin Jr (Walking into the mall): Hey what's going on here?  
  
Bobby Hill: Hey could someone tell us what's going on here?  
  
Girl: That man over there be beating boys up as if he has only hours to live.  
  
Ranma: Hey who's Penny Proud?  
  
Penny Proud: That's me  
  
  
  
Ranma (Holding a Card): You left this on the bus.  
  
Penny Proud (Swaet Drop): Opps Knew I lost my Student ID Card somewhere.  
  
Akane: Yeah you should be care with that someone could use your name to  
  
do things that you have nothing to do with.  
  
Bobby Hill: You're lucky he was on the same bus as you.  
  
Joesph: Bobby look out!  
  
(One of the Boys was throw right into the Floor)  
  
Bobby Hill: Yeah what's your problem?  
  
Sitcky (Getting back up): That guy is carzy!  
  
Timmy: I'll deal with this.  
  
Man: Oh Looks a Hero? (Grabbing Timmy) Now i'm going to crush you face  
  
Timmy: Unhand or or you'll regret laying your hands on me  
  
Man: Oh yeah and what are you playing to do boy?  
  
(Timmy's Aura begins to Surround him and he grabs the man's   
  
arm Everyone was shocked to see Timmy picking the guy up with one arm and toss   
  
into the air)  
  
Timmy (Gathering Ki): Kaiouken!!!!  
  
(Timmy few up into the air and does a roundhouse kick to the   
  
man's face)  
  
Man: What as that I could lay a hand on ya, HEY I know what you did it's the   
  
same similar powers ast the other two.  
  
Timmy: What do you mean by that?  
  
Man: I guess you don't know. But i'll tell you my story. It all began in   
  
my home town. A tornado did very damage to it and we didn't have a money   
  
to repair anything all we could do is do the best we can by oursalves.   
  
Until one day a young man like yourself came to our town. He and his friends  
  
offer their help to rebuilt our homes and neiborhoods.  
  
Alvin Jr: Hye I think I may know him what's his name?  
  
Man: We never ask him his name we know him by a Bule Dragon Symbol  
  
on his back.  
  
Timmy: Hey that's Travis on of Master Stevenson's students.  
  
Alvin Jr: So Travis and his friends help rebuild your town after the tornado  
  
damage everything good.  
  
Man: Wait there's more after Travis and his friends took the bus back home.  
  
Someone eise came to our town. But his powers has dark side to it.   
  
Alvin Jr: Dark Side?  
  
Man: This guy has a Black Dragon Symbol on his back.  
  
Ryoga: A Black Dragon Symbol? A BLACK DRAGON SYMBOL!!!   
  
  
  
Lancienega: What's with him?  
  
man: He called us Weaklings and cowards he struck us all down like   
  
cockroaches. HE KILLED THEM!! But he spear the unlucky ones.  
  
Penny Proud: He Murder them?  
  
Timmy: No way?  
  
Man: You have to believe me kid some guy name Professor Chaos took come   
  
of towns people away did some Experiments on them turning them into Cyborgs  
  
but he took away their wills. But before i got away The guy with the   
  
Black Dragon symbol struck me on the head he said i have until 12 midnight live.  
  
You have to help me you two know the same powers has he do it's 4:45 you still   
  
have time to save me.  
  
Ryoga: Before Timmy and Alvin do anything I want his name.  
  
Man: All Right, All Right the name of the Black Dragon his Fr---Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Man's body burts into Black Colored flames)  
  
Dejonay: Dang he died before he could say his name.  
  
  
  
Ryoga (Holding on to a blood Solked Cloth): I was so close! Akari.  
  
Zoey: Who's Akari?  
  
Timmy: I Think I know who he anme is Ryoga I was sure until now I know who he  
  
is.  
  
Ryoga: Tell me Timmy.  
  
Timmy: He name is Frances and he is --- Was a student of Master Stevenson.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Alvin Sr: Timmy, Frances you both have to focus your skills into your attacks.  
  
now begun.  
  
Kid Timmy: Yes Sensei.  
  
Frances: Watch this. (Chargeing at Timmy): Gaouken (Great Fist - Energy Smash)  
  
(Timmy ducked from Frances' attack but Frances throws sand   
  
into his face and does another Gaouken right to Timmy chest causeing his to  
  
fall into the Dojo Floor)  
  
Frances: heh, heh, heh! Well Master You see that Turner is weak no more then   
  
amature how can he earn the Crimson Dragon Symbol with his skills. Well   
  
It's seem that i'm the successor to the Crimson Dragon Symbol.  
  
Alvin Sr: Don't be so foolish Frances you are done talking then take a look  
  
at your chest.  
  
Frances: My Power Points have been struck how?  
  
Alvin Jr: Timmy Struck each one after he avoided your attack.  
  
Frances (Scoffs): Cheap shot that's all there is. Take one looks and see how is hurt   
  
here. I take Turner down singel handly. The day when Timmy Turner defeats me will   
  
never come.  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Timmy: After that Travis told me that I should becareful around Frances.  
  
Akane: Timmy Turner this is all your fault! You should have kill him when   
  
you had the Chance!  
  
Ranma: Akane how can Timmy be blame for Something Frances did on his own.  
  
Trixie: Leave him alone Akane back the Timmy could bring himself to do that.  
  
Penny Proud: That's he would be destorying someone's family by doing that.  
  
Who are you do blame someone for another person's actions?  
  
Akane: But what about Ryoga his friend has been kidnapped by Frances and   
  
Timmy didn't do anything about Frances 10 years go.  
  
Penny Proud: I don't know much about the laws in Neo-Japan but here killing  
  
someone is against the Law and Timmy knows this.  
  
Akane: Still it's all his---  
  
Trixie: If you say that it's all Timmy's fault Agian I'll hurt Akane Tendo.  
  
Alvin Jr: Trixie there's no need for that. Akane blaming Timmy will not undo   
  
what Frances has done here.  
  
Timmy: He's right You know that town is not far from here I say we go over there   
  
and see if he's still there. When it come to a fight between me and Frances Ryoga  
  
it's best to let me handle him.  
  
Ryoga: No1 I understand You want to settel the matter with Frances and  
  
I don't care who's fault it is and if anyone is going to punnish him   
  
it's going to be me!  
  
To Be Continue 


	38. Epsiode 37: The Black Dragon Part 1

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 37: The Black Dragon Part 1  
  
Narrator: Last time in Wilzard City a man who's life is cut short told Timmy and the others his story.  
  
He told them that the fighter with the Black Dragon Symbol attack his hometown and tormented the pople there. after Hearing this Timmy starts to remember the Black Dragon's Real name, his name is Frances who was a sudent of Alvin Jr's father Alvin Sr. Now Timmy have no choice but to settel the score with his arch-Rival/Enemy.  
  
-Now at the Town wich has been casted into ruins by Frances and a few others. Timmy and the others got their useing Bulma's teleportaion decive-  
  
Muffy: This is horrable.  
  
Alvin Jr: it's like a earthquake hit this town.  
  
Ryoga: Aggghhhhh! We're wasteing time here!!!  
  
Toast: Whoa chill out Ryoga.  
  
Oldman: Help me.  
  
P.A (Looking at her right): Hey I think I see someone.  
  
Goten (Lifting up a Broad): Are you okay?  
  
Oldman: You young people shouldn't have come here?  
  
Trunks: What happine here?  
  
Oldman: They did this.   
  
Timmy: There's someone eise here besides this other Professor Chaos and Frances.  
  
Oldman: The Iron Claw Fiction The could be still here you all must leave this Town before they fine and kill you as well.  
  
Penny Proud: What don't die!  
  
Bobby: His heart stop Penny.  
  
Penny Proud: Those Monsters how could they do this? What have they done to this Iron Claw Fiction?  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry Penny we'll defeat these guys.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARDS!!!  
  
Shampoo: Aiya!  
  
Akane: Kuwabara?  
  
Voice: Gokuto Ken!!!!  
  
Trixie: What the?  
  
(Timmy stand in fornt of Trixie and block the energy blast shot)  
  
Kevin Shawn: Okay who's behind there!!!  
  
Tad: You forgot already Kevin?  
  
Jamal: Tad and Chad I knew that we would face you guys agian.  
  
Chad: You think that we forgotten about you two Jamal?  
  
Jamal: It's time that I break those shades from your face!  
  
Trixie: You guys help this Iorn Claw did this to these Innocent People?   
  
Eddie: You two give us other rich people a bad name.  
  
Muffy: I agree with Eddie.  
  
Tad: Saver your words!  
  
Kevin Shawn (gathering Ki from his hand): The talking end here Torpedo!!!!!  
  
(Kevin fires a energy shot from his hand)  
  
Tad: Electrigger!!!!  
  
(Tad fires a streak of lightning as it cancel's out Kevin'a Torpedo Blast)  
  
Tad: Nanto Senshu Ryuu Geki!!!! (South Star Thousand Dragon Head Attack)  
  
  
  
(Kevin counters Tad's attack with his Bakuretsu ken - Explosive punch)  
  
(Punching sounds)  
  
Ash: Hey that's Nanto Seken Tad is using?  
  
Brock: Ken you use to have a friend who knows that attack right?  
  
Kenshiro: Yes, It's one of Shin's attack.  
  
(A Burst of Energy pushes Tad and Kevin away from each other)  
  
Kevin Shawn: Ryu Kamehameha (Dragon Wave Attack of the Turtle School)!!!  
  
(Dragon roars)  
  
Tad: Excursion!!  
  
(Tad traps Kevin in a triangular lightning field, then it explodes)  
  
Tad: You dead Ninja.  
  
Kevin Shawn (From Behind Tad): Have you forgotten that we Ninjas and teleport.  
  
(Kevin punches Tad shades off his face causeing his face to bleed)  
  
Tad: You Bastrad!!!  
  
Kevin Shawn (Holding two Shuirkens): Serpentine Spiral!!!!  
  
Tad: Gokusou Juuji Ken!!!!  
  
(Crash!!)  
  
Kevin Shawn: Give it up Tad you won't beat with your skills.  
  
Tad: I'll not be beaten by no Ninja!!! Die!!  
  
Voice: Seiha Ken!!!!  
  
(A Blue Energy wave knocks Tad off the ground)  
  
Chad: It's him the Blue Dragon?  
  
Travis: So you two are Tad and Chad of the Iorn Claw Fiction. What busniess do your leader want from these people?  
  
Chad: You stand out of this Hero! Flaming Venom!!!  
  
Travis (Blocking Chad's Attack): I guess I have to cough it out of you two Blue Dragon Wing Blade!!!!!  
  
(Travis hold out his arm and shoots off a energy Blade from them)  
  
Tad: Duck!  
  
Graig: Green Dragon Barrage Attack!!!  
  
(Graig muilt Energy wave attack knock both Tad and Chad down)  
  
Alvin Jr: That's me brother Graig.  
  
Trunks: Brother? Aren't you the only son of Alvin Sr?  
  
Alvin Jr: He's apotped.  
  
Rei: So your Step-Brother is Green Dragon and Travis is the Blue Dragon? I see now.  
  
Travis: I Just heard what happen to this palce.  
  
Trixie: Frances is behind all of this and Tad and Chad they (turning around) where they go?  
  
Timmy: They must have ran off after Travis struck them both down.  
  
Eddy (Hold his laser Gun): Next time I'll seal their fate with a laser shot.  
  
Edd: Let's not bring that up Eddy.  
  
Ed: Hey the old man left something on his jacket.  
  
Trunks (Reading the Note): It's a Map to some Dome somewhere in the desert.  
  
Alvin Jr: Wait the Battle Fighters and LFA are in that part of the Desert. Double D go contant Alex and tell them that we're on our away.  
  
Edd: Right.  
  
To Be Continue 


	39. Epsiode 38: The Black Dragon Part 2

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 38: The Black Dragon Part 2  
  
-Now the Neo Z-Fighter are now in the Desert-  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay Alex told me they are over that Hill.  
  
Beavis: Hey how's it going?  
  
John Armington: It's you guys Alex Told us you guys be coming here?  
  
Butthead: Ahhhh so found any Wishing Orbs yet?  
  
Sky: We managed to recover the 1st one.  
  
Sheen: So this Crystal Blue Orb is one of those Wishing Orbs.  
  
Trinket: What's a Wishing Orb?  
  
Trunks: The Care Bears made they are like the Dragon Balls only different.  
  
Alexander II: So Alvin what bring you guys here?  
  
Alvin Jr: A former student of my father's Dojo has attack a town and we believe that his with this Iorn Claw Fiction.  
  
Alexander II: You mean Frances?  
  
Alvin Jr: Use and we also found ut that he's the one with the Black Dragon Symbol.  
  
Alexander: I think we pass a Dome not far from where we're at.  
  
Timmy: Okay then Sky I need a favor to asked you?  
  
Sky: Yes.  
  
Timmy: Could you make sure that Ryoga doesn't follow me. I now he want revenge on Frances but he's someone that i must delt with.  
  
Sky: I see you don't him to get himself kill in a fight he cannot win.  
  
  
  
Timmy: That's Right and Lilo you and Chris watch over Trixie and my sister.  
  
Simon Servile: You're going to fight him alone.  
  
Brain: I don't get it What's the ponit in us tagging along if he's going to fight him alone.  
  
Trixie: He wants to Prove to Frances that he's the Crimson Dragon.  
  
Penny Proud: Could be another way to settle with thing?  
  
Penny Sanchez: No there is no other way.  
  
Lilo: I don't think there is any other way.  
  
Kimi: Kai what are you thinking about?  
  
Kai Renard: There's someone eise besides Frances. He's someone who Me, Arnold, his Tiwn Sister and the others had to deal with back when we were all kids. I'm going to see if my Suspiscions is right about this.  
  
-A near by Villages Iorn Claw warriors begun to attack the helpness Villagers-  
  
Warrior #1: He Think he could get away bring him with here!  
  
(Two warriors drag a man to a hole and throw him in there another one struck a Sword on the ground)  
  
Warrior #2: Hey look who was trying to get away also.  
  
Warrior #1 (Pointing a a Black Dragom Symbol): So this one think's he tricky trying to call the police. Now tell me that Realname if the one who bears this Black dragon Symbol on his back?   
  
Frighten Villager #1: I don't know his Real name!  
  
Warrior #1: Too Bad. What a Pity.  
  
Frighten Villager #1: What do you want from me?  
  
Warrior #1: You see that Sword now I want you topick it up and spit your friends's head in half.  
  
Frighten Villager #1: What?  
  
Frighten Villager #2: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Warrior #3: Go on sinky do it!  
  
(Laughter)  
  
Warrior #4: Well? Aren't you going to pick it up Assw**p?  
  
(Picking the Sword up)  
  
Frighter Villager #2: Are you Crazy!!?  
  
Warrior #1: Go on Chicken S***t F***k DO IT!!  
  
Frighter Villager #2: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Frighter Villager #1: No I can't do! I just Can't!! (Sobbing)  
  
Warrior #1: What do you you "can't do it"?   
  
  
  
Frighter Villager #1: I can't chop someone head.  
  
Warrior #1 (Slaping the Villager): Coward! You think the Black Dragon like Cowards? Now pick that Sword up!!  
  
Oldman: This in insanse how can the Black Dragon bring dishonor to the Hishoken Ryuu Martial Arts by using his attack for Harm the Innocent. There is no heroes in this world after all!  
  
Warrior #1: Hey old man what did you say agian?  
  
Oldman: I'll say it agian in a heart beat the Black Dragon is evil and has bought dishonorment to thei Hishoken Ryuu Martial arts and to his Sensei the Orginal Red Dragon.  
  
Warrior #1: You're right the Black Dragon has Double Cross the Orginal Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson Sr. Finally someone who has guts. May I should let you try to Sword!  
  
(A Foot Knocks the Warrior down on the ground)  
  
Warrior #1 (Getting up): You son of a Bitch! (Grabbing the Boy by the hood) You this you're Hot Stuff huh as a reward for that you get to answer my question. tell me that Realname if the one who bears this Black dragon Symbol on his back?   
  
Boy: I never seen some with that on his back before why?  
  
Warrior #1: You know I really like you all since you have your own Sword. How about taking it out and spit the guys head open.  
  
Boy: Fine!  
  
(Slash)  
  
Warrior #1: What the hell? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(The warrior's arm and leg fall apart)  
  
Boy: Is that what you had in my?  
  
Warriot #2: You Bastard! He meant the Villagers head.  
  
Boy: Sorry my bad.  
  
  
  
(The Boy Showed himself as Timmy Turner)  
  
Warrior #2: Oh shit it's you!!!  
  
Timmy: You realli want to know the Realname of his the Black Dragon that Badly?  
  
then I'll tell you. (Fire a Standard energy wave blasts at the Symbol) His Real name  
  
is Frances who was a sutdent of the School of the Flying Fist  
  
Warrior #3: So you finally came Turner Frances had this all planned. He knew   
  
You would finaly show yourself. All we have to do is raise some hell around   
  
here and you'll be coming.  
  
Timmy: Okay you 2 seconds to tell me where's Frances is hiding?  
  
Kai: And you can also tell if Wolfgang is with him as well?  
  
Warrior #3: Where this other guy come from?  
  
Warrior #4: Let's kill them both and the Boss would reward us all.  
  
Warrior #5: I'll go i'm goiing to me Turner cry just like before.  
  
Timmy: I don't think so Kaiouken!!!!  
  
(Timmy Aura surround him as he charged right into one of the  
  
Iorn Claw Warriors)  
  
Timmy: Souryuu ken!!!!! (Dragon Pair Fist)  
  
(A Chargeing Uppercut sends the Warrior into the sky)  
  
Warrior #1: No way he can't be that powerful.  
  
Warrior #2: Let's get him!!!!!  
  
Timmy: Kakusan Yuudou Kikou Ha !!!!  
  
(Timmy sends hundreds of energy balls into the Warrior knocking them all down)  
  
Villager #1: What the?  
  
Warrior #6: You Son of Bitch!!!!  
  
Warrior #7: Die Turner!!!  
  
Timmy (Drawing out his Aburn Sword): Furetsukai!!!!  
  
(Timmy swrung use this Aban Halo slash and then his   
  
Break Slash next strike the Two warrior down)  
  
Warrior #8: Don't move Turner!!  
  
Warrior #9: It's over.  
  
Kai: Timmy I have these two.(Drawing out his Beam Sword) Neosonic Swarm!!!  
  
Both Warriors: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Kai attacks the two with sonic ripples and then shower them   
  
with multiple swords thrusts)  
  
Warrior #10: Hey Renard Have you forgot me? I don't think you and Turner and beat me up like   
  
those other guys.  
  
Kai: Come then.  
  
Warrior #10: (Roars)  
  
Kai: Rising Phoenix!!!!  
  
(Kai Thrust into the air shrouded in flames)  
  
Warrior #10: What is th--- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(As Kai Made his attack the Warrior was burn to Ashes)  
  
Villager #2: Did you see that?  
  
Villager #3: He just turn that guy into dust.  
  
Timmy: Kai what brings you here?  
  
Kai: I'll tell you later but first.  
  
(Kai turnned around and Grabs the Warrior by the neck)  
  
Warrior #11: Kai how did you know I was coming?  
  
Kai: I sense you power level. Now tell is here this Dome?  
  
Warrior #11: Head to you right you won't miss it.  
  
Timmy (Helping the Villager out of the hole): You are okay.  
  
Villager: Yes thank you Crimson Dragon.  
  
Kai: Here he's all yours.  
  
2nd Villager: Yeah1 Let it that Thung!  
  
Warrior #11: No don't noooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
-Outside of the Village-  
  
Timmy: So that why you followed but who's this Wolfgang?  
  
Kai: He's a bully much like Frances. He skill is like Gesse Howard   
  
and Rugal.  
  
Timmy: You mean he could do that Reppu Ken, Raging Storm, Genocide Cutter  
  
and Demon (Death) Press?  
  
Kai: Yes and he also a Shin Human like Arnold, Alexander, Razor, Cindy,   
  
Alena and myself.  
  
Timmy: He's a Enchance New Type?  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Thug: Boss our spies saw Timmy Turner he and another one name Kai Renard  
  
defaeted have of your mean and destory your satue. It what they say it   
  
ture then.  
  
Frances: If what they say is ture then what?  
  
Thug (Swaet drop): No Boss I did mean it in that way.  
  
Frances: Are you saying that I may loose to Turner?  
  
Thug: No sir I wasn't saying that.  
  
Frances: Or may you're saying that he's more powerful then I.  
  
Thug: That wasn't what I mean Boss  
  
Frances (Grabbing the Thung by his mouth): Turner can never be stronger   
  
then me.  
  
Thug: You're right sir.  
  
Frances: Good!  
  
(Frances fires Standard energy wave blasts blowing the Thug's head off)  
  
Frances: Soon Turner I'll show you who's more powerful fighter of Hishoken Ryuu Martial Arts  
  
To Be Continue 


	40. Epsiode 39: The Black Dragon Part 3

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter I Part 2 - Cobra Saga  
  
Epsiode 39: The Black Dragon Part 3  
  
_Back In Wilzard City_  
  
Oscar: Hey you're that Lynn girl You seen my daughter Penny Proud.  
  
Lynn: No sir I havn't her.  
  
Hank: You don't see Bobby either?  
  
Jumba: Ahh Littie Red Head Girl how can Experiment 2001 is with you and not the Trixie Tang girl.  
  
  
  
Lynn: Trixie wanted me to watch over him.  
  
Noa: She went with Timmy some where.  
  
Trudy: Did that Dog just talked?  
  
Lynn (Sweat Drop): Noa you can talk?  
  
Noa: Opps.  
  
  
  
Jumba: I guest Hank and Peggy Hill did not tell you that Noa is one of my Experiments.  
  
Oscar: I ask about that later Jumab I wnat to know where's my Penny.  
  
Shake: Penny ran off with Bobby You know what the be doing.  
  
Oscar: What???  
  
Frylock: Shake are you trying to give Oscar a heart attack?  
  
Shake: It's funny.  
  
Trudy (Sweat drop): What's a talking Shake, a box of fire and a uncooked Wad of meat doing here?  
  
Meatwad: I'm not borthering anyone and Penny are her friends Dijonay, Sticky, Zoey, dude and Lancienega went with our friends to fine this Black Dragon guy who has Ryoga's friend captive that where She at.  
  
Oscar: she's where! TURDY!!!!!!  
  
Shake: Hey your wifey is right here you don't going yelling like you have no sense.  
  
Oscar: You keep out of this!  
  
Hank: No hold on Oscar I can understand that you're worry about you daughter but I see the kidn of enemies the Neo Z-Fighter fought agianst and believe you don't want to get caught up into this.  
  
Oscar: Hey I'm just going to get my daughter before this Back Dragon Rapes her.  
  
Dale: Back Dragon kill innonect lives not rape them.  
  
Feilx: Oscar don't know that I'm tagging along to get Lancienega. Because Sunset would had a fit if she's not back.  
  
Hank: Okay but he need a van.  
  
(Horn blowing)  
  
Homer: Do anyone need a lif?  
  
Oscar: To the Desert!!!  
  
-In the meantime-  
  
Timmy: So this si where Frances is hiding?  
  
Kai: Let go then.  
  
Sticky: Hey wait up!!!  
  
Timmy: What are guys doing here?  
  
Penny Proud: It's Ryoga he ran off right Kai left.  
  
Sky: I'm sorry Timmy Ryoga refuse to stay behind with us.  
  
Timmy: It's all right Sky but now he could be inside the dome looking for Frances.  
  
Trunks: Hey looks like someone beat up the Guards.  
  
Wakko: Let me see.  
  
Yakko: Ewww and we to think that Kenshiro fights was goreful.  
  
Akane (Gasp): What the heck?  
  
-In the enterance-  
  
Ranma: Ryoga must have been here only he could have done this.  
  
Goten (Picking up a Cloth): Hey Ryoga drop something.  
  
Shirley: Like that the Cloth Ryoga have been carrying with him.  
  
Rei: This Blood sloked Cloth was apart of Akari Unryuu's dress. Ryoga must have drop it while he was fighting the Guards.  
  
Kenshiro: Penny what are you and Bobby doing?  
  
Penny Proud: These Guardmen even though they are Ryoga's enemies should been given a burial.  
  
Eddy: Fine you and Hill play Grave dugger we'll fine Ryoga.  
  
Sky: I'll stay with where with them  
  
  
  
Timmy: Okay Sky.  
  
-Inside the Dome-  
  
Frances: So you finally shown you face Turner.  
  
Timmy: I heard that you did in Neo-Japan that what bought me here.  
  
Travis: Frances You have Defile the name of Hishoken Ryuu.  
  
  
  
Frances: Shut up Blue boy I'm not the same Frnaces you all remember 10 years ago.   
  
Stitch (Turning around): Jakata!!  
  
Lilo: He shut the doors close?  
  
Frances: All you stand back it's Turner I want.  
  
Timmy: I see you want to face me yourself.  
  
Frances: You Think You have beaten me 10 years ago?  
  
Timmy: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Frances: Think back 10 years ago.  
  
_Flash back from 10 years old_  
  
(Panting)  
  
Gangmember: Boss it happine! Boss hurry!!!  
  
Frances (Turning around): What do you guys want? I'm busy work on my sword skills.  
  
Gangmember: The successor of the Crimson Dragon has been named he chooen Timmy Turner.  
  
Frances (Shocked): What You lying that cannot be!! What about the others huh? They can't let this happine!!!  
  
Gangmember: Travis was chooen to be come the Blue Dragon, Graig become the Green Dragon and Alvin Jr.  
  
Gangmember #2: He become the New Red Dragon like his dad before him.  
  
Frances: Out of my way!!!  
  
_At the Hishoken Ryuu Dojo_  
  
Frances: This Wrong you can't just like this Happine!!!  
  
(All of the other Student of the Dojo turn around from Frances)  
  
Frances: Why all of you are being so slient he's a youngest of us and the weakest you all should be just a angry as I'm that someone like Turner has become the Crimson Dragon!  
  
Travis: That's enough none of the other think the same way as you do.  
  
Frances: What do you mean!! One of us can we the Crimson Dragom Symbol it's pass from one Generation to the other!!  
  
Travis: And you know what happien to those who disgress with the Master's decisions tehy are to leave that Dojo and never to return.  
  
Graig: That's right just deal with the fact that he's the Crimson Dragon and you have blown you one and only chance.  
  
Frances: No! I'm not just sit here he's loser I'll not allow him to walking around with the Crimson Dragon Symbol on his back!!! (Walking out of the Dojo)  
  
_At School_  
  
Boy: I'm getting out of here it's Frances!  
  
Frances: Where is he!  
  
Guard: Hey you can't go to this table this for the popual kids only.  
  
Frances (Hold on Sword at the Guard): Move or die!  
  
Trixie: Frances?  
  
Veronica: What's with you lately.  
  
(Frances Grabbing Trixie by her hair)  
  
Trixie: Let me go!  
  
Frances: You're that rich Chinese chick Turner has a crush on tell me where is he?  
  
Trixie: How should I know where he is.  
  
Veronica: You leave Trixie alone you bully!  
  
(Frances fires a energy wave sending Veronica right into a wall)  
  
Boy: Hey where's Tad and Chad going?  
  
Girl: They are Leaving Trixie at Frances' mercy why?   
  
Boy #2: Those jerks are abanding her!  
  
Frances: Shut up over there!!!  
  
Trixie: You have some nerve doing this.  
  
Frances: I don't how popual you are Tang Tell me where he is you'll Rip your hair right off you head!   
  
Timmy: Let her go!  
  
Frances: I'll only let her go if you go and tell Master Stevenson that you don't desver to be the Crimson Dragon. And tell him that it should be me.  
  
Trixie: That's what this is all about? Because Timmy is named the Crimson Dragon how can you ever be the Crimson Dragon Frances? You are a coldhearted human being.  
  
Frances: You shut your mouth!  
  
(Punching Trixie at her stomch)  
  
Trixie (Cloughing out Blood): You Heartness bastard!  
  
Frances: Noone asked!  
  
(Timmy Grabs Frances' face)  
  
Timmy: You hurt My Trixie and you're going to pay for that!   
  
Frances: You Son of a Bitch!! You're going to die!!! Ahhhhh My arm!!  
  
Timmy (Eye starts to glow): grrrrrrrr!  
  
(Timmy Punches Frances in both sides of his face)  
  
Timmy: Cimson Dragon Hyakuratsu Ken!!!!!  
  
(Timmy does 100 rapid punches on Frances knocking Frances into the ground and then as Bloody Scars burst out of his arm and both side of his face Timmy was in Mid getting ready to the final blow)   
  
Timmy: KA---ME----HA--ME!!!  
  
Toodie: Stop don't do!!  
  
Timmy: Out of my way he hurt Trixie!  
  
Toodie: But Timmy It's wrong!!!  
  
Timmy: You're right If I done that I would be just like him.  
  
Frances (Getting back up): You should have kill me and pay this geek no attension. Because one day I'll finnsh you and Trixie off and your friends. Just you wait!!!  
  
(Flash back End)  
  
Timmy: So That's why you become the Black Dragon and attack innocent People.  
  
Frances: That's right Timmy I only kill the ones who remined me if you, Your sister, Chester, A.J, Trixie, Veronica and Vicky's Nurdy sister Toodie.  
  
Timmy: You see thus Cloth it was apart of a dress of a girl from Neo-Japan named Akari Unryuu who you have kidnapped. Now this Blood Stain Cloth is filled with the Sadness and Pain you cause to Akari.  
  
Frances: What you mean that Chick Wolfgang told me to grab? What it to you Turner?  
  
Arnold: So Kai's Suspiscions what ture he has join force with you.  
  
Akane: the girl Akari is Ryoga's friend and you took her away from him you Jerk.  
  
Frances: Shut the F**K up Tendo Noone asked you the life of that girl is nothing compear to these Scars i have on my body. You see Timmy Turner You did this.  
  
Trixie: You bought that on yourself.   
  
Timmy: She's right, Now I have regeated not be able to use the Kamehameha on   
  
you and allowing you to get away with the sins you commit these past 10 years.  
  
But (Getting into Fightning Stance) now that's over this time   
  
I'll not hold back on you.  
  
Frances: Same here Turner. Shakunetsu Endokuken!!!!  
  
(Frances hold out both hands and fires his energy wave but Timmy  
  
Teleports from it and came behind Frances)  
  
Frances: Where the F**k did you go Turner!  
  
Timmy: I'm right behind you!  
  
Frances (Turning around): Son of a---!  
  
Timmy: Ki Ai Hou!!!!  
  
(Timmy pushes Frances by shooting ki at him with his right  
  
hand. Sending him right into the wall)  
  
(Crash)  
  
Frances: What the hell? Was that?  
  
Timmy: Goten's Dad Goku show some techniques also of have you forgot that he was  
  
invisted into the Hishoken Ryuu Dojo 10 years old.  
  
Frances: No I HAVEN'T!!! Kienzan!!! DISC!!!  
  
(Frances Throws a Energy Disc)  
  
Timmy: Crimson Destructo Disc!!!  
  
(Both Energy Disc crash into eash other as the blow up)  
  
(Lilo: Yikes it's like they are at war with each other.)  
  
(Alvin Jr: They are Lilo.)  
  
(Trixie: Timmy.)  
  
(Tammy: Brother.)  
  
France: Impossible you could do that Destructo Disc before!  
  
Timmy: It took me 5 years to actually pull it off. Shinkuu-Tobisokutou!!!  
  
(Ranma: I just saw Krillin did it and copy him)  
  
(Akane: Yeah Really.)  
  
(Timmy dives down at a diagonal with a kick)  
  
Frances (as blood comes out of his mouth): Ahhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(As Frances fell to his knees he looked up and as Timmy Aura surrounding him   
  
as if he were a Super Saiyan or a Shin Human)  
  
Frances: This power and speed You're not the same Timmy Turner I   
  
Remember 10 Years ago. What happine, what made this like this?  
  
Timmy: I had to other Choice the Deaths of 3 or 4 people have been ingraved  
  
in my mind and before that the betrayal of two gusy who was Trixie's Friends.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Dark Heart: I see you're being a subborn human. And I have no time for subborness!  
  
Mr. Tang: What you are doing to me!  
  
(Dark Heart use his Demonic powers to grab him by the neck)  
  
Dark Heart: You don't want to make my upset here Mr. Tang!   
  
Timmy: Let him go!  
  
Z-Fighters watch as I show you all what happine to those who stand in my way!  
  
Trixie: Daddy!!!!  
  
Hank (Holding Trixie Back): Young lady you'll get hurt as well?  
  
Dale: Everybody cover your eyes!!!  
  
(A wired light surrounds Dark Heart's hand and it beams right into Mr. Tang's  
  
eyes)  
  
Dark Heart: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha  
  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ha!!!  
  
Mr. Tang: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Trixie: Oh my god father!!!  
  
(Kevin and Jamal both grabs Tad and Chad by their mouths)  
  
Jamal: Chad who the F*** you and Tad think you are blaming my boy for something that   
  
Dark Heart has done! Even if we were not there Dark Heart and those Meta-Human   
  
would still trash her party just to get to the crystal!  
  
Kevin: You two didn't even lift a finger to help your friend when she needed   
  
you both the most. With friends like you two who need enemies!!!  
  
Trixie: Tad, Chad I don't care if it's Alvin Jr's fault or not the point   
  
is that you abanded me when the Meta-Human kidnapped me. I thought you two   
  
where my friends but you have ran off like cowards just like Kevin and Jamal  
  
have said.   
  
Tad: Wait a damn sec.  
  
Trixie (Turning around): NO! Go way the both of you!  
  
(Trixie hold her her right and and fires a energy blast knock both Tad and Chad out the door)  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Timmy: And their Betrayal is the reason I have taking this Z-Fighter thing suriously.  
  
Frances: What Friends of Trixie? What you mean Tad and Chad?  
  
Timmy: I'll not have anyone eise suffer by you hand I'll   
  
going to take you out of the picture  
  
(Chester, A.J, Trunks, Goten, Alvin Jr, Travis, Graig and  
  
Trixie, Tammy Turner and even Lilo and Stitch stand in front of Timmy)  
  
Frances: What is this? 12 on 1?  
  
Stitch (Exstanding his other two arms): Jakata!!!  
  
(Before Stitch and jump him Frances Few to the top   
  
and to a gas tank)  
  
Frances: Ashura Ryusouken Hadou!!!!  
  
(Boom!!)  
  
Lilo: Gasoline!  
  
Chester: Coward is going to fry us!  
  
Timmy: Not if I have something to do about it the only one is going to fry is him!  
  
Frances: Does look like is from here Timmy. By the way since Trixie is here  
  
I want to tell you something I have funny you knwo Tad and Chad the ones who  
  
she use to call her Friends? Who did you think it was who turn them over to   
  
the Darkside?  
  
Ranma: You mean you corrupted them?  
  
Frances: That's Right Saotome! It was one year ago right after her  
  
brithday.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Frances: Tad and Chad think about it? Why should you be hanging around with  
  
someone like Trixie Tang? You two know how weak and helpless Trixie is at Heart  
  
she's never be able to fight for herself. If someone is going to death treat her  
  
you two shouldn't even try to lift a hand to help someone who can't even defend  
  
herself from the dangers of this world. You two should pertend that she doesn't  
  
exist. without you two backing her and Veronica up She's nothing.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Trixie: You truned Tad and Chad against me! Why?  
  
Frances: That's right! I turn two fo your friends into your most heated   
  
enemies and there is no turning back for them!  
  
  
  
Trixie: The Dark Forces have took away my father eye slight and now i heard that you   
  
have turn those two over to the Dark side of Humankind the side that started   
  
the Human-Mutant War?  
  
Frances: Yeah how does it feel Trixie!!   
  
Lilo: Trixie Lost two of her friends? All Because is him.  
  
Frances: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha  
  
Lilo: You monster!   
  
Stitch: Lilo?  
  
Edd: she's glowing?  
  
Eddy: What gives here? He has to fightning spirit?  
  
Goten: Dad did said she has one but she never found it out.  
  
Cartman: Oh my god.  
  
Frances: What is this?  
  
Lilo: I'll not let you get away with that! Ohana-Kamehame Ha!!!!  
  
(Lilo fires her own version of the Kamehameha wave at   
  
Frances knocking him down to the ground)  
  
Lilo: That was for Ryoga's friend you heartness dragon.  
  
Man: Hey Lilo you mean this fool here?  
  
Kenshiro: That voice?  
  
(A Man wearing a Mask who has 7 scars on his chest   
  
throws Ryoga down to the ground)  
  
Ranma: Ryoga?  
  
Akane: What happine to you?  
  
Ryoga: You must not try to fight him he's Kenshiro's brother.  
  
Lilo: Kenshiro brother? Which one?  
  
Kenshiro: Jagi!  
  
Jagi: Long time no see brother.  
  
Ranma: Did you do this to Ryoga?  
  
Kenshiro: What ahve you done to him Jagi?  
  
Jagi: He was sooping around the dome and have set free some of my slave girls from  
  
Neo Japan. And by the way Miss Pelekai that was a nice display you did useing the  
  
Kamehame ha one France.  
  
Frances (Getting up): That was a Cheap shot Lilo your Ohana-Kamehame Ha  
  
couldn't even finnsh me off foolish bitch.  
  
Timmy: Something tells me that You and Kenshiro's older brother Jagi are on the same side.  
  
Jagi: That's right Turner cause it was I who formed the Iron Claw Faction  
  
and brought guys like Frances and Wolfgang into my cricle. BTW look what I   
  
have Neo Z-fighters the 1st Wishing Orb.  
  
Kenshiro: If you have the 1st Wishing Orb then Alex and the others.  
  
Jagi: They have a bomb. You and think Professor Chaos for that.  
  
Butter: Who is this other Professor Chaos that's my alter Ego's name.  
  
Jagi: That for me to know and to fine out for yourself. All I can say   
  
that he's smarter this Neutorn and Dexter Combeine.  
  
(Earthquake)  
  
Kenshiro: The dome is about to cave in.  
  
Eddy: Let's get the f**k out of here!!!  
  
Jagi: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
(Outside)  
  
Goten: That was close we almost bought it.  
  
Sky: What happine.  
  
Akari Unryuu: Ryoga Speak to me.  
  
Ryoga: Akair I'm gald to see that you're alright. (Passing out)  
  
Akari: He's need a doctor.  
  
Sky: We'll take him back to the Camp site.  
  
Akane: What kind of Fighter is Jagi?  
  
Kenshiro: I onces call that man my brother.  
  
Lilo: How did I do the kamehame Ha?   
  
Goku: Your Fighting Spirit has been awaken Lilo.   
  
Goten: Dad?  
  
(Boom)  
  
Fat Buu: Huh?  
  
Rei: What was that?  
  
Fat Buu: Buu heard boom.  
  
Kenshiro: That fake wishing orb we have to see get to the camp site.  
  
To Be Contine  
  
Next   
  
DFZ Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga 


	41. Epsiode 40: Professor Chaos

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 40: Professor Chaos  
  
Narrator: Last time Timmy has found out that his Arch-enemy Frances is the Black Dragon and has gone off to the Desert to settle the score with him. During that battle Timmy has told Frances why he has taken this Role as a Z-Fighter seriously. However Frances had something to say as well the told the Neo Z-Fighters that it was him who turn Tad and Chad against Trixie. Infuriated by this Lilo's fighter spirit has been unlocked and did the Ohana-Kamehame Ha but it wasn't strong enough to kill Frances. Afterward Kenshiro's Brother Jagi shows his face and throws aside a beaten Ryoga. Now our story continues.   
  
(Boom)  
  
Fat Buu: Huh?  
  
Rei: What was that?  
  
Fat Buu: Buu heard boom.  
  
Kenshiro: The fake wishing orb we have to see get to the camp site.  
  
-Everyone rushed into the Camp site-  
  
Ash (Getting up): Hey Pikachu are you okay?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi!  
  
Brock: What happine?  
  
Alvin Jr: Looks like Jagi wasn't lying about the Bomb.  
  
Dot: Who's Jagi?  
  
Sky: He is one of Kenshiro's older brothers.  
  
Penny Proud: What happine is someone alright?  
  
Alexander II: Yeah everyone is okay.  
  
Alvin Servile: The Wishing Orb turn red and it blow up like a bomb.  
  
Kenshiro: Jagi had this other Professor Chaos invent an explosive and made to look likes a wishing Orb.  
  
Charity: If that's the case then the real Wishing orb is in.  
  
Kenshiro: In Jagi's hands now.  
  
Goku: Ken what does you brother want with the Wishing Orbs?  
  
Kenshiro: I can think of one reason Jagi wants the wishing Orbs for. Long ago before Shin took Julia from me and struck 7 Scars on my chest. Jagi and I has a argument it led to his face getting mutilatied.  
  
Goku: I see that's why he has that Helmet over his head. Jagi must he upset that your father Ryuken made you the successor of Hokuto Shinken and not him or your other brothers Raoul and Toki.  
  
Penny Proud: But why is that? Couldn't Ryuken made all 4 of you his Successor?  
  
Kenshiro: He can's for 2,000 year the Succession of Hokuto Shinken has been past from father to one son.  
  
Penny Proud: Who Hokuto Shinken can have only one Successor.  
  
Shake: its unbeatable killing art that's why you runt!  
  
Frylock: Shake step aside! Penny doesn't know the details why there can be only one Successor to Hokuto Shinken.  
  
Shake: All I can tell Penny is this she's damn lucky that Kenshiro is on our side. She'll know why there can be only one master when she see how Jagi is in Battle compare to Kenshiro.  
  
Oscar: Hey where's my daughter? (Grabbing Beavis) You better not have made out with her!  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!! Ahhhh! I don't even know your daughter! Let go bunghole!  
  
Butthead: Kick him in the nads Beavis.  
  
(Beavis kick's Oscar in the gorn)  
  
Oscar: My GORN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Beavis: Bunghole.  
  
Penny Proud: What did you do to my dad?  
  
Beavis: He touch me I don't like getting touch by a some dude heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  
  
Oscar: It's not like I was trying to kiss you.  
  
Beavis: Well next time think before you accuse someone of scoring with your daughter.  
  
heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
Butthead: Yeah Really. Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!  
  
Arthur: This is no good now we have both Jagi and Serpentor going after the  
  
Wishing Orbs.  
  
Lisa: We can't let either one have them if Jagi or Serpentor gets the Wishing Orbs. This Springfield will never be restored. I hope Fat Tony is laughing away in with Frieza and the other villains in Hades.  
  
Jumba: You won't be worrying about Springfield. According to News paper they say that the Governor of California has given the Major of Springfield permission to rebuild Springfield in the State of California.  
  
Lisa: Can they really do that Jumba?  
  
Jumba: That's right Neo Earth Newspaper says Lisa Simpson. BTW   
  
I just found out that Experiment 2003 and 2004 have been actived.  
  
Kuno: Tow more of your Experiment have been actived huh I think I'll   
  
take up this task.  
  
Kuwabara: Kuno that is Lilo's tag.  
  
Kuno: Miss Pelekai went with Goku to see Genkai in older to train   
  
Her battle aura.  
  
Yusuke: What? That Girl can't fight?  
  
Kuno: You saw how she did the Kamehameha on that Bagger Frances?  
  
Yusuke: So she did the Kamehameha that doesn't mean she have some Spirit Energy in her.  
  
Jumba: I was shock to know that she did the same big energy attack Goku use. I Knew the Little Girl ever since she bought 626 to her home.  
  
Kurama: Well back then she was a kid back then Jumba but now she's a young woman like her sister.  
  
Jumba: Yes, Yes both Pleakley and I watch her grown to into a teenager.   
  
  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, Yeah she the same age as me. (Grabbing Stitch) Come on you Looks like I'm stuck with ya'll until Lilo gets back from the Master Genkai.  
  
Beavis: You're 14 years old?  
  
Kuno: Some Seisuke let us see these Experiments of Jumba.  
  
Seisuke: Coming Master Kuno!  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kuno there's no need to bring the Ninja along.  
  
Seisuke: Well Mr. Urameshi I'm only to assist master Kuno if he needs me.  
  
Yusuke: Fine then.  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Thug: Lord Jagi we have located the next Wishing Orb? It's in Station Square.  
  
Jagi: Well then let's get everything ready before we head off to this  
  
Station Square.  
  
Thug #2: We also found this.  
  
Jagi (Turning around): Who is this?  
  
2004: I'm Experiment 2004.  
  
Jagi: You must be one of Hamsterviel's creations. So tell me 2004 what can you do?  
  
2004: I can for any kind of razor sharp weapon with my body. Blades, Swords, Daggers etc.  
  
Thug #3: What? If that's ture then show Lord Jagi what you're made of.  
  
2004: As you wish human.  
  
(5 neddie-like spikes was shoot out of 2004's body and struck the Thug in his chest, the Thug is now dead. the other Thugs was shocked to see one of their own die right in front of them)  
  
Jagi: Impressive 2004.  
  
(Laser shot)  
  
Jagi: Who was that?  
  
Gantu: You're Jagi? I'm Gantu i came from Experiment 2004.  
  
2004: Let me guess Gantu you plan to take me back to one of the two people who built me huh? Wouldn't be Hamsterviel?  
  
Gantu: Do not try to defile Hamsterviel you belong to him 2004.  
  
Blade: Instead of called me by the name you can call me Blade for now on.  
  
Jagi: You have some B**ls coming here Whale face. You are now deal with my younger brother Kenshiro. I'm Lord Jagi now say my name!!!  
  
Gantu: You're that Kenshiro's older brother?  
  
Jagi: That's right apparently you didn't know that.  
  
Gantu: Still I come from Blade one way or the other!  
  
Heat, Plasmoid attack!!!  
  
(Both Heat, Plasmoid fire their beams attacks at Jagi   
  
by Blade Blocks them)  
  
Blade: Sorry my younger cousins but I'm more powerful then you both put   
  
Together. Now leave before I kill you both.  
  
Gantu: Thrasher!  
  
(4 Spiky Tentacles were cut off by Blade's razor sharp weapons)  
  
Thrasher: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Gantu: Blade what have you done?!  
  
Blade: You're next Gantu.  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun!!!  
  
Blade: Another human and I see stitch has tag along with you.  
  
Stitch: Cousin?  
  
Blade: That's right I'm one of your cousin.  
  
Kuno (Looking around): Gantu what have you gotten Experiment 544 into?  
  
Gantu: Don't look at me Blade did that to Thrasher.  
  
Yusuke: Don't tell me you join Jagi's fun house?  
  
Blade: Ture I now serve Lord Jagi Urameshi You can tell my another Creator   
  
Jumba that I have found my ture path.  
  
Yusuke: I see you wish to side with this man with the Red and Black Mask.  
  
Jagi: Yeah the Iron Claw has its own Experiment and there nothing anyone   
  
can do that.  
  
Yusuke: Okay if he want to fight he can himself into a world of Trouble.  
  
Stitch: Jakata Crista!!  
  
Voice: No Blade doesn't waste you talents on these fools.  
  
Kuno: So you must be the new Professor Chaos what is you Realname fiend.  
  
Professor Chaos: Why what's it to two guys who about to meet their end.  
  
Go my cyber warriors attack them and Gantu as well. While we, and Lord Jagi  
  
Leave for Station Square.  
  
Blade: Well Stitch looks like we must continue this some other if you live that long.  
  
Kuno: They are getting away!  
  
(4 Cyber Warrior surround Kuno, Stitch and Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: We have to deal with these guys first Kuno.  
  
Kuno: Agree Urameshi (drawing out his wooden Sword) come Cyber villains!  
  
Raisokukatadezuki!!!  
  
(Kuno makes a quick lunging stab with his Bokken knocking  
  
One of the Cyber Warriors into a sand dune. Yusuke's hand begun to glow as he jump into the air and punches any Cyber warrior the gets near him)  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun!!!  
  
(Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun as the blast went right   
  
Through 5 Cyber Warrior. And Stitch grabs the leg and 2 Cyber Warriors  
  
and smash them into each other)  
  
Stitch: Megata!!  
  
(Smashing noise)  
  
Kuno: Blast there are 35 of them.  
  
Yusuke: They must be back up.  
  
Kuwabara (Holding Big Fat Baby): Urameshi, Stitch, Kuno! Out of the way!  
  
Stitch: Big Baby!  
  
Kuno: Seisuke jump!  
  
Yusuke (While Jump into the air): Now Kuwabara!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Here we go!!!  
  
Big Fat Baby: Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
(Kuwabara throws Big Fat Baby like a bowling ball and knocks down the remaining Cyber Warriors)  
  
(Bowling pins being knocked down)  
  
Yusuke: What took you so long?  
  
Kuwabara: That over size baby followed me.  
  
Seisuke: Oh my what woman would give birth to a baby of that size of weight. No wait No hugging!!  
  
(Big Fat Baby laughs as he hugs Seisuke)  
  
Kuno: Hmmm looks like someone drops a letter. (Reading) So what if you defeated my Cyber Warriors these were only the beta version. The Battle with the Final ones will not be so easily beaten by the likes of you. Soon all of Neo Earth will know of my Genius this I swear you Neo Z-Fighters. Professor Chaos you fiend you'll not get away with this! Seisuke if you done letting that Baby hug you I need to give to letter to the others  
  
And them that Jagi has gone off to station Square.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey where's Gantu?  
  
Yusuke: He must have escaped during the fighting.  
  
Kuwabara: You take that he'll go after Stitch's Evil Cousin Blade?  
  
Yusuke: How know where he's going let get to Station Square before Jagi gets the 2nd Wishing Orb.  
  
To Be Continue 


	42. Epsiode 41: Station Square

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 41: Station Square  
  
At the Cobra Fortress Serpentor holds meeting with the Dark Alliance.   
  
Serpentor: My Viper Force has informed me that this Jagi has a Wishing Orb and is off to get the 2nd one in Station Square I want this Jagi and his Iron Claw Fiction stopped!!  
  
Cobra Commander: But we don't know what reason's he is gathering the Wishing Orbs?  
  
Destro: For once I agree with the commander none of our spies have no luck figuring out his plans for the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Serpentor: I don't care what the reason is! I must have those Wishing Orbs this I command!  
  
  
  
(Outside)  
  
Baroness: I don't get why Serpentor want to use the Wishing Orb so badly Destro he could just wait for the Dragon Balls to be able to be use again.  
  
Destro: We must not question the Cobra Emperor's commands Baroness.  
  
Cobra Commander: Let's deal with this Iron Claw Fiction. You contact Zartan and the Dreadnoks for me.  
  
Cobra Soldier: Yes sir!  
  
_we now cut to Zartan and his Dreadnoks_  
  
Zartan: I see commander you want us to make sure this Iron Claw doesn't get near the Wishing Orbs.  
  
[Cobra Commander: As you can see Serpentor I not happy with Jagi's actions in getting the 1st Wishing Orb we must not let Jagi get the 2nd one in Station Square. The Dark Hand Enforcers as well as Pythona, and the Nemesis Enforcer are on their way]  
  
Zartan: Tell Serpentor worry, Well looks like we're going to Station Square boys.  
  
Joker: Oh really Zartan I was hoping I could fine you and your Dreadnoks here.  
  
Zartan: Begone Joker! And take Him, Mojo, Jojo, The Rowdyruff boys and Princess with you!  
  
My Dreadnoks and I have no business with you people.  
  
Joker: Why Zartan I'm shocked how you could deprave Jester of seeing one of his Cousins?  
  
Zartan: You have Experiment 2003 on your side?   
  
Joker: Harley and I found him near the lake in Gotham City and then it hit me  
  
You have Experiment 2002.  
  
Zartan: Get to the figging point!!!  
  
Him: She should join force in gathering the Wishing Orbs for Serpentor before he ends up ripping Cobra Commander's head off.  
  
Ripper: We don't want that.  
  
Zartan: Fine you all can tag along but leave those Neo Z-fighters to us!  
  
Him: It's a deal we'll turn Station Square up side down.  
  
HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!  
  
(3 Weeks later in Station Square)  
  
Kuno: So you finally made it?  
  
Alvin Jr: Eddie's Dad's car broke down so he has to make a stop at Lance Corp.  
  
Lilo: Hi guys!  
  
Goten: Lilo what you doing in wearing those clothes?  
  
Chris Griffin: She looks Cute in that.  
  
Stewie Griffin: Oh looks like Chris has fallen for Lilo.  
  
Ranma: She's dress like a Martial Artist.  
  
Yusuke: You remember right? 3 weeks ago she when to Train her fighting   
  
Spirit with Goku and Genkai She went into the Hyperbolic Time camber and then to Genkai's Temple.  
  
Ranma: Okay I Hope she put up a fight and made her Kamehameha stronger.  
  
Voice: Hey what are you guys talking about over there?  
  
Ranma (Looking up): Who are you?  
  
Lilo: Hey how did you get here?  
  
Girl: He got on broad Miss Bulma's Ship. And what you are two looking at?  
  
Beavis: Hey Butthead she's a sexy one.  
  
Butthead: Hey baby what's your name?  
  
Kagome: K-Kagome.  
  
Jumba: Little girl who is this boy with the silver hair?  
  
Inuyasha: The name is Inuyasha big guy.  
  
Alvin Jr: You had a run in with our friend from Neo-Hawaii.  
  
Inuyasha: I notice she forgot this.   
  
Lilo: My Backpack I must left at Kagome's Family Temple. I went to drop something off for Genkai and must have left it near the well thanks.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, Yeah Now I'll be going now.  
  
Kagome: But Miss Bulma left already.  
  
Inuyasha: What how could she?  
  
Kagome: She has other things to do.  
  
Miroku: Looks like we're struck with Miss Lilo's friends.  
  
Inuyasha: Why did I leave that and why are you 3 doing here?  
  
Shippo: We followed you and Kagome hey what is this Place?  
  
Trunks: This is Station Square.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Him (Looking down): Well looks like we have them in are Sights.  
  
Zartan: Let me see for myself. (Looking down) so they are here and who are these other people.  
  
Buzzer: Hey Zartan guess what.  
  
Zartan (turning around): The Iron Claw Cyber Warriors.  
  
(A group of Cyber Warriors surround the Neo Z-Fighters)  
  
Professor Chaos: SO you finally showed your face Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Jimmy: How did you know my name?  
  
  
  
Butter: And what are you doing use my alter ego's name?  
  
Professor Chaos: I make a must better Professor Chaos then you boy. And   
  
as for you Neutron you have me 10 years ago. (Removing his helmet)  
  
Jimmy (Shocked): Leiji Edo!  
  
Cindy: It can't be.  
  
Leiji: That's right Vortex you think that I forgotten the Embarrassment   
  
You and Libby done to me.   
  
Miroku: Why are you filled with anger and hate toward these two girls?  
  
Leiji: They have made a mockery of my Genius. They have sabotage one of  
  
My Science Projects which almost killed the Vice Principal. After being  
  
expelled I told Neutron that I'll have my revenge on them and everyone   
  
they know including him as well. All how have my a mockery of my Genius  
  
Will fell my chaotic wrath.  
  
Lilo: So you Join Ken's Evil Older brother Jagi and took up the name  
  
Professor Chaos.  
  
Leiji: That's right now I hated that bitch Cindy and her friend who ruining my life Cindy I heard that someone took the life of you mother now I'll take yours and makes you suffer for my Humiliation!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Leiji go cry me a river!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha don't take out Tetsaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: He's asking for it!  
  
Jimmy: She's right it me and Cindy he heated for the past 10 years.  
  
Leiji: I'll deal with you later James. But first I'll destroy your girlfriend. Die Cindy Vortex!!!!! Garlic Gun!!!!  
  
(Leiji fires the Garlic Gun strike down Cindy into a Building)  
  
Libby: Cindy!  
  
Leiji (Smacking Libby away): Out of my way Libby or you shall with along with her!  
  
(The Fat Buu stand in front of Leiji)  
  
Fat Buu: That's enough you bully.  
  
Leiji: Stay out of my way you Fat F***K!!!  
  
Cindy (getting back on her feet): Edo!!!  
  
Sky: Cindy don't Transform you don't have full control of your Shin Human Powers.  
  
Leiji: I see she still needs training!  
  
(Leiji charges at his enemy with energy surrounding his body.  
  
Cindy start to Cloth up Blood)  
  
Loud: WE HAVE TO STOP THAT LUNATIC!!   
  
Buu: Stop it you're hurting her!  
  
Leiji: All of you stay back! If god won't punish her I'll make her   
  
Suffer for her actions 10 years ago one way or the other!! She shall be   
  
Punish by Man!  
  
Nick: Okay Leiji let get go!  
  
Leiji: Nick stay out of this!   
  
Nick: No i won't!  
  
Leiji: Then you shall pay for your heroics!!  
  
Nick (Blue flames ignited around his fist): Burning Slash!!!!!!  
  
(Nick sends down a ground blue flame spark by Leiji Counters with and Energy Zan)  
  
Leiji: You are a fool to get in my way Nick Dean. Your death shall be Cindy's Punishment for my 10 year Embarrassment Kikou Ha!!!  
  
Nick (In mid air): Higher Slash!!!   
  
(Before Nick can attack him Leiji struck down with  
  
The Energy Shyutou)  
  
Nick: Ahhh!  
  
Toast: Nick is you alright dude?  
  
Nick: He struck me on my side.  
  
Leiji (Walking towards Nick): This is the end I'll going to Absorb your   
  
Spirit Energy until you body turns grey and into a pile of ashes (Grabbing  
  
Nick by the chest) Energy Absorption!!!!  
  
(As Leiji's right arm glows Nick's Energy slowly   
  
Leave him)  
  
Cindy: He's going to kill Nick someone do something!  
  
(But then a Fist of Red Spirit Flames punches Leiji   
  
Off of Nick)  
  
Trunks, Goten, Alvin Jr and Alex II: Wallabee Beatles?  
  
Wally: Sorry Professor Chaos noone kills Nick until I defeat him   
  
In battle first. Volcanic Knuckle!!!!!  
  
(Wally dashes forward and performs a flaming backfist  
  
Sending Leiji into another Building)  
  
Leiji: I don't who you are and what Rival you and Nick has but if you're on their side then you're an enemy of mine Kienzan!!!!  
  
(Wally grabs the Energy Disc)  
  
Leiji: Impressive noone has even stopped my version of the Kienzan Disc. Cyber Warriors Attacks!! But leave Neutron and Vortex to me.  
  
To be continue 


	43. Epsiode 42: Station Square II

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 42: Station Square II  
  
(Just before the Cyber Warrior can attack the all got knocked down by a Blue Hedgehog with Green eyes)  
  
Leiji: Who are you?  
  
Sonic: The name's Sonic.  
  
Kuwabara: I know how you are Sega made Video Game with you on them.  
  
-On the roof-  
  
Zartan: Where did that Hedgehog come from?  
  
Finn: You never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?  
  
Zartan: I don't play Video Games the others Buzzer, Riper and Touch do.  
  
(Now the Tornado X came in)  
  
Inuyasha: Looks like you're out number Professor Chaos unless you want a fell the edge of my Tetsaiga take what left of your toys and get out of our faces.  
  
Leiji (Putting back on his helmet): This is not over I'll not rest until i have my revenge! This is swear!!!   
  
  
  
(Professor Chaos press something on his rits and teleported away)  
  
(Cindy drop to her knees)  
  
Cindy: Why?  
  
Tails: What's with her?  
  
Miroku: It's a sign of Regret.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy regretting what she and Libby did 10 years ago? Well come to think of it she had made a mistake that has came back to hunt her.  
  
Inuyasha: It's her on fault to for screwing around with someone else's projects.  
  
Cindy: But I didn't know that Edo would turn out like that.  
  
Inuyasha: You should have stop and think, how did you think the shooting in a school in Neo Colorado started?  
  
Cindy: What's that has to do with what I done 10 years ago? (Breaking into tears) It's too late I say I'm sorry!!!  
  
Jimmy: Cindy waits up!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why you bought that up.  
  
Inuyasha: Well I read of your old news papers about that School shooting.  
  
Butthead: Hey Beavis let follow Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
Beavis: Cool.  
  
Sheen: Hold it right there!  
  
Ranma: Oh no not happening.  
  
(Ranma and Akane Grabs Beavis and Butthead)  
  
Beavis: Hey let go!  
  
Butthead: I'm going to kick your ass Ranma!  
  
_Later at the Thorndyke Residents_  
  
Miroku: So your friend leaves here.  
  
(Banging on the door)  
  
Ranma: Hey what do you think you're doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey door up this damn door!!!  
  
(Woman: Who's using such horrible language?)   
  
(Amy and Cream pointing fingers at Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey who are you pointing your fingers at?  
  
Trixie: You motor mouth.  
  
(Helen walks in and pulls Inuyasha's ears)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey let go of my ears lady!  
  
Helen: So you're the trash talker.  
  
  
  
Kagome: Just say you're sorry for use the D-word.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay I'm sorry now let go of my ears!!!  
  
Miroku: Excuse me miss we come to see Sonic's friend Chris Thorndyke.  
  
Mr. Tanaka: He's with his Grandfather out back.  
  
Miroku: Thank you.  
  
-At the back-  
  
Alvin Jr: Hello is anyone here?  
  
Trunks: Is there a Chris Thorndyke here?  
  
Chris: I'm him. Hey you guys looked familiar?  
  
Yusuke: Let me guess you read the news papers about me being in a hit and run accident?  
  
Chris: Not that it was in arcade game.  
  
Ranma: Arcade games with us in there get real kid.  
  
Chuck: Oh we have visitors.   
  
Kagome: I didn't know you guys were in a Video game  
  
Stitch: id.  
  
Wallabee: Hold it you're say that Nick and the Neo Z-Fighters were in a Video Arcade game? If this ture who made it?  
  
Chris: Capcom, THQ, Sammy and SNK Playmore.  
  
Eddy: I want to see this for myself.  
  
Chris: It's down the block.  
  
Eddy: Ed grabs the kid so we can fine this Arcade that has us in there.  
  
Hercule: Wait!!!!  
  
Amy Rose: Sonic looks it's Hercule!  
  
Alvin Jr: Hercule what brings you here?  
  
Hercule: I have the corporate right here! Go on Eugene tell them what you told me and Buu.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Oh come on it's for the money!  
  
Ranma: You mean that talking crab is the reason we been use to line HIS POCKETS!!!  
  
Hercule: That's right.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Wait don't get angry!!!  
  
Shampoo: You no have Shampoo's permission.  
  
Mousse: I say we boil him alive!  
  
Kuno: You money loving crab!! How many people know about this?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Only the people in Station Square.  
  
Stitch (turning around): Lookie! Pretty ladies!  
  
Lilo: Un-oh.  
  
Fan girl: Hey everyone it's them!!  
  
Miroku: Greetings Ladies I--  
  
(88 screaming girls ran over Miroku and head towards Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse)  
  
Mousse: Hey where's not the Backstreet boys!!!  
  
Kuno: Run!!!!  
  
Hercule: You see what you done they are not using to this?  
  
Mr. Krabs (Sweat drop): Can we talk it over!  
  
Ranma: When you are in a pot of boiling water!!  
  
SpongeBob: Wait!!! Don't hurt Mr. Krab he didn't mean any harm!!!  
  
Kagome: Miroku?  
  
Cream: Are you all right Mr. Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Yes I'm fine but it was worth the pain getting step on by all of those fan girls.  
  
Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris I have the Fist aid kit. BTW what was all of Screaming about? (Turning around)  
  
Good lord what happine to you 3?  
  
Kuno: They were all over me.  
  
Mousse: I'm gonna have nightmares for a week.  
  
Ryoga: An it's all that Crab's fault! Let's get him!!!  
  
(WO Tracker beeping)  
  
Tails: What's that?  
  
Ranma: The Wishing Orb Tracker it found the 2nd Wishing Orb downtown.  
  
Alvin Jr: Let's hurry downtown before Cobra or the Iron Claw get to it.  
  
To Be Continue 


	44. Episode 43: Station Square III

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 43: Station Square III  
  
(WO Tracker beeping)  
  
Tails: What's that?  
  
Ranma: The Wishing Orb Tracker it found the 2nd Wishing Orb downtown.  
  
Alvin Jr: Let's hurry downtown before Cobra or the Iron Claw get to it.  
  
Ranma: Wait up guys first things first why we have Fan like Mr. Hercule here?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well since you asked Ranma It all begun in my home town of Bikini Bottom.  
  
SpongeBob: Me, Patrick and Squidward are also from Bikini Bottom.  
  
  
  
Mr. Krabs: Don't interrupt boy! (Explaining) I read a news Paper about a   
  
a Fight broken out at a Charity Auction on Paris. Then a Notice the same thing on the TV and then i saw it the one who were fighting the demon have Ki powers it something out of a Fighting Game and Japanese Cartoons.  
  
Spongebob: The Term for Japanese Cartoons is Anime.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Whatever Spongebob.  
  
Akane: And so you had the Talking Spongebob, the Starfish and the Squidward   
  
Record all of the fighting without us saying so.  
  
Kimi: Normally Hercule is the one who gets all the credit for our actions.  
  
Mr. Krabs: WHAT? In his age? Besides people now are looking for Teen heroes now.  
  
Well that's what my daughter Pearl has told me.  
  
Inuyasha: Great now can we go and fine this wishing orb?  
  
(As Tails gets the Tornado X ready Inuyasha, Trunks, Miroku and Goten   
  
Hoped on)  
  
Amy Rose: Hey there's room for us.  
  
Sango: You can ride on Kirara.  
  
Squidward: You mean that small thing? Ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
(Just then Kirara transformed and Squidward stops  
  
Laughing)  
  
Squidward: What the hell!!!  
  
Sonic: She doesn't look for small now.  
  
-Downtown-  
  
Inuyasha: Hey is there any sign of that Wishing Orb yet?  
  
Trunks: Tails turn right.  
  
Tails: You got it!  
  
  
  
(Just then a Man with red armor with steel wings stand infront of the  
  
Tornado X)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey sing when there are demons in Kagome's world?  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: I'm not of the human world they call me the Nemesis Enforcer  
  
I come for the 2nd Wishing Orb.  
  
Goten: You must be one of Serpentor's Warriors.  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: Correct Saiyan now prepare yourself for battle.  
  
Inuyasha: Tails land the Tornado.  
  
(The Tornado X land on top of a roof and Inuyasha  
  
Jumps right out)  
  
Inuyasha: Tetsaiga!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha draws out Tetsaiga)  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: You Thing you can beat me with that Sword.  
  
Inuyasha: The Tetsaiga is not your normal Sword Nemesis Enforcer.  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: We shall see Half Demon.  
  
Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!!!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha aims his Wing Scar attack to take down the   
  
Nemesis Enforcer but his Wings blocks the attack)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: I'm Impressed that you have a sword that can control the wind but still it no match for me. Now Disappear!!!  
  
(Nemesis Enforcer charged up an energy blast knocking Inuyasha off his feel)  
  
Miroku: Hold on Inuyasha!!  
  
Ssj Trunks: Burning Attack!!!!  
  
(Trunks aims his Burning attack blast right at the   
  
Nemesis Enforcer using his speed he doges Trunks' blast)  
  
Inuyasha: How can this guy move with that speed? Hey are you trying to be like the   
  
road runner?  
  
(Nemesis Enforcer zoomed up and punches Inuyasha sending upward into the sky  
  
and the Nemesis Enforcer grabs him)  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: Now I'll break you back Half Demon!  
  
Kagome (Holding an arrow at the Enforcer's back): No stay away from him!   
  
(Kagome fires a BIG arrow of energy and struck him in the back)  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: You'll pay for that human girl!!! No one has ever attack   
  
me from behind! Now it's lights out!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!   
  
  
  
Babs: Terra Shield force!!!!   
  
(Babs stand in front of Kagome and Blocks  
  
Nemesis Enforcer's next attack)  
  
Syeve Viper: Viper Force Members destroy Serpentor's Enemies!!!  
  
Alvin Jr: You guys must be the Viper Force Members Alex II and the Red Blazer told us about.  
  
Syeve Viper: So it's you guys again.  
  
(Alvin Jr transformed into Super Saiyan)  
  
Syeve Viper: I see no difference in that. It's like the Shin Human  
  
Transformation only your hair turned Gold and not silver white and the   
  
Armington boy?  
  
SH Alex II: You mean me!?  
  
(Alex drop kicks Syeve and joins Alvin Jr)  
  
Syeve Viper: You Bastards!!!  
  
Ssj Alvin Jr: Ryusouken ha!!!!  
  
SH Alex II: Sever Weaver!!!!!  
  
Syeve Viper: Tsuibi Kienzan!!!!  
  
(All 3 Attacks cancel each other out)  
  
Syeve Viper (draws out his Snake's Fang Sword): Now I'm going to slice you both!!  
  
(Alvin Jr draws out his Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi)  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
Charity: Matsumushi Kiri!!!  
  
(An Energy wave from Charity's Lightsaber knocks down Syeve  
  
out of the sky and in to the Streets)  
  
Loud: BOOM!!!  
  
(Loud's Voice sends Shockwaves knocking down the other Viper force Members)  
  
Inuyasha: My ear what was that?  
  
Tien: It's one of Loud's Primary attacks.  
  
Miroku: That's Impressive.  
  
Pythona: You may have defeated the Viper Force Z-Fighter but I have the Wishing Orb in my hands.  
  
Alvin Jr and Alex II: What!?  
  
Eddie Lance: You mean to that the Enforcer and Viper Force's ambush was distraction?  
  
Pythona: That's right now we must leave you fools!!!  
  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha  
  
  
  
Beavis: This Suck right?  
  
Kagome: Yes this sucks.  
  
To Be Continue 


	45. Episode 44: Onward to Neo Africa

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
  
  
Episode 44: Onward to Neo Africa  
  
Narrator: Last time The Neo Z-Fighters were at Station Square and when they did they not only allied with Sonic and his friends the also found out the SpongeBob's boos Mr. Krabs has used their image without their consent. And the 2nd Wishing Orb HAS fallen into the hands of Cobra.  
  
-Now on the Dragon Carrier heading to Neo Africa-  
  
Spongebob: Hey what everyone look all down in the dumps for?  
  
Mousse: What do you think? We lost two of the Wishing Orbs to Cobra and the Iron Claw!!  
  
What else can happine to us!! (Grabbing Amy's Piko, Piko Hammer)  
  
Alvin Jr (Taking the Hammer away): Give me that have you lost it?  
  
Alexander II: We shouldn't give up hope there's still the 3rd Wishing Orb you now.  
  
Mousse: How can you guys be so clam when we lost two Wishing Orbs?  
  
Bat: Chill out they can use the Wishing Orbs with all 7.  
  
Mousse: Hey you keep out of this!  
  
Dexter: Okay ladies and Gentlemen we are now landing in Neo Africa.  
  
Akane (Looking at the Window): Looks like we are at the Desert.  
  
-Outside of the Dragon Carrier-  
  
Inuyasha: Okay where do we start looking?  
  
Eddie: Not so fast there Inuyasha we have the Wishing Orb Trackers.  
  
Inuyasha: Then let's spit up to cover more ground?  
  
Alvin Jr: Loud, Sheen, Carl, Shippo and Charity will go that way we'll Inuyasha, Ranma, Akane Kagome go with Jamal.  
  
Happosai: I'll tag along with that Sweet Kagome here.  
  
(Inuyasha grabbing Happosai)  
  
Inuyasha & Ranma: Ohno you don't!!  
  
(Happosai get throw back into the Carrier with Beavis and Butthead)  
  
Beavis: What are you in for?  
  
Happosai: I don't ask.  
  
_Now with Loud, Sheen, Carl, Shippo and Charity_  
  
Sheen: Okay Team Let start searching for that Wishing Orb! Follow me!  
  
Carl: Sheen wait up I can't ran that fast.  
  
Shippo: And Charity has the Orb Tracker.  
  
Sheen: Oh yeah, So Charity which way do we go?  
  
Charity: Let's head east.  
  
-All 5 head towards a Rain Forest-  
  
Shippo: Hey there's alot of Animals here.  
  
Carl: Well you don't see many Rain Forest around.  
  
Shippo: What happine to them?  
  
Sheen: Greedy lumberjacks cutting them down and F****ing up the Ego System.  
  
Shippo: Is there anyway to stop these Lumber Jacks?  
  
Loud: THERE ARE LAW BUT THERE ARE THOSE WHO WOULD BREAK THOSE LAWS.  
  
(Sheen covers Loud's mouth)  
  
Sheen: Quite!!! I hear something.  
  
Shippo: Isn't the Iron Claw or Cobra?  
  
Sheen: Only one way to fine out! Kamehameha shot!!!  
  
(Sheen fires his Blast shot at the bushes)  
  
Voice #1: Hey you moron watch it!  
  
Voice #2: You could have hurt someone.  
  
Carl: Who's there?   
  
Shippo: Hello is someone in there?  
  
(Shippo sees a Mere Kat and a Warthog)  
  
Mere Kat: Hey it's a kid that looks like a fox.  
  
Shippo: Actually I'm a Fox Demon.  
  
Both: Demon!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Carl: What did you say?  
  
Shippo: All that I told them is who I'm.  
  
Charity: Get down from there he's not the kind of demon.  
  
Shippo: What are you names?  
  
Timon: He's Pumbaa and Timon.  
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo this Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Charity Bazaar and her boyfriend Loud Kiddington. Nice to meet you.  
  
Sheen: I'm sorry for the Kamehameha thing I was thinking that guys where someone else.  
  
Timon: You mean that Looten Plunder and that Pig face Hoggish Greedly.  
  
Loud: HEY WHO ARE THEY?  
  
Shippo: Are they with Cobra are the Iron Claw?  
  
Carl: What they do?  
  
Both (Pointing to their Right): That!  
  
Charity (Shocked): Dear god.  
  
(Everyone sees the dead bodies of wildlife and Trees that have been cut down)  
  
Shippo: They must these Lumber Jacks Sheen talked about.  
  
Timon: Not really the have Lumber Jacks working for them.  
  
Sheen: I heard someone let's hide.  
  
(Plunder: You have nothing to worry about Mr. Major Bludd my men have search this entire Rainforest for this Wishing Orb your Commander wants so badly)   
  
  
  
(Major Bludd: Good I'll inform Cobra Commander right away. BTW I have these 5 rings here.)  
  
(Bleak: What? The Planeteers Rings how)  
  
(Major Bludd: Zartan and the Dreadnoks saw them snooping around. They are being held prisoner to watch as we recover the 3rd Wishing Orb)  
  
Shippo: Who that's guy with the helmet.  
  
Loud: HE'S NAME IS MAJOR BLUDD!!!  
  
Major Bludd: How was that?  
  
Bleak: They're over there!  
  
Major Bludd: Loud Kiddington I should have known it was your voice!!!  
  
Plunder: Who are they?  
  
Major Bludd: They are Neo Z-Fighters and they don't need Rings to fight Cobra and the Dark Alliance.  
  
All Troops Attack! Shoot them all slight!  
  
(Gun Clicking)  
  
Pumbaa: They have Laser guns!!!  
  
(Laser firing)  
  
Sheen: We run!!!!!!  
  
Plunder: Hurry we must not let them escaped!  
  
Bleak: Hold right there Z-brats!!  
  
Sheen: I have this one!  
  
Bleak: So you want to fight me by yourself huh?  
  
Sheen: Flare Tornado!!!!!!  
  
(From Cupped hand sheen fires off a cyclone at bleak blowing him right into Major Bludd and Plunder)  
  
Loud: THEY ARE STILL COMING!!  
  
Charity: Loud, Carl take Shippo, Timon and Pumbaa and tell the others about Major Bludd and Plunder.  
  
Loud: BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?  
  
Charity: I'll hold them off for you guys!  
  
Carl: Be careful Charity!  
  
(After Loud, Carl, Shippo, Timon and Pumbaa ran off Hoggish Greedly grabs Charity while Cobra Soldiers dog pile)  
  
Hoggish Greedly: Well Rigger look what we grabbed.  
  
Rigger: Yeah Boss she didn't even know we were behind here.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: What do you mean "we" You were behind me I did the grabbing.  
  
Charity: You must Hoggish Greedly.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: So you heard of me young Lady, Rigger disarm her.  
  
Rigger: Boss all she have here is this flash light.  
  
Charity: That's not a----.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: That's not a what a Flashlight? Don't to play  
  
dumb with me Miss Bazaar I watch all 3 Star Wars movie and Episodes 1 and 2.  
  
Rigger: You mean this is a freaking Lightsaber?  
  
Major Bludd: Let's us take Sheen and Charity into the holding cell with the other 5.  
  
(Sheen and Charity get thrown into a holding cell)  
  
Sheen: You'll not get away with this!!  
  
(Piggish Laughter)  
  
Hoggish Greedly: You two Neo Z-pest you'll stay in here until we fine this Wishing Orb for Cobra.  
  
Charity: What reason two of the Neo World's most dangerous Ego Villains have helping Cobra?  
  
Plunder: That's for us to know and you, Sheen and the Planeteers behind you to fine out Charity. Now  
  
Let's continue the Search gentlemen.  
  
(Plunder and Greedly leaves)  
  
Kwame: I see that we're not the only don't know what they are help these madmen.  
  
Charity: Money must be the reason.  
  
Sheen: Hey you guys must be the Planeteers.  
  
Wheeler: Okay guys know Major Bludd took our rings and Rigger has the girls Light Saber.  
  
Sheen: I'll blast us a way out.  
  
Ma-ti: You won't be able to do it my friend the walls are Spirit Energy Proof.  
  
Charity: Let's hope the Loud and the others come.  
  
To Be Continue 


	46. Episode 45: Go rescue the Sheen, Charity...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 45: Go rescue the Sheen, Charity and the Planeteers  
  
Last time Sheen and Charity got capture by Major Bludd, Plunder and Hoggish Greedly and Loud, Carl, Shippo, Timon and Pumbaa ran off to seek help from other before the 3rd Wishing Orb Falls into the hands of Cobra.   
  
Libby: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Loud (Sweat Drop): I CAN EXPLAIN THAT.  
  
Libby: Explain what? You Let Sheen and your own Girlfriend get caught by Cobra?!  
  
Cindy: Libby clam yourself.  
  
Carl: Libby Charity told us to go while she help Sheen.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate to interrupt this chat but does anyone see Miroku anywhere?  
  
Aka Pella: We was with you right?  
  
Inuyasha: No he's not.  
  
Kagome: He must have got to get from water from the springs.  
  
Inuyasha: Where is he going to fine a spring in Africa?  
  
Timon: Anywhere dog ears.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you say?  
  
Shippo (Stand in front of Timon): No you don't Inuyasha.  
  
Alvin Jr: Let's think about how we can help Sheen and Charity.  
  
Kenshiro: I'll go to this Rain forest Shippo speak about.  
  
Pumbaa: By yourself?  
  
Rei: You don't have to worry about Ken he can handle guys like Major Bludd.  
  
-Back at the Rain Forest-  
  
Kenshiro (Picking up something off the ground): Charity's hair ban she and Sheen must be close by. Huh? (Looking around)  
  
[Hunter: Hey what do you think Mr. Plunder and Mr. Greedly Plans to do with those two Neo Z-Fighters and the Planeteers?]  
  
[Hunter A: Who knows I hope this time those Eco-brat will be out of our hairs for good.]  
  
Kenshiro: These Planeteers you speak of are the least of your worries.  
  
Hunter B: Who in this guy?  
  
Kenshiro (Jumping into the air): Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Hunter C: H S!!!  
  
-At the Cobra Camp Site-  
  
Hunters: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Rigger: What was that?  
  
Plunder: Bleak go see what that was.  
  
-Deep into the Woods-  
  
Bleak: Okay guys let's go see what was that Scream is all about?  
  
(When they came into the opening they found 3 dead bodies headless.)  
  
Hunter A: What happine to those guys?  
  
Lumber Jack A: You think it was him?  
  
Hunter B: Don't even think it.  
  
Hunter C: You heard what he did to the Springfield Mafia and Fat Tony before the town Blow up.  
  
Lumber Jack B: Not too mention what happine to 8 Team Rocket members. (Sobbing)  
  
Bleak: Shut up you big baby!  
  
Hunter D: But it could be the Man with 7 Scars. Count'em 7 (Screaming) FREAKING SCARS ON HIS FING CHEST!!!!  
  
(The frighten Hunter ran off)  
  
Bleak: Get back here you Puy!!!  
  
Kenshiro: It's not nice to talk about that part of a woman's body.  
  
All: IT'S HIM!!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Where's Sheen and Charity?  
  
Bleak: Get him!!!  
  
Lumber Jack (Getting his Chain saw): Die Man with 7 Scars!!!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Ahhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Kenshiro smashed the Chain Saw by punching it)  
  
Lumber Jack: Oh dear me!  
  
(Kenshiro rapid punch the Lumber jack's chest and then the Lumber Jack's chest Blows up and Blood fell all over everyone's face)  
  
Lumber Jack: I'll kill you!!!  
  
(Kenshiro jumped and does a side back fist blow to the Lumber Jack's face and the side kick to a Hunter's chest)  
  
(Bodies blowing up)  
  
Hunter D: Let run!!!  
  
Bleak: Let's go!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Hmmm.  
  
-Deep into the Woods-  
  
Bleak: Mr. Plunder that Man with the 7 Scars on his chest is here.  
  
Plunder: What why him!?  
  
Bleak: He must be on the Neo Z-Fighters side.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: Hog wash I don't believe in the Hokuto Shinken, Fist of the North Star crap. It's all tricks.  
  
Major Bludd: We must get out of here before he shows up.  
  
Kenshiro: It's too late him all right here.  
  
Sheen: Hey Kenshiro!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Release Sheen and Charity from the holding cells.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: In a Pig's eye Mr. Hokuto Shinken.  
  
Kenshiro: I see you Pig face fool like you think Hokuto Shinken is nothing but a cheap trick.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: That's right you meddler get him boys!!!  
  
Plunder: No don't you'll be sending our men into their graves.  
  
Gi: He's Out Numbered  
  
Charity: No he's not.  
  
Henchman #1: Eat blade Kenshiro.  
  
(Kenshiro grabs the Dagger and struck a power point on the henchman's chest)  
  
Henchman #1: My body is getting cold.  
  
Kenshiro: I hit a Power point on you called Kisha it's Freezes Body.  
  
Henchman #2: You Bastard!!!!  
  
Rigger: He's iced over.  
  
Kenshiro (Grabbing Rigger): I'm returning this Light Saber back to his owner. It's doesn't suits you.  
  
Rigger: No don't kill me!!  
  
(After letting go if Rigger, Kenshiro throw Charity her Light Saber and then she slice open the lock to the cells)  
  
Plunder: They are escaping!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Here these rings must be yours.  
  
Wheeler: Thanks Kenshiro.  
  
Kwame: Let's our Powers combine EARTH!!!  
  
Wheeler: FIRE!!!  
  
Linka: WIND!!!!  
  
GI: WATER!!!!  
  
Ma-ti: HEART!!!!  
  
(Flashing lights)  
  
Voice: By your powers combine I'm Captain Planet!!!  
  
Planeteers: GO PLANET!!!  
  
Captain Planet: Looks like we have the Man with 7 Scars with us.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: This is all you're doing!! (Grabbing Kenshiro)  
  
Kenshiro: Put me down or you'll regret laying your hands on me.  
  
Captain Planet: You may want to do what he says Greedly.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: Oh and what's he going to do?  
  
Kenshiro: I'll tell you (Cracking his knuckles) Tenshou Hyakuretsuken!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star)  
  
(Kenshiro punch Greedly all over his body and he fell down on the ground)  
  
Plunder: It's been nice knowing you Greedly I'll see you in hell!  
  
Kenshiro: Relax I have struck any power points I gave him a lesson:  
  
Hokuto Shinken is a 2000 year old art; it is not a bunch of mare trickery  
  
Which he clams it to be. BTW I have struck power points on your men called   
  
Shinpukumen on them if they move then its Ka-bow.  
  
Sheen: I think these guys should move unless they want instant destruction.  
  
Wheeler: So we'll be seeing you guys.  
  
Kwame: Yes, It's been nice knowing you all.  
  
Charity: Let's get out of here!!  
  
Lumberjack: What do we take us for dummies? I'll kill you!!!  
  
(The Lumber Jack's body blew up instantly)  
  
Hunter: Oh my Go------!!!  
  
(Everyone's bodies begun to blow up until there was  
  
Only Major Bludd, Greedly, Rigger, Bleak and Plunder left)  
  
Rigger: That guy's a monster! And he's on their side.  
  
(Back at the Dragon Carrier)  
  
Timon: Looks their back!  
  
Libby (Hugging Sheen): Sheen you're all right!  
  
Sheen: It's all good.  
  
Carl: Hey who are these other guys?  
  
Kwame: I'm Kwame and these are my friends Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti.  
  
And he's Captain Planet.  
  
Rei: I See I figured that Ken would be that pig-face Greedly and Plunder  
  
Charity: Guys what about the Wishing Orb.  
  
Sheen: Oh Shit we forgot all about it.  
  
Miroku: Not really my friends.  
  
Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Linka: You can ask him with out using that word.  
  
Miroku: While I was getting the water form the springs When I came across the  
  
Thornberries Family and they help me find the 3rd Wishing Orb. So you see I was   
  
busy while Sheen and Charity got kidnapped by Cobra.  
  
Wheeler: You met that Wild Thornberries?  
  
Miroku: Uh yes you heard of them.  
  
Wheeler: On TV back at Hope Island.  
  
Chuckie: Okay we have one wishing Orb Cobra has one and Jagi has one.  
  
Dil: So we're tied right?  
  
Captain Planet: That's right Dil but you'll need the other Wishing Orbs to   
  
Summon the Wishing Star in older to restore Mr. Tang's Eye slight and   
  
Bring back Cindy's mom. Planeteers the power is yours!!  
  
(Flashing Lights)  
  
Libby: He disappeared.  
  
Kwame: Not really when we combine our ring power to call him where ever we need him.  
  
Stan: Okay.  
  
Cindy: But how did he know that my mom is dead?  
  
Trixie: And my father lost his eye slight?  
  
Woman's Voice: I have seen what has happine.  
  
Jimmy. N: Who are you?  
  
Kabito-Kai: She's Gaia the spirit of Earth, and the protector of   
  
The planet.  
  
Cindy: If she's the Spirit of Neo-Earth and Protector where Kami and Dende  
  
Roles as Guardian came from?  
  
Alvin Jr: My Dad was told by his Sensei Master Sho that each Planet has its Own Spirit and a Guardian. Neo Earth has Dende as the role of the   
  
Guardian of Neo Earth and Gaia has the role of the Spirit of Neo-Earth.  
  
Master Sho also mention the Six Dragon Spirits each one Represent  
  
A different Earth Elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Ice.  
  
Cindy: I see.  
  
Gala: Planeteers You 5 must join the Neo Z-Fighters in preventing the   
  
Wishing Orbs form fallen into the hands of Serpentor and Ghaos.  
  
Gi: What do they want with them?  
  
Alex II: Serpentor plans to wish back his master Goloubus. Jagi motives for the   
  
Wishing Orbs are still unknown as of now.  
  
Kwame: Then it's settled we'll join you.  
  
Alvin Jr: Than welcome to the team Planeteers.  
  
Wheeler: Then it's all set let's go and fine the next Wishing Orb!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Gala: I wish you all good luck.  
  
Kenshiro: Thank you we may need it.  
  
To Be Continue 


	47. Episode 46: Wolfgang's Bane I

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 46: Wolfgang's Bane   
  
Narrator: When we last continue Sheen and Charity was capture by Cobra and Kenshiro went on a solo mission to Rescue his two Young comrades. As he reach the Cobra Camp Site some of Hoggish Greedly's men didn't believe that Hokuto Shinken is a 2000 Year old killing art and Kenshiro is a trickster. But we all know that Kenshiro is no trickster their dis belief cost them dearly after the Battle Miroku came back with the  
  
3rd Wishing Orb now they are tied with Cobra and the Iron Claw Fiction with one Wishing Orb each.  
  
(Back on the Cobra Carrier Hovering over Neo Earth)  
  
Cobra Commander (Smashing his fist into the wall): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Turning around) how could you allow the 3rd wishing Orb to fall into the hands of that monk Miroku!? Not to mention half of my men are dead at the hand of Kenshiro.  
  
Major Bludd: Wait Commander it's not mine or Plunder's fault  
  
Plunder: I'll take full responsibility for looking in the wrong direction but not the blame it's all Greedly's fault he underestimated Hokuto Shinken.  
  
Hoggish Greedly: My fault?  
  
Plunder: Yes your fault you think Kenshiro's fighting style is fake but explain the dead and headless bodies?  
  
Hoggish: He planted bomb in their heads.  
  
Plunder: Mr. Cobra Commander I subject that you lay the blame on his ex-friend Shin.  
  
Major Bludd: the ruler of Southern Cross why?  
  
Plunder: He's the one how should have killed him while we adducted his woman Julia.  
  
Cobra Commander: You're right Shin should have taken his heart out instead of poking 7 freaking scars on him. However Serpentor want us to find the Wishing Orbs first before we deal with Shin.  
  
Plunder: Agree.  
  
Destro: BTW Commander those 5 five Eco Brats have join our enemies in the search as well.  
  
Cobra Commander: Must want to return them the favor of saving them form us.  
  
Since the 4th Wishing Orb is in that Small Finn, Ratso and Chow you 3 shall   
  
cover to this Town and bring us back the 4th wishing Orb.  
  
Finn: Sure thing Double C.  
  
Cobra Commander: Don't call me that? However if you two screw this assignment up you 3 will have black eyes on the right side of your face.  
  
All 3 Enforcers: (Gulp)  
  
(Back on Neo earth)  
  
Kagome: Looks like we're almost there guys.  
  
Beavis: Cool we can pick up some chicks.  
  
Miroku: I don't think you can fine any Chickens here?  
  
Butthead: Not that kind of Chicks dumbass?  
  
Beavis: We're looking for girls who we can score with.  
  
Inuyasha: In other words you want to do some womanize to a bunch of girls.  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh womanize.  
  
Dale: Okay lets me give you all a briefing on your next mission. Captain Black has told me that the Iron Claw has been spotted in this town. And France could be among them.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't I lock Ryoga in the back room he's not going any where.  
  
Dale: Good because France is too powerful for Ryoga to defeat on his own.  
  
Also Cobra Commander just sends the 3 Dark Hand Enforcers Finn, Ratso and Chow to recover the Wishing Orb for Serpentor.  
  
Ranma: Just those Three Stooges huh?  
  
Mousse: We can handle those 3 easily.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay let's move out before the Iron Claw Grabs the Orb.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Finn: Hey Chow any luck tracking that Wishing Orb down?  
  
Chow: The Orb Tracker Mindbender gave us is picking something up in that High School over there.  
  
Ratso: Hey you think some High School student has it?  
  
Finn: Let's go in fellas.  
  
(Just the 5 Teenagers surround the 3 Enforcers)  
  
Finn: Hey who are you guys?  
  
Teen #1: That's not important me and my brother and sisters were told that  
  
Trunks, Goten, Alvin Jr and Alexander II is in this town and you 3 are going to help us get our revenge.  
  
Chow: Hey Blondie we work for Cobra Commander you'll have to talk to him about using us to help you guys setter your score with Trunks, Goten, Alvin Jr and the Armington boy.  
  
Teen #2: This is not a request.  
  
Ratso: But if we don't recover the 4th Wishing Orb from in the High School  
  
Cobra Commander is going to give all 3 of us Black eyes.  
  
Demon: I have a better idea Delightful Teens.  
  
Finn: You're one of Ghaos's Generals Black Storm.  
  
Callous: Stay out of our way Black Storm we waited 10 years for this.  
  
Finn: What's got your goat?  
  
Delilah: Because of them and the KND our father's dream of bring the Universal Alliance under his control have been destroy and he was sentence to a frozen state.  
  
Chow (Talking into Finn's ear): Hey Finn I think this father they are talking about must have been sentence to one of those cryogenic capsules for life.  
  
Finn: No wonder they are pissed.  
  
Black Storm: Here's a deal Delightfuls my squad and I shall deal with the Wishing Orb while you 5 settle you score with you old enemies.  
  
Ratso: Does that mean Cobra Commander would give us black eyes?  
  
Black Storm (Turning around): That's all depends on how this is done.  
  
To Be Continue 


	48. Episode 47: Wolfgang's Bane II

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 47: Wolfgang's Bane II  
  
While The Delightfuls get their plan in action Alexander Armington gets a massage from Simon Servile.  
  
Simon: Alex I have located the 4th Wishing Orb it's in that High School over there.  
  
Alex II: You think someone has it.  
  
Alvin Jr: Let's hope one does if the Iron Claw or Cobra finds out their lives will be in danger.  
  
Beavis: I'll fine out.  
  
Edd: Beavis get back here!  
  
Beavis: Okay who has it!  
  
Boy: Who is this guy talking about?  
  
Beavis (Grabbing one of the Students): You what I'm talking about Damnit! You will tell me where's the Wishing Orb is.  
  
Alex II: Beavis you Chips for brain get back here before I get mad.  
  
Alvin Jr: Huh?  
  
Goten: Uh-ho.  
  
Trunks: It's Them.  
  
Alex II (Looking up): It can't be you're those Delightfuls but Goku, Alvin Sr, Vegeta and my dad all saw you 5 took yourselves out.  
  
Trunks: Their suicide was freak they had no intention of killing themselves.  
  
Callous: That's right after you 4 help the KND defeated our father. We have been laughing shocks of the Neo World. Out father's plan would have scsceed of you 4 hadn't interfere.  
  
Alex II: What plan adducting little kids and draining their energy to power up some energy cannon to blow up some moon base noone don't even know about?  
  
Delilah: Our father's dream has been crush by you 4 and now you'll pay dearly for your heroics.  
  
Alvin Jr: If you all wish to settle the Score go right head. It's time we finish what we started 10 years ago.  
  
Nash: Then do it!  
  
Alvin Jr: Arnold you and the other will have to get to Wishing Orb.  
  
Alex II: Razor you and the others get these people away from this area.  
  
Razor: Okay Cuz!  
  
-On the roof-  
  
Finn: Do they think that we are going to help them fight 3 Half Saiyans and one Shin Human?  
  
Ratso: I say we bail before and get to the Wishing Orb before they do.  
  
Voice: Going somewhere?  
  
Chow: Who are you guys?  
  
Voice: Hitoryu Zan Ha!!!!!!  
  
(Slash)  
  
Chow: Duck!  
  
Voice #1: Kame Hame Ha!!!!!  
  
(The 3 Enforcer got knocked right into the Delightfuls)  
  
Callous: Nigel Uno I should have know   
  
Chow: The KND?  
  
Ratso: Was part of KND Chow when you turn 13 you are decommissioned.  
  
Finn: Yeah we knew that (turning toward the Delightfuls) Hey Callous if you want to fight them and Trunks, Goten, Alvin Jr and Alex II? Then good luck!! We're out of here!!  
  
Callous: You 3 don't leave!  
  
Chow: But we're out numbered here!  
  
Callous: You Remember the Guards our father hired?  
  
Trunks: You mean?  
  
Finn: Who those Ice Cream truck drivers get real kid they can't fight.  
  
Callous: You'll see ATTACK!!!  
  
SH Alex II: I hate to be force to do this but you have left me with no choice.   
  
Storm Rider!!!!  
  
(Alex charged in struck down 5 Ice-cream men)  
  
Trunks: You 3 used to work for Valmont but now have been hired by Cobra Command and Slade what help them?  
  
Chow: They force us to help them in their grudge with you guys. We only came here for the Wishing Orb.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Black Storm: I can sense the aura of the Wishing Orb being carried by a Human female: All right Shadow Knight surrounds the football field.  
  
Girl: Hey who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Black Storm: What's this? They send a Female Android to stop me from the prize? What's your name Android?  
  
Jenny: It's Jenny and what do you want from here are you with those Delightful Teens?  
  
Black Storm: I'm called Blackstrap one of Lord Ghaos' generals and I come for the 4th Wishing Orb so step a side Android.  
  
Jenny: What's a Wishing Orb?  
  
Black Storm: I have no time to explain myself Begone!!  
  
(Shadow Knights draw out their Beam Sword at Jenny and Charged at her)  
  
Kuwabara: Spirit Sword!!!  
  
(Kuwabara produces a sword of spirit energy in his hand and swings it downward)  
  
Jenny: Hey where did you come from?  
  
Kuwabara: The name is Kuwabara and this guy here is after something called a Wishing Orb  
  
Jenny: That again?  
  
Black Storm: You People Bore me Shadow Knights Destroy them!  
  
A.J: Begirama!!!!  
  
(A.J does a standing uppercut knocking 8 Shadow Knights into the Sky)  
  
Kuwabara: Looks like you have no one else to help you.  
  
Black Storm: To be so full of yourself Kuwabara I'm much a Fighter then you   
  
Can Possibility think? (Drawing out a Laser Sword)  
  
(While Kuwabara and A.J get ready to fight Black Storm)  
  
Eddie Lance: Okay Brain you have the Wishing Orb Tracker where do you think we should go?  
  
Brain: The Tracker points into the Girl Bathroom.  
  
Eddie Lance: Don't tell it's in there we can go in there that's for girls only.  
  
Happosai: I'll go in for ya boys.  
  
(Ranma Grabs Happosai)  
  
Ranma: No you don't old man.  
  
Happosai: Hey no far!!  
  
Ranma: You're not going in there?  
  
Happosai: Let me go!  
  
Sango: I'll go since its Girls only.  
  
(Sango walks in and see 5 girls talking)  
  
Sango: Excuse me Do you girl have something called a Wishing Orb?  
  
Girl #1: Why?  
  
Girl #2: We don't know any Wishing Orb.  
  
Sango: Don't Lie to me I see one of you hiding it behind her. Huh  
  
(V.O) I sense another Aura around here but where is it coming from?  
  
(Just then a Window broke up)  
  
Girl #3: Who are you?  
  
Wolfgang: I'm Wolfgang and I come for that Wishing Orb.  
  
Girl #3: No way fool we found it first.  
  
Sango: You don't know what you're facing.  
  
(Wolfgang holds out his hand a fires an Energy wave Blast)  
  
Inuyasha: Sango what's going on in there?  
  
Arnold: Wolfgang So the Rumors were ture you have joined forces with Jagi and Frances.  
  
Kai: I Knew I felt your power level near the Desert.  
  
Wolfgang: So you have Renard and that girl would still be our slave if that Ryoga character hadn't been snooping around.  
  
Eddy: You two use to be afraid of him? He's not so mighty to me.  
  
Arnold (Looking at Wolfgang's hand): Eddy look out!!  
  
Wolfgang: Reppuken!!!!  
  
Eddy: What the Fuck  
  
(Eddy holds out his Sword and blocks the Energy wave)  
  
Wolfgang: I have no time for game girls now hand over your Wishing Orb.  
  
Girl #4: No way!   
  
Wolfgang: Fine then I'll just have to grab this broad here until you do!  
  
-At the Football Field-  
  
Jenny (Looking up): Hey that's Tiff!  
  
Kuwabara: And Wolfgang has her!  
  
Arnold: Let her go Wolfgang.  
  
Wolfgang: So you want to fight Spirit Detective?  
  
Arnold (Gathering his Spirit Energy into his right Leg): Dynamite Kick!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Arnold does a Charging kick attack and an explosion goes off   
  
Where he connected with his kick And Wolfgang let go of Tiff and Yusuke jumps up a grabs her)  
  
Wolfgang: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!  
  
Arnold: What's so Funny?  
  
Wolfgang: I knew you would use that Dynamite Kick Hercule taught you so I Grab the Wishing Orb before you struck me.  
  
Arnold: What no why!  
  
Wolfgang: I'll I have to go and Deliver this to Lord Jagi.  
  
(Wolfgang Teleports away)  
  
-On the Roof-  
  
Destro: This is All your fault if you hadn't allow personal gain to interfere with our Goals we would have the Wishing Orb with in our hands.  
  
Damien: You think we care about the Wishing Orbs?  
  
Finn: Looks like we're off the hook right?  
  
Destro: For now as for you Delightful Teens match! Cobra Commander shall heard of this  
  
To Be Continue. 


	49. Episode 48: Next Stop Middleton

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 48: Next Stop Middleton  
  
(Now on Board the Cobra Carrier)  
  
Serpentor: So these 5 teenagers are the reason the 4th Wishing Orb fell into Jagi's hands.  
  
Destro: Yes Serpentor they allow personal gain to interfere with our goals.  
  
Callous: Destro! You could never understand... The humiliation that we have gone through! (Evil Aura surrounding Callous and his Sibling)......We waited 10 Years for this (Grabbing Destro's neck) and your dear talk to us that way?!  
  
Destro: Boy you don't know the meaning of the word humiliation!!   
  
Delilah: How dear you!  
  
Ghaos: That's enough! All of you!  
  
Serpentor: If it wasn't for them I would have the 4th Wishing Orb in my hands.  
  
Ghaos (Scoffs): Put yourself in their shoes would you do the same thing!  
  
Destro: But Ghaos Jagi now has two Wishing Orbs.  
  
Ghaos: I know that! In case you didn't know their Father was one of my Generals!  
  
Cobra Commander: That would explain the hatred for Trunks, Goten Alex II and Alvin Jr.  
  
Ghaos: That's right Destro and you Serpentor it's not wise to fight one of our own.  
  
Serpentor: Fine I'll let this mistake pass.  
  
Callous: You're lucky Ghaos was around Serpentor. If he wasn't you shall join your master in Hades!!  
  
Nemesis Enforcer: You'll have to get pass me first boy.  
  
Callous: Try me and we all show you the Killer Wave and Orochi!  
  
Cobra Commander: Okay Break it up you two let's not forget there's still the 5th Wishing Orb in Middleton. Him you have any plans on retrieving the 5th Wishing Orb?  
  
Him: Why yes I have one and Serpentor will love this one.  
  
Finn: Double C you said that next Wishing Orb is in Middleton?  
  
Cobra Commander: Yes why and stop calling me Double C!  
  
Ratso: Hey that's where Kim Possible lives.  
  
Chow: What makes Him think that she won't stop us?  
  
Him: Oh yes MISS CALL ME, BEEP ME! While you 3 where in that High School I made a few Phone calls.  
  
(Drakken and Monkey Fist open the door)  
  
Drakken: Is this where I should be at?  
  
Destro: Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist that girl have beaten those two before.  
  
Drakken: Hey Destro let's not get to that.  
  
Destro: Him explain yourself!  
  
Monkey Fist: Yes do explain why you dragged us here?  
  
Him: I have a why to deal with Kim Possible.  
  
Hot Streak: Come on she's not a Meta Human or and Mutant in other words she got no powers what harm can she do?  
  
Drakken: Young man Kim Possible don't need powers to defeated guys like you.  
  
Finn: Shego here has powers and she beat her.  
  
Him: You'll see Dr. Blight here haven been in Middleton and has a surprise waiting for Miss Possible and the Neo Z-Fighters. A BLAST FROM THE PAST!  
  
Baroness: What do you mean?  
  
Dr. Blight: You Remember the Saibamen?  
  
Cobra Commander: What the hell are you talking about woman?  
  
Mal: I'm glad you asked that Commander. Ladies and Gentlemen behold! The Neo Saibamen!  
  
Dr. Blight: These Saibamen and more powerful then the one Nappa use on the Original Z-Fighters.  
  
Shego: I don't look at powerful.  
  
Neo Saibamen: What was that?  
  
Shego: It talked but Saibamen can't talk  
  
Dr. Blight: I added a voice in each Neo Saibamen. Shego since you said that they don't look so strong why don't you fight them.  
  
Shego: Okay.  
  
Neo Saibamen-A: Attack!!!!  
  
(The Neo Saibamen jump on to Shego and clawed her face)  
  
Drakken: Ewww that's the Bad Scar.  
  
Shego (Pushing Drakken away): You green St bag! You no scars me face and lives.  
  
(Shego shoots out a green energy blast but the Neo Saibamen grabs the Blast and throws it back at her)  
  
(Bam)  
  
Dark Heart: Looks like Shego go more then she barging for.  
  
(The Neo Saibamen punches Shego in her face, chest and begin kicking her in back )  
  
Drakken: Hey that Green Monster is beating the candy yams out of Shego!  
  
Dr. Blight: In the best part I have planted the Neo Saiba Seeds all over Middleton. Okay boys you can get off of her.  
  
Shego (Spiting up Blood): Blight I'm going to Ki--- What are you looking at?  
  
Saibamen-A: Green lady what to kill our creator?  
  
Saibamen-B: You'll have t get pass us to do so Shego.  
  
Mal: I forget to mention the Saibamen listen and obeys only Dr. Blight.  
  
Drakken: I can't wait to see the look out Kim's face when Blight's Neo Saibaman beat the St out of her.  
  
Destro: What was that Drakken?  
  
Drakken: Oh like you don't you curse words yourself  
  
Cobra Commander: Major Bludd you'll head to Middleton to fine to the 5th Wishing orb.  
  
Major Bludd: At once Commander!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Miroku: Miss XJ9 you don't have to come long with us you know.  
  
Jenny: I want to see for myself what this Wishing Orb thing is all about.  
  
Inuyasha: What about you guys?  
  
Brad: Me and my brother with her.  
  
Cartman: No way.  
  
Timon: Hey who die and made you leader?  
  
Cartman: Hey!  
  
Frylock: Brad you know what you and your brother Tuck is getting yourselves into right?  
  
Bard: Yeah we see Jenny get into the danger zone herself.  
  
Beavis: Cool this robot chick is coming with us.  
  
Butthead: Yeah.  
  
Jenny: Don't get too close to me.  
  
(BGM: FF4 Overworld Theme)  
  
Ranma: Okay next Stop Middleton!!!  
  
Beavis: Hey Butthead we can get to see Kim Possible as well.  
  
Butthead: Yeah she can do anything Beavis   
  
Miroku: Oh really is Butthead how good is this Kim Possible do these things?  
  
Beavis: She was a web site Kimpossible.com.  
  
Sango: We are not doing to Middleton just so you 3 can flirt with this Kim Possible.  
  
Butthead: Why not Damnit!  
  
Beavis: Mind your own Business Sango heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! I don't need your telling me that I can score! Because I want a Score! I would have suspected this from Akane Tendo but from you Sango!  
  
Akane: Hey!  
  
Miroku: Beavis let's clam down.  
  
Beavis: No way Monk let's not clam down. I want to Score! I'm will not be denied!!  
  
Sango: Put a lid on it!  
  
Ukyo: Shut up jackass!   
  
Beavis: No shut up I'll say it again I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score, I want to Score!!  
  
Sango: Okay you asked for it!  
  
(Sango swings her Hiraikotsu knocking Beavis into the wall)  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh that was cool Sango can i have one too.  
  
Sango: No.  
  
Butthead: Why not?  
  
Miroku: That's her primary weapon; she's a Demon Slayer you know.  
  
-Now in Middleton-  
  
Frylock: Okay we're now in Middleton home of Kim Possible.  
  
Shake: Okay we can see that Frylock.  
  
Frylock: I was telling that to those who just woke up.  
  
Ranma (Yawning): We're here already that was quick.  
  
Shake: You were asleep?  
  
Ranma: Yeah so?  
  
Shake: Damnit I could have pushed Akane into your room.  
  
Akane: What did you say?  
  
Shake: You heard me?  
  
(Shippo opens the door and see a bunch of Neo Saibamen looking at him)  
  
Neo Saibamen-A: Hi!  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What is Shippo?  
  
Alvin Jr: No way!  
  
Miroku: What are those thing demons?  
  
Hiei: You wish they are called Saibamen, they are aliens.  
  
Kurama: But Krillin has destroyed every last one of them before looks like someone has found scraps of their DNA to remake them.  
  
Shake: Shippo don't just stand there close the Fuking door!  
  
Shippo (Closing the door): Hey you don't have to yell.  
  
Frylock: Hey look at the news.  
  
TV Reporter: This just in green Aliens have been popping out over nowhere in   
  
Middleton. We have just gotten word that they have the either Police Station under their control. And (Looking up) Oh my god one of them is right above us as  
  
I speak.  
  
Neo Saibaman-B: Attack!!!!  
  
TV Reporter: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Blood Splashes)  
  
Meatwad: Noooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Shippo: Oh my god.  
  
Kwame: This is Madness.  
  
Yusuke: We have to tell that Kim Possible chick about this.  
  
Kurama: More likely the Saibamen will fine her.  
  
Alvin Jr: Rei, Lilo, Kurama, Jenny, and Kevin Shawn You guys look for Kim.  
  
While the rest of us try to take these Green monster down.  
  
Kurama: All right then.  
  
(Kurama Open the door of the Dragon Carrier and creates a   
  
Thorny whip out of a rose and swings it cut up 7 Neo Saibamen)  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!!  
  
(Slicing sounds)  
  
Kevin Shawn: Looks like they are not letting is pass here.  
  
Lilo: Rock A Hula Stitch.  
  
Stitch: Jakata!!!  
  
(With one Punch from Stitch send 24 Neo Saibamen into the air)  
  
Kurama: Now while they are still in the air.  
  
Kevin Shawn: Ryu Kamehameha!!! (Dragon Kamehame Ha)  
  
(With a Roar of the a Dragon Kevin fires the Kamehameha into the air blasting away all 24 Saibamen)  
  
Rei: Now that's out of the way let fine this Kim Possible I heard so much about.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Baroness: Impressive Blight your Neo Saibamen has the Police pin down.  
  
Shadow Knight: Baroness we have gotten would that Rei, Lilo, Kurama, XJ9 and Kevin Shawn are looking for Kim Possible.  
  
Blight: Oh really they are too late my boys have surround Middleton High.  
  
Let's go see what my darlings are doing.  
  
-Now at Middleton the Neo Saibamen dragging a Beaten Kim Possible to Destro-  
  
Destro: So this is the famous Kim Possible. You didn't think that this would happine in you own hometown.  
  
Kim: Who are you guys?  
  
Destro: I see you never heard of Cobra.  
  
Finn: Man these guys mass her up real badly.  
  
Chow: Looks like there's something that's impossible for Kim Possible and that is taking down Cobra.  
  
Drakken: Yes now let us do way with her shall we me.  
  
Blight: Wait let's have some fun with her before put her lights out.  
  
Kim: What do you guys want here away and why is Drakken and Monkey fist in on your side?  
  
Drakken: Since you ask Him called us and he say that he have a way to defeated  
  
Blight: While you was in La-La Land last night I have Planted these Saiba seeds all over Middleton.  
  
Kim: What have you done this?  
  
Blight: To keep the Neo Z-Fighter busy while we get our hands on the 5th  
  
Wishing Orb that's why.  
  
Kim: What's a Wishing Orb?  
  
Drakken: That is something you'll never find out. (Picking up Bat)  
  
Destro: Give me that You fool that's not how we do away with us enemies.  
  
Blight: Boys give everyone here a show.  
  
(Two of the Neo Saibamen went and scared Kim arm)  
  
(Blood splashing)  
  
-On the roof-  
  
(Lilo: They are tearing her apart.)  
  
(Kurama: We must stop this cowardly assault.)  
  
Shego (Picking Kim by her hair): You're finished Kim Possible.  
  
Jenny: I don't think so! Shego put her down or else.  
  
Shego: Or else what?  
  
(Jenny fires a Standard energy wave blast at Shego and Lilo Grabs Kim)  
  
Lilo: I have her.  
  
Jenny: Lilo Get her away from here I'll deal with her.  
  
Shego: You're that XJ9 how dear you deny me of my revenge!  
  
Jenny: you're the one to talk Shego.  
  
Shego: I'll kill that Android!!!  
  
Drakken: I'll be hiding on front of these 3 men here.  
  
Ratso: Hey don't hide behind us.  
  
(Everyone watch as both fighter Battle Auras begun to   
  
Flare surround them both)  
  
Shego (with a Green Glow on her hands): Phantom soul sealer!!!!!  
  
(Shego rushes forward her claw outstretched but Jenny grabs her arm and Punches her chest 14 before kick into the wall)  
  
Drakken (Gasped): Oh my god.  
  
Shego (Getting up): Impossible.  
  
Jenny: You don't look so powerful when you're dealing with a Robot.  
  
Shego: Robots! Androids! I DON'T CARE YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!!!!  
  
(Shego fires two Ki shots but Kurama jumps in and deflected with his Rose Whip)  
  
Destro: It's Kurama all Units attack!!!  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip! Torn Wheel!!!!  
  
(Kurama twirl his Rose Whip and a Wheel and Torn cutting up   
  
All of Destro's men)  
  
Rei: Well Drakken you thought you have won but you efforts are in vein.  
  
Drakken: You're Rei of the Nanto Suichoken.  
  
Chow: Oh Sht where did you get here?  
  
Blight: We better escaped while we still can.  
  
Baroness: You may have won this round but we'll have that 5th Wishing Orb.  
  
To Be Continue 


	50. Episode 49: A Clash of Neo Saibamen and ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 49: A Clash of Neo Saibamen and Neo Cell Jr's Part 1  
  
After saving Kim Possible Kurama and the other head back to the Dragon Carrier  
  
Kim (Waking up): What happine where am I?  
  
Butthead: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh hey baby.  
  
Beavis: How's it going?  
  
Hank (Grabbing Beavis and Butthead): Hey you two were told not to come in here.  
  
Yusuke: Ignore those two Kim.  
  
Kim: Who are you guys and how did my wounds disappeared?  
  
Arnold: Our friend Lila is a White Mage and she used the Kaifuku Power or Healing Power technique to completely heal you from near death.  
  
Kim: What just happine back there why have Drakken and Monkey fist joined Cobra?  
  
Alvin Jr: They are helping them find the 5th Wishing Orb.  
  
Kim: What a Wishing Orb?  
  
Alex II: They are like the 7 Dragon Balls except they are in a Blue color instead of the Yellow Color of the Dragon Balls. When All 7 are together The Wishing Star is summoned. The WS grants three wishes instead of two or one. There are no limits so killing anyone, making someone fell in love with you, bringing someone repeatedly back to life, etc. is allowed.   
  
Kim: Okay how made both the Dragon Balls and the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Trunks: The Pervious Guardian of Neo Earth Kami made the 7 Dragon Balls and the Care Bears created the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Kim: What does Cobra want with them?  
  
Kenshiro: There are two forces who are after them one of them is my older brother Jagi his reasons are still unknown. But Serpentor's Reason is who bring back his Master Goloubus back from the realm of the dead.  
  
We Manage to recover one of them Jagi has two and Cobra has one.  
  
Kim: So the 5th one is here?  
  
(Knocking)  
  
Beavis: How is it?  
  
Ron: Hey is K.P all right everyone at her house gotten worried after they saw the news coverage.  
  
Sky: She's alright Ron she's lucky Kurama and the others came to her just in time.  
  
Wade (On the Monitor Screen): Kim are you there?  
  
Kim: It's Wade.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey how did you hook your Computer to our monitor?  
  
Wade: I have my ways anyway you know those Saibamen they are at the Mall but that's not all something named Professor Chaos has send out these guys.  
  
Jimmy: What have Leiji send this time?  
  
Sheen: Jimmy don't those things look familiar?  
  
Alvin Jr: Cell Jr's! Our dads told us about them they are mini versions of Cell.  
  
Ranma: Looks like Leiji Edo have been busy since they last time we saw him.  
  
Kim: I'm on it Wade.  
  
Shampoo: And where do Miss she can do anything think she is going?  
  
Kim: I have to get to the mall.  
  
Inuyasha: Forget it Kim have you forgot already? Those Neo Saibamen beat the Sht out of you.  
  
Kwame: I have to agree with him Kim but you're not strong enough to stop them.  
  
Kim: I let my guard down.  
  
Inuyasha: No way you are getting your self killed.  
  
Kim: Don't think that I can defend myself.  
  
(Kim does a stabbing thrust to the wall)  
  
Kenshiro: That's attack? It's  
  
Penny Proud: Nanto Seiken.  
  
Rei: So you master some of the Nanto Seiken techniques.  
  
Inuyasha: That's not proving anything?  
  
Ron: Hello Mall, Saibamen, Cell Jr's!!  
  
-At the Mall-  
  
Major Bludd: That Wishing Orb must be here. All units surround the Mall don't let anyone leave until we have the 5th Wishing Orb COBRA!!!!  
  
-At the Parking Lot-  
  
Froggo: Everything is quite.  
  
Yusuke: Too quite if you asked me.  
  
(Cell Jr's pop up from the Car and Vans)  
  
Simon: I see they have been waiting for us.  
  
Yusuke: I have this Spirit Gun!!!!  
  
(Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun attack but one of the Cell Jr's counters his attack with Arnolds Version of the Spirit)  
  
Yusuke: What the?  
  
Arnold: That my version of the Spirit Gun.  
  
Neo Cell Jr A: BOOM!!!  
  
(A ring shape shock wave knocks Yusuke and Arnold off there feet)  
  
Simon: These Neo Cell Jr's are different from the ones produce by Cell.  
  
Professor Chaos: You're right they are different from one produce by cell. My genius has removed the obsolete cells of the Original Z-warriors and added the cells of the Neo Z-warriors, The LFA and the battle Fighters plus those who work for Ghaos and Cobra.  
  
Miroku: That would mean these monster has all of our attacks.  
  
Professor Chaos: That's right Monk soon all of Middleton saw know my genius. Attack!!!!  
  
Neo Cell Jr B: Kou Ryuuga!!! [Dragon Fang]  
  
Arnold: Duck!!!  
  
Neo Cell Jr C: Iron Raver Soul sealer!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha grabs the Cell Jr)  
  
Inuyasha: No one uses my moves without my saying so.  
  
(One of the Neo Cell Jr's use one of Kuno's attack to Strike down Sango)  
  
Neo Cell Jr D: Blue Thunder God attack!!!!!  
  
(Sango block the thunder blots with her Hiraikotsu)  
  
Sheen: Leiji you madmen!  
  
Jimmy: This ends now.  
  
Professor Chaos: You're a fool to stand before me Neutron.  
  
(Two of the Neo Cell Jr's punches both Jimmy and Sheen into the light pole)  
  
Rei: I have no time for this. Shooooooooo!!  
  
(Rei swings his arms and slices 8 Neo Cell Jr's)  
  
Arnold (Drawing out Zeta Sword): Get out of our way.  
  
(Arnold's Sword begun to glow as he slice all 18 Neo Cell Jr's in half)  
  
Alvin Jr: Jimmy, Sheen are you guys all right?  
  
Sheen: I'll live.  
  
Alvin Jr: Looks like we have to fight our way into the mall. (Drawing our his Red Dragon Reverse Blade Sword)  
  
To Be Continue 


	51. Episode 50: A Clash of Neo Saibamen and ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 50: A Clash of Neo Saibamen and Neo Cell Jr's Part 2  
  
(Everyone fought there way into the Mall and when they got inside they saw Neo Saibamen fight the Neo Cell Jr's)  
  
Trunks: How many did he make?  
  
Ron: Un guys.  
  
Major Bludd: Neo Z-Fighters!! Open fire!!!  
  
Eddy: Scatter!!!  
  
(Everyone got out of the way and Kenshiro punches the floor causing a crack to spread across the Mall)  
  
Major Bludd: You missed Hokuto Man.  
  
Kenshiro: Are you sure?  
  
Major Bludd (Looking at his feet): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Kim: That should hold him for awhile.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Drakken: Darn it that Kim Possible is still alive.  
  
Plunder: And she has the Kenshiro and Rei.  
  
Drakken: You mean the man with 7 Scars on his chest is there?  
  
Plunder: Yes.  
  
Drakken: Why that girl allied with guy.  
  
Hoggish: Don't tell me you believe in that Hog wash.  
  
Drakken: You heard what he did to Shin's men.  
  
Hoggish: It's all trickery!!  
  
Plunder: Ignore him he's in denial.  
  
-Back in the mall-  
  
Mousse: Ow!  
  
Goten: Mousse are you all right?  
  
Mousse: I tripped on something.  
  
Shampoo: Aiya.  
  
Kim: So this is a Wishing Orb?  
  
Ranma: Nice going Mousse.  
  
Phoebe: Curly what are you doing?  
  
Curly: Getting pay back for the Fake Wishing Orb Jagi planted on Alex and the others.  
  
Thug: Hey Four eyes! Hand over that Orb!  
  
Curly: Here you go.  
  
Shake: That's not a Wish----!  
  
Frylock: Shut up Shake!  
  
Meatwad: Yeah it's going to be funny when Jagi sees it.  
  
Thug #2: Lord Jagi has the 5th Wishing Orb!!!  
  
Cobra Soldiers: Get those thugs!!!!  
  
Curly: Now let's be off before the bomb goes off.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Inuyasha: Okay Gamelthorp how long before everything goes boom.  
  
Curly: It'll take a while.  
  
-At the Cobra Carrier-   
  
Major Bludd: Commander we have it.  
  
Cobra Commander: Good work Major Bludd.  
  
Drakken: Wait should it be red?  
  
Destro: A Red Color?  
  
Cobra Commander: It's one of Jagi's bombs!!!  
  
Cobra Commander grabs the bomb and throws it out the window  
  
(a loud Bang)  
  
Destro: someone must have planted a fake Wishing Orb instead of the real one.  
  
(On the Monitor Screen)  
  
Serpentor: Cobra Commander! Have you found it?  
  
Finn: well big S we.  
  
Cobra Commander (Covering Finn's mouth): Yes we have.  
  
Serpentor: good no go to Neo Japan and recover the last two.  
  
Cobra Commander (Turning off the Screen): That's was close.  
  
Ratso: Why did you fib to that guy?  
  
Cobra Commander: Never mind that you fool Baroness set course for   
  
Neo-Japan. We're going to fine the last two! One way or the other!  
  
To Be Continue 


	52. Episode 51: Race for the final two part ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 51: Race for the final two part 1  
  
Narrator: Last our heroes head off to Middleton there they encounter Kim Possible as the fought a group of Neo Saibamen and Neo Cell Jr's. But in the end the Neo Z-Fighters have obtained the 5th Wishing Orb. And now it's off to Neo-Japan where the final two Wishing Orbs are located.  
  
-Somewhere in Neo Japan-  
  
Beavis: Cool we're back in Japan Butthead.  
  
Butthead: Cool huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!!  
  
Arthur: We're not here to go slight seeing we have a mission to fine the last two Wishing Orbs.  
  
Alvin Jr: Ayeka are you all right?  
  
Ayeka: I sense my brother Yosho.  
  
Shake: Who the hell is Yosho?  
  
(Miroku steps on Shake)  
  
Miroku: Mister Shake this Yosho she speaks of is her long lost half brother.  
  
Shake: Okay, Okay you don't have to step on me and it's Master Shake!  
  
Inuyasha: Not everyone wants to call you Master Shake.  
  
Alvin Jr: Arthur I'll go with the Princess and her sister you will have hold the fort here.  
  
Arthur: Okay.  
  
Shake: What's this? He's in love with her?  
  
Alex II: Yes.  
  
Shake: How can you tell?  
  
Alex II: I can see is their eyes and Fifi knows as well.  
  
Shake: BTW Alex WHAT THE HELL IS KIM AND RON DOING HERE!?  
  
Kim: Well someone had to help you guys stop Cobra from using the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Shake: We have XJ9 and the others here.  
  
Laiya: We need to strength our own forces if we are to defeat Ghaos.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Frylock: What's the beeping?  
  
Jumba: Experiment 2005 and Experiment 2006 have been actived last night.  
  
Frylock: Experiments?   
  
Stitch: Cousins?  
  
Jumba: They are Samurai Type Experiments they may looks like kittens but they both have skills of a Samurai.  
  
Buster Baxter: Why make them Samurais?  
  
Sonic: Too many Samurai movie and Video games.  
  
Jonny 2x4: You mean like Onimausha 1 and 2?  
  
Sonic: You could say that.  
  
Arthur: Looks like we have two things to do. Here goes Goten, Kimi, Lilo, Stitch, Kai, and Buster Baxter go fine these two Experiments while we rest of us go into Neo-Tokyo to fine the 6th Wishing Orb.  
  
Bart: Arthur what about me?  
  
Cartman: Get the hell out of here Simpson!  
  
Bart: Make me fat boy.  
  
Cartman: I'll kick you in the nuts.  
  
Lisa: Hey you can't talk that way to people.  
  
Stan: Forget it Cartman always say these thing to people.  
  
-Now in Neo Tokyo-  
  
Wheeler: Hey Linka what do that tracker says?  
  
Linka: It's said that the 6th Wishing Orb is in building over there?  
  
Wheeler: Okay then we has an easy task.  
  
(A Hand grabs Wheeler)  
  
Wheeler: Hey who's behind me!!  
  
Linka: Who are you?  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey I know you! You're the Duelist who came in 2nd Place at the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Yusuke: Since when you are into Duel Monsters?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't I just hear that name.  
  
Wheeler: Okay but why did you pulled me back for?  
  
Kurama: I think I know why?  
  
Hiei: The Neo Saibamen.  
  
Yusuke: I should have known Blight would pull this shut!  
  
(Sly Sludge: That Wishing orb must be around here somewhere. Ooze you check the front while I go in the back.)  
  
(Ooze: Okay Boss.)  
  
(When Ooze walked outside Yusuke's grabs him)  
  
Yusuke: Okay Ooze how did your boss know that the Wishing Orb in the Building?  
  
(Ooze: T-The Boss followed you guys and took a short cut here.)  
  
Inside the Store  
  
Man: Help me!  
  
Wheeler: There's someone behind the here.  
  
Store owner: What happine?   
  
Store Owner: That man jumped me and headed up to the Storage room.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Joey called the cops.  
  
(Gun Clicking)  
  
Sly Sludge: Now we won't be doing that.  
  
Yusuke: A gun?  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi he has the Orb!!  
  
Tad: Wrong I have it!  
  
Sly Sludge: Hey gave that back you punk!!  
  
(Yusuke jumps over Sludge)  
  
-Outside-  
  
Yusuke: Gave that back!!!  
  
Tad: Make me Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Okay rich boy you asked for (Engulfing his fist in Spirit Energy)  
  
Tad: Nanto Tensou Kyaku!!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke blocks Tad's attack grabs his leg and spin into the wall knocking out the Wishing Orb out of his hand)  
  
Yusuke (Picking up the Wishing Orb): Thank you!  
  
Hot Streak: No Thank you!   
  
(Hot Streak Kicks Yusuke into the air)  
  
Tad: Hand that over Mata Human! South Star Hell Butcher Fist!!  
  
Hot Streak (Grabbing his arm): Sorry Tad but this is going to Cobra!!!  
  
Arnold (In mid air drawing out his Zeta Sword): No it's not!!!  
  
Kuukan Shou Ten!!!!  
  
(Arnold drops down from the sky and grabbed the Wishing Orb)  
  
Yusuke: Nice catch.  
  
Hot Streak: Football head has the Orb! After them.  
  
Arnold: Well Botan told me a job of the Spirit Detective is not that easy.  
  
Yusuke: Let me about.  
  
Wheeler: Looks like we're going all out.  
  
Linka: I don't like this.  
  
Bart: Hey Mind if I cut in?  
  
Yusuke: Bart what the hell?  
  
(Brat takes out a Battle Staff as it glows he call for his   
  
Desperation Move)  
  
Bart: Tiger Crack down Staff!!!!!!  
  
(Bart slams his Staff on the ground and the ground begun to shake and a crack open up and both the Mata-Humans and the Iron Claw Faction have fallen into it.)  
  
Kuwabara: Nice one Bart you shrieked their heads.  
  
Yusuke: Now we have 3 Wishing Orbs.  
  
Joey: Hey what's was that all about?  
  
Yugi: They are planning to bring back someone named Goloubus.  
  
Yusuke: Hey how did you know?  
  
Ash: May told him.  
  
Yusuke: May you're not supposed to tell anyone that!  
  
May: I'm not good not making up tall tales.  
  
Pikachu: Pika-Pi!  
  
Ash (Looking up): Huh?  
  
Callous: Urameshi where's the Red Dragon?  
  
Tristan: Those guys don't seem to be after the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Yusuke: They have a grudge with Alvin Stevenson Jr they can care less about the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Ebon (Getting back up): What are you fools doing? They have the Wishing Orb.  
  
Delilah: No! Our vengeance comes first!  
  
Hot Streak: Forget what happine to your pops.  
  
Delight Teens (Together): Never!  
  
Brat: Okay not what?  
  
Arnold: This Solar Flare!!!!  
  
(Flash)  
  
Ebon: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Hot Streak: My eyes!  
  
Arnold: Not let's be going before they regain they eye slight.  
  
To be continue 


	53. Episode 52: Race for the Final Two part ...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 52: Race for the final two part 2  
  
After using the Solar Flare attack he learned from Teinshinhan Arnold use the Instead Transmission to Teleport every back to Yoh's Home.  
  
-At Yoh Asakura's home-  
  
Joey: Hey now where are we?  
  
Wheeler: Hey Arnold who lives here?  
  
Arnold: Yoh Asakura I think.  
  
Bart: Why come here?  
  
Arnold: Laiya told me to come here after we recover the 6th Wishing Orb.  
  
Bart: Oh Yeah the Morrison Granddaughter I want to have a bone to pick with her! (Opening the front door) Okay where's Laiya Morrison?  
  
Morty: Who are you?  
  
Bart (Grabbing Morty by the Shirt): I'm Bart Simpson and I have some question to ask of that girl.  
  
Lisa: Bart put him down.  
  
Bart (Dropping Morty): What ever you say sis.  
  
Sky: Bart your sister told you to put him down not drop him.  
  
-Later one-  
  
Ranma: Okay we have 3 Wishing Orb Jagi ahs 2 and Cobra has One.  
  
Inuyasha: So what are we gather at this guy's house.  
  
Yoh: I was going to ask you the same question.  
  
Sherie: Hey doesn't Inuyasha looks different from before?  
  
Terie: Yeah he look like a human.  
  
Bart: Why ladies on a certain night like this Inuyasha convert to his human form.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Spike hair the twins don't not need to know about why I'm human form.  
  
Kurama: Well at this time noone knows that you're a half-demon in that human.  
  
Hiei: Just be thankful this only happine during a full moon. (Looking at Buster closing the windows) And what are you doing?  
  
Buster Baxter: You don't know Bernice, Raila and Tenya still have their Saiyan tails.  
  
Kuwabara: That's right if either one of them look at the moon when it's full it's apes city.  
  
Brain: Buster there's no need for that I made these Special night shades to they won't transformed into that giant ape-like creature.  
  
Buster Baxter: That's a rifle. I remember Abby's older sister made the fatal mistake of fighting Bernice Jr. After she looked at the full moon and transformed into that King Kong-like ape. It wasn't pertty.  
  
Inuyasha: Then why don't I cut off their tails.  
  
All 3: No!!!  
  
Bernice Jr: Noone is coming near my tail with a sword!  
  
Raila: Same here is for us!  
  
Tenya: What were you thinking!?  
  
Inuyasha (Sweat drop): Hey let's not get upset here.  
  
Butthead: Huh, Huh, Huh, huh, huh dumbass.  
  
Beavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh  
  
Inuyasha: Go one Laugh it up you two!  
  
Laiya (Walking in): I'm back.  
  
Arthur: Okay Arnold told everyone they you have something.  
  
Laiya: Yes it's in this box.  
  
Joey (Opening the box): Arm Bracelets? What kind of Corey trick is this?  
  
Trunks: What are these for?  
  
Laiya: You Remember the Old Supreme Kai's Potara Rings and the Fusion which you and Goten form Gotenks during the battle with Majin Buu's Evil Half?  
  
Trunks: Yeah.  
  
Kwame: So these 3 Arm Bracelets have something to do with the two fusions?  
  
Laiya: More like a combination of the two. My Grandfather calls this the Tri-Fusion.  
  
Kenshiro: A Tri-Fusion?  
  
Everyone: Tri-Fusion!!!  
  
Gi: You mean instead of 2 people with these 3 people can form a Fusion.  
  
Morrison: That's right I knew that we may be needing this boy sense I heard of Serpentor plan to wish back his master I believe the Tri-Fusion would be useful in that Battle.  
  
Inuyasha: So who's going to make this Tri-Fusion old man?  
  
Morrison: Alexander Armington II, Arnold and Alvin Jr.   
  
Timmy: you think we can beat Goloubus if or when he come back to life?  
  
Morrison: It's a Long shot but I think it should do the trick.  
  
Rio: Where's is Alvin Jr Anyway?  
  
Bernice Jr: He when with Ayeka to Osaka.  
  
Morrison: Ayeka must have sense her brother Yosho.  
  
Anthors: Then we go to Osaka and tell him about it.  
  
Now in Osaka  
  
Phoebe: Gerald you know where Alvin said he and Ayeka is?  
  
Shake: I bet they are playing kissey face.  
  
Frylock: Shake let's not go there okay.  
  
Shake: What you should seen this coming Frylock.  
  
Carl: Hey what are you guys doing here?  
  
Frylock: Carl?  
  
Shake: Carlton hi what brings you to Neo-Japan?  
  
Carl: Never mind why I'm here they are you 3 doing here?  
  
Frylock: We are with them.  
  
Shake: The Neo-Z-Fighters.  
  
Carl: You're kidding right?  
  
Meatwad: No we're not kidding.  
  
Sheen: Hey Carl this big guy same the same name as you.  
  
Carl Wheezer: So?  
  
Carl: He's lucky to have that name it's a nice ring to it.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, yeah Big Carl you seed a Blonde 14 year old guy and a 16 year girl with purple hair.  
  
Carl: No I don't know who you are talking about.  
  
Beavis: Hey could that be them?  
  
Shake (Yelling): Hey you guys!!!  
  
Ayeka: Mister Shake?  
  
Shake: Princess my full name is Master Shake   
  
Frylock: Give it up Shake noone want to called you Master Shake.  
  
Carl: Hey, Hey you never said you know a Princess Fry-man.  
  
A.J: So did Ayeka found her brother Yosho?  
  
Ayeka: No I'm afraid not A.J but I still sense my brother's presents   
  
Around here somewhere.  
  
Carl: Fry-Man what's she talking about?  
  
Frylock: The Princess believe that her long lost half-brother Yosho is somewhere in this shrine.  
  
Alex II: Alvin Mr. Morrison asked me to give you this.  
  
Alvin Jr: An Armband? What's it for?  
  
Yoh: He said something about a Tri-Fusion.  
  
Alvin Jr: Tri-Fusion?  
  
Alex II: It's when three people who wear these Armbands and it would form a Tri-Fusion. It's a Combination of the Dance Fusion and the Potara Ring Fusion. He said it could be useful during the Battle with Goloubus if or when it happine.  
  
Alvin Jr: All Right. So who else has the other two?  
  
Kwame: Alex and Arnold have the other two.  
  
Joey: Hey which shrine.  
  
(While walking Joey fell down a hole that open right under him)  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Serenity: Joey!  
  
Beavis: You think he's dead?  
  
(Slaps)  
  
Beavis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Serenity: Don't think like that!!  
  
Joey: Hey what is this Place?  
  
Loud: HEY JOEY ARE YOU OKAY!!!  
  
Joey: Hey don't out loud you moron!  
  
Simon (Jumping into the hole): its looks like you have fallen into someone's lab.  
  
Joey: Hey who own this Lab?  
  
Washu: That would be me.  
  
Simon: You're Washu I heard of you before.  
  
Joey: So this is the female Lab-girl?  
  
Beavis: Cool.  
  
Butthead: Check this out.  
  
Washu: Hey you in the grey T-shirt that says DMX on the back put that back!  
  
(Flash)  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey how did we get in here?  
  
Timmy: The laps at the Shrine's entrance begun to glow and the next thing you we ended up here.  
  
Washu: Butthead actived my teleportation device.  
  
Jumba: Ha, Ha! I knew I recognize one of your many teleportation devices.  
  
Washu: Oh yeah you're the one with the Experiments like that one.  
  
Stitch: Who me?  
  
Yusuke: What do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Washu who's that one the Screen?  
  
Washu: I don't know ain't she with you guys?  
  
Abby: No what it can't be?  
  
Buster Baxter: But she's dead, She got herself killed when Bernice Jr   
  
Turned into that big ape thing.  
  
Wally: She's still alive I knew she would let herself be killed by a Giant Ape.  
  
To Be Continue 


	54. Episode 53: The Battle for the 7th Wishi...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 53: The Battle for the 7th Wishing Orb Part 1  
  
Narrator: When we last continue Laiya Morrison give Alex II, Arnold and Alvin Jr special Arm Bands that will cause them to form a Tri-Fusion. A Combination of the Dance Fusion and the Potara Ring Fusion, Later at the Masaki Shrine the heroes discovered that one of their earlier foes has escaped from Death's hand.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Washu who's that one the Screen?  
  
Washu: I don't know ain't she with you guys?  
  
Abby: No what it can't be?  
  
Buster Baxter: But she's dead, She got herself killed when Bernice Jr   
  
Turned into that big ape thing.  
  
Wally: She's still alive I knew she would let herself be killed by a Giant Ape.  
  
Abby: But how I saw Bernice in her big Ape slammed her fist into her.  
  
Inuyasha: Some how your sister is still alive.  
  
Eddy: Oh come on I can take her.  
  
Abby: No this is a sister then I must do.  
  
Kimi: Abby wait!  
  
(The Shrine's entrance)  
  
Abby: Cree!  
  
Cree: Well Abby you grown since I last saw you.  
  
Abby: Never mind that Cree why are you here?  
  
Bernice Jr: I know its pay back for trying to kill you it's that right Cree? I was the one who transformed into that King Kong like monster. So your fight it with me.  
  
Cree: This isn't about revenge Monkey Girl I come for the 7th wishing Orb.  
  
Abby: I see you work for Cobra now.  
  
Cree: And you sided with the Neo Z-Fighters after your decommission.  
  
(Watching from Washu's lab)  
  
Rei: They both seem to master the same Attack skills.  
  
Carl: Hey you mean they are going to duke it out.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Shippo you, Timon and Pumbaa here go and fine the Wishing Orb wile I deal with her.  
  
Kenshiro: Inuyasha you can't Abby want to settle the matter with her sister herself.  
  
Inuyasha: You think I'm going to just stand there while this is happening!! (Jumping out of the hole)  
  
Yusuke: Hey wait!  
  
(Now Battle field)  
  
Cree (Gathering Ki from her hands): Rage Laser!!!!!  
  
(Cree fires a red beam of light from her palm both Bernice Jr. and Abby got out of the way)  
  
Ssj Bernice Jr: Hazan Kyaku (Slash Wave Kick)  
  
(Bernice few cross in mid air with a flying kick attack with a her spirit energy surround her leg strike Cree into the chest plate of her armor)  
  
Ssj Bernice Jr: What is this?  
  
Cree: You fool Mindbender has remolded my armor so what ever attack you and my sister make it'll absorbs it and channel the energy right back.  
  
(As the armor begun to glow Cree hold out her index finger and fires the Absorb energy)  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun!!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke counters the attack with his Spirit Gun)  
  
Bernice Jr: Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Sorry i butted in but you see Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Wind Scar!!!!!!  
  
Cree (Turning around): What the?  
  
(The Wind Scar blows Cree off her feet on at the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: Ha1 Your sister is not so powerful Abby.  
  
Cree (forming an Energy blade from her armor): Don't be to full of yourself dog face Spiral Attack!!!  
  
(Inuyasha is struck by spinning blades and thrust into air)  
  
(Crashing into a wall)  
  
Abby: Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha (put his hand on a wound on his right shoulder): Damnit! This human is faster then Koga.  
  
Yusuke: Hey try doing that one me.  
  
Cree: Your funeral! Sonic Fist!!!  
  
Yusuke: Crack counter!!!  
  
(Yusuke and Cree Clash and a burst of energy surround the Battle field)  
  
(Watching from the Look out)  
  
Dende: Look at the field.  
  
Koenma: Looks like a chain reaction down there.  
  
Chris Thorndyke: I hope Shippo can get to the Wishing Orb before Cree finds it first.  
  
(Meanwhile by a lake)  
  
Shippo: Hey we found it! It was lying in the lake the hold time.  
  
Thug: Okay fox boy how about you foke that over and we can bring to lord Jagi.  
  
Shippo: You're Jagi's men.  
  
Thug #2: Yeah that's right short stuff so how about we take that Wishing Orb.  
  
Timon: And what if we don't want to?  
  
Thug #3: Well first we'll rip the fur off of you and next we'll hog tied the warthog and throw him into the lake and for the Fox demon I'll make a fox sink rag out of him.  
  
Shippo: Y-you don't want to do that do you?  
  
Thug #3: Right's that going to happine if you try to say no to us.  
  
(Suddenly a unknown figure show up out of nowhere)  
  
Voice: I think you so leave the kid alone.  
  
Thug #2: Who's there?  
  
Shippo: That guy is wearing the same outfit at Trunks' and Goten's fusion Gotenks.  
  
Thug #4: Who is this guy? Hey we don't know who you are but we're in the middle out something.  
  
(The Unknown figure grabs the Thug and thrown him into the lake)  
  
Voice: Who's next?  
  
Thug #5: That'll cost you your life.  
  
Voice: Try me Vulcan Slicer!!!  
  
(The Unknown Shadow sided down and back flips and one of the thugs get sliced in half)  
  
Thug #3: Who the hell are you?  
  
Bilmandy: The name is Bilmandy.  
  
Timon, Pumbaa and Shippo: Bilmandy?  
  
Thug #4: Get him!!!  
  
(Weapons drawing out)  
  
Bilmandy: Here I come!!! Phantom Splash Rose!!!!!  
  
(Bilmandy zoomed back and forwards striking down every last Thug)  
  
Timon: You took those guys down quick.  
  
Shippo: Thank you.  
  
(Soon after Bilmandy defused back to Billy and Mandy)  
  
Billy: You're welcome.  
  
Timon: Hold up your partner is a girl.  
  
Shippo: May be you can make a fusion with anyone wither they are a girl or a boy. BTW who trained you to use the dance Fusion?  
  
Mandy: Some guy name Richard Morrison who Grim met before he met us 10 years ago.  
  
Shippo: Richard Morrison? That Leiya's Grandfather.  
  
Pumbaa: Hey we should be heading back.  
  
Shippo: Okay.  
  
To Be Continue 


	55. Episode 54: The Battle for the 7th Wishi...

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 54: The Battle for the 7th Wishing Orb Part 2  
  
After recovering the Wishing Orb from the lake Shippo, Timon, and Pumbaa along with Billy and Mandy head back towards the Shrine's entrance.  
  
Inuyasha (Jumping into the air): Iron Raver Soul Sealer!!!  
  
(Inuyasha jumps forward and slashes downward with his claws but Cree counters with her Dragon Swarm attack)  
  
Shippo: Un-oh Inuyasha has his hands full.  
  
Yusuke: Shot gun!!!!!  
  
(Yusuke delivers an uppercut while releasing a large burst of energy)  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit doesn't that armor of hers has a weak spot?  
  
Brain: I can think of one.  
  
Hiei: I see what you mean Alan. Cree! Your armor have the power to absorb Human Spirit energy But I bet you can absorb demonic Spirit Energy.  
  
Mandy: What's he talking about.  
  
Kurama: We should take cover.  
  
(Hiei Jagan begin to glow and his right arm is surrounded by black flames)  
  
Cree: What's this some kind of trick?  
  
Hiei: I can assure you this is no trick.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is he doing?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha move out of the way!  
  
Inuyasha: Right!  
  
(Inuyasha jumps out of the way)  
  
Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!!!!!!  
  
(Using his Jagan, Hiei conjures a dragon of black flames)  
  
(Dragon roars)  
  
Cree: What is this?  
  
(Cree jumps over the Dragon as his follows her)  
  
Hiei: There's no running away from this Cree the Dragon will follow to the end of Neo Earth.  
  
(The Dragon struck Cree sending her down into the ground)  
  
Billy: Hey you think she's dead?  
  
Miroku: Cree Lincoln, poor soul if you haven't been corrupted by the Black Shadow you would have use your skills for good and not evil.  
  
Inuyasha: I glad that Hiei is on our side hey Miroku?  
  
(As Inuyasha turn away Cree jumps one of the hole)  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Abby: No way.  
  
Inuyasha: You again!  
  
Ranma: But that was a direct hit.  
  
Kurama: She must have managed to doge the Dragon.  
  
Hiei: She may have Kurama but the Dragon has destroyed her armor she won't be absorbing any energy attack now.  
  
Abby: Everyone stand back I'll deal with her myself.  
  
Hiei: So you wish to settle you sibling grudge Abby then it's fine by me.  
  
(Both Cree and Abby struck each other the chest but Abby does a Backflip kick to the face followed by a spinning around kick sending Cree into the wall)  
  
Cree: I see you have Improve sis. Aqua Spiral!!!  
  
Abby: Aqua Edge!!!  
  
(Cree throws a Spear of intense water pressure toward her sister but Abby sends a Blade of Water Force as the two attacks cancel each other out)  
  
Kurama: Rei was right it would seem that they both bear the same power levels and skills despite the fact that Cree if older then Abigail.  
  
Penny Proud: Someone stop this! Cree is Abigail's sister she can't fight her own sister.  
  
Washu: I can think anyone can stop this now.  
  
Penny Proud: But why not?  
  
Nigel: It's what Alex I have told me and the others 10 years ago. Thanks to the Father of the Delightful Teens Cree's Nobel Rebel spirit has turned pure evil and the only way to stop her if Abby defeat her in battle by herself there's no other way to stop this.  
  
Washu: Until Katsuhito the Shrine's owner comes around.  
  
Kuwabara: Who?  
  
Abby: Rebel's Storm!!!  
  
(Abby combines the Bloody Sukuraido attack with the Burning Force attack Cree doges from both attacks)  
  
Cree: Double Sunday!!!  
  
(Cree fires A double blast of energy from both hands)  
  
Penny Proud: Cree! Abby stop this you two are family this fight is meaningless!  
  
Cree: Butt out of this Proud this is not your fight!  
  
(Cree fires an energy mean from her index finger hitting Penny in the shoulders)  
  
Penny Proud: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Dijonay: Penny!  
  
Zoey: Penny!  
  
Alvin Jr: What you do that for?  
  
Bobby Hill: Oh my good her shoulder is bleeding!  
  
Oldman: Cree that was uncalled for.  
  
Cree: Who are you?  
  
Major Bludd: So you're Prince Yosho. You aged since you were last seen.  
  
Yusuke: Yosho that Oldman him?  
  
Katsuhito: And you must be of Cobra am I right?  
  
Major Bludd: That right I come for you and your half sister Ayeka.  
  
Alvin Jr: Forget it Major Bludd.  
  
Hot Streak: Forget that old fossil Major Bludd we have to get the 7th wishing Orb.  
  
Shippo: Put me down!  
  
Jagi: You mean this Wishing Orb!  
  
Kenshiro: Jagi!  
  
Jagi: I was watching that Sister Vs Sister Fight then I saw this Fox with the Wishing Orb Now I have 3 Wishing Orbs it won't be long until i fine away to grab the one from Cobra.  
  
(As Jagi throw's Shippo aside he got onboard a Helicopter and few off)  
  
Hot Streak: After that Helicopter!  
  
(Both Cree and Hot Streak follow Major Bluff to his Cobra Viper jet and few after Jagi)  
  
Ayeka: Yosho is that you?  
  
Katsuhito: I see you have been worried about me Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: They said you die during the Ghaos war what happine?  
  
Cartman: Yeah What the hell are you doing faking your death and worrying your two sisters?  
  
Alvin Jr: Eric!  
  
Cartman: What?  
  
Frylock: You're being rude.  
  
Katsuhito: There's a reason I had to disappear all those years ago.  
  
Shake: It better be a good one I'll tell you that.  
  
Carl: Shake-man shut and let the old man speak his words!!  
  
Frylock: Yeah and the same goes for you Shake.  
  
Katsuhito: Red Dragon you remember your father defeated the Tyrant Malice?  
  
Alvin Jr: Yeah however Yoritomo the Shadow Dragon killed him after my father defeated him.  
  
Shake: Why he asked him that?  
  
Arnold: Shake Shhhhhhh!!  
  
Shake: You shhhhh!  
  
Helga: No you shut the Hell up!  
  
Katsuhito: Yeah ago Malice came to during trying to force my father the king to allow him the use of the Jurai Crystal.  
  
Alvin Jr: Jurai Crystal?  
  
Pleakley: The most power gem in the Galaxy why would be want to use that?  
  
Arnold: I think Malice wanted to use the power of the Jurai Crystal to exterminate not only the New Type but the Mutants as well.   
  
Ayeka: But Sir Alvin's father defeated that madman.  
  
Goku: Malice also plans to take over Neo Earth and Space using the Jurai Crystal but your father refused to do so.   
  
Katsuhito: During the Ghaos War I was asked by my Mother to take the Jurai Crystal and to disappear with it. When I came here the Crystal Broke when I crash landed to Osaka. I hid the Fragments in cave allowing accessed to no one.  
  
Goku: Good.  
  
Shippo: I'm sorry I let Jagi grab the 7th Crystal.  
  
Goku: Don't be hard of yourself Shippo Jagi know he can summon the Wishing Star with out the others.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Trunks: Hello?  
  
(Kim: Trunks, Jenny and I found Experiment 2006 at a dojo in Neo Tokyo. The people in there call her  
  
Rena)  
  
To Be Continue 


	56. Episode 55: Experiment 2006

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 55: Experiment 2006  
  
Narrator: Last the Neo Z-fighters came face to face with Cree Lincoln, Abby's older sister who was said to have been killed 10 years ago. Inuyasha, Yusuke and Hiei took up the first round with Cree. Hiei even use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack to send Cree into oblivion but Cree manage to Escaped next it was sister vs. Sister as Abby fought her own sister in a fight to the finish Penny Proud Pleaded to the two sister not to fight each other due to the fact that they are family. Infuriated by Penny's interference Cree took her anger and fire an energy beam from her index finger hitting Penny in the shoulders. But in the end Jagi grabs Shippo and stolen the 7th and Final Wishing Orb.  
  
(Now back in Neo Tokyo)  
  
Ranma: Now what since all Wishing Orb have been recovered?  
  
Alex II: We have to think of a plan to recover the ones Jagi has and the other one from Cobra.  
  
Beavis: Hey is this the Place Kim told us to that Experiment 2006 is Located.  
  
Kenshiro (turning around): I think we are not the only ones who know.  
  
(2006: I refuse to go back to that madman!)  
  
(Gantu: You are coming back with Me. weather you like it or not you feline Trog!)  
  
Stitch: Cousin!  
  
Yusuke: Like hell she's not you Whale face Asshe!   
  
(Yusuke jumps over the brick wall)  
  
Gantu: You people again!  
  
Yusuke: Okay Gantu what have you done to Kim Possible and XJ9?  
  
Jenny: I'm all right but he shot Kim right in the shoulders when she was not looking.  
  
Yusuke: Why you son of a bitch!  
  
Gantu: That's no way to address my mother.  
  
Goku: Gantu you don't seem to quit with this search for Stitch's Cousins.  
  
Katsuhito: I don't believe you belong here Gantu.  
  
Gantu: Who is this old man?  
  
Cartman: That Pr----!!  
  
Stan: Cartman you can't tell Gantu that Katsuhito is Ayeka Long lost Half Brother Yosho!  
  
Cartman: Why noone told me this?  
  
Young Man: I don't think that Rena doesn't want to go back to this Hamsterviel you speak of.  
  
Gantu (Turning around): It can't be.  
  
Goku: That scar! It's Kenshiro Himura.  
  
Vegeta: You mean that's him Kakarrot?   
  
Goku: Yeah I know that Cross shape Scar anywhere.  
  
Gantu: You're the Battosai?  
  
Kenshin: I was known by that name, you're Captain Gantu why have lost your honor serving a madman like Hamsterviel?  
  
Gantu: I had been sent to this Planet to gather all of the Experiments for Dr Hamsterviel.  
  
Kenshiro: Not all of them shear Hamsterviel's mad dream.  
  
Gantu: Damnit! Where you come from?  
  
Kenshin: You must be the man who has 7 scars in the shape of the big dipper.  
  
Kenshiro: You young samurai who have been chosen to fought the Malice II's Neo White Fang Force during the Human-Mutant war.   
  
Gantu: You two get out of my way.  
  
Kenshin (getting ready to draw out his Reverse Blade Sword): Sorry but Rena had chosen to stay with Miss Kraou and the others.  
  
Kenshiro: Leave now or you'll wish you never step foot into this dojo.  
  
Gantu (Firing his gun): I have you!!!   
  
Kenshin (Dodging his fire): Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!!!! Ryu Kan Sen!!!  
  
(Kenshin swings his sword back, if positioned on the side, hitting the back of Gantu's neck. Sending him into the wall)  
  
Gantu (Spiting up Blood): You'll pay for that.  
  
Kenshin (Getting into fighting position): I'm sorry but I don't have that much money at this time.  
  
Gantu (Yelling in the pissed out Voice): I don't mean with money you joker!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Atatatatatatatata!  
  
(Kenshiro rapid punch Gantu's body and spin kicks him into the wall)  
  
Sanosuke: Hey should his head blow up or something.  
  
Kenshiro: I didn't hit any power points on his chest.  
  
Gantu (Getting up): You not stop me!  
  
Rena: No! (Drawing out a Samurai Sword as Gantu's face) I told you before to live me alone but you are force to take a life which to do want to do.  
  
Carl: What are you waiting for big his frigging face cat girl!  
  
Frylock: Carl!  
  
Carl: What?  
  
Kraou: Rena doesn't him is not worth it.  
  
Blaze: She's right cousin death won't make him leave our family alone.  
  
Rena: You're right.  
  
Hamsterviel: 2006 you have allow these Neo Earthnoids turn you into this!  
  
Jumba: Hamsterviel!  
  
(Joey grabs Hamsterviel from behind)  
  
Joey: So you're this Dr. Hamsterviel character!  
  
Hamsterviel: Put me down you.  
  
Joey: And how are you planning to do that huh?  
  
Vegeta: Joey hold him I'll waste that Hamster with me Bear hands!  
  
Myrtle: No don't! Let him go Joey Wheeler!  
  
Joey: You have got to be kidding me he's an escaped convict.  
  
Amy Rose: He's the reason Gantu is treated to hurt Rena.  
  
Joey: Okay you Rodent what have you told this girl here?  
  
Hamsterviel: I won't tell you any thing you goofy haired rookie!  
  
Joey: What did you say! I'm gonna choke this hamster!  
  
(Myrtle steps on Joey's foot)  
  
Wheeler: Hamsterviel is escaping!!  
  
Alvin Jr: We have to stop him!  
  
Eddy: I got this rat in my slights!  
  
Myrtle: No don't!  
  
(Laser gun shots)  
  
Myrtle: No!!!  
  
(BGM: Linkin Park - Easier to run)  
  
(Everyone ran down the block)  
  
Myrtle: Why did you do that for!? What have Milton ever do to you, you murder!  
  
(Eddy slaps Myrtle's glasses off her face)  
  
Nabiki: Ouch.  
  
Yuki: What was that for?  
  
Eddy: Yuki, Ellen and Teresa why do you 3 mind your own business. You want the same thing because I'll do you 3 as well!  
  
Ed (Grabbing Eddy): No Eddy!  
  
Shake: Myrtle that rodent is an enemy he only wants to take Rena way so he can cause pain and suffering to everyone. Have you watch Galaxy's Most Wanted?  
  
Kenshin: I have to agree with Mister Shake. The one you know as Milton is know to every planet as Dr. Hamsterviel who plans to take over all of Space with Jumba's own Experiments. 20 years ago Hamsterviel order two Experiments to destroy an entire planet.  
  
Myrtle: No you're lying! That's not ture!  
  
Commander Clash: He's not lying to you I have seen it with me own eyes.  
  
He ordered Experiment 2009 and 2010 to kill the people on that planet.  
  
The previous grand Council Woman had me seal 2009 and 2010 into two   
  
Separate Capsules and hid them away.  
  
Myrtle: That's not ture Milton would never do such a thing like what you said. And now he's dead!  
  
Beavis: Hey there's a blood trial leading to the sewers.  
  
Kenshin: Commander did you think that he's still alive and heard that you seal 2009 and 2010 and hidden them from the Neo world?  
  
Commander Clash: There's a possibility.  
  
Kim: Then we have stop him.  
  
Kenshiro: You need that arm taken care off Kim.  
  
Yahiko: What about him?  
  
Rena: He got away.  
  
Commander Clash: Gantu why have you lost you honor just to serve a madman like Hamsterviel?  
  
To Be Continue 


	57. Episode 56: Wind and Shade

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 56: Wind and Shade  
  
(On Board the Cobra Carrier)  
  
Zartan: Commander Jagi has the 7th Wishing Orb.  
  
Cobra Commander: I knew he would Zartan.  
  
Buzzer: Huh?  
  
Cobra Commander: Soon we'll have all 7 Wishing Orbs. For you all see while Gantu was busy with our enemies I have obtained Experiment 2007 and Experiment 2008 who I have named Wind and Shade.  
  
Zartan: 2007 and 2008?  
  
Destro: I see Commander they'll recover the Wishing Orbs for us.  
  
Cobra Commander: Yes Destro. Wind, Shade come forth!  
  
Wind: You called Commander?  
  
Shade: What's your wish?  
  
Cobra Commander: The Wishing Orbs bring them to me at once. Wind you shall go to the Neo Z-Fighter's H.Q and Your Shade Fine Jagi and his Iron Claw and bring me his 3 Wishing Orbs.  
  
Both: As you wish Commander.  
  
-Meanwhile back at Neo Z-Fighter HQ-  
  
Ranma: Okay while Goku, Kenshiro, Vegeta, Rei, and Mr. Stevenson go with Commander Clash to track down Dr. Hamsterviel we have to keep the Wishing Orbs we have from getting to the wrong hands.  
  
Libby: As if we didn't know that Ranma.  
  
Ranma: I'm only saying that those who weren't paying attention like Cartman and Mister Shake here.  
  
Shake: Wha-what are you guys looking at?  
  
Frylock: Who do you think Shake?  
  
Cindy: You and fat boy over there was looking at the TV.  
  
Cartman: Hey!  
  
Shake: I was paying attention at what Ranma just said and i say we draw   
  
Straws. Who ever get the Longest Straw get to watch over the Wishing Orbs.  
  
Kuwabara: Who do we know that this a trick Shake?  
  
Shake: Kuwabara come on I wouldn't pull a trick like that.  
  
Kurama: You're predictable Shake.  
  
Meatwad: I'm staying out of this he may try to trick me or someone else.  
  
Shake: Noone asked you to take part on this you.  
  
Yusuke: I back off Shake.  
  
(Everyone excepted Kuwabara, Kurama and Meatwad draw Straws)  
  
Chuckie: Me why me?  
  
Shake: Looks like you're it Chuck.  
  
Carl: Hey Shake-man how did we know that you planed this using Chuckie as a   
  
Scapegoat since Kuwabara, Kurama and Meat-man didn't took part.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll watch over the Orb with Chuckie.  
  
Shake: You can't do that.  
  
Kuwabara: Says who?  
  
Shake (Sweat drop): Geez Kuwabara you have me there.  
  
Chuckie: Thanks Kuwabara.  
  
(Later that night outside of HQ)  
  
Wind: So this is the Neo Z-Fighters HQ.  
  
Shade: It won't be easy this base have been build by Lance Crop.  
  
Wind (watching a man with bazaar hair trying to get inside HQ): I have a   
  
Plan I recover the Wishing Orbs from the Commander's enemies.  
  
Shade: Good I'll head off to Jagi's Stronghold then.  
  
(Wind jumps down into the Gorged)  
  
Man: Who are you?  
  
Wind: I'm Experiment 2007 other wise known as Wind to my leader Cobra   
  
Commander. You're Sideshow Bob what bring you here?  
  
Sideshow Bob: I would ask you the same thing.  
  
Wind: My Leader ordered me to steal the Wishing Orbs from the Neo Z-Fighters. Now I want your reason human.  
  
Sideshow Bob: Revenge on Bart Simpson that what.  
  
Wind: I don't know much about why you wish vengeance on someone who have been Trained by Richard Morrison long with his young sister Lisa and his classmates Millhouse van Houten, Martin Prince, Nelson Multz, Sherri, Terri, Allison Taylor Samantha and Jessica Lovejoy.  
  
Sideshow Bob: Trained by the Leader of the Alpha Team? who would be Trained a bunch of Middle School Brats.  
  
Wind: You fine the answer yourself.  
  
(Wing pulls out a Ninja Sword and the door was sliced open)  
  
Sideshow Bob (Turning around): Now what?  
  
Wind: Lord Ghaos must have sent down his Shadow Knights.  
  
Sideshow Bob: Shadow Knights?  
  
Wind: They're demons wearing laser/bullet proof Armor suits and they are powerful then any A-Class Demon. Well are you coming along you want revenge right?  
  
Sideshow Bob: I have no intension of joining Ghaos or his son's Club  
  
I want to kill Bart Simpson.  
  
Wind: Suits yourself.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Bobby Hill: I hear foot steps. Joseph wake up I hear something?  
  
Joseph: Huh? Are you sure.  
  
Bobby Hill: Yeah I'm sure.  
  
(Down the hall away)  
  
Bobby Hill: I think I hear something.  
  
Joseph: Hold it right there!  
  
Girl: Wait I'm a Friend.  
  
Bobby Hill: Starfire of the Teen Titans.  
  
Yusuke: You guys forgot already?   
  
Joseph: Well Bobby heard someone broke onto the Base.  
  
Cyborg: I didn't hear anybody else but our foot steps.  
  
(Footsteps)  
  
Robin: I think Bobby and Joseph are right guys.  
  
Bobby Hill: You heard the noises too.  
  
Yusuke: Better turn on the lights. (Pushing up a laver)  
  
I'll check with Chuckie and Kuwabara.  
  
-At the Mind room-  
  
Yusuke: Chuckie Kuwabara is the Wishing Orb still there?  
  
Kuwabara: Of coarse they are here Urameshi.  
  
Chuckie: Yusuke is there something wrong here?  
  
Yusuke: You bet Chuckie someone broke into HQ.  
  
(Sideshow Bob: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!)  
  
(Lisa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!)   
  
All 3: Lisa!  
  
Yusuke: You're that Sideshow Bob but they send you to death.  
  
Sideshow Bob: Well you're wrong Mr. wakening up from a coma after being get run over by a car while saving from Brat's life.  
  
Yusuke: I watch what you say.  
  
Kuwabara: Put Lisa down its Bart you want he's the one saved Krutsy's TV Career and trash yours.  
  
Sideshow Bob: You're right I do want to take Revenge on Bart but I using his sister as bait.  
  
Yusuke: Not if we have anything to say about that.  
  
Lisa: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chuckie behind you!  
  
Chuckie: Shadow Knights.  
  
Yusuke: You join Ghaos's haven't you?  
  
Sideshow Bob: Wrong I have not you foolish boy. They are here for these   
  
Wishing Orbs Wind was talking about?  
  
Yusuke: Who's Wind?  
  
(Before Yusuke and go after Sideshow Bob Shadow Knights surrounded the 3)  
  
Yusuke: Get out of my way! Shot gun!!!!  
  
(Yusuke delivers a large burst of energy)  
  
Kuwabara: Spirit Sword!!!  
  
(Charges at the 5 opponent with his Spirit Sword)  
  
Yusuke: Hey Chuckie go get Bart and the other well hold these gets off.  
  
Chuckie: Okay Yusuke.  
  
(Raikou ken "Lightning Gleam fist")  
  
(Chuckie's knocks down 8 Shadow Knights and ran after Sideshow Bob)  
  
Chuckie: Just hold it right there Sideshow Bob.  
  
Sideshow Bob: And you're planning to stop me boy and just how are you going to stop me.  
  
Chuckie (Gathering Ki): Raijin!! Ka...Me...Ha...Me!  
  
Sideshow Bob (Grabbing Jessica by the hair): Wait if you blast me into Hades I'll take Bart's sister and one of his ladies with me.  
  
Chuckie: Oh no!  
  
Bobby Hill: Sideshow Bob?  
  
Bart: So it was you! Let my sister and Jessica go if me you want.  
  
Ranma: I have this guy (Holding up his hand) Destructo Disc!  
  
Bart: Ranma wait! If you throw that Energy Disc you'll hit Lisa and Jessica.  
  
Shake: What's he doing if her he'll go to hell?  
  
Sideshow Bob: You stay out of this! I don't care if I go to hell as long as I have my revenge!!  
  
Bart: Fine I'll send you there myself!!  
  
(Bart throws his staff like a spear as it hit's Sideshow Bob in the middle of his face)  
  
Sideshow Bob: Ahhhhhhh my face!!  
  
Lisa: Nice Throwing Bro.  
  
Jessica: Oh Bart My love I was so scared.  
  
Shake: Ahgg My stomach is getting Fked up just by seeing those two.  
  
Ranma: Bart I hate to break this love scene up but we still have him to deal with.  
  
(Like a Madman Sideshow Bob pulls out a dagger and ran after Bart and Jessica)  
  
Jessica: Flying Piranah!!  
  
(Jessica Summoned a Remora and Paralyzes Sideshow Bob in his tracks)  
  
Lisa: That was a close one.  
  
Butthead: Kick him in the nds Beavis.  
  
(Beavis kicks the Paralyzes Sideshow Bob in his Nut sack)  
  
Sideshow Bob: I'll get you for this Bart Simpson you and your Neo Z-Fighter friends.  
  
Eddie Lance: What ever (Pressing a button)  
  
(Sideshow Bob was sent back to Neo Springfield Prison)  
  
(Wind blowing)  
  
Kimi: Who left the window open?  
  
Eddie Lance: What window?  
  
Botan: What wind was coming from where Yusuke and Kuwabara is.  
  
-Back into the Main Room-  
  
Wind: So the other has come.  
  
Botan: Who are you?  
  
Wind: My leader named my Wind I have come for these Wishing Orbs.  
  
I knew if I use Sideshow Bob's desire for Revenge to my advantage  
  
I would complete my mission for Cobra Commander.  
  
Yusuke: So you work for Cobra huh.  
  
Wind: If you don't mind I must be going.  
  
(Wind disappeared)  
  
Stitch: Cousin!  
  
Lilo: That Ninja is an Experiment.  
  
Mandy: What do you mean Hula girl?  
  
Meg: It's one of Stitch's Cousins.  
  
Billy: An Evil Cousin in fact.  
  
Kuwabara: Jumba what Experiment was that?  
  
Jumba: Experiment 2007 a Ninja Type has a has power to control any wind even the winds of any planet he is one.  
  
Kagome: Even Inuyasha's Wind Scar?  
  
Inuyasha: No away Kagome there's no way my Wind Scar can be control by some freak.  
  
Stitch: Hey!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you care he along with Xion is on Cobra's side.  
  
Lilo: Good or bad Wind and Xion are still Ohana.  
  
Inuyasha: It means Family and Family mean no one gets left behind or forgotten. I know what I don't need a Fking reminder.  
  
(Shampoo smacks Inuyasha on the back of his head)  
  
Inuyasha: What did you do that for?  
  
Shampoo: There's no need for Smart mouth.  
  
Botan: I'll say Inuyasha don't you have a family?  
  
Inuyasha: Leave me alone Botan!  
  
Miroku: Well Botan me, Sango, Shippo and Kagome are like Family to Inuyasha.   
  
Sango: He has an Older Brother but he does get along with him due to the fact that he's half-demon and he's all demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's not bring Sesshomaru into this.  
  
Lilo: But that's your brother he's your Ohana.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah you tell him that if he found his way into this world.  
  
Trunks: What eating him?  
  
Yusuke: Never mind him Trunks we have to fine away to recover the Wishing Orbs again.  
  
To Be Continue 


	58. Episode 57: Serpentor's ambition

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 57: Serpentor's ambition  
  
Narrator: Last time Cobra commander has order Experiment 2007 and Experiment 2008 aka Wind and Shade to seal the Wishing Orb from the Z-fighters and the Iron Claw Fiction. During his Mission Wind ran into Bart's hated Enemy Sideshow Bob and plan to use his desire for Revenge to his own advantage and it worked as he planed. Inuyasha on the other hand got upset when Lilo asks him about his family. However Inuyasha was not in the talking mood.  
  
-Outside of the Neo Z-Fighter HQ-  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe the Hula girl tried to bring up that Jerk Sesshomaru. My Real Family is none of her damn business.  
  
Ma-ti: You should be heard of her Inuyasha since she live with her older sister Nani.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want Ma-ti?  
  
Ma-ti: You're seemed troubled when your older brother's name was mentioned.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know why Lilo and Stitch care for Experiments who are Gantu's, Cobra's or the Iron Claw side. What ever you slice it Experiments like Heat, Blade, and Wind are sworn enemies Family or not.  
  
Ma-ti: Lilo and Stitch does believe that. Blade and Wind by have chosen to be Evil but Heat and the other Experiments who Gantu have obtain have been Corrupted by Hamsterviel those Experiment need to know the error of their ways.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah Dr. Hamsterviel if i ever see that Rat again it's lights out from him either Myrtle likes it or not.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Iron Claw's Stronghold)  
  
Thug #1" Lord Jagi! The 3 Wishing Orb have been Stolen.  
  
Jagi: What? How who did it? Has anyone seen who the thief?  
  
Thug #2" It was too Black to see the intruder.  
  
Blade: Experiment 2008 is behind this. He must be working for Cobra.  
  
Jagi: Experiment 2008?  
  
(Serpentor: At last I have all 7 Wishing Orbs it's time to restore my master into this world! To Retrocity)  
  
Jagi: Get the helicopters ready we're going to Retrocity!  
  
(Everyone headed towards Retrocity)  
  
Ron: So K.P is you arm healed up?  
  
Kim: Sure It's okay I'll thank Dende for healing my arm after this is over.  
  
Cree: that's if you live that long Kim Possible.  
  
Kim: So you're Abby's older sister Cree.  
  
Yusuke: What's this you want a Re-match and this time you down have your armor so you won't be absorbing anyone's Spirit Energy attacks.  
  
Cree: I don't need to absorb anyone's Spirit Energy to defeat you.  
  
Alvin Jr: I have to get into the tower.  
  
Cree (Being surrounded by Shadow Knights): I'm not letting any of you get near the Tower!  
  
Timmy: You're not getting paid enough to die! Now get out of our way!  
  
Cree: Rage Laser!!!  
  
(Everyone doges away from Cree's energy laser)  
  
Susanna: Ryuujin Kyaku!!!  
  
(Susanna Charged at Cree with Flame Kick to her chest and Eddy hold his sword over his head, does a downward slash while firing a crescent energy wave towards Cree knocking her into the wall)  
  
Kai: That should keep her out of Action for now.  
  
Kenshiro: Not let's head up to the top of the tower.  
  
(On the Top)  
  
Serpentor: Now rise!  
  
Jagi: Hold it Shake face!  
  
Serpentor: Jagi!  
  
Jagi: If anyone is going to use the Wishing Orbs it should be me!  
  
Serpentor: Begone You Masked fool what business do you have with them. Tell me now!  
  
Jagi: You really want to know that badly fine (Removing his Mask).  
  
Baroness: Oh my lord.  
  
Destro: He's face.  
  
Cobra Commander: and people say my face was not a good thing to look at.  
  
Jagi: I plan to use the Wishing Orbs to restore me face! You can have the other two Wishes to bring back your master and this Cobra-La.  
  
Mandy: That's why Jagi ordered the Iron Claw to gather the Wishing Orbs for?  
  
Alvin Jr: We have to do something!  
  
Cobra Commander: Stay where you are Z-Fighters.  
  
Serpentor: Now raise Wishing Star!!!  
  
(As Wishing Orbs begin to glow as a Blue light surrounds them and then the a Big Star out down from the havens)  
  
Alvin Jr: That's the Wishing Star?  
  
Wishing Star: Greetings I'm the Wishing Star what is your 1st Wish?  
  
Serpentor: My wish is for my---  
  
Jagi (Knocking Serpentor down on to the floor): All of you stay back I'll take the 1st Wish myself! Wishing Star My wish is for my face to be Restore to me.  
  
Wishing Star: As you wish I'll restore you face back to from what it was.  
  
(A Beam a Light hits Jagi's face)  
  
Jagi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Serpentor: No!  
  
Wishing Star: Your 1st Wish has been granted.  
  
Jagi: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha My face have been Restore to me!  
  
Father Time: Time freeze!  
  
(A Flash of Light has frozen everyone except the Neo Z-Fighters.)  
  
Alex II: Now what Jagi has his wish?  
  
Alvin Jr: We should use the 2nd Wish to revive Cindy's Mom and Trixie's Father's eye slight.  
  
Cindy: Wish back my mom so Leiji can kill her again No I can't risk that!  
  
Trixie: Cindy?  
  
Kuki: Do she want to see her mom again?  
  
Wally: Her mother was killed two mouths ago.  
  
Father Time: Hey you guys need to make your Wishing I can't hold them still forever.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, Okay Oldman.  
  
Trixie: Wishing Star my Wish is for my father's to be able to see again.  
  
Wishing Star: As you wish.  
  
(A ray out light surrounds Mr. Tang and his eye slight was restored again.)  
  
Wishing Star: Your 2nd Wish has been granted.  
  
Nigel: Cindy I think you should use the 3rd wish by the Time Freeze wears off.  
  
Cindy: No I don't want to endanger my mother again! Not if Leiji Edo is still lives.  
  
Sheen: Hey guys the Time Freeze thing is wearing off.  
  
Serpentor: Out of my away! Wishing Star my wish is for my Master Goloubus to be bought back from the dead!  
  
Wishing Star: As you Wish I'll Restore the one known as Goloubus.  
  
Yusuke: Damnit!  
  
Yugi: It's can't be.  
  
Morty: I see something.  
  
(Everyone sees a Man riding on a Giant Spider)  
  
Goloubus: after 50 years as pass I live again!  
  
Wishing Star: All 3 Wishes have been gained, until the next Summoning.  
  
(The Wishing Star Disappeared)  
  
Inuyasha: Nice going Vortex we could have avoided this but no you don't want to Wish back your mother just because Leiji Edo is still around.  
  
Cindy: Live me alone.  
  
Jimmy: Sarah I'm Scared.  
  
Sarah: Ed do something!  
  
Goloubus: I should thank you my servant for restoring me back to the living world. So these are the Neo Z-Fighters who are carrying the legacy of the Alpha Team. Has my old enemy lost his touch chosen Teenagers to carry his team's Legacy?  
  
Cartman: Hey shouldn't you guys tri-fuse?  
  
Alex II: Love to but there's a problem.  
  
Arnold: We don't know how.  
  
Cartman: Gd Damnit!  
  
Inuyasha: Then I guess we have to try the other fusions.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga!  
  
Both: Fu---Sion! Ha!!  
  
(In a Flash of Light Ranma and Ryoga fused into Ranyoga and Billy and Mandy Fusion into Bilmandy)  
  
To Be Continue 


	59. Episode 58: The Dance Fusion failed

Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 Part 3 - Goloubus Saga  
  
Episode 58: The Dance Fusion failed  
  
On top of the Tower Goloubus stay in front of we Fusion warriors  
  
Goloubus: What's that foolish attempt to defeated me.  
  
Ranyoga: I'll give all I got Goloubus!  
  
Bilmandy: Bring it one baby cakes.  
  
Goloubus: Try and beat me.  
  
(Linkin Park Music Plays)  
  
Ranyoga: Shishi Takabisha Dan!!!  
  
(Ranyoga fires a Blue-Red energy Spear at Goloubus and Bilmandy jump into the air and Drive downward and Knocks Goloubus off his Spider Carrier)  
  
Bilmandy: Bakudan shaker!! (Bomb Shaker)  
  
(Bilmandy slam his two Fist into the ground and a ground energy wave Blow Goloubus off his feet)  
  
Ranyoga: Kachu Tenshin Armaguri Kienzan!!!  
  
(Ranyoga Rapidly Throw Energy Disc all around)  
  
Gotenks: Kamehame Ha!!  
  
(Gotenks fire the Kamehame Ha)  
  
Goloubus: What amusing attempt to defeat an enemy.  
  
Gotenks: What?  
  
Ranyoga: No way.  
  
Goloubus: De-Fuse beam!  
  
(A Green energy beam undoes the Fusions)  
  
Billy: Hey he undid our fusions.   
  
Ryoga: Any other ideas Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: What about the Ring Fusion?  
  
Old Kai's Voice: Forget it he'll just defuse that as well.  
  
Inuyasha: What why?  
  
Alvin Jr: We have to Retreat.  
  
Kabito Kai: Okay Everyone hold on!  
  
(Everyone teleported away from the tower)  
  
Serpentor: They have Escaped master!  
  
Goloubus: Let them leave Morrison's young allies are no Alpha Team when they are face with me.  
  
(At the Neo Z-Fighter's HQ)  
  
Rio: Are you saying that Goloubus is back?  
  
Yoh: Yeah Morty saw the whole thing.  
  
Joey: This Sucks!! Old man why have you show them how to Tri-Fuse?  
  
Richard Morrison: Joey I forgotten how powerful Goloubus was back in my youth.  
  
Shake: Well Mr. Morrison we wouldn't have to think about that if Cindy just wished back her mother!  
  
Cindy: And Leiji Edo can kill her again? I just couldn't take that Risk.  
  
Inuyasha: If your fault that the Dance Fusion failed.  
  
Cindy: Why do you just go away Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
(Inuyasha fell to the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: I hate it when you say that.  
  
Kagome: Blaming Cindy won't help anyone we have fine away to beat Goloubus.  
  
Inuyasha: And how are we going to do that?  
  
Arnold: Me, Alvin Jr and Alex will have to Tri-Fuse.  
  
Ranma: How do you use the Tri-fusion?  
  
Alvin Jr: Mr. Morrison any idea?  
  
Morrison: It's been a long time I seem to have forgotten the steps in forming a Fri-Fusion.  
  
Everyone: What!!!!!  
  
Jamal: How can you forget!  
  
Kevin Shawn: How can Alvin, Alex and Arnold Learn to use the Tri-Fusion and Beat Goloubus if you forgotten the footsteps?  
  
Morrison: Kevin they many have to find that our by themselves.  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Shampoo: Ranma there someone on the phone for you.  
  
Ranma: Hello? TK what's up?  
  
Yusuke: Who's TK?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Ranma who are you talking to?  
  
Ranma: I'll tell when I'm done. Yeah, Yeah, Okay I'll tell the guys.  
  
Akane: Ranma what do TK want?  
  
Ranma: Hamsterviel found his way into the Digital World. Have has team up with Several Evil Digimon and they are guarding two Experiment Capsules. And to make things worst the Iron Claw is in the Digital World as well.  
  
Kuwabara: What are we waiting for let's go to Washu so she can help us get into the Digital World.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Next  
  
Dragon Force Zeta: Chapter 2  
  
The Digital World Saga 


End file.
